A Twist Called Valica Quem
by Nic Oakes
Summary: One thing you should know about me. I was raised in an abusive orphanage. So when Draco Malfoy pulled me forward and kissed me, it lasted about three seconds before I reacted. Another thing you should know about me... I have slight anger issues... OC fanfiction. R&R SEQUEL IS UP NOW!
1. Just a Handshake

"_Ouch!" _I growled as Buddah pecked my finger. "I know you don't want to be in your cage but the muggles might notice if an owl disappears into a wall."

It was true. It would be hard enough to get to platform 9 3/4, with my luggage, my owl, and me, without gaining to much attention. I was going into my 3rd year but it was my first year at Hogwarts.

I sighed as a spotted the barrier. Headmistress McGonagall said she would send one of the professors to help me get through the barrier and get me settled on the train but _noooo_, I didn't want to draw attention to myself.  
The barrier was getting closer with each step, and each step I was getting more anxious. I stopped when I was about 10 feet away. I couldn't do it. I would write Mistress McGonagall and tell her I just got stuck in traffic. But what if they didn't let me attend Hogwarts then.  
I couldn't... no I wouldn't go back. I jumped as I heard screaming. Screaming wasn't good. Screaming was never good.

"Sorry sir... but your wife should have said that she was allergic to chocolates." Said a tall boy with fiery red hair, who seemed to be the center of the commotion. A thick man with brown hair and a beard that reminded me a bit of Chuck Norris, was beat red in the face. "She is _not _allergic to chocolates, I tell you."

I couldn't help but wonder who the 'she' they were referring to was. The only other person around them was a chubby man beside the Chuck Norris look alike. Oh... wait. Oh crap. _That_ was a _she?_

At a glance I would have thought it was a man, but looking closely, I saw that it was _she_ the man was referring to. Her head was abnormally large and was starting to take a greyish tint.

"Honestly sir, this has happened to us before. It is just an allergic reaction. If you wait a second, I swear her head will shrink." The redhead insisted. I couldn't help but notice how he glanced around as if looking for someone. And then I spotted the other one.  
They had to have been twins, considering that they looked identical. He was talking frantically with a tall balding man who, now that I looked closer, seemed to be preoccupied. I glanced at his hands and gasped. The man was clutching a wand. He wasn't saying anything but I knew he could be using nonverbal magic. I looked back over a the first twin and felt my eyes widened, the women's head seemed to be decreasing in size.  
"See now, what did I tell you? Now, if you don't mind I'm going to miss my train..." And like a ghost he had disappeared into the crowd.  
"Have you seen Fred and George?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and found that _another_ red headed older woman was talking to a boy with black messy hair and glasses.  
"No, Mrs. Weasley. I thought they had already crossed the border." _Border? Magic?_ Coincident, I think not.  
"We're right here mum." I spotted the twins again with the older man. "Had to use the loo." His mum rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes. Well come on now. You'll miss the train."  
And in groups of two, the wizards disappeared through the wall. I looked around but no one noticed. I sighed and before I could stop myself, followed them.

I couldn't help but grin as I opened my eyes. I had made it through the barrier, I looked around and my grin widened. Children of all ages were getting on the train, parents were crying and hugging them as they got on the train. There were owls in cages all over the place, along with cats, frogs, and toads. Luggage was levitating above my head, and I actually saw a boy admiring a _broomstick. _I looked around for Mistress McGonagall but I didn't see her. She hadn't said that she was going to be here, I had just assumed. _But if she was going to be here, she wouldn't have asked if I wanted someone to help me cross the border._ I thought to myself. Well darn. I couldn't help but glance at the clock. 10:58! I gasped and hurried torwards the train where a few straggling students were still getting on. I tried to lift my trunk up but it wouldn't budge.  
"Oh Merlin!" I cursed lightly. I had heard a few wizards say that, and it kind of got stuck.  
"Here let me help..." A boy appeared behind me. He was an older boy that looked a few years older than me. He was good looking with a wide, friendly smile, and broze hair that glittered. He easily lifted my trunk and cage up. I scrambled up after them and moved so the boy could get aboard.

"Thank you so much!" I insisted.

"Don't mention it." He smiled.

"Cedric!" Someone called and the boy's head perked up. "Well I will see you later then." And then the boy disappeared through the crowded aisles.

I sighed and shoved my trunk down the isle too. I found that most of the compartments were already filled. I also spotted the twins from the station talking with a dark skinned boy and another group of people. Finally I found an almost empty compartment. I stopped pushing my luggage for a moment, took a deep breathe and opened the door. Three heads all turned torwards the door at almost the same time. There was another man in the car but his head was propped up against the window, snoring.

"Uhm, hello. Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.  
One of the boys I recognized from the barrier, the one with messy black hair and glasses, hesitated. "Well uhm, see the thing is-"  
"Actually we do mind, we're discussing something very important!" Spoke up the only girl in the room. She had bushy brown hair and large front teeth but she wasn't ugly. Unlike her attitude. But then I noticed that she seemed a bit worried, and she had tears in her eyes.  
"Oh uh... sorry, thanks anyway." I closed the door. _Merlin, merlin, merlin!_ I thought as I looked around. That had been the last compartment. Sighing, I sat down on top of my trunk. Looking around, I seen that I didn't stick out to much. There were still a lot of people in the isles, chatting and laughing. The train had started out on its destination already and I took a deep breathe. I was on my way to Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy laughed as him and Blaise Zabini stepped out of their compartment to buy some snacks from the trolley.  
"Wanna bet?" Zabini asked as he cocked his eyebrows at Draco.  
"Fine but get prepared to lose. There is no way Pansy Parkinson could have a crush on me."  
"Way, man." He sighed as he leaned against the wall while his friend purchased cauldron cakes. "Greengrass is ridiculously in love with me, therefor she wouldn't lie about this."

"No." Draco insisted again, "If Pansy likes me, I swear I-I'll kiss a Gryffindor."  
Zabini's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Blaise. She _doesn't_ like me. I'm telling you, I would have known by now."  
"If your so sure about that," Blaise said, leaning against the wall of the train. "Than lets make a little bet, shall we?"  
Draco raised his eyebrows, "Name your terms."  
"Well since you brought it up, lets stick with your term of snogging a Gryffindor."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if I win and she doesn't fancy me then _you_ have to snog a _Slytherin_."  
"Deal." He said reaching out to shake Draco's hand. "Now lets see, what Gryffindor shall you be snogging today."  
Draco rolled his eyes. There was no way Pansy Parkinson liked him. She was annoying and looked like someone had smacked her in the face with a hot iron. But he had known her since he could remember. Her mother always came to their manor and Pansy would stay weeks at a time during Summer. But still, she never acted different around him than she had before. And he had heard his mum and her mum discussing who their children would marry. Pansy was actually set to end up with Crabbe while he was stuck with Astoria Greengrass. He turned to go back into his compartment when all the sudden Zabini's voice rang through the whole section of the train.  
"Oi! Parkinson, come 'er." Draco turned to see Zabini waving over Pansy.  
"Hello Blaise. Draco." Pansy smiled politly, her eyes were cold and her voice was calm and collected. Just like it always was. Blaise was so losing this bet.  
"So I've heard that you fancied a certain pal of mine, is it true?" Blaise asked, grinning and pointed at Draco.  
Pansy's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Excuse me?"  
"Do you, Pansy Parkinson, fancy Draco Malfoy. Yes or no?"  
"Yes." She replied calmly again. At Draco's dumbfounded expression she winked, turned around and walked away.  
"There is no freaking way!" He muttered, "No, she can't-"

Blaise was roaring with laughter, "Now as I was saying- What Gryffindor shall you be snogging?"

"Oh come on Blaise," Draco said, tried to hide the desperation in his voice, "You didn't think I was serious, did you?"  
Blaise grinned, "You shook on it Malfoy. Don't even try that-"  
"Really Blaise! Why don't you just flush my reputation down the toilet." Draco growled.  
Blaise laughed again, "Oh come on Draco, I'll even let you pick which girl to snog."

I looked up from the textbook I was reading as the trolley lady passed me. "Want anything dear?"  
"No thank you." I said politely. She nodded and opened the compartment door next me. "Anything from the trolley?"  
One by one, the three kids stepped out of their traincar to look at the snacks. "Pick what you want, it's on me." Said the boy with glasses.  
"Thanks Harry, I promise I'll pay you back." Said the red haired guy sheepishly. I mentally noted that either this boy was related to the twins I had seen earlier or there were a lot of red headed british people.

"I wouldn't hold your breathe, Potty." Sneered a cold voice. I turned around to see three boys walking torwards them. A tall dark-skinned boy with dreads that came to his chin, seemed generally amused by something. The boy beside him was thick, but with muscle and not fat. He had a bowl shaped hair cut and a dumb expression on his face. The last boy, the one in front seemed to be the one who had spoken. He had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. His mouth seemed to be a permanant sneer. He continued, "It would probally take his family a decade to be able afford a single thing on that cart."

I had just noted that this was a very rude thing to say when the amused dark boy cleared his throat. Platinum-head sighed and rolled his eyes, seeming bored. His eyes glanced over all the people in sight, before stopping at me. He seemed to evaluate me for a moment before asking. "What house are you in?"

My eyes widened in shock, _he_ was talking to _me._ Why?  
McGonagall had put the sorting hat on me a few weeks ago. "Uhm, Gryffindor." I said, still confused.

"Good to know." He said, but I heard a hint of surcasm. Several heads were sticking out into the aisle and it had got surprisingly quiet.  
"Draco Malfoy." He said, holding out his hand. I looked his hand distastefully. Who the heck was this freak? But none the less, I hadn't even started my term yet and I didn't need enemies.  
"Valica Quem." I said, reaching out to take his hand. And without warning, he yanked my hand, pulling me torwards him and kissed me... right on the lips.

One thing you should know about me. I was raised in an abusive orphanage with no one in my life except my three friends. So when you spend the last nine years constantly being hit or smacked, you find yourself not being a really touchy person. So I don't cuddle. I don't hug. And I sure as heck don't kiss. Basically your good to get a handshake out of me. So when Draco Malfoy pulled me forward and kissed me, it lasted about three seconds before I reacted. Another thing you should know about me... I have slight anger issues...  
I shoved him back but he pulled away willingly. It seemed as if no one was talking. The boy called Draco Malfoy looked at the dark-skinned boy who was grinning. "Are you-"  
I guess I'll never know how he was going to finish that question. Because right about then, my body caught up with my mind and my fist connected with his jaw. I didn't even think about it. I just punched him... hard. Hard enough that even my hand was probally bruised. I don't know how I didn't break his jaw, but I didn't. Thank Merlin.  
He suddenly pulled out his wand, as did his two friends. But most people were one step ahead of him. Suddenly, the red-haired twins were on either side of me with their wands pointed at Draco Malfoy and his two friends. So had the Weasley kid, the kid called Harry, and the bushy-haired girl.  
"Maybe you should get back to your compartment, Malfoy. Put some ice on your jaw, its turning a nice shade of purple." One of the twins said.  
"Actually," Bushy haired girl spoke up, "If you wait a second, we have a professor in our compartment, I'm sure he would be happy to check it out."  
This was enough to make Malfoy back off, "Come on. We shouldn't be wasting our times with blood traitors and mudbloods anyway." There were several gasps but the three guys were already retreating.

"Forget what Hermione said earlier." Laughed the youngest Weasley boy. "Your welcome in our compartment anytime."  
"Really? Thanks."I smiled lightly.  
"This your trunk?", asked one of the twins. I nodded and they both picked it up and I followed them into the compartment.  
"Don't mention it. Anyone who hits Malfoy is welcome with us." Young Weasley laughed and held out his hand, "Ron Weasley."  
I hesitated slightly at his outstretch hand. It must have dawned on him, that I wasn't really big on shaking hands right now.  
"Nice to meet you Valica, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." He said as he sat down and grabbed a cauldron cake. The twins cleared their throat. "Oh, and thats Fred and George."  
I waved awkwardly to them all. The kid named Harry was looking at me as if waiting for something. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he looked away quickly.  
"He's waiting for you to realize he's the famous Harry Potter." Spoke up Hermione Granger, she shrugged, "Most people are asking to see his scar by now."  
"Oh uh, sorry..." I said, confused. "What scar are we talking about?"  
"You know... _the _scar." Spoke up the twin that I think was George, "The one You-Know-Who gave him."  
Harry now looked extremely uncomfortable.  
I must of still looked confused because Harry sighed and moved his messy hair so I could see the lightning shaped scar. "The scar Voldemort gave me." He said simply. I noticed how everyone in the room except me and him jumped.  
"Oh Voldemort!" I exclaimed, they jumped again. "He was the really bad wizard that like tried to kill everyone that wasn't full wizard, right?"  
It was Fred(I think) that spoke up this time, "Well um, yeah. Thats a mild way of putting it I suppose. But how do you know who Voldemort is, and not Harry Potter? Harry defeated him!"  
Harry now sighed, "Not on purpose! I was a year old for Merlin's sake!"  
"Sorry, how do you accidently defeat a wizard... when your only a year old?" I asked.  
He looked at me strangely, "You've never heard the story? What year are you in?"  
"Well technically this is my first year going to Hogwarts, or any wizarding school for that matter. But Mistress McGonagall gave me a whole bunch of extra work and I got a tutor and everything, so I know enough to go into third year with kids my age. But no... wizarding history is my worst subject."

So thats how are friendship started. They filled me in about the dark wizard named Voldemort, previously known as Tom Riddle. We talked and laughed and by the time the train came to a stop, I had made my first three friends at Hogwarts(I didn't know Fred and George that well, they didn't stay the whole time). For the first time since the barrier I felt... confident. Confident that I had made the right choice by coming here. To Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school where my mother had gone.  
You know... before she was murdered.


	2. Trainride and a bookmark

I don't know what time it was when it happened. Or why it happened. Or how. I was actually enjoying myself. I don't get to do that much when I'm away from my friends back at the orphanage. Harry and Ron were telling me about how last year they drove a car to school. Hermione had started reading her textbooks and the teacher was...still sleeping. Ron had just gotten to the part where he had broken his wand when the lights flickered. I looked up and suddenly we were draped in darkness. The train's brakes squealed as we stopped.  
"What the-" Hermione exclaimed, "Why did we stop?"  
"Are we at Hogwarts?" Ron asked, trying to peer out of the window.  
"Its to early to be at Hogwarts, Ron." Harry said. He was closest to the door so he stood up and peered out into the hall.  
"Well, we must have broken down... or the conductor had to use the loo really bad." Ron suggested, his voice wavering.  
"Honestly Ron!" That was Hermione again.  
"Ow!" Harry exclaimed as the door slid open and someone plowed into him. "Ginny!"  
Ron turned around, "Ginny, what are you doing in _our _compartment?"  
"To make sure you didn't wet your pants dumby. I know how scared you are of the dark." The girl snapped. Even in the dark I could make out the fiery red hair of the girl who I assumed to be another Weasley.  
"Ginny, this is Valica. Valica this is Ron's younger sister Ginny." Hermione said.  
The door slid open again, "Harry? Ron? Hermione?"  
"Hey Neville, join the party, take a seat." Harry said. He didn't sound angry just anxious. I knew why too. Something just wasn't right in the air. I could feel the tension in the air. This wasn't about the driver having to take a loo. Something or some_one_ had been the reason of the train stopping.  
"I suggest you all take a seat and be quiet." A calm but firm voice spoke up. I snapped by head towards the professor who was now very much awake. Harry obliqued and sat down. Our eyes met and I could tell we were both feeling _really_ nervous now. Hermione was gripping my hand so hard that I had literally lost feeling in it. The professor made his way to the door but before he could open it, it slid by itself. I made out the sillouete of a shadowing robed figure with a scaly slimy looking hand. Then everything got fuzzy and the scene changed.  
-I was three. I was hiding under the bed like my mommy had told me too. I didn't want to play hide-and-go-seek but mommy looked like she was going to cry so I went and hid in the best possible place I could. I heard glass shattering but I couldn't scream. Terror was smothering me like a hundred pound blanket and I couldn't make a noise. Explosions shook the house and then... silence. I wanted to call my mom's name but I couldn't. And then I heard her voice.  
"Oh Merlin! Thank goodness your here. I seen them coming from the window but I didn't think you'd get my patronus in... time. Wait, what are you-?" I heard a scream. "N-no! How could you? I trusted you!" Another scream and then once again, silence settled over the house. I heard a slight popping noise in the silence. I knew something bad had happened. I stayed under the bed, shaking, for a least ten minutes. No one came, and I heard nothing so I climbed out slowly. As I walked into the kitchen, a sob shook my body. My mom laid there staring with unseeing eyes at the ceiling. "Mommy!"

"Harry!" Hermione's voice woke me from my trance. I looked around, the train was moving again and the lights had turned back on. No one seemed to notice that I had just invisioned my worst memory of my mother. They were all focused on Harry who was laying unconsious on the ground. Hermione's hand was stilling gripping mine but now I was gripping hers just as hard. Harry moaned and his eyes fluttered open. "What-what happened?"  
"You passed out, Harry. That-that thing looked at you and all the sudden you started thrashing around before fainting." That was Neville.  
"B-but who screamed?"  
Hermione looked confused, "Harry, no one screamed."  
Harry's eyes widened, "Yeah, a woman, y-you didn't hear it?"  
"I did, Harry." I spoke up. He looked at me as if he wasn't sure he believed me. "I think it was my-" he started to say before the compartment door slid open. Ginny screamed and we all jumped, but it was just the professor.  
"Oh good, your awake! Excellent." He said smiling slightly. He handed him us all a piece of chocolate, Harry's bigger than ours. The chocolate seemed to spread warmth throughout my entire body. The professor was staring and I met his eyes. He shook his head, "Sorry you just remind me of... you look really familiar." I smiled, "I must have one of those faces." I knew this wasn't true though. I don't mean to sound to full of myself but I'm quite unique looking. I'm petite, so I'm a kind of short for my age, I'm about 5'2 with an odd shade of light wavy brown hair, its almost more dirty blonde than brown. I have hazel eyes, but not the boring looking hazel. More like the dullish green with streaks of gold and brown in them. I've got thick light pink lips and a firm jaw. So over all, I'm pretty, and I know that I'm pretty but I don't think much about it.  
We all spent the rest of the ride in silence, Ginny and Neville both left to go back to their original compartments. Harry stared out into space about who-knows-what, Ron continued to look out the window, and me and Hermione both took out our textbooks and began reading. After what seemed like forever, the train screeched to a stop again, but it didn't feel as wrong as the last time. Ron, still peering out of the window confirmed we were where we were supposed to be.  
The first thing I noticed when I got off the train was Hagrid. Who was... huge. Not huge as in fat,(But he wasn't skinny either) but huge as in he could have stepped on me. And not just because I'm petite, but because he was about the size of two men.  
"A giant?" I was gaping, I had read that the at least got to be 20 feet and this man was only about... 13ft maybe but still, as I said before... he was huge.  
"Of course not! Giants are _much_ larger and _much_ more brutish and violent. Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly." Hermione chided me. I liked her, don't get me wrong, but she was defintaly a know it all. Harry laughed as Ron muttered something about, Not hurting a dragon either but I didn't know what that was about so I didn't ask. I followed them torwards the carriages that drove themselves.  
My first glance of Hogwarts was one I would never forget. Even though it was dark, I could still see the outline of the castle with its several towers. The largest tower was silloueted by the moon and the scattered stars reflected in the dark and mysterious lake. I can't describe what it felt like when I saw it. There isn't words to describe it. Joyful, excited, awed; They just don't even come close to describing the feeling. I almost fell out of the carriage when I was climbing out because I wasn't watching where I was stepping. I was completely entranced by the castle's mysteriousness and I could basically feel the magic radiating from it. The trio didn't say anything, like they understood how it feels to see Hogwarts for the first time. Which I guess they did.  
The inside of the castle was as amazing as the outside. I had to take a double take when I seen the ceiling, at first glance I thought there wasn't any ceiling. Hermione laughed and explained about the charm that made the ceiling look exactly like the sky outside. Tonight, it was clear, with hundreds of stars scattered everywhere.  
"Oh Valica! You made it okay!" I jumped about a foot in the air when someone touched my shoulder. After being assulted by Draco Malfoy's lips and being attacked by what the professor had called dementors, I was a little on edge. I turned around quickly but sighed with relief as I seen the stern yet kind face of Minerva McGonagall.  
"Oh Professor McGonagall!" I exclaimed, a grin quickly spreading across my face. I had never see Professor McGonagall give me more than a small smile and I wasn't disappointed.  
"Hello dear... did you get across the border okay?"  
"Yes ma'am, everything went fine."  
"And I trust you had a good train ride. Did you make any friends?"  
"Oh yes ma'am, three." I nodded torwards Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Aw yes, well now I at least know your in good hands with Miss. Granger watching you, and I will expect no shinanigins right Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?"  
"With all do respect ma'am, the shinanigans normally find us, not the other way around." Said Harry, smiling politely.  
"Hmmph, yes, well I suggest you try and hide from them better this year, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said, although I thought I saw a smile twitch at her mouth. She glanced a note in her hand, "Actually if I could talk to you and Miss. Granger in my office for a moment."  
Harry now looked like a deer caught in the headlights while Hermione nodded, as if expecting to be called to the Headmistresses office. And with that they followed McGonagall down one of the halls.  
I followed Ron to Gryffindor table and sat next to him. In about an instant we were joined by the boy, Neville, who had came to our compartment earlier, and a few other Gryffindors. The headmaster stood up and said a few strange words before sitting down again. He then clapped his hands and the golden plates in front of us suddenly filled with a variety of food.  
"So why didn't you tell McGonagall about Draco Malfoy kissing you? She would have been able to get him for harrassment or something." Ron spoke up, piling his plate high with food.  
I just shrugged, "I didn't need Professor McGonagall handling anything for me, I seemed to have taken care of him for the time being. I can't help but think his lips will be staying far far away from mine." I smiled and Ron laughed and agreed. "So what do you think McGonagall wanted with Harry and Hermione?"  
It was Ron's turn to shrug, "Who knows with Hermione, and she's probally just warning Harry about Sirius Black being after him." No longer had he finished his sentence did his eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth.  
I just cocked an eyebrow at him, "Who is Sirius Black, and why is he after Harry?" I asked.  
_"Shhhhhh_!" he hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard him. No one had though, being to caught up in their own conversations. "I don't know if Harry wants you to know. Sirius Black is an old pal of You-Know-Who."  
"Who, Voldemort?" I asked, keeping my voice as low as his.  
He flinched, "Don't say his name! But yes, him. The night You-Know-Who was vanquished, Sirius Black went absolutly bonkers. Killed a wizard and like a dozen muggles with one spell. He was locked up in Azkaban for that one, he has been for the last twelve years. But he's escaped, and he's after Harry because Harry's the one who vanquished his 'master'." Ron shivered at the last word. "But keep this between us, okay? I'm sure Harry will tell you in time but until then..."  
I nodded and faked zipping my lips and pretending to throw away the key. Ron just grinned and continued to dig into his food.  
"So Ron, you gonna introduce us to your new friend?" Someone asked. I turned to see a tall dark skinned boy, grinning at us.  
"Oh, erm-, yeah. Valica Quem this is Dean Thomas," he said motioning torwards the boy who had talked, "Seamus Finnigin," a grinning scottish boy, "Lavernder Brown and Parvarti Patil." Parvarti was a pretty indian girl with thick black braided hair and colorful earings, while Lavender was a pale girl with big pretty brown eyes and brown hair that looked like it had been permed one to many times. Either way, I smiled and waved at all of them. These are the rest of the Gryffindor third years."  
"Oh hey! Your the girl who caused Draco Malfoy's jaw to turn that lovely shade of purple." Seamus said laughing.  
I turned around torwards the slytherin table to see if he was just exagerating, but... he wasn't. Malfoy's jaw was now a deep pretty shade of purple and he seemed to wince everytime he chewed. I felt kind of bad but he _had kissed_ me! That was just... uncalled for.  
I smiled at Seamus, "Yup, thats me."  
Shortly later, Harry and Hermione joined us, both not commenting about what McGonagall had wanted.  
After that, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and smiled. "First of all, I would like to wish all our new comers a big welcome, and for those of you who are returning, a big welcome back. This is going to be a good year, I can just feel it. Secondly, I would like to remind you that the Forebidden Forest is off limits to _all_ students, for your own safety. And thirdly of all, you all are probally aware of the fellon Sirius Black who escaped from Azkaban," immediatly small conversations broke out but were quickly silenced again by a wave of Dumbledore's hand, "As I was saying, since Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, the ministry has assigned dementors to guard Azkaban. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." He smiled again, but nobody smiled back. My stomach was sloshing at the thought of those creatures around the castle. It was almost as if I could feel them.  
"On a lighter note," Dumbledore contiued, sounding quite chipper now, "I would like to introduce two new members of our staff. First of all, a Mr. Remus Lupin who will take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," there were a few scattered applause but Remus Lupin just smiled and held up his hand before sitting back down. "And Professor Rubeus Hagrid, who will take the Care of Magical Creatures position." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all seemed really excited about this, so I smiled and clapped to.  
Five to ten minutes late, we were dismissed to bed. I went with all the other Gryffindors up the stairs that seemed to go on forever. By the time we reached the top, I was about ready to pass out. Hermione decided to stay in the common room to catch up on some 'studying' even though I highly suspect that her, Ron, and Harry were going to talk about Sirius Black. Nevertheless, I was content to follow Parvarti up to the girl's dormities. The room was very nice. There was an attached bathroom and even a makeup mirror which I doubted I would ever use. Before I went to bed I did what I had always done before going to bed. I searched through my trunk until I pulled out my Pandora's Box. That's what my friend Gale called it. It wasn't anything special. Just a shoebox filled with my treasures. It was called my Pandora's Box because it was filled with everything that I didn't want people to see, my weaknesses. I put it on my bed and pulled my bed curtain's around so that no one could see anything. I used the first spell I had ever used, _Lumos_. Slowly I opened my box and pulled out the scraps of paper that were in there. There were drawings in there of my friends and I; Phoebe, Gale, Trevor, Alek, and Katie. There was a lock of my hair from my very first haircut Phoebe ever gave me. And there was one more thing in that box that meant something to me. A book mark. Just a regular paper bookmark with a black tassle from the end. There was a picture of a roaring lion, which I now recognized as the Gryffindor crest. Underneath was the quote, _A book is the only place in which you can examine a fragile thought without breaking it, or explore an explosive idea without fear it will go off in your face. It is one of the few havens remaining where a man's mind can get both provocation and privacy. ~Edward P. Morgan. _And underneath that, at the bottom of the bookmark in fancy lavender colored writing was a message.  
Love,  
I wanted to get you something that you would actually use, and I figure you would use this regularly.  
Yours always,  
Stevie Quem  
That was my mom. Stephanie "Stevie" Quem. It was the one thing I had left from our house. I had never known who 'Love' was. I hadn't even known what the picture meant until I had seen it a few weeks ago, patched into McGonagall's robe. But now I knew. Whoever this person was, they had been someone my mother had trusted at one time. They could be the person who murdered her. It was only one lead, but it was all I had. And with that I put it all back in the box, placed it under the blanket with me and fell asleep.


	3. Any relation to?

I am SO SORRY. It's been forever since I updated. But I wrote the chapter TWICE and both times it got deleted. Also with all the school stuff going on. Its been stressful. But Iiii'm backkkk. Well without further ado, back to the story.  
Oh and HAPPY EARTH DAY!

* * *

My first day of Hogwarts was a little… odd, I'll admit. I never seen it coming.  
It started with the sun filtering through the red curtains and my face being buried in my pillow. Something or someone shook my shoulder gently and murmured, "Valica, you have to get up. Valica?"  
I mumbled something unintelligible and buried my head even further into my cushiony pillow.  
"Valica, you need to get up..." I heard that person murmur again, and then she seemed to groan. "_VALICA QUEM!" _Cold water doused my face and I jerked so hard that I fell off the bed onto the floor. The bed was comfortable, the floor… not so much. "What the _insert curse word of your choice_!"  
I looked up and my blurry vision finally focused on a bushy haired Hermione who was holding a bucket that had water dripping out of it. "Sorry, but… you needed to get up. We tried to wake you earlier but we figured you needed sleep, you were tossing and turning a lot last night."  
"Uhm," I wiped the sleep from my eyes, "Yeah, it must be the new bed." I actually knew it wasn't that. I always had nightmares at night. Hermione helped me up and I saw that she was fully dressed. Lavender and Parvarti were already gone. "What time is it?"  
"8:30. Classes start at 9. Is that enough time?"  
"Plenty… give me ten minutes."  
Hermione smiled, "Ten minutes? That's my kind of girl. Lavender and Parvarti takes like an hour."  
I laughed, "I have a friend Phoebe who is sort of like that. She would take hour in the bathroom if she could, and that's not even counting her make-up time."

I grabbed the girl's uniform; a plain white buttoned shirt, with my house tie, a charcoal grey knitted v-neck jumper, a cardigan or a sleeveless jumper, and a knee length skirt. Us girls also had to wear black stockings under our plain black shoes. A black silver fastened robe with my House emblem on it, completed the look. After I got out the shower and was fully dressed, I glanced into the mirror, something I _rarely _did. But this one time that I did, I stopped and stared. I looked like a... _school girl_. But more than that, I looked like I belonged with the other Gryffindors. My still damp hair was messy and scrunched but it didn't look that bad. I exited out the bathroom and Hermione smiled. I don't know what made me ask, but I did. "Hermione, do you have a camera?"  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"Oh, its okay. Don't worry about it."

We headed down into the common room, where we met Harry, Ron, and the twins. We headed on the way down to the Great Hall when I happened to glance at McGonagall coming out of her office. I excused myself and approached her, "Professor McGonagall! Do you have a second?"  
McGonagall looked up and seen Valica hurrying torward her, "Uhm, yes. But only a second."  
"Yes ma'am. I just wanted to say Thank You."  
"May I inquire why?" McGonagall asked, cocking her eyebrow.  
"For tutoring me this summer. If it were not for your extra lessons, I wouldn't have been able to be hang out with the third years like I do now. And thank you for getting my supplies."  
McGonagall didn't smile, but nodded, "Yes, well, I'm a teacher, I'm supposed to do whats best for the students." But there was something in her eyes that said more and I smiled.  
"Anyway, while your here, I wanted to go over your schedule with you. Now I believe over the summer, I explained what time turners are." I nodded for her to continue, "Well, there are a few students, your friend Miss. Granger being one ofthem, are using them to get to certain classes." I nodded again, "Well you decided to take Study of Ancient Runes instead of Divination-" I thought I saw McGonagall smile when she said that. "So by taking that class are only going to be having two classes at once, and I didn't believe that was enough to order a time turner, so your just going to have a free period at 10 on Monday's while the others are in Divination, and then you'll take an extra Charms on Friday, and all your other classes you should have with your three friends."  
I tried to take it all in, and McGonagall actually smiled, "Its all right here."  
I looked down at the paper;  
**Monday**  
1st period- Care of Magical Creatures  
2nd- Free Period  
3rd- Transfiguration  
4th- Potions  
5th- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
**Tuesday  
**1st-Care of Magical Creatures  
2nd-Potions  
3rd- Astronomy  
**Wednesday**  
1st- History of Magic  
2nd- Herbology  
**Thursday  
**1st- Study of Ancient Runes  
2nd- Transfiguration  
3rd- Potion  
4th- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
5th- Care of Magical Creatures  
**Friday**  
1st- Potions  
2nd-Study of Ancient Runes  
3rd- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
4th- Charms

I nodded, "That will be better. Thank you very much."  
McGonagall nodded and escorted me back to the Great Hall, where she was going to pass out the rest of the time tables.  
I took a seat in between Hermione and Lavender. Lavender sent me a small smile and returned to her conversation. Me, on the other hand entered into conversation with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I took a quick glance at the Teacher's table. There were a few spots missing because the Heads of Houses were passing out times tables, but most of the teachers were still up there. I seen Dumbledore talking to the new professor, the one who gave us the chocolate on the train. Professor Lupin, I think? He seemed upset about something while Dumbledore seemed to be just listening. My eyes scanned over the rest of the teachers until it fell on another teacher who was staring at Dumbledore and Lupin. At that moment I wished I could have read lips, like Gale and Alek had learned to do. Finally I turned back to the group's conversation. They were complaining about having classes with the Slytherins.  
"So are they all as bad as that Malfoy guy?" I asked, scooping some eggs into my mouth.  
Harry nodded while Ron frowned, "That would have been _Draco_ Malfoy, and he's the biggest prick-"  
"Ron!" Hermione spoke up.  
"Oh Hermione, you know its true." Harry exclaimed, joining in the conversation. He turned to me, "And yes. I've never met a kind Slytherin, your doing lucky if you meet a quiet one that doesn't say anything to you. Just glares. But the worst is probally Malfoy, and the ones that hang around him."  
"Yeah Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumber, a.k.a. Crabbe and Goyle."  
"And Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. And the other dimwits that follow Pansy around." Hermione said, scrunching her nose distastefully.  
"Hermione!" I laughed.  
She smiled bashfully at me, "Its true!"

* * *

When we got to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, the Slytherin's were already there. Including Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson sent me a nasty look and a smile cheerfully and waved. Neither one of them had a chance to respond because Hagrid chose then to lead us torward the Forbidden Forest. I couldn't help but thinking to myself, _There is a reason it is called the __**Forbidden**__ Forest._ But last minute, before we reached the forest, Hagrid lead us down a path. "Now everyone please turn there book to page 200."  
Our Care of Magical Creatures book were large thick book, thats had teeth, and could scoot across the floor like a crab. He had gotten ahold of the lady who sold me the book's finger, and man, I learned that there wasn't much difference between wizarding curse words and muggle curse words.  
"How?" Draco Malfoy voiced my question, but more meanish.  
"How?" Hagrid repeated, "What do you mean how?"  
"I mean how do we open the books without having them kill us?" Draco snarled and I had no regret for socking him yesterday, if anything, I wish I would have punched him a little harder.  
"You stroke the spine of course." Hagrid said, as if it was obvious. He grabbed Neville's book and demonstrated.  
"Oh you stroke the spine? Silly me. Who wouldn't have thought of that?" Draco replied surcastically and a few of the Slytherins laughed.  
Hagrid looked crestfallen, like a small child who had just gotten Christmas taken away from him. I couldn't imagine how I had found him intimidating last night.  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" I snarled coldly.  
"Make me, Quem!" He answered cooly back.  
"Don't tempt me, Malfoy. You already know how hard I can punch!"  
Hagrid cleared his throat, "That's enough, now! Keep walking, the pasture's right around the bend."  
I was walking next to Harry who was trying to cheer up Hagrid, but it didn't seem to be working.  
Hagrid looked at me, "What was your last name?"  
I suddenly perked up and got excited, "Quem. Valica Quem."  
Hagrid stared at me, "Any relation to Stephanie Quem?"  
I was now almost bursting with excitement, "Yes sir! She's my mother. You knew her?"  
Hagrid smiled, "Oh yeah. I was a game keeper when she went to school here. Stevie Quem, a mother? I would have never have thought it."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"She just wasn't one to settle down. Had a bit of a crazy streak if you know what I mean. And Merlin, did she keep the teacher's on their toes. How is she doing? Make sure to tell her Rebeus says 'hi'.  
The grin on my face was instantly wiped off into the same blank expression I got when I talked about my mother's death. An expression that shows nothing. "She's dead."  
Hagrid stopped talking, and Ron ran smack into the back of him.  
"St-Stevie? Dead? How? When?"  
I looked around akwardly, most of the students had kept walking, just me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but she hadn'twanted them to here about it. I was used to everyone's reactions. The 'I'm so sorry for your loss' and 'you poor thing'. I didn't want the sympathy, but I was sort of stuck between a tock and a hard place.  
"She um, she was murdered." I said quietly, looking away. "Ten years ago. I don't know who."  
"I'm so-" He started to say, but I shook my head. We had started walking again but Hagrid's eyes were filled with tears.  
"Don't say sorry, please Professor." I asked, my voice and face was still expressionless, but I knew I could keep it like that long.  
Hagrid nodded. By now we had reached the pasture. Hagrid disappeared into the woods but came out with at least half a dozen... creatures.  
They had the head of an eagle, but the body of a horse with eagle wings. The arrangement should have been ugly but somehow they were kind of beautiful.  
"So who can tell me what they are?" Hagrid asked, although his heart didn't seem to be in it.  
Hermione's hand, of course, was the first one in the air.  
"Hermione?"  
"A hippogriff."  
"Correct."  
The rest of Care of Magical Creature went by... sort of normally. Harry demonstrated riding a Hippogriff(much to his displeasure) and afterwards I was paired up with a hippogrif named Hoofwing who I decided I wanted for my Christmas. And then Draco Malfoy got attacked by Harry's hippogrif, Buckbeak. I was worried, along with Hermione, Ron and Harry, that Hagrid would get in trouble but Hermione insisted that he couldn't get fired.  
My free second period was where my day got really interesting.  
At first, I went to the Library because as much as you may call me a nerd, I _love_ reading. So I got a book on Constellations, and found a corner with a big window over looking the lake. I curled up and began reading, totally caught up in the story of the constellation called Hydra when someone cleared their voice. I looked up to see McGonagall looking down at me.  
"Oh,erm- hello Professor, may I help you?"  
"Yes Valica. Actually I believe you can."  
I smiled at her and got to my feet, "How can I help you Professor?"  
"I believe you are aware that Draco Malfoy was attacked earlier by a hyppogriff."  
I frowned, "Yes ma'am, I was there when it happened and I just wanted to say that it was not Hagrid's fault! He said not to insult them but Draco wasn't-"  
"Okay, okay. I'm not here to question you about that."  
"Oh uhm- Okay?"  
"You see, Madam Pomfrey had to give him some herbs that are pretty much like Muggle pain killers. And Madam Pomfrey is needed off campus at the moment, and us professors have class. I know you have a free period, would you please keep an eye on him."  
"Uhm, Professor, I'm pretty sure that by the time Madam Pomfrey got back, he would have to sta in the hospital wing twice as long as he would have originally." I warned, not joking. As I said before. I have anger issues.  
I though I seen McGonagall fighting a smile but she replied evenly, "Well then you would have to serve detention _and_ you would lose fifty points for your house. Not the best way to start out your first year."  
I was in the middle of wondering if it would be worth it if I could bruise up Malfoy a bit when McGonagall spoke again, "Valica, I am asking you to do this as a favor for me."  
As Ron would have said, _Bloody Hell_, McGonagall had found my weekness. I couldn't just say no, I owed her to much. So with a defeated look and a sigh, I nodded and stood up, "May I bring my book?"  
McGonagall nodded and I tucked the book under my arm, before following her out of the library reluctantly.

* * *

When we entered the hospital wing Draco was moaning and groaning about how much pain he was in. I leaned towards McGonagall and asked, "Professor, I thought you said he was on pain killers?"  
McGonagall nodded, "Not enough to make him delusional, he is very aware of his surroundings. But the rule states that you can not leave a student who has consumed _any amout_ of painkillers, unattended."  
Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with her cloak on. "Oh Minerva! I suppose this is the student you said would be willing to help."  
I cocked my eyebrow at McGonagall but she just nodded, "Yes Poppy. She's the one."  
The volume of Draco's moaning decreased and he opened one eye to look at me, before both of his eyes flew open.  
"No! Not her! She'll stab me or something! She's had it out for me since the moment she saw me on the train."  
I bit back a retort while Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Mr. Malfoy don't speak such nonsense. I'm sure Miss.- I'm sorry dear, what's your name."  
"Valica Quem, miss."  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, "I am sure Miss. Quem... Quem?" She looked at me, "Any relation to Stephanie?"  
My head was buzzing, another person that knew my mother personally by name? Was it normal for professors to remember their students' names from fifteen years ago.  
I nodded, "She's my mum, Madam. How did you know her? If you don't mind me asking."  
Madam Pomfrey smiled, "I was already a nurse here when she went here. Not that I remember all my patients, but someone who came up here as frequently as she did- well it was kind of hard not to remember her."  
"She came to the Hospital Wing a lot?"  
"Oh yes. Once or twice a month at the least. And very few times was she the one that was hurt. Normally it was James' or Sirius's quidditch accident or-"  
"Poppy, look at the time. You must really get going." Professor McGonagall cut in.  
"Wait, what did you-" I started to ask but McGonagall gave me a look and Madam Pomfrey seemed to realize she was running late for something.  
"No. I must really be going. Take care you two. Behave." And with that she walked to a fireplace and went off with a _whoosh_ in green flames, but I didn't even care. Who was Sirius and James? Sirius Black? My mom was _friends_ with the freak? The one who wanted to kill one of my only friends? No. It couldn't be.  
McGonagall was watching me but she cleared her throat, "Well, I'm already running late for my class. I better not hear of any funny business." And then she left to, and I was left with a head full of questions and Draco Malfoy. _Bloody hell_.

* * *

I went over to the window, opened my book and began reading.  
I hadn't even read a sentence when Draco spoke up, "You try anything and I swear I'll hex you to oblivian. Your lucky I'm in pain, and my wand holding hand is injured or you'd already be a frog."  
I just rolled my eyes and continued reading. This time to silence lasted for about five minutes. I was looking at the book and flipping the pages, but I wasn't really focusing on what I was reading. I was still thinking about my mom and her connection to a Sirius.  
"I guess my kiss left an impression huh?"  
I looked up at him confused, "Not as much as my first did to your jaw. What are talking about?"  
Draco scowled, "It's just kind of creepy that your reading about my name."  
I was about to ask him again what he was talking about when I noticed the name of the constellation I was 'reading' about. Draco. Oh crap.  
"I wasn't really- I mean I just-, you were named after a constellation?"  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh no! Its a coincedense."  
I rolled my eyes also, "I was just wondering, I'm named after a constellation too. I think."  
He looked at me, genuilly confused, "I know the names of all the constellations. I've never heard of a Valica."  
I shook my head, "My middle name."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Phoenix. But I don't know if she meant to name me after a constellation."  
Draco nodded, "Twelve stars. Easiest to see in Australia or South Africa. Named after the- well the bird. Dumbledore has one."  
I just nodded, "That's what McGonagall told me. I mean the part of Dumbledore having one." I smiled, "McGonagalls first name is Minerva, you know?"  
Draco looked at me, "Yeah, so?"  
I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "Its just-." I started laughing again, "In Roman mythology, Miverva was the one who killed Draco." I couldn't help but laugh, I thought it was hilarious. And then... Draco was laughing to. It was quiet chuckle, but it was still a laugh. It shocked me so much that I stopped laughing. After a second Draco did to. And we just stared at each other. This wasn't right. I _hated_ this kid. And he hated me. Why were we laughing together like we were... not enemies. Like he wasn't the kid who had bad mouthed my friends and then kissed me. Like I wasn't the one who had pubicly decked him in front of a whole bunch of people.  
Draco looked at the end of the bed, "What's your favorite?"  
"My favorite what?"  
"Myth."  
"Roman or Greek?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
I didn't even have to pause, "Perseus."  
He looked at me, "Really?"  
I looked back at him, "Yes, really. Why?"  
He just shrugged his shoulders.  
"What's yours?" I asked to be polite.  
He didn't hesitate either. "Achilles."  
"Why?"  
"None of your business." It probally should have came out nasty, but to me it seemed like he just didn't want to talk about it. I let the subject drop without the retort.  
"Nothing to say? Not gonna punch me?" His voice was back to being cold and malicious.  
"Hey, you asked for it."  
"How in Merlin did I ask for it?"  
"You kissed me!"  
"Well, excuse me. Most girls would love to kiss me. And plus it was a bet."  
"A bet! Honestly? Who made a bet to kiss me?"  
"My friend Blaise Zabini. And it wasn't to kiss _you_ technically. It was any Gryffindor, and it was either you or the Mudblood-  
"What is a mudblood and why do you keep calling Hermione that?"  
"Wow, you must be one if you don't know what it means. But your mom was a wizard?"  
"Yes, she was. Now what is a mudblood?"  
Draco gave me another funny look. "A mudblood is someone with unpure blood. Someone whose parents are both wizards."  
"Why does that matter?"  
"Well we're superior. We're 100%, mudbloods, those 'wizards' who were born from muggles, well their abnormal, unnatural. They weren't meant to be."  
"Well aren't you racist."  
"Racist? Me?"  
"No, the wall. Of course, you!"  
"I am not racist! Blaise Zabini is black, and I still hang around him. How am I racist? What kind of person do you think I am? Jeez."  
"Racism is someone who thinks that their race is better. You think pure bloods are better than not pure bloods."  
"Because they are."  
I shook my head, disgusted. "You asked me what type of person I think you are. I think you are a sick, prejudice, arrogant, racist git that deserves to get punched in the face a few more times." And with that I turned away and buried my head in my book. Now not only was I thinking about the possibility that my mom could have been best friends with a murderer, but now my mind was scrambled because for one second, I had almost convinced myself that Draco Malfoy wasn't a complete git. And I was still a little convinced.  
I sighed aloud and laid my head back, looking out the window. Maybe this year wasn't going to be a total breeze.

* * *

Okay, so there is a bit of DracoxValica but it's only the beginning. Just a reminder that I am planning on making this into a series so just because there isn't to much fluff in this story doesn't mean it isn't coming. I said in the desc. that I want this story to be realistic, I mean as realistic as a book of wizards and hippogrif's can be. .  
Either way, that means this story isn't total ValicaxDraco. I'm probally going to put another love interest eventually for Valica. But Draco isn't going away either, he's going to be Valica's primary love interest.  
Also wanted to say that I only got 1 review last time and thats just... sad :'(  
But to that one person;Raelynn, I love you :DD Lol. When I first read your review I literally started jumping up and down singing 'I got my first review, I got my first review' and my mom thought I was having some sort of fit.  
Okay guys, hope you have a great week. Happy Sunday, Happy Earth Day. The words. Laterrrr ;P  
~Nic-Nic-Nic-Nic-Nic-Nicolodean... with a C~


	4. The Lavender Eyes

When Madam Pomfrey got back I had just finished reading and Draco Malfoy had fell asleep. We hadn't exchanged any more words since I had called him arrogant and racist. I had skipped over the part about Draco, and if I wasn't mistaken I think Malfoy had seen it, and he hadn't said anything to me since, including a retort for me calling him a git.  
"Has he been to much of a pain?" Madam Pomfrey asked me and I shook my head 'no'.  
"We kind of left each other alone." I responded. I wasn't totally lying.  
"Yes well, I believe you have only a minute to get to your third period, but I'll write you a note."

Third period was Transiguration with McGonagall and it went by fairly easily. I was pretty good at Transfig. because of McGonagall's private lessons with me. That was probally my favorite class. Nothing bad or abnormal happened.  
Fourth period was potions taugh by Professor Snape. Snape was a tall man with black hair that fell to his chin that looked a bit greasy. When I first looked at him I could have sworn he didn't have irises, just black orbs, and I'm still not sure. He was in the middle of role call when Draco came in. Snape didn't even glance up.  
"Mr. Malfoy, excused. Find a seat."  
He continued with role call.  
"Pansy Parkinson."  
"Present." Answered a pug faced girl what I took an immediate disliking to.  
"Parvarti Patil."  
"Here." Her voice was small.  
"Harry Potter." His voice was filled with disgust and what sounded suspiciously like hatred.  
"Here." It surprised me how much Harry's tone matched Snape's.  
"Valica Qu- Quem?" His eyes scanned over the students until they focused on me.  
I was sitting up perfectly straight when he asked me and I met his eyes evenly. "Here."  
He looked at me as if he was looking at a puzzle. "Any relation to Stephanie Quem?"  
I was finding myself getting tired of this question and I nodded my head tiredly, "Yes sir. She's my mother."  
He looked at me evenly, "Whose your father?"  
I wasn't in a very good mood already, I was sick of my mother coming up in conversation, but I had noticed how no one asked about my father. Either way, I forgot being well-mannered and responded with a shrug, "Good question."  
Snape's eyes narrowed as if he was looking for a trace that I was hiding something. I met them again, not blinking.  
"Dean Thomas."  
"Here."  
"Blaise Zabini."  
"Present."

My last class was the one I had been looking forward to most. Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
Hermione vanished after Potions, but I had to much on my mind to take much notice. Instead, I just followed Harry and Ron. Both of them were in bad moods because Snape had forced them to cut and chop Draco's ingrediants.  
When we got into the classroom we sat down, Hermione was already there sitting down at an empty desk. I went to sit next to her when Ron stopped me.  
"If its okay Valica, would you mind if I sat next to Hermione, I got something to ask her." I shrugged.  
"No problem."  
Harry grinned at me and made room. I managed a smile and sat next to him. "Hiya Harry."  
"Hey Valica. How's your first day been going?"  
"Its been... interesting. I like Potions."  
Harry's eyes widened and I laughed, "Not Snape, just Potions in general. I think its interesting that you can make a whole new concoction just by mixing two ingrediants. But I've been looking forward to this class the most." Its been the one I did best in this summer."  
Harry grinned, "Yeah, me too I guess. I mean the subject itself interests me, but for the last two years, our teachers haven't been the best but- still, I want to know how to defend myself."  
I nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I hate-" I looked down, studying my desk, "I hate having to count on others to protect me. I don't like feeling needy, you know?"  
Harry nodded and I had a feeling he knew exactly what he meant. I had been filled in on how his mom had stood in front of his cradle, shielding him. Just like my mom had tried to defend me. We had both been young, but we still knew how it felt to have someone die trying to protect you. I never wanted to be put in that situation again.  
"Listen, Ron didn't really want to talk to Hermione. I asked him to sit with her because I wanted to tell you something."  
I took my textbook out before looking at him, "Okay then? What's up?"  
I sighed and he took a deep breathe, "Listen, I just wanted to say, that about you mom, it sucks."  
I cocked my eyebrow at him. This is what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want sympathy, but I had thought Harry would have understood that, with his parents being so well known.  
"I mean, I just know how it feels to have all the professors questioning you about your family and they offer all the 'I'm sorry's and it gets a little overwhelming. I just wanted to say that if you need it, I'll here for you to get it off your chest."  
He looked a little green, like he wasn't used to being in these kind of situations and I smiled, "Thank you Harry. I mean it. It's nice to have someone who understands. And diddo. You need someone to talk to and, I'm here."  
He sent me a smile which I returned. Professor Lupin walked in right then and he beamed at us. "Hello class. If you could all put your textbooks away, we won't be needing them. After roll-call, I figured we should have a bit of a hands on class."  
The class looked a bit nervous and I remembered what Harry had said about their former teachers not 'being the best'. There were a few uncomfortable murmurings, but none the less people put their books away.  
As the professor started saying roll, I prayed silently that he wouldn't notice my name. He obviously hadn't been a professor when my mom had went to school. I was disappointed however.  
"Valica Quem?" He looked up and I raised my hand, hoping.  
"Here."  
"Any relation-"  
I sighed tiredly, "to Stephanie Quem? Yes sir, she's my mum. If we could just leave it at that, I would greatly appreciate it." It was deadly quiet. My fists were balled up under the desk and I honestly was about ready to snap.  
The professor looked at me. He didn't seem upset, he was just studying me. Finally he returned to the roll. I sighed and Harry nudged me and I looked at him. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
"Okay if you all could get in a line and follow me." He said, standing up and heading torwards the door. As the class trailed behind him, he led us to a door that Parvarti, who was in front of her, told me was the Teacher's lounge.  
"Well, why are we going here?" I asked her and she just shrugged. Once we got into the lounge-room, I saw that it was fairly empty except for Professor Snape who was sitting at the table. He looked up, annoyed.  
"Hello Severus. I was just going to show my class a demonstration of what a boggart is."  
Snape's eyes glanced at us, growing distasteful when he spotted Harry and stopping at me. "Hm, very well, I was just leaving." He glanced at Neville who he had threatened earlier that he was going to poison Neville's toad. Hermione had helped him so he didn't fail but Snape had caught her and taken away points.  
"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Ms. Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."  
Professor Lupin's eyes widened in what looked like surprise, "Actually, I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation, and I am sure he will perform it admirably."  
Snape snorted before brushing past us out of the lounge. I couldn't help but notice how his cloaks always seemed to be billowing in the breeze even though there was no way a breeze could be getting into Hogwarts.  
Professor Lupin cleared his throat, bringing all the students' attention back to him, "Yes, well first of all, who can tell me what a boggart is?"  
Hermione, again, was the first one with her hand in the air and Lupin smiled. "Yes Miss.?"  
"Granger, sir. And a boggart is a creature who assumes the shape of someones worst fear. They favor dark areas."  
"Very good, Ms. Granger."  
"Now, when facing facing a boggart you should always be accompanied by at least one person, who can tell me why? Harry."  
Harry looked suprised at being called on, since he hadn't even raised his hand. After pondering for a second he said, "Because then the boggart doesn't know what to change into?"  
Lupin beamed, "Very well Harry. Now there is one to defeat a boggart and that is with laughter. Now I want you to say 'Riddiklus' while waving there wand like this." He demonstrated the hand movement and we copied him. "Now Neville, here is where you come in."  
The slightly plump boy had turned a sickly pale color.  
"What scares you most?" Lupin inquired and Neville stuttered something unitelligable.  
"Pardon?"  
"P-professor Snape..." He managed to choke out. A lot of people laughed but I didn't blame Neville, Snape radiated a sort of powerful intimadating aura. You would've been stupid if you weren't cautious. I believe Remus believed the same thing as he seemed to ponder. "I believe you have have a grandmother too."  
"Y-yes sir, but I don't want the boggart to turn into her either." Neville squeaked. This I chuckled at.  
"I understand this. Now Neville, can you picture your grandmother's cloths in detail?"  
Neville nodded, "She wears a dress and a big red hangbag, and a hat with a stuffed vulture on it."  
Lupin nodded, "Now do your best to imagine Snape in her cloths." Once Neville had closed his eyes in concentration and nodded Lupin continued, "When I open that door and the boggart comes out, I want you to do the wand motion I showed you, and say firmly, 'Riddiklus.' Understand?"  
Neville hesitated before nodding. As Lupin opened the cabinet door, there was a slight rustling before Professor Snape emerged. Or at least it looked like Snape, right down to the large nose, greasy hair, and sneer.  
For a moment I thought Neville was going to choke but at last he brandished his wand, shouted Riddiklus and the boggart was suddenly dressed in a gress ankle-length dress, red handbag, fox scarf, and vulture stuffed hat. The whole class burst into a fit of giggles. Everyone lined up eagerly, except me who attempted to make my way to the back. I watched as my fellow classmates had their way with the boggart. Going from mummies to banshees. I noticed how Ron's boggart turned into a giant spider. And then before I knew it, someone very rude shoved me from behind. I didn't have time to see who pushed me because I had just became the boggart's next victim. It had previously been a disembodied hand caught in a mouse trap but it quickly changed to something much larger.  
A shape large enough to be a person was draped in black cloaks large enough that I couldn't tell if it was male or female. Their face was covered in a ski mask, but I could make out lavender eyes staring right at me, the color of my mother's eyes. There was a lion sewn into his robe, it was same lion that was on the bookmark my mom had sent to her mysterious 'love', the 'love' that most likely murdered her. I was shaking so bad but I managed to point my wand, "R-ridi-" Before I could finish the spell, the mask figured opened its mouth and screamed. The scream I remembered from my mother's death. I dropped my wand, tearing blurring my vision, fear suffocating me as it had done the night of my mom's murder. I was vaguely aware of Harry pushing me back and standing in front of me, but before the boggart could shift, Lupin had jumped in the way. I didn't reggister that Lupin's boggart was a silvery orb until much later. Now I was having a panic attack. Gasping for air against the fear suffocating me, shaking my head trying to get the sound of my mother's scream out of my ears. Hermione was hugging me tightly, _shh_ing me comfortingly but it wasn't working.  
"What's wrong with her?" I heard Lavender ask. Lavender. The shade of lavender my mom's eyes were was the same shade as the hooded figure. I was hypervenalting so much, I was almost positive I was going to pass out.  
"Professor, she needs to go to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said, sounding alarmed.  
I tried protesting, but the words wouldn't come out. Professor Lupin nodded and went to pick me up. I tried struggling, being closterphobic, but his grip didn't loosen. He scooped me up like I was a feather. I tried to calm my breathing, and relaxed slightly in his grasp, even though I was still stiff and tense. And then before I knew it, I passed out.

"-you should've seen it, Poppy." I recognized Remus Lupin's voice. "Eyes just like Stevie."  
Even groggy, I had enough sense not to open my eyes.  
"Are you sure Remus? I mean, Minerva told me that the orphanage said she was very young when Stevie was ki-" She choked up.  
"You can't mistake Steph's eyes for anyone else's." Said a drawling voice. I was so shocked my eyes almost fluttered open. If I wasn't mistaken, that voice belonged to-  
"Yes, Severus. I suppose you're right." Madam Pomfrey sighed, "So the boggart had Stevie's eyes, anything else?"  
I heard Lupin sigh, "A Gryffindor robe. That's all. But the scream... Merlin Poppy, I've never something so horrid in my life. It was enough to make you feel as if a hundred dementors were in the room. I silently agreed with him.  
"Speaking of the dementors, how is young Harry doing?" Pomfrey asked.

Feeling as if I would get nothing more of importance out of the conversation and turned over, causing the voices to quiet at once. I heard the slightest sound of a robe billowing and the closing of a hospital door. I let my eyes flutter open.  
An anxious Madam Pomfrey, and a concerned Professor Lupin were gazing at me.  
Lupin cocked an eyebrow, "Valica, good your awake. How are you feeling?"  
"Like shi-" I paused, remembering I was in front of a professor and a nurse and not the kids at the orphanage, "Erm. Not so well. How long have I been out?" I asked looking around.  
"Fifteen, thirty minutes." Lupin answered while Pomfrey bustled around for some medacine. "Valica, I hate to bring up the subject but-"  
"If its about the boggart, sir. I hate nothing to say on the matter. I don't know why it appeared that way or what about it tributes to my worst fear."  
"On the contrary, Miss. Quem. I wanted to bring up the subject of the beginning of class."  
I paused, not knowing what he was talking about.  
"I am sorry about bringing up the subject of your mother during roll. Your name surprised me."  
"You knew her, I take it." I said quietly. "Were you friends with her?"  
"We had a few mutual friends I suppose you could say."  
"Like Professor Snape?" I couldn't help but ask.  
Lupin paused before giving a small smile, "You heard him, did you? No, he was more of your mom's friend then mine."  
I nodded, "Oh okay." I looked away. So much for a lead, but then I had an idea, "Did my mom... was she particulary close to anyone?"  
He looked at me and cleared his throat, "Yes, Lily Evans and James Potter."  
"Potter?" I asked, my curiousity peaking. "As in Harry's dad."  
Lupin nodded, "And Lily Evans is his mother."  
I nodded, "Did you know a James and Sirius?"  
Lupin started, "Where did you hear those names?"  
"Madam Pomfrey mentioned how my mom was in the hospital with them a lot."  
Lupin went to open his mouth to say something but Madam Pomfrey cut him off, "Here you are dear, take this and then you can head back to the common room."  
I took the medication she gave me, and she shooed me out, insisting I go tell my friends I was fine."


	5. Fate

If you hate me, I completely understand, I hate myself at the moment! I've been SO busy lately that you have no idea. All my final tests and exams have all been crammed in this month, and I've had to deal with... complications.

So this chapter isn't the best I've ever done, no doubt, but since it's been so long I felt the need to post and finish this chapter **tonight.** And its late for me to be up. -_- Either way, some things really needed to happen for me to be able to continue and I sort of crammed them into this chapter.

Now then, onto the show... or story.

* * *

Nothing beats the sound of children laughing, birds chirping, and Ron swearing, once again, about how Hermione's evil cat has been attacking his poor sick _rat. _I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a rat. But when I happened to mentioned this to Ron, he got kind of... angry. Called me insensitive, and said I was being biased as a cat lover. For his information, I'm neither cat nor rat, I like dogs... and owls, and the ocassional monkey. Anyway, I kept my attitude fairly well, for me anyway. Thats the way it was with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I couldn't be angry with them. And plus, Ron was right in a way. I am insensistive when it comes to pets, to me there are so many other things you could get upset about, its pointless to get worked up about something with a brain the size of a bean.  
My first month of Hogwarts passed by like a blur. I fell into a routine, and spent almost the whole time with my trio of friends. The only time we all weren't spending time together were during my extra Charms class which is the only class I have to endure Malfoy alone also.  
We hadn't talked since the time in the hospital wing. But when I say we didn't talk, I mean, we _never_ talked. Not even to insult each other. I'm not sure about him but I know I was still trying to rap my head around the fact that I didn't totally despise this guy.  
I had also managed to keep up with my classes, something I had never done at the orphanage. I excelled at transfiguration, and I quickly became infatuated with Defense Against the Dark Arts, even more so than I was in the beginning. Astronomy was defintaly one of my best subjects, since I was already familiar with most of the constellations and charts. The only class I found myself having trouble in was Charms. I could never get the wand movement just right. Then say for chance I _did_ get the movement right I didn't say the charm right. Professor Flitwick quickly became impatient with me, despite my winning personality.  
Also much to Harry's disappointment, I found potions becoming my best subject. Even Snape didn't seem to go out of his way to make me hate his class. I was often left out of the lashings torward Gryffindor. And I returned the generocity. I didn't hate Snape as much as Harry seemed to. On the contrary, I idolized certain aspects of him. He seemed to be very passionate when he spoke of potions, and I always felt that in that class I accomplished something.

Today, October 31st , was a special day. Not only was it my first Halloween celebration, but it was also my first Hogsmeade trip. Hogsmeade was an entirely magic town that bordered Hogwarts, that with your guardian's permission, students could visit on certain days. Of course, technically I didn't have my guardian's permission. Since my technical guardian is the director of my orphanage, who happens to be a total _insert insult of your choice_ who despises my very name, he had refused to assign my paper, but McGonagall knew how much of a _insert previous insult_ he was. So she had to let me go, right? She just had to.  
McGonagall was standing at the door of the castle, taking students permission's slips. I made my way through the crowd torward her, coming to a stop in front of her.  
"Uhm, headmistress?" I asked timidly. (It didn't matter how much I loved her, she's still intimidating.)  
McGonagall looked down at me, "Yes Valica? Did you get your permission slip signed?"  
I swallowed, "No ma'am, but you understand m-my situation though. Mr. O'Ryan wouldn't sign my paper. He doesn't... he hates me, Miss, you know that." My voice broke a few times.  
McGonagall sighed, "I'm sorry Valica. No exceptions. No signature, no permission to go Hogsmeade. I am truly sorry." I looked in her eyes, and I knew she truely was sorry. "And plus, maybe you could keep Potter company, he's not able to go either."  
I nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'll find something to do." And with that I turned around and walked away. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. It would be the first time I had ever went into a full magical town. I had been looking forward to going the wizard joke shop since I had never been to one. Actually now that I think about it, I had never been to any wizard shops other than the places I had bought my wizard suplies.  
But, I knew McGonagall, and I knew that now that she had made a decision she would stick by it until somebody shot her in the head.  
As I walked away, I let my feet take me wherever they led. As disappointed as I was about Hogsmeade, exploring Hogwarts sounded almost as fun as Honeydukes or the Shrieking Shack. I travelled through the corridors, letting my mind wonder. I hadn't found out barely anything new, except several of my teachers were well aware of my mother. Still I had been able to piece together that mother must have been a hand full. Also, I found it kind of odd that no one had asked aboout my father. I had found no more about my mother's friendship with Sirius Black, the Potters, or Severus Snape, although the only other person I had dared breach the subject with other than Lupin, was McGonagall and, if I'm not mistaken(and I have a feeling I'm not) she avoided the topic saying,  
"Your mother was well known, she had many friends, I couldn't possibly know who all she was acquanted with." And she gave me the look that makes you drop the subject like a grenade.  
I looked at where my feet had led me. I was in what seemed to be a trophy room. I looked around at all the trophies. There were multiple trophies for quidditch(the wizard sport Ron was telling me about), the most recent being won by Slytherin teams. I saw many Gryffindor trophies for the house cup. My eyes were scanning over the quidditch trophies when I saw someone I would recognize immediatly. We looked nothing alike; my mother and I, but I would always remember those features.  
Her raven black hair was choppy and barely reached her shoulder, and she had those unmistakable lavender eyes that seemed to change with personality. In my childhood memories, they were full of lovingness although they always seemed to have a sad tint to them. The boggart of my mother's eyes had been cold and terrifying. I shook my head, reminding myself that the boggart had not been my mother, and just a reflection of my inner fears. But in the pictures, there was something different in her eyes. They had a mischevious look in them, but also a proud and dignified look. She held her head high with such confidense that I couldn't help feel envious that my mother had seemed so self-assured, as if she had the world figured out. I shook my head again, I had no idea who my mother had been. She could have been proud of winning the cup. I looked for any simularities we had; she had the same firm jaw that I do and the same baby nose, but it was hardly enough to connect us. The main thing we had in common was our size. She skinny in the waste, and was so short that the top of her head only came up to Harry's shoulder...  
WAIT A BLEEPING SECOND! Harry?  
I did a double take. The kid _had_ to be Harry, they were practically identical. But as I pressed my face up to the glass and looked hardly, I could only see one difference. Where Harry's vibrant green eyes should be... were hazel eyes. Thats when the memory of Lupin telling me that my mom had been friends with the Potters came to me. So this was James Potter? The grin that had spread across my face dropped quickly as I heard a monotous voice speak up behind me,  
"I should take away house points for getting finger prints smudged on that trophy glass."  
I sighed, recognizing the voice. I turned to face the 'greasy haired git', as Ron liked to call him.  
"Good day Professor Snape. I'm sorry I was just trying to get a better look at a picture, I would be happy to clean up my figerprints." My voice was the same sweet yet hard tone. Snape's eyes narrowed at me and lifted his wand. For a horrible one moment I thought he was going to hex me and out of reflex, my hand shot to the inside of robe where I kept my wand. But instead he motioned torwards the cabinet and the smudge marks disappeared. He cocked his eyebrow at my hand that was still inside my robe, clutching my wand. I dropped my hand and muttered an apology.  
He walked over to where I was and squinted at the picture I had been looking at before narrowing his eyes.  
"It's my mother. Sh-she was on the quidditch team, I suppose. Thats something I could add to my notes-"  
I stopped myself. _Curse my stupid big mouth!_  
Snape looked at me, "Yes, she was a seeker for her third and fourth year. Best one Gryffindor had, I must give her that."  
"Better than Harry, sir? I've heard he's quite good." I put in, wanting to compare my mother to someone I knew.  
All the sudden Snape wheeled on me, "She was much better than Potter, Miss. Quem." There were so much loathing in that voice, that I couldn't help but feel that there was a double meaning behind his words, "And you should tell your friend, Mr. Potter, that a little amount of talent on a broomstick isn't going to bring him that far in life."  
And with his robes blowing in the wind again, he walked out of the room, leaving a very confused me, staring like an idiot.

After that I made my way to the library and spent the rest of my time there, reading about wizarding fairy tells, which I found very interesting. It was very funny how muggle fairy tales reflected wizard tales. There was one called Skeeter Skillet which was a lot like Peter Pan, only made 100 years earlier than Peter Pan. I was only disturbed when I heard whispers.  
"Father said that he can't get the oaf fired, but the hippogrif is a different story."  
"And what is that going to accomplish for you, Draco?" A dark voice answered back.  
"What do I accomplish?" He asked in his snooty voice, "I'm showing everyone, that no one, not even Potter can insult a Malfoy without being punished."  
"Technically wasn't the hippogrif the one that was insulted?" The sarcastic voice answered back. I peaked through the bookshelf to see Draco Malfoy lounging on a chair next to the dark skinned boy I had seen on the train. Blaise Zabini, I think his name was. I noted that Draco Malfoy was reading the book that I had been reading that time in the Hospital Wing, but I dismissed it as a coincedense.  
"So what is your father doing to the poor feathered brute?" The dark skinned boy asked Draco.  
"He's going to-" Draco started but all sudden someone grabbed me from behind.  
"What the-?" I started thrashing my legs around. Now, I know I mention my life at the orphanage a lot, but it's because it has a lot to do with my upbringing. Here's some rules of the orphanage;  
1.) Don't touch pepole unless that person gives you permission.  
2.) Don't _ever_ come at someone who can beat you up from behind, _especially_ if they have anger issues.  
3.) Don't make enemies of the people who can beat you up.  
Whoever this person was, was in some _serious _trouble. I knew Madam Pierce would be pretty ticked if some started making noise in her library, so I filled my lungs with air to scream. Whoever grabbed me must have forseen what I was about to do because they quickly covered my mouth. Seeing my oppurtunity, I bit down on his/her hand as hard as I could. Yelping, the person shoved me away with a few curse words that would make even Ronald Weasley blush.  
By now, Draco and and Zabini had came to see what the distraction was. Draco's icy sneer seemed to disappear for a second, but it was back so quickly that I dismissed it as a trick of my eyes. Zabini was actually... smirking? His smirk changed to a full-blown grin when my eyes met his. "Well? If it isn't the girl who kissed Draco, and then blackened his jaw. How are you doing today, Miss. Quem?" He imitated a bow.  
I was about to remind the brute that it was _his_ friend that kissed _me, _but was interupted by Vincent Crabbe who was clutching his hand where I had bit him, "I caught her sneaking on you, Zabini."  
Draco cocked an eyebrow at me, "Were you now?"  
I nodded and replied, surcasm dripping off my voice. "Oh yes, Draco, Because I just feel the need to be close to you and listen to your conversations. I only dream that one day you'll be gossiping of me." I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Just kidding. Don't flatter yourself, _Malfoy_. I have much better things to do with my life that ease drop on a no-good Slytherin." And with that, I spun around and walked away. No one followed, but I swear I could hear that Zabini kid chuckle.  
Just to be safe, I spent the rest of the day in the common room, where I was sure I would not be interupted by Snape or any other Slytherin.  
No one was in the common room except for two seventh year, and a fifth year, who I suppose had gotten bored of the Hogsmeade trip. So in stead of spending time in the girls' dorm, I brought the notes on my mother's death down and curled up in a corner. The notes I had made weren't much. I had become distracted by Harry, Ron, and Hermione and had almost forgotten the main reason I came to Hogwarts; to avenge my mother's death. Feeling that I had at least accomplished something, I wrote down the words- _Talented seeker for her 3rd and 4th year_-_same team as James Potter.  
_ It wasn't much, I'll admit. But it was _something. _Closing my notes and sighing, I laid my head on the cool desk.

* * *

"You wake her." I heard someone argue in a hushed tone.  
"No, you do it!"  
"Your the oldest!"  
"By like five minutes!"  
"Still older!"  
"Ugh! But she- I don't- But... _Fine!_"  
I felt some tap me on my forehead, and I slowly opened one eye to see one of the Weasley twins sqautting next to my chair. The other was smiling sheepishly. It took me a second before I could recognize the one in front of me that had waken me up was George; his smile was different than Fred's.  
I picked my head slowly off the desk and shook my head. "Uhm, George..." I rubbed my eyes, "Can I," yawn, "help you?"  
George knitted his eyebrows together, "How did you know it was me?"  
I shook my head, "Like I'm going to tell you so you can change it so I don't who you are."  
George smiled, "Your smarter than you look. I mean- I didn't mean it like-" he slapped his forehead and Fred burst out laughing. Even I managed a smile. "What I mean is... have you seen my brother?"  
I yawned again, "Don't you have like five of those? If you were referring to the ones I see daily, than there is one behind you, one that's most likely snogging Penelope Clearwater, and another is currently in Hogsmeade with Hermione. Any other questions?"  
George rolled his eyes and Fred spoke up now, "Do you even know what time it is?"  
I sighed, "I don't know Fred... like four?"  
Fred shook his head, "Its seven fifty, dear. The Halloween feast is starting in ten minutes."  
My eyes widened and I shot up, scaring George and making him fall backwards.  
"Why didn't they wake me?" I demanded.  
"I don't know if they've even been back here, love. Harry seemed pretty upset when he came out of the Three Broomsticks earlier." George said, and Fred elbowed him in the stomach. I was to disoriented to realize why, and I rushed out of the potrait hole and bolted to the Halloween feast, determined to not miss my first one. I was relieved to see a seat in between Ron and Neville Longbottom that had been saved for me. As I sat down, Hermione looked at me, "Where've you been?"  
"I fell asleep." I muttered and I tried to pat down my hair that must have been a disarranged mess. "How was Hogsmeade?"  
Hermione gave a half hearted smile and nodded, "It was very enjoyable. We bought you some things from Honeydukes, and I was going to try and bring you some butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks but it was to expensive."  
Ron nodded, "It just stinks you and Harry couldn't have came." I looked over at Harry to see his reaction, but he was looking off into the distance with a weird look on his face. I had the feeling he wasn't hear a word I was saying, and I remembered what George had said; _Harry seemed pretty upset when he came out of the Three Broomsticks earlier._  
Hermione saw where I was looking at and laughed nervously, like she always did when she was trying to lie, "Yeah... I think your not the only one who hasn't been sleeping well at nights. Harry's been out of it all day."  
"Oh yeah." I said. I tried to dismiss the hurt, that I felt swelling up inside me, that they were keeping secrets from me, but it wasn't that easy.  
"What'd you do today?" Hermione asked.  
I shrugged, "Sat around and read. Nothing interesting." Hermione nodded. I tried to switch my mind to something better but it was no use. How had Harry got out of Hogwarts with the dementors blocking the entrance. Finally, I excused myself and stood up quickly, Hermione looked at me questioningly but I didn't say anything. I made my way down to where the twins sat with some other kids around their age. Oliver Wood, a seventh year who Harry had once pointed out as the quidditch captain. The chaser Katie Bell who was only a year older than me was sitting there also, as was Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet who were in the same year as Fred and George.  
One of the twins was in deep conversation witha dark skinned boy I recognized as Lee Jordan, who I had been introduced to previously. The other was talking with Katie Bell, and I noticed how their hands kept brushing each others. Unable to tell them apart at the moment without them smiling, I just stared at them. Oliver was the first that noticed me and tapped the twin who was talking to Lee on the shoulder before nodding at me, "I think you guys have got a fan."  
The turned to look at me and one said, "Well well, Miss. Quem, can we be of your service?"  
I continued to stare at them, still trying to tell one from the other.  
"Can't tell us apart, huh?" said the one next to Lee, grinning, "Don't feel bad, dear. Neither can our mum, half the time." They were both grinning now, and I smiled now being able to tell them apart. Fred had a wider grin, full of laughter and mischief, while George had the more kind hearted smile that wasn't quite as large.  
"Actually Fred," I replied, talking to the one next to Lee, "I _can_ tell you apart, as I've mentioned before. And yes you can be 'of service'. I need to speak to George if you don't mind." I was still smiling politely.  
George raised his eyebrows but Fred laughed, "Sure you can Val. Go on, Georgie."  
"Yes _Georgie_, come on." I didn't wait to see if he got up and in stead just turned and walked far enough away so no one could hear what I was going to ask.  
I spun around, unaware of how close he was(my nose was about an inch from his chest). Taking a step back I was forced to crane my neck to look at him, since I didn't even come up to his shoulder.  
"How did Harry get into Hogsmeade?" I asked, my neck already getting sore from looking up at him.  
His eyes widened, "I- erm... as far as I know he didn't go to Hogsmeade today, his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't sign the form."  
I rolled my eyes, "There is no need to lie, Georgie. I _know_ he was there, and I want to know how."  
George had a determined look on his face and he shook his head. "I don't know what your talking about."  
I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Fine, but Harry is upset about something and I _will _find out. Even if that means going to Dumbledore himself and telling him Harry has found a way out of Hogwarts. And I guarentee that if Dumbledore finds out you or your brother has been involved... well that can't turn out good, now can it?" I challenged.  
George paled a bit, "You wouldn't go to the headmaster!"  
"A lot of people would have also thought I wouldn't punch Malfoy in the face."  
George groaned, "Listen, if I tell you than you can't tell anyone."  
"Cross my heart." I replied.  
"_And_ I want to know whats been getting mum and dad's so worried about Harry. I haven't gotten one letter since being back, that mom hasn't written a paragraph about 'watching Harry' and 'keep Harry safe'. Dad seemed pretty bothered too." He insisted.  
I sighed, "Deal, you first."  
"How do I know that you'll tell me." He asked, suspiciously.  
I sighed, "I may beat up people, I may twist words, and I may tell _little_ white lies everynow and then, but if I promise something, I _never_ break it."  
George looked me in the eye and for some unknown reason, I got a little flip in my stomach.  
He cleared his throat and grabbed me lightly on the elbow. If anyone else would have grabbed me, I would have most likely hit them but I held myself back. I let him pull me farther away from the tables. I tried to ignore the eyes of my friends that I was pretty sure were burning into back.  
"Fred and I found this map. It shows all of Hogwarts secret passage ways and everyone in Hogwarts and where they are. Theres a passage Harry used to get to Honeydukes. Now, your turn."  
I sighed, breaking eye contact with him and looking at my feet. "You know Sirius Black?" I didn't look up but I assumed he nodded. "He's after Harry. He wants him to- to you know... he wants to kill him." I swallowed a lump in my throat. After a little while, I looked up at him. He was a weird chalky color.  
"Um, George. Georgie? Hello?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Are you okay?"  
George nodded slowly, "I just... Fred and I never imagined it would be something this..." He shook his head. "Well, um thanks. I won't tell anyone."  
I nodded, "Well at least Harry is safe here, I mean not even Sirius Black could get with-in Hogwarts."  
George just nodded before attempting a grin and fake bowing, "May I escort you back to your seat, Miss. Quem?"  
I turned to look over at my trio of friends to see them in deep conversation and I was frankly positive that if I went over there they would stop discussing what they were discussing. And I didn't want Harry to go back to being quiet, and Hermione and Ron would try and make awkward conversations with me. So instead I shook my head at George, "Actually Georgie, I'm going to head to the dorms, I'm feeling rather tired."  
George followed my eyes to where I was looking before looking back at me, "How about you sit with me, tonight? You can't go back to your dorm this early in the evening on Halloween. And you'll love Katie." I pondered for a second before nodding and taking his arm and smiling politely, "Sure, thank you."  
And that's how I spent the rest of my Halloween feast. George was right about me loving Katie because I found I really did enjoy joking and talking with her. She had shoulder length crazy red hair that matched her fiery attitude. She wasn't as level headed as Hermione, and she joked a lot more.  
Most of it though, included George Weasley. His joking attitude and ever-lasting contagious grin kept me smiling almost the entire time. I couldn't help but have an ache in my chest whenever I looked down and saw Hermione and Ron laughing, and even Harry grinned a few times, but everytime I did, George would get my attention and draw me out of it.  
One time I happened to glance up to see Draco Malfoy staring straight at me. I met his eyes and found myself unable to drop my gaze until he did. I kept glancing over there for the rest of the night but I never met his eyes again, even though when I wasn't looking I still felt his gaze burning into me.

* * *

I walked with Katie and George on each side of me back to the common room. The three of us had been so busy talking that we plowed into Oliver, Angelina and Fred who was infront of us.  
"What the bloody-" George started, but he stopped when he saw what had halted the people in front of us. The fat lady's portrait was in tatters and the fat lady herself wasn't in the portrait. Katie gasped, "Oh Merlin!"  
Babblings and exclamations had started up.  
"She can't actually be dead can she?"  
"Can portraits die?"  
"Who would do such a thing?"  
"A prank maybe? Those Weasley twins?"  
"Hey!" Fred exclaimed, smacking the third year that had accused him and his twin, in the back of the head. "We pull dung bombs and puking pastilles, not slicing up innocent fat ladies!" George remarked.  
"Out of the way, out of the way!" I heard Dumbledore yell and I quickly got out of the way.

We ended up staying in the Great Hall that night. Ron actually called me over from the other side of the Great Hall, to bring my sleeping back and hang out with them, which I eagerly did. The best part of the night was at twelve o'seven in the morning when Harry asked me the simplest question.  
"Valica, are you awake?"  
I turned to look at Harry, whose wide green eyes were staring at me. I nodded, "You betcha. What's up?"  
He sighed and rolled over on his back. "I... I haven't been completely honest with you. About a lot of things."  
I continued to look at him, waiting for him to go on. He scooted his sleeping bag closer to me before continuing in a whisper. "You know the murderer, Sirius Black?"  
I rolled my eyes, "No, Harry. I thought we were sleeping in the Great Hall for some kind of Halloween celebration."  
Harry ignored my sarcasm. "He's after me. He wants me dead, because of me defeating Voldemort."  
I nodded, the name not bothering me one bit. It was quiet for a bit longer. "He was my dad's friend."  
I let silence drag on a bit, before nodding, "I know."  
Harry seemed to stop breathing. "What do you mean 'you know'?" He sounded as if he was gritting his teeth.  
"I just figured. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Lupin stated that my mother had been friends with both of them and that they were in the hospital a lot. I understand how it feels Harry... your parents being friends with a... a psychopath like Black. It's confusing and-"  
"You don't know how it feels." Harry said quietly. "No one understands." He turned on his side so that he was facing me. "Sirius Black wasn't just my parents' friend. He was my dad's best friend. During the war, my parents went into hiding and only person knew their location and that was Sirius Black... he gave them over to Voldemort. You don't know how it feels to have parents that are dead because their friend betrayed them. You couldn't possibly." His voice sounded so crest-fallen and I heard him getting choked up in the end.  
"You feel hate. It's like a ever-lasting fire inside you. You feel as if revenge is the most important thing, you feel like you owe your mother that much. But more than that... you feel-" I swallowed the lump in my throat and my voice lowered than just above a whisper. "You can't help but feel almost- almost ashamed of your parents that they couldn't have chosen better friends. You're angry at them because _they_ were the one that trusted the bastard." I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes, and I was glad Harry couldn't see them.  
The silence lasted so long that I thought Harry had fell asleep but finally he managed one word, "How?"  
And that's how I told the first person in my life about my biggest most darkest pandora. The story of why I came to Hogwarts, I told him of the night of my mother's murder, and even the bookmark that was my last connection to my mother. In return Harry confided in me about his parents' murder, his aunt and uncle, his fears. We talked about our parents' friendship with each other, and with Sirius Black. We talked for hours until finally I fell asleep, tears dried on my face and Harry right next to me.  
That was the night I let my guard down for the first time. The first time I had ever confided in anyone. The first time I ever felt as if someone was there for me.  
To others, it may seem like 'the Boy who Lived' became my best friend just because he was in the right place at the right time' on that train the day I met Malfoy, but I don't think so. I think it was more than that. With Harry, there was something totally unique. Not romantic in _any_ way, what-so-ever. But something none-the-less real.  
Understanding. Feeling as if we were not alone in our crazy life. Harry became my best friend because of what I believe to be fate. Almost as if we were made to be best friends. Almost as if our parents had led us to each other.

* * *

One more thing I've got to say. Actually two things. First, I want to say a major major thank you the WordyandRestless for giving me advice and viewing my chapters. I am so incredibly appreciative.  
And next, I just want to say to just bear with me with her 'orphanage' issues. The only way to explain is that my character, 'Valica Quem' is actually part of one of my original stories and she's got this whole total worked out background that explains the way she is, like her toughness and her unwillingness to open up to people. I had to kind of squeeze it to fit her background in Harry Potter. Therefore if I mention her friends from the orphange, or her orphanage life, a bunch in a few of the chapters, just... bare with me.

I hate to beg but... just kidding, I don't mind begging. Please please please review, I love knowing that people read my stories and I really do take all your comments and critism to heart(in a good way). Thanks. :))  
Later. L.L.A.P


	6. Quidditch MatchPart 1

"You look exhausted." I mentioned as Harry plopped down beside me on the sofa in the common room. He had just returned from his third practice that week, and I was starting to see black lines under his eyes.

Good natured as always, he shrugged, "It will pay off during the game tomorrow. Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron is Merlin knows where, and Hermione is in the-"  
"Library." Harry finished for me and I grinned. He smiled back as he leaned his head back on the back of the chair. "I don't even want to go to the Great Hall for dinner." He moaned. "I just want to curl up and sleep."  
I laughed at him and ruffled his already messy hair, "I know, but you need to eat since Hermione tells me you never eat in the morning before the game." I laughed when Harry groaned again, but he allowed me to drag him off the couch.

We met Ron on the way to the Great Hall and he explained about him visiting Hagrid and trying to cheer him up about what happened with Malfoy and Buckbeak. We met Hermione also, as she was heading from the Library. As the four of us entered the Great Hall, I felt the, what was getting familiar, feeling of eyes staring in the back of my head. I turned to look and happened to look in the, also getting faintly familiar, eyes of Draco Malfoy. He met my eyes for a brief second before looking down at the plate of food.

I quickly averted my eyes somewhere else, and was surprised that the first thing my eyes fell on was the smiling face of George Weasley. Even though over the past month, I had been able to recognize George on sight by other than his smile, I still wouldn't tell him how I had been able to recognize him at first. I honestly think that it was starting to bother him. Katie and Fred were on either side of him at the table, and I didn't usually sit with them anyway. Ever since Harry and I had talked, the trio and I had become almost inseparable, although instead of visiting Hagrid, I hung out with Katie and/or George.  
George smiled his always familiar smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. Katie turned to see who he was smiling at and her face lit up. She waved me over.  
"Hey, save me a seat, will ya?" I asked Harry, before going down the table to where George and Katie were.  
"Hello, love." Fred greeted me good naturedly.

"Hey, Fred." I greeted back. Katie scooted over to give me a bit of room, but I shook my head. "Nah, I've got the guys saving me a seat. I just wanted to wish you guys good luck for the match tomorrow."

"This is your first quidditch match, right?" George asked me, and I nodded.  
Oliver whistled, "Your first quidditch match. Well, we will try to make a good impression."  
I grinned at him. "No worries. I'll see you later."

I glanced at George one last time and he caught my eye and grinned contagiously. I met his grin with a smile of my own.

As a took a seat next to Hermione, I noticed she was studying me closely. Harry and Ron who were across from us seemed to be totally oblivious as they talked of the upcoming quidditch match.

"What?" I hissed at Hermione, feeling slightly self-conscious as she stared at me as I piled some yorkshire pudding and some roast on my golden platter.

She eyed me a bit longer before shaking her head, "Nothing." She helped herself to some mashed potatoes, before changing the subject. "So, are you doing any better in charms?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm just not good at doing the 'proper movements'."

Hermione shook her head, "It's honestly not that hard, Valica. All you need is a bit of tutoring." I shook my head again. I had tried the whole tutoring thing with Hermione before, and it _did not_ go well.

"I'm _fine_, Hermione. I've just been so busy with other classes that I haven't gotten a chance to focus on Charms. And if I start doing to bad in the class, Professor McGonagall will help me."

Hermione however didn't drop the subject as easily as I hoped, and continued to pester me about for more than ten minutes, until Harry finally decided to rescue me. "Draco Malfoy is such a git. Oliver is really stressing." I nodded, understanding. I had been indormed about the Slytherin team switching game dates with Hufflepuff because their seeker, Draco Malfoy's, arm had been injured by Buckbeak, when in realilty they had just not wanted to fly in the rain that was supposed to fall tomorrow.

Draco and I's relationship had basically stayed the same as it had been previously. Other then meeting eyes in the Great Hall, we basically left each other alone. He was frequently on Harry's case about one thing or another and continued to torture my trio in classes as much as possible, but I found that when we weren't in front of my trio and he wasn't in front of his Slytherin possy, we were quite content to ignore one anothers' existence. Which suited me absolutly fine with me.

Even Blaise Zabini didn't seem all that bad to me. When I had brought it up to Harry, he had just shrugged and agreed, replying that Blaise Zabini was one of those 'better' Slytherins who kept to themselves, and didn't do much more than scowl at Gryffindors. I also couldn't help but notice that other than the time on the train and in the library, Draco and Zabini were never seen together, but I dismissed it as another coincedense.

So, surprisingly, I hadn't made any serious enemies at Hogwarts... yet, unlike Harry who the whole Slytherin population despised. That wasn't the only big difference between me and Harry though. While Severus Snape seemed to loathe Harry's very existence, I found that he (grudgingly) seemed to be fond of me. In the very least, he was impressed with my potion skills, as I had become the best in his class. Also you would think since my mom was such a wiz at flying, I would be too. Not the case... what-so-ever. Harry and Ron had tried to teach me, and it hadn't gone so well. It started with me not even being able to get the broom off the ground, and when I finally ended up getting the stupid stick in the air, it ended with me getting caught up in the goalpost.  
But we were best friends either way, because the differences weren't what necassarily brought us together. It was the similiarities.

* * *

"Valica, love! Wake up, come on. You can't be late for your first match."  
My eyes flew open at that voice and I sat straight up, staring at the person who had woke me up. "George! What? How?"  
"Why won't she wake up that easily for me?" I heard Hermione exclaim.  
"I've got a pretty good idea." I turned to see Fred grinning and lounging on Parvarti's empty bed. I guess her and Lavender had already left. I looked around to see Fred, George, Katie, Hermione, and Lee Jordan all in the room.

"Girl's stairs? Charm? Boys? Huh." I grumbled.

"Oh we know a secret way to get up the girl's staircase." Lee said, grinning at me.

"Come on, Val. Time to get up and get ready for the quidditch match." George said, sitting on the edge of my bed.  
I was suddenly very self-consious of my sleeping clothes, which consisted of a pair of old sweats, and my friend Gale's old holey t-shirt that was like 10x to large for me. Finally sucking up the courage, I crawled out of the bed.

"Whose t-shirt?" Fred asked.

"A friend's." I grumbled, as I pulled out my uniforms out of my trunk.

"What kind of friend?" Katie asked, grinning impishly.  
I just rolled my eyes and didn't answer. I made my way to the bathroom to put on my skirt, white blouse, a jumper and house tie.  
When I came out, I was dressed properly and dragging a hairbrush threw my hair that was still damp from my five minute shower. I was surprised to see that everyone was still in the dorm when I came out. I wrapped my hair in a sloppy twist and pinned it before sitting back down on my bed beside George.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Nine thirty." George informed me and I dropped my head in my hands, groaning, "It's to early." He just chuckled.

As I slipped on my robe and my shoes, the others continued down the stairs, except Hermione who waited for me. "Your going to need these." She said, handing me a pair of gloves and a scarf. "Its raining and it's cold outside." I smiled and thanked her. Katie was a good friend. But Hermione was my best girl-friend. There was no doubt.

Hermione hadn't been exagerating about the rain, I noted as I headed down to the field with Ron and Hermione. Ron was muttering about how bad the conditions were, and cursing the Slytherins in words I had never even heard of. Hermione was scolding him constantly for his language, reminding me of a mother scolding her child.

"Listen, I'm going to go back and get the umbrella in our dorm." I said, not wanting to be in the middle of Hermione and Ron when they started argueing.

Ron looked at me incrediously, "You have an umbrella... and your just _now_ thinking about it, now that we're all _soaked_." I just stuck my tongue at him.

Finding the umbrella wasn't that hard, the harder part was trying to walk on the wooden floor in the dormroom with wet shoes, and not slip. I finally managed to make my way out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the portrait hole without slipping and busting my head. And I happened to find myself in a predicament that I wouldn't have ever imagined myself in.  
I ran head first into the chest of Blaise Zabini.

* * *

So it seems in everyone of my author's notes, I am apoligizing for something. Well, why break tradition?  
First, just keep in mind that I (unfortantly) don't own the books, so everything I write is either from the Harry Potter wiki, or my own memory. Therefore I forgot that it took Malfoy a week to get out of the Hospital Wing, not just a day. And that Harry didn't go to the first Hogsmeade trip. Just... bare with me again.

Second, I changed my writing format, since I thought it looked to crammed together.

And third, I wanted to apoligize for the length of this chapter. I know its short but I really felt like I needed to update.

On a good note, I got another review by 'S'. Thank you so much for the review, and yes she does become pretty much another member of the golden trio except for she is more open to others, as in she doesn't just hang out with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Also, no worries because Draco and Valica's relationship is going to take a while before it turns to the good. Because as I said, I want this story to be realistic and she's not just going to all the sudden love the guy that hates her best friend.

Also, I don't know if its a good idea or not, but I've been thinking about making a fanfiction about Stephanie Quem (Valica's mom). Like just a few one shots about her times at Hogwarts. Review and tell me what you think.

Later guys. Thanks for reading. Please review.  
~Nic


	7. Quidditch Match Part 2

So not only did I run into Blaise Zabini's chest, but the force of it also caused me to fall backwards and land right on my... buttocks.

"Hey, watch it!" Blaise snapped, before looking down to see who it was. When he did see who it was, his eyebrows shot up. "Oh! If it's not the little Gryffindork Princess."

I stood up, and took a second to control my temper, before responding in a level voice. "Sorry, Zuccini, I didn't expect you to be inside when a quidditch match is about to start.

He laughed, a loud booming laugh. "Zuccini? Honestly, thats the best you can come up with?" He continued to laughed and I tried to hide the small smile twitching at my lips. Finally he managed to control his laughing, and after pretending to wipe tears out of his eyes, he responded, "Shouldn't _you_ be out on the pitch. It is _Gryffindor_ vs. Hufflepuff. Me on the other hand, couldn't care less who wins this game. The Hufflepuffs are a bunch of untalented rejects, while the Gryffindors are some overly proud idiots. And personally, Slytherin could wipe the floor with either of them. No offense."

_How could someone not take offense to that? _I exclaimed mentally. But the main thing that had bothered me about what he said was how he called Gryffindors _overly proud_.  
"Gryffindors are overly proud?" I exclaimed, "Funny coming from someone whose whole entire house is made up of arrogant, blood-purity maniacs!" I was furious now, "And if your Slytherins' could 'so easily' wipe the floor with Gryffindor, then why is it that your Quidditch captain lied about Malfoy's 'injured arm'?"

Zabini's grin faltered a bit, "Not our _whole_ house is full of arrogant 'blood-purity maniacs' you know. Just plain maniacs, yes, I suppose we are all a bit psycho in our own way, but we're not all death-eaters."

"Death eaters? Is that what the Slytherin creeps call themselves?" I growled.

Zabini cocked an eyebrow at me, "No... thats what He-who-must-not-be-named' followers call themselves."

My eyebrows raised, "Oh..." Zabini cleared his throat, and for some unknown reason, I blurted out the most dumbest question, "Why do you never hang out with Malfoy at lunch? You just stay to yourself."

He cocked his eyebrows at me, before shrugging, "I don't like his "friends"." He used air-quotes around the word.

"Like Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Curiousity killed the cat.' Well it applies to lions too."

I just rolled my eyes, but he took a step closer. "No, for your information, I don't like Crabbe or Goyle... or Parkinson, or Marcus Flint, for your information. I prefer to stay to myself, so I can avoid becoming a stereo-type Slytherin." It was now my turn to cock an eyebrow at him, although mine was in confusion. He didn't say anything, however, and just pushed past me and headed in the direction of what I would guess was the Slytherin common room. It took me a moment to get moving, but finally I managed to start my walk back to the Quidditch pitch.

As I trudged along, I couldn't help but ask myself, _Why me? Why I must be the one that gets in the awkward conversations with a Slytherin kid that seems a little mentally... unstable. Or why do I have to be the one who Draco Malfoy decided to kiss on the train._ Why did things like that happen to _me._  
_But,_ a small voice in the back of my head spoke up,_ if Draco Malfoy hadn't kissed you than you would have never punched him. And if you never punched him, Ron probally wouldn't have invited you into the compartment. And then you most likely wouldn't have met the trio... and that would be absolutely horrid._  
So something good had come from me being the one girl Draco Malfoy had decided to kiss.  
So did that mean something good was to come from Blaise Zabini just spilling some personal sentimental comments?  
...Oh boy.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Ron asked as I finally was able to sit in the seat they had saved for me.  
"Got caught up in conversation." I replied.  
Hermione, being the wise little witch she is, took the umbrella and performed the _engorgio_ charm which made the umbrella large enough to block the water off of all three of us _and_ the Longbottom boy who was sitting with us.

"_**Okay, ladies and germs! Time to start the first quidditch match of the season!**__"_ I recognized the booming voice of Lee Jordan over the microphone, who I had been informed did the commentary for all the matches.  
_**"Now, as you all know, we normally kick off the season with a game between Gryffindors and Slytherins, but since Marcus Flint is a huge prat and feels so threatened that the Gryffindors will kick his- no, Professor McGonagall. I'm sorry! I just- well he knows its true. Okay, okay, okay, no need to- SORRY!  
Anyway, onto the match. Out comes the Hufflepuff team led by their new captain, Cedric Diggory who is also the team seeker. He is followed by the chasers- Malcom Preece, Heidi Macavoy, and Tamsin Applebee! Then the keeper, Herbert Fleet, and finally the beaters- Maxine O'Flaherty and Anthony Rickett.  
Now for the Gryffindors! Led by captain Oliver Wood who is one of the best keepers I've ever seen! Sorry professor... I'M SORRY! It won't happen again. Next is the chasers- Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet! Is it just me or is Alicia looking quite fine today! STATING AN OPINION PROFFESSOR, SORRY!"  
**_There was a quick break in the commentating for Lee and McGonagall to scrap over the microphone, before Lee continued;  
_**"Beaters, George and Fred Weasley. And seeker HARRY POTTER!"  
**_Hermione, Ron, Neville, and I all jumped up an cheered before settling back down on the benches.  
_**"And off they go! The conditions today are looking quite horendous, I would be surprised if they can see a foot in front of them! Alicia's in possesion, she passes it to Bell, and then its back to Spinnet. OH, and a bludger sent their way by beater, Maxine O'Flaherty! Preece is in possesion! OH! And and a nice bludger sent my beater, Fred Weasley. Angelina Johnson has got the quaffle! She flies, she's almost there. She throws it and- SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR!"**_

The commentary continued like that for a while, back and forth between teams. I found myself actually becoming addicted to the game. Standing up and yelling as much as Ron did(which Hermione seemed exasperated about). We were fifty points ahead, and it was quite obvious that Harry was pretty much blind, as he was flying idly over the stadium. Finally Oliver symboled for a time out.

"OH I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up and dashing down the stands. Me and Ron just looked at each other, confused. Only when Hermione returned did she inform us that she had placed a water repelling charm on Harry's glasses.

"See, this is why you should try and do better at charms." Hermione said smugly to me.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Leave it, Hermione."

As the game resumed, I seen that there was a big difference in Harry's flying. He zoomed all around expertly, and I couldn't help but doubt what Snape had said.

Suddenly I felt a chill that rocked me to my bones. The crowds quieted dramatically until there was absolutely no noise... just an eerie silence. And thats when I saw the first dementor. It seemed to glide down from the air, coming right over the stands.

I saw my mother's vidid lavender eyes staring, unseeing, at the ceiling. I could see me as a child, crying and trying to shake her awake, refusing to except what I must have known was the end of my mother. I suddenly remembered being drug away from her body.  
My first day at the orphanage came rushing back to me. The headmaster of the orphanage looking down at my small form, telling me that if I moved one toe out of line... I would be reunited with my mother.

Suddenly, it all disappeared. I was slumped on my bench, and vaguley aware of someone shaking me... not-to-gently.  
"Valica!"  
I looked up to see Professor Remus Lupin staring intently at me, with a firm grip on my arm. "U-uh, yes... sorry sir."

"Sorry? Why would you be-? Nevermind. Eat this." He held out a bar of chocolate. I seen that the hand gripping the chocolate was shaking, and I quickly took it. I looked around, but Hermione and Ron weren't next to me. I finally spotted Ron's vibrant red hair down at the quidditch field, bending down next to a motionless body...

"Harry!" I screamed. I tied to jump up, but the dementor attack had drained the energy from me, and I got light headed and almost fell. Professor Lupin was able to catch me, and he sat me back down on the bench, "You need to sit down. Your still weak, eat your chocolate."

But, I didn't hear anything he had said. The fear had created a din around me ears and the only thing I could do was panic. I struggled against the professor's hold, trying desperately to get down to where Ron and Hermione was. "He's my best friend! He's hurt! Professor, please!" I was begging, but his hold remained tight. My mind was racing.  
_What if he's hurt?  
What if he's paralyzed?  
What if he's dead?  
This is such a crappy first quidditch game.  
_ Then I blacked out.

* * *

I was wondering in a vaguely familiar place. Like a de-ja-vu moment.  
I was in a house. In a living room, I think. And everything was covered in dust.  
The faded burgandy sofa - covered in dust.  
The glass coffee table in the center of the room - covered in dust.  
The bookcase that was overflowing with books and magizines - covered in dust.  
Someone really needed to dust.

I wondered over to the bookcase, trying to decipher where I was at. You could tell a lot about a person by the type of books they read.  
As first all I saw were old classics.  
-Pride and Prejudice  
-Sense and Sensibility  
-Jane Eyre  
-Wuthering Heights  
Well then, it must be a muggle's house. But then I saw some other names.  
-The Tales of Beedle the Bard  
-The Woeful Witch- the story of a witch who thought she'd never fall in love with a muggle.  
-The Four Founders of Hogwarts-Who they were and how they came to be  
-Hogwarts, A History.  
Not a muggle. Maybe a muggle-born perhaps?  
At least I knew I was in a wizards house.

I left the book shelf and decided to check the rest of the place out.

Walking down a narrow hallway, I stopped at the first bedroom and opened the door. There was a child's bed, with a red blanket and gold pillows. A child-size wooden dresser was in the corner with a miniture mirror. There was a small table with two chair and a miniture tea set. I grabbed one of the little tea cups and looked at it. The cup was red also, and on the side was the gold Gryffindor lion. Looking back at the bed, I suddenly recognized this place. That bed... how couldn't I remember it? I had hid under it ten years ago. This was _my _room. _My_ house. I heard a whimpering from under the bed, and for some reason I knew what I would see if I looked under there...  
A scared, now motherless three year girl. A three year old...  
Me.

* * *

I didn't even open my eyes when I woke up.  
"She's been tossing and turning the entire time, Poppy. Isn't there some kind of drug you could give her?" I recognized that voice!  
"No Minerva, the only medicine I can give to restless patients and stuff to make them sleep... and she _is_sleeping."

I could hear another conversation a little ways away.  
"He does look a bit peaky, doesn't he?" I heard Ron ask nervously.  
"Well yeah, Ron. Why don't we go throw _you_ off the Astronomy tower and see how you look when your done?" Fred said surcastically.  
"Probally a right sight better than he usually does." A voice, which I recognized as Harry's, spoke up.  
A smile twitched at my lips.

"Hey, I seen movement!" I heard someone call.  
"She's been moving since she got in here. The girl can't stay still!" A voice that I think belonged to Alicia Spinnet said.  
"No, her lips twitched." The person said defensively.  
"Why are you watching her lips so closely, Georgie?" I heard Lee Jordan ask. "OW! Dude, no need to kick me!"  
"Look, now she's deffintaly grinning! Valica, get up!"

I slowly opened one eye, and then the other. George sat in a seat beside my bed, while the rest of the Quidditch team and Ron was crowding around the bed next to mine which held Harry. I also seen Hermione curled up in a chair, and the rims of her eyes were red, so I imagined she'd been crying.  
At the foot of my bed was Professor McGonagall, who looked at me, concerned.

"Dear, next time you're attacked by a dementor, I would eat the chocolate that's offered to you." Madam Pomfrey said. "This whole incident could have been prevented if you would have ate the chocolate Professor Lupin had offered you."

"I'm sorry, I was little occupied with the thought that my best friend was dead. Or at least, he looked dead." I looked over at Harry, and grinned sheepishly, "Not dead, are you?"

He grinned back at me, "Nah. I _feel_ like I should be dead but... I'm not."

"It's all thanks to Dumbledore really." Hermione spoke up and everyone turned to look at her. "You not being dead. It was _at least_ four-hundred feet, Harry. If Dumbledore wouldn't have reacted so fast then you'd be..." She got choked up and McGonagall patted her shoulder comfortingly, before looking at Harry.

"Miss. Granger is very right, Mr. Potter. If it wouldn't have been for the headmaster's quick reflexes you wouldn't have been so lucky." She turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Should they be well enough to attend classes Monday?"  
"Oh yes! Valica, actually should be ready to leave as soon as she feels us to it. But I would like for Mr. Potter to stay overnight." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed and Professor McGonagall nodded.

A little while later, when the only ones in the room was Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I, Harry groaned and I turned to look at him, expecting him to be in pain. I was sitting as the edge of my bed, nimbling on my second bar of chocolate.  
"What happened at the quidditch match?" Harry asked, but by the tone of his voice, and the amount of pain in it, I figured he already had an idea of the answer.  
"Um." Hermione said, and she glanced at Ron. "No one blames you, Harry. It could have happened to anyone."  
Harry groaned and slumped on his pillow. "How bad?"  
"They were up by a hundred." Ron admitted. "Diggory caught the snitch."  
"But, Cedric offered a rematch to Oliver, he hadn't realised you had... fell." Hermione said, hesitantly. "But Oliver wouldn't accept. He said Hufflepuff won fair and square, and that was that."  
Harry groaned again. I saw Ron glance hesitantly at Hermione, and instantly knew there was more to the story.

"Where's my broom?" Harry asked suddenly.  
Hermione glanced at Ron as if to say 'your turn to tell him the news'.  
Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well Harry... the wind happened to blow it torwards the Womping Willow... and the Womping Willow doesn't like to be hit."  
He sighed as he handed Harry a bad of sticks.  
With a glance at Harry, I thought he was going to cry, and I felt horrible for him.

_Worst First Quidditch Match Ever!_

* * *

_ ~Author's Note~_

_Oh yeah!_ Two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll :D  
Hopefully this makes up for taking so long on some of the previous ones.  
And guess what! I got new reviews! Ah!

And by the way, just reminding you that I forgot Harry doesn't get the Maurader's map until AFTER the quidditch match. So he doesn't find out about Sirius being his god father until the week before Christmas, but... I FORGOT. So we're going to pretend that he got the map and found out about Sirius BEFORE the quidditch match:3

Also, just wanting to say that I do have a storyline planned out for Blaise Zabini so there is a reason his and Valica's conversation is important.

So a special thanks to Alex and Gracie who called me story 'great' and 'amazing' :3, I think I love you guys... in a non-creepy way. And I DID update soon! :DD Yay Nic!

Thanks. I'll have the next chapter up by next Sunday

~Nic.


	8. Stereo types

".!" I exclaimed, slamming my History of Magic textbook shut.

"Calm down, Valica." Harry tried to soothe, but I couldn't help it. I was practically seething with anger.

"Honestly, do you think the bastard thinks we _actually_ listen in his class. Honestly, he's been a professor for how long now?" I demanded. I had _never_ had such a hard time with any of my subjects, with an exception of Charms. But the only homework we normally got for charms was to practice what we'd learnt today. But for the stupid History of Magic lesson, we had to write a _TWELVE _inch essay about a witch hunts in the 15th and 16th century.

"I know!" Ron pipqued up, "I mean the rumor is that he fell asleep at the staff table and failed to notice that he was dead: he simply got up from his chair in the staff-room one morning and left his body behind. But really, I think his body just got bored of him."

"That makes absolutely no sense, Ron." Hermione scolded, but his attempt at making my laugh worked, even if I wasn't laughing at his joke, more like how lame it was.

"But _honestly_ Hermione. It's not that I don't _try_ in his class. When Professor McGonagall tutored me in the subject, I did fine. I actually _liked_ the subject." Harry and Ron both choked on air, and stared at me disbelieving. "_Really_, I've been interested in _all_ things wizard, since I found out I was one. It's just Professor Binns teaching. He doesn't bother trying to help us understand. He doesn't attempt to get on our level _at all_, even though he most know that most children struggle with his subject."

Hermione paused, obviously looking for a point to argue about. (The girl would argue with a wall, I swear.)

It was the Friday before Christmas break started, and Harry, Hermione and Ron had just arrived in the Great Hall for lunch. Me and Hermione had been dismissed early from Ancient Runes, since we finished our work ahead of time, but Hermione had said something about having to go to Charms.

I knew she had a time turner, since McGonagall had told me at the start of the year(see Ch.3) and she seemed absolutely delighted that she didn't have to hide it from at least one of her friends. But it was becoming the source of many of her and Ron's frequent arguments. (That and that blasted cat and rat of theirs) He couldn't understand how she was making all of her Ancient Runes classes when they had Charms the exact same period.

Harry seemed better about minding his own business, even though I could tell he was curious.

"So why are you doing that essay now, when you have the entire Christmas break to do it?" Harry asked, as Hermione and Ron started arguing about 'who-knows-what'.

I just shook my head, "This is a break, and I want to spend as much of it as I can, resting, not worrying about Binns' supid essay." I sighed as I put my quill and parchment in my bag and stood up. "I'll meet you in Defense, I'm going to head to the library."

"Traitor." He growled as he eyed a (still) argueing Hermione and Ron.

"You've delt with them for two years before I came." I reminded him.

He glanced at them, "I swear they haven't been this bad before this."

I just chuckled, ruffled his already messed up hair. "I'll see you in a bit. Try to keep Hermione from hexing his arse off." He just rolled his eyes at me, and shooed me off.

I searched through all the books in the History of Magic section, before finding to semi-thick books on witch hunting. I then proceeded to my favorite spot in the entire library. That one corner of the library under the giant window that was always open; the same seat I once overheard Blaise and Draco talking.

I curled up in my own little corner, opened the first book I had picked out and got lost in it, as if I were in the book. I jumped lightly as someone leaned against the wall and slid down next to me... like right next to me... like our elbows were touching.

I hadn't looked over to see who had the nerve to sit that close to me, but a silver ring on their finger gave it away. It was a coiled snake... and I didn't think Hufflepuffs accesorized that way.

Now I'm normally pretty bright but I had a dumb moment as the word 'Malfoy' got stuck in my head. I really wasn't up to arguing(or whatever we do) right now. But then, it clicked in my head that the person with the ring was dark skinned.

I sighed and looked over at none other than, Blaise Zabini.

What really ticked me off, is he acted as if I wasn't even there.  
He came to _my_ spot and sat so close to me that our ELBOWS WERE TOUCHING.  
And he just sat there, ignoring my existance, as he opened his book, leaned back on the wall and began reading.  
I just sat there, my mouth agape.

"Don't stare, Valica Quem. It's rude." He informed me, scolding me slightly. He didn't even look up at me. "And close your mouth. Who knows what flies around in here."

"I'm... wait. What?" I stuttered.

He rolled his eyes before looking at me. "Please try to form _actual_ sentences, Valica. I know that may be a bit of a task for a Gryffindor. And now it's probally even more difficult now that such a sexy beast is sitting next to you." He smirked cheekily at the last part.

I sat up straighter, "Okay... an _actual_ sentence. Let me see... okay I got one. _Get away from me, now."_

"Wow. That must have taken some time... that had a total of..." he took a second to count on his fingers, "five words in it. That _must _have broken a record for you _Gryffindorks_."

"Oh Gryffindorks, _real_ original Zabini." I hissed venomously.

He smirked and held out his hand, "Blaise."

I looked at his hand and laughed loudly, while _Blaise_ Zabini gave me an odd look. "Oh Merlin no! I've learned my lesson from shaking Slytherins' hands."

Blaise grinned, "Oh don't flatter yourself, Valica. And plus, Draco only kissed you because of a bet." He dropped his hand though, and chuckled. "_We_ have more pride in our house, than to go and kiss a Gryffindor."

"I thought you told me that you didn't want to be a Slytherin. That's why you avoided Malfoy's friends."

He scrunched his nose, "For your information, Valica. I don't _avoid_ his friends. If they wish to come to me, I won't run away. I just prefer not to hang around their type."

"Their type? They're Slytherin, that's their type." I argued.

He gave me an odd look. "I don't think you believe that. They're the stereo type Slytherins."

"The stereo type Slytherins?"

"Yes. The ones that all of you big headed Gryffindors expect us to be. Blood purity freaks. Murderers. Death eaters." He rolled his eyes, "That's is what you expect us to be, isn't it?"

I didn't answer and he nodded, "Do you see what I mean? Just because our house popped out more bad eggs than the other houses, they think all of us are going to go start trying to beat up muggles."

"So your not?" I asked, unbelieving.

"What? A bad egg?" He rolled his eyes, "I'm no goody goody Gryff, but I'm not a death eater either. I don't believe in all the pure-blood, mud-blood crap."

"Hm." Was all I said as I looked at my book. "But wait. That day on the train, when you made fun of Harry, Ron and Hermione-"

He rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. "_Honestly_ Valica! Yes, I make fun of the little 'golden trio', but it has nothing to do with their blood status."

"Then what does it have to do with?" I shot back.

He looked at me incrediously, "Where do I start? How about with Granger? She's a little know-it-all that _never, shuts, up._ Then there is Weasely who," he sighed, "is an annoying prat who is immature and can't keep his ugly mouth shut. And Potter who just-" he looked over at me, and seemed to notice that he was treading on dangerous ground, "Potter just can't seem to do anything wrong. Potter who is everyone's favorite little hero because he 'defeated the Dark Lord', when he didn't. He couldn't even wipe his own nose, let alone stand up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

I wanted to tell Blaise to shut up. That Harry had faced Voldemort twice _since_ then. But I didn't. Because despite my different opinions, I could see Blaise's point of view. So instead I just shook my head, "Zabini- I mean Blaise... all you see is what the media knows. You don't know what Harry's went through since then. You don't know the other side of Hermione that actually does help keep your feet planted to the ground. You don't realize that even though Ron has a tendacy to... speaks before he thinks... is that he is normally right. You don't see the good traits... you just see what you want to see."

He actually grinned at me, "Woah. Loyal much? Are you sure the hat didn't mean to put you in Hufflepuff?" He smirked, "Or... I think I actually see a bit of Slytherin in you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right." He just chuckled.

"You know Valica, I hope you don't mind to much, but I would like to consider you a friend, Seeing as you are probally the only person in this bloody school I don't want to wring by the neck at the moment."

I paused, "You can consider me as a friend if you want Zabini. I don't know if I consider you one of mine, but..." I looked at him closely, "I'll consider considering it."

He grinned slyly, "Oh, no worries there. There is no way you can resist my good looks and charm."

"Ah. Your odds of me considering it are now decreasing rapidly." I said, smirking. I happened to glance at the watch on his arm, "Oh crap! What time is it?"

"12:29..." He responded.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! My Defense Against Dark Arts starts at 12:30! And if Snape is still teaching for Lupin, he's going to murder me! Even if I _did_ do my twelve inch essay on werewolves!" I muttered putting the two library books in my bag. Snape had been sustituting our class since Professor Lupin was aparently ill.

"Don't worry, Valica. I came from that class before lunch and your favorite Gryffindor teacher is back." Zabini replied, reopening his book.

As I walked away, I don't know what made me stop and ask this question but I did.  
"Blaise?" I asked

"Hm." He responded, not looking up.

"Is Draco Malfoy a stereo type?"

He paused, and slowly looked up, "At this point in time, Valica. I don't even think he knows."

* * *

So this is my shortest chapter yet. But it was something I needed to write about, and I scene I needed to finish. On the bright side, that is my third update this weekend! Woohoo! Go me!  
Sorry about any mistakes in my grammar and spelling, it has been brought to my attention and I'll do my best to improve it.

No new reviews :'(  
Still considering doing a few one shots about Stephanie Quem, but I'm not going to start writing them until some things are revealed about her past. Or until y'all review ;)

~Nic


	9. Friends

**Author's Note**  
Not that important of a chapter. But this story is a lot shorter than I planned on it being.

Gracie- Thanks, haha that's what i was going for.

duckiexx- Haha, glad you love it.

Isabella95- I'm so glad! I've tried to keep her believable and realistic... well as realistic as a wizard story can be lol.

* * *

**Story**

I _was_ late to class. But I wasn't the only one.  
"Harry!" I called. He turned around and grinned at me.

"Val? Well nice to see you too. What held you up?" He said, stopping for me to catch up.

"I got distracted in the library." I responded, "You?"

He sighed, "Oliver." And I nodded my head understandingly. The quidditch captain had been hounding Harry constantly about getting a new broom and talking about plays. He had held him up several times and caused him to be late to class multiple times.

I chuckled and he just shook his head, "It's honestly not funny. Snape is going to _kill_ me." He gave me a look out of the corner of his eye, "He might even give you a "stern talking to", since you're his new favorite."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. "I am not his favorite. Maybe out of Gryffindor, but his precious little Slytherins still rank high above me." I didn't bother telling him Snape wasn't teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts, instead deciding to let him sweat it a bit.

He stopped outside the door and took a deep breathe. "I wish Lupin would just get over his illness... and _soon."_ He opened the door and walked in, me following close behind. I had no regret of holding back as soon as I seen his facial expression. At seeing Lupin, his whole face relaxed with relief. I tried to hold back my laughter, and only succeeded partially. Lupin turned his eyes torwards us and nodded. "Yes, Hermione told me you two were in the library. Take a seat."

We quickly shuffled to our seats, and sat down.

"Professor?" Hermione called out, raising her hand.

"Yes Hermione?" Remus Lupin asked, leaning against his desk as he marked roll call on a piece of parchment.

"What do you wish for us to do with our homework?" She asked, putting her hand down.

"Homework?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Yes sir. The one Professor Snape assigned us in during your absent. The twelve inch assignment on werewolves."

I thought I had seen Professor Lupin stiffen, but he quickly recovered and he looked around. "How many of you completed the assignment?" Only five hands went up in the air, and I was silently relieved that Snape hadn't been there. He would have had a cow... or a bull... or the entire farm. He smiled, "Don't worry about it. If you did complete the assignment, than you may hand it in for extra credit. But if you didn't, than it will not be counted against you. I will have a word with Severus about it."

"Boy, did we miss you!" Dean Thomas exclaimed from the back of the room, earning a laugh and shouts of agreements from the rest of the class.

* * *

"So are you staying here for your break?" Hermione asked as we left our Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Yeah. It isn't like I'm any rush to get back to the orphange." I responded.

"Well I wasn't sure if you had any friends that you were going to see." She explained.

"They understand about me not coming back there. If they had a chance to get out, they would." I said, stopping outside the D.A.D.A. class to wait for Harry, who had been asked to stay after class by Professor Lupin.

"What'd he want?" I asked Harry when he joined us,and the four of us headed for the common room.

"To ask me about my broom, and to see if it was totally beyond repair." Harry replied. He hesitated, "And... I also talked to him about helping me with my..." he lowered his voice, "my dementor problem."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Ron raised his eyebrows, "And what did he say?"

Harry sighed, "He said he would after Christmas break. And that gives me plenty of time before the next quidditch game."

"So how about a visit to Hagrid's hut? We haven't been in quite a while." Hermione suggested.

I didn't go to Hagrid's hut very often. I felt like it was something personal to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Actually guys, I never got a chance to do Binn's essay. I think I'll work on that while you go visit Hagrid." I said, smiling smally.

"Don't you have an extra Charms class?" Ron asked me, and Hermione gave me one of those looks that said, 'Don't you dare be skipping class'.

I laughed, "No worries Hermione, Flitwick is apparently ill too, but they just cancelled his class today." Hermione nodded, relieved.

I walked with them back to the common room, where they planned to dump their things, and Hermione wanted to change clothes. I had planned on going outside and studying; something I had never done before, but for some reason I was tempted to do. I loved the cold weather, and I didn't want to waste it in the Common room or in the Library.  
I decided to change into my own clothes also, since I didn't want to get my uniform dirty. I opened my trunk, and rumaged through it until I found what I'd been looking for. I didn't have any fancy outfits, just three plain black t-shirts and three pairs of blue jeans. I had my sweats also, and Gale's overly large t-shirt, but I didn't plan on wearing either of those. So I just slipped on my blue jeans, my black t-shirt, and my uniform shoes. I also had a black cloak that wasn't apart of my uniform that McGonagall had purchased as a birthday present for me, and I slipped that on.  
I was pulling my hair out of its pony-tail when Hermione came out of the bathroom. She grinned at me, "I think that's the first time I've seen you out of uniform since you've been here... other than your sleeping clothes of course."

I laughed, "Well its such a pain to come and change, when you know that in just a few hours you will have to change back into your uniform to go to dinner. But I didn't want to mess up my uniform, either."

She nodded, "Yes." She walked to the door and then paused, "Wait, are you going outside?"

"Yeah, its so nice out, and I don't want to spend the whole day in the library."

She looked at me closely, "It's just that... its really cold out there."

I shrugged, "This is all I got."

She shook her head. "Nope, you've got me." She walked over and threw her trunk lid open before pulling out several items.

"Hermione, you don't have to do that." I insisted, but as always she was as stubborn as a mule.

"Here Val," she said handing me a scarf, gloves, and a beanie. I don't why but for some reason it really choked me up. Not where I was crying or anything... I don't cry. Ever. But I really was touched.  
"Thanks 'Mione." I said. She must have heard the emotion in my voice because she hugged me suddenly. As I have said countless times. I am not a hugger, or a toucher of any kind. So despite my stiffening up, I didn't push her away, and instead let her hug me. Once she was done with her little hugging session, I pulled on the gloves, scarf, and beanie; all which were Gryffindor red. I grabbed a piece of parchment, a quil (and ink), and my two books I had gotten from the library, and I headed down the stairs with Hermione.  
Harry and Ron were waiting in the common room for us, and together the four of us exited.

I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to have this group of friends. What I had told Zabini had been true. They did have their flaws, but so did I. And if they were able to accept my anger issues, and my just plain issues, than I could deal with Hermione's know-it-all attitude, and Ron's big mouth.  
And again, I couldn't help but think of how all of this was Draco Malfoy's doing. Unintentional, of course.

* * *

Eventually when we got on the grounds, we had to go our seperate ways. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all headed to the right, torwards Hagrid's hut and the forbidden forest, while I turned left torwards the Great Lake. I was greatful for the winter garments Hermione had lent me. There was no snow on the ground, but the air was dry and cold, nipping at any bare skin showing. I settled myself under a tree next to the Great Lake, and the tree blocked most of the wind. I pulled my cloak tighter around me and opened the book again.

I had only been reading for about ten minutes when once again I was joined by Blaise.

Again he pretended I didn't exist, and that this wasn't out of the ordinary but I didn't mind. It was a different silence than before; more comfortable.

"I'm going to take this as a yes?" He asked, ten minutes later. I looked at him questioningly and he smiled, "That we're able to consider ourselves friends?"

I sighed, "As long as you don't mind having a Gryffindork as a friend." He grinned and I took that as an answer. Closing my book, I grabbed the parchment and ink that I had brought down with me, and started on Binns' essay. I only had four inches when I sighed in frustration, and groaned. Zabini looked at me confused.

"I hate this assignment." I explained, motioning torwards the book that was laying on the ground. He picked it up and read the title, '_Witch Hunting of the Early 1600's'.  
_"Oh for Binns?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah Drakey already finished that." He commented.

"Drakey?" I asked.

"Draco. Drakey. Same thing." He shrugged, and looked back down. I had to hold in a laugh. _Drakey_.

Zabini looked at me weirdly as I burst out in hysterics, unable to hold in my laughter. He started chuckling too, and before I knew it, we were both laughing for no apparent reason.

* * *

**Author's Note-** So like I said. This chapter was kind of short and sweet. I'm writing one really long chapter 10, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting to long. So this chapter was kind of just showing how Valica and Blaise are getting to be friends, and its showing how Valica and Hermione are really close.


	10. Smirks & Owls

It's not as long as I first planned it to be but it is because I'm going to do what I did with the quidditch match. Make it into two or three parts so I'm not trying to shove two weeks worth into one chapter. Read, read, read. Oh and a special thanks to Nizuna Fujieda, Isabella95, and duckiexx, I am glad you guys enjoyed the chapter.

* * *

"Valica!" Someone yelled as Zabini and I made our way back to the castle. Dusk had crept up on us without us knowing. I turned around and squinted to see who had yelled my name.  
"Do you see who it is?" I asked Blaise, who had stopped next to me.

"Looks like the Weasel twins and two of the Gryffindor chasers." He replied, disgust layering his voice.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong with that?"

He shrugged, "Not a big fan of the Weasleys... or the whole Gryffindor quidditch team. Actually now that I think about it... your the only Gryffindork I _do_ like."

I rolled my eyes, "I am so honored." He just chuckled.

Much to Zabini's aggirvation, I stopped to wait up for the group. I told him he could go on up to the castle but he said even 'hanging out with the Gryffindorks was better than watching Pansy drooling over Draco'. I had to agree. Zabini had been right about who it was, Fred and George, and Katie and Angelina.

"Hey Valica." Katie said, grinning. Her red hair was even more tussled than usual, as was the rest of the group so I guessed they were coming in from flying.

I noted how Blaise and the twins seemed to be sizing each other up, so I thought it would be best to keep moving towards the castle. Angelina seemed to agree because she linked arms with Fred and pretty much towed him back to the castle. I followed, and Blaise matched my pace. He had that cool smirk which I was convinced every Slytherin had. It was probally one of the requirements of being a Slytherin. For Ravenclaw you had to be smart, Gryffindor you had to be brave, and Slytherin you had to have a cold 'I don't care' smirk. Blaise's was different somehow. There was more laughter in his smirk, as if he was waiting for someone to  
go and fall on their face. I chuckled at this thought and he looked at me weird.

"You know, laughing for no reason is one of the first signs of insanity." He replied, sneering. (That was another requirement... sarcasm and sneering.)

"How do you know I was laughing for no apparent reason. For your information I was laughing at your face." I stuck my tongue out at him like a two year old.

"Oh, sorry darling, not to burst your bubble, but my face is amazing. Girls drool over my face." He replied, smirking again.

I rolled my eyes and muttered '_arrogant'_ under my breathe, to which I got an elbow jab to the side for. I had actually suprised myself, normally if someone would have elbowed me in the side, I would have went all ninja on them, but it didn't bother me this time.  
The thought that I was getting soft disturbed me though. That is one thing I _did not_ need to do. Because eventually I was going to have to go back to the orphanage, where soft people got ate alive.

When we reached the doors, Zabini nodded coolly at me, shot a Slytherin glare/sneer at the twins, Angelina, and Katie and disappeared down the hall to what I imagined the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Nice company." Fred commented and I laughed, "Blaise is alright. He just comes off as cold." Fred snorted and followed Angelina and Katie torwards the Common room. George stopped and waited up for me.

"So, you and Zabini?" He commented as we walked together torwards the common room.

I nodded, "He's pretty decent. A little conceited perhaps, but as far as Slytherins go, he's cool."

"He's prejudice you know?" He asked.

I was torn.  
On one hand, I was getting a swoopy feeling in my stomach that I was trying to convince myself was just a hungry stomach. On some less stubborn, very small, part of my brain(that was in the very back), I was pretty sure it was because George Weasley, was concerned about who I was hanging out with.  
On the other, I wasn't really sure I liked it. I had always chose my own friends, and so far I had never chose a bad one. And George had most likely never sat down and had a decent conversation with any Slytherin, let alone just Blaise Zabini.  
"Listen Georgie, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm not getting married to Blaise, I'm just... making allies."

"Allies? This isn't war, Valica, it's school." George laughed, and I chuckled softly.

I disagreed with him there. I mean look at my life. My mom had been killed by someone at one time she had trusted. Harry's parents had been betrayed by their best friend. As soon as school was out I was going to be sent to back to a place where you had to constantly watch your back or else someone would stab it.  
My_ life was_ a war.

* * *

Ever wake up early for absolutely no reason at all? I didn't. Ever. I appreciated every bit of sleep I am able to get. That's why me waking up a five thirty o'clock a.m. on Saturday morning shocked me.

I looked around the room to see that not even Parvarti and Lavender were awake yet. Sighing, I climbed out of bed, half asleep. We could wear our own clothes during holidays and I put on a pair of jeans, my plain black t-shirt, and my cloak McGonagall had bought me.

Trying to be quiet, I crept out of the dorm and down the stairs. Again I wondered how the Weasley twins could get up these stairs. Only yesterday, a boy had tried to go up to see some seventh year girl and had set off an alarm and the stairs had turned into a slide.

I made my way to the owlery, realizing I hadn't seen Buddah since I had arrived. I felt bad for that really. It had just been hard to make time to see her with all I had had going on. "_But_, _I could have made time._" I reminded myself.

So it was with a guilty heart that I entered the owlery. Holding my fingers to my lips, I whistled, beckoning for Buddah to come.  
"Buddah." I called, "Listen, there is no use in pouting. I haven't been to see you and that was very wrong of me, but I'm here now." I knew she understood, she was one of the most smartest owls of the century. I whistled again and this time a low hoot responded. I smiled and looked around the giant circular stone room. Finally my eyes fell on Buddah, perched on one of the lower slabs next to two other owls.

As I aproached, I noticed that the owl on Buddah's left was the only snow white owl in the room. I guessed this was Hedwig who I heard so much about. I stroked Buddah's feathers, admiring her beauty. She was a Lesser Sooty owl. Her face was pure white, but the rest of her was jet black with white and gray specks.

I looked at the owl on the right side of her. A tall eagle owl that's eyes seemed to be stuck in a permanant glare, glowered down at me. He was beautiful in a magestic superior way. Buddah pecked my finger, demanding my attention on her. I continued to stroke her, and told her all about what had been going on. Everytime I mentioned Harry, Hedwig would perk up. I imagined she didn't get much attention either, since it wasn't like Harry got a lot of letters from his aunt and uncle.

"And you," I said, looking at the Eagle owl, "who owns you?" I was answered with a cold glare from the bird. I rolled my eyes, "For as much as you glare, I would bet you were a Slytherin's owl. Hm? Crabbe? Goyle? Pansy Parkinson?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Maybe... Draco Malfoy's?" Someone spoke up behind me. I turned around to see he-devil himself. He was in a dark black cloak that contrasted greatly with his platinum blonde hair.

"Hello Draco." I said, smiling politely. "Is your arm better?"

He rolled his eyes, reminding me a bit of Blaise. He was still scowling, as if the frown was permenantly etched onto his face. I tried to picture what him laughing looked like, but I couldn't remember. As he approached me, I nonchalantly put my hand in my cloak, grasping my wand. Me and Draco didn't get along well but I didn't expect him to jinx me. Either way, I wasn't going to put anything past his type of Slytherins.

Instead, he moved past me and tied a letter on to the eagle owl's leg.

"So that _is_ your owl?" I questioned, trying to make conversation to keep from having one of those awkward silences. He nodded. "What's his name?" I pressed.

He sighed, "My favorite greek hero."

"Achilles." I said, nodding. He cocked his eyebrow at me and said in a faux flattered tone, "Oh boy! You remembered!"

I looked at him, "You honestly don't like me, do you? Because of my blood status?"

Draco almost looked shocked. He didn't answer as he tied the letter to Achilles' leg and the birk flew out of the window.  
"I don't like you for many reasons, Valica Quem. But your blood status has nothing to do with it."

My eyes widened and he turned to look at me, and did the most stupid, annoying, Slytherin thing- he smirked. It was different than Blaise's. There was no laughter in it; no happiness what-so-ever. What I seen was coldness and cockiness. His grey eyes were cold and haunted.

"Feel like naming some of them?" I asked. I don't know what made me press, just some universal force.

He looked at me. "It will take quite a while to name them all. And I don't feel like spending much time in this filthy place." He sneered, looking around at the owl droppings.

"Care to take a walk on the grounds then?" I asked, reaching up to stroke Buddah's feathers again.

"Asking me on a date, Valica?" Draco said, sounding disgusted.

And I did something that would make Blaise proud, I rolled my eyes.

"More like I'm trying to get you away from the castle, so it will be easier to murder you and no one finding your body."

The look on his face was priceless, and I found myself laughing. He didn't join in this time, and in stead just glared at me. Chuckling and rolling my eyes again, "I'm kidding Malfoy, I was simply offering you the chance to tell me all the horrid things that came of my existance." He said nothing. "Fine then. _I _would expect you to be the cowardly one, considering it is us Gryffindors that have the quality of bravery. You snakes always do seem to lack in that compartment. But I'm going on a walk." I pushed past him, and walked into the hall, not bothering to turn around to see if he followed. It was only when I had almost got in the entrance hall that I heard soft footsteps behind me. And I knew that Draco Malfoy had followed me.

* * *

** Author's Note**

Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Isabella95, I even have some 'Drakey' in here for you? Haha.

Sorry again about any mispelling, grammar mistakes, ect. Oh and I don't think Draco stayed for his Christmas break, but OH FLIPPING WELL.

So yes or no about me doing to one shots of Stephanie Quem and her time at Hogwarts? They be exactly one shots, but not a whole book. Just like a few short stories about her early life, her friends, and maybe some romance? Review and tell me.

Review, review, review! Summer's almost here!

~Nic


	11. Lakeside

I regretted not putting on warmer clothes as soon as I walked outside. The cold nipped at my nose, my ears, and any of other part of my body that wasn't covered.

_What the _insert curse word__ _am I doing?_ I found myself pondering. Going outside on a walk with Draco was _suicidal_. I didn't hate the kid, no. But I did strongly dislike him. He was a purist. He was a git, and one of his goals seemed to be to make Harry's life horrible.  
I don't know what had posessed me to insist he came with me. Just an urge to find out why he hated me so much? Not likely.

But in all honesty, I was truely interested what made him dislike me so much. I mean yes, I had socked him in the jaw, but then we had confusing incident in the hospital that made us seem like we didn't despise each other. He was a truely interesting person... in a totally arrogant annoying way.

"So. First reason?" I asked, as I walked down towards the lake.

Draco was silent as he walked next to me. "Your a Gryffindor."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, speeding up so I could keep pace with his long strides.

"That has to do with everything." He replied.

After I was sure that he wasn't go to elaborate, I spoke up, "What is so bad about Gryffindors?"

"Because you guys are so... full of yourselves. And you guys are _so_ favorited by everyone. The professors prefer you. Even the freaking headmaster prefers your house over everyone else!" He exclaimed. I could see he was getting worked up.

"But what does that have to do with you not liking me? It isn't up to me what house the hat put me in." But as soon as I said it, I knew it wasn't true. The hat gave you options, and it listened to what house you preferred. It had mentioned that I would have done well in Slytherin because of my cunningness, and even suggested Hufflepuff because of my loyalness to my friends. (But we don't mention that last one)

And I knew Draco didn't believe that either. He spun around on me and glared. "Do you honestly believe that Valica?"

There was an awkward silence as we glowered at each other, before I finally pushed past him. Trying to contain my anger, I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my palm. "Next reason."

The silence didn't last as long this time, "You called me racist."

"I was being honest!" I protested.

"I have no problem with the color of peoples skin!" He argued.

"Thats not what racist means, you idiot." I exclaimed. "It means believing one race is superior to another, and you believe pure bloods are better than half bloods or muggle borns."

"I don't have a problem with half bloods, just mud bloods." He said, calmly.

"But why?" I asked, exasperated. "Tell me, Malfoy, put makes them inferior to you?"

"Because it was our magic to begin with."

"Magic isn't just something you own!" I almost shouted, "It would be like you _owning_ air. You can't just go buy it at a store, its something your born with. It's like a gift in a sense, I mean-" I stopped as if someone had cut my voice cords, and my eyes widened with a mix between shock and fear as I looked across the lake.  
Standing on the edge of the woods was a dog with black shaggy fur and mad crazy eyes. I don't know why it struck fear in me like it did, but for some reason I felt the hair on my neck stand up, and I felt goosebumps rise on my arms.

"What's gotten into you?" Draco asked, looking at me like I had just gone mad.

I pulled my eyes away for a second to look at Draco. "Across the lake, look!" I pointed at where the dog had just been, but it was gone.

Draco was probally for sure now that I was off my rocker. "I saw a- there was a- I mean I saw this... ugh, nevermind!" Draco just shook his head.

"Reason number three is easy." He said, continuing to walk again, not bothering to wait for me to catch up. Once I had, however, he continued to talk, "Your up Potter's arse like everyone else."

"Woah, woah, woah now! Potter's arse? What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my temper once again flaring.

"Yes. I mean, come on. Your just like Dumbledor, and all the rest of this stupid school... except Slytherin of course. You want to be friends with 'The Boy Who Lived', and be apart of his trio of friends."

I stopped dead. Draco turned around to look at me. "_Is that why you think I'm friends with Harry?" _I had dropped my voice down to a little more than a whisper.

He met my hazel eyes with his cold and haunted grey eyes. "Well yes, it is either  
A) You want to the publicity.  
B) You want the perks of being friends with him, such as being a teacher's favorite.  
or C) You fancy his 'charming looks'"

I was now livid. "For your information, _Malfoy_, I'm friends with him because he is a _good_ person with a _good_ heart. Not that you would know anything about that you..." I couldn't think of an insult bad enough to fit him. "But I will make sure to pass on to him that you think he looks charming."

"A good heart? The boy is an arrogant toerag?"

"What type of insult is that? Toerag? Honestly, you couldn't come up with something better?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows.

It was silent again and eventually we started walking again. I didn't try to catch up with him this time, and he didn't wait for me, but somehow we ended up walking side by side again.

"You don't know me, Malfoy. You don't Harry, or Ron, or Hermione... I don't see why you are so stuck on disliking us."

He sighed, "Your a Gryffindor, you're to stubborn to understand."

I wanted to hit him. Instead I just shook my head. "Your reasons suck by the way." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, there are _so_ many good reasons you should or could dislike me, but you've just came up with the stupidest things."

"I'm sorry I didn't reach your standards." He said surcastically.

I ran a hand through my hair that was blowing wildly, before sighing. "Don't worry about it. Most people don't." I smirked at his scowl. Oh crap, Zabini's constant smirking was _already_ rubbing off on me. This wasn't good.

"Yo Gryffindork!" I almost laughed. Speak of the freaking devil!

I turned around, even though I already knew who I'd see. "What do you want, Zucchini?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Valica. You couldn't come up with something better than _Zucchini?_" I shrugged and stuck my tongue out at him. Draco looked a mix between shock, disbelief, and anger.

Blaise seemed to just notice who was standing by me, because his eyes widened dramatically. "Oh... Drake. How's it going?"

My stomach flip flopped at Draco's face. I had seen him mad before, and cold, but now his face was a complete mask, empty of all emotion. It looked vaguley familiar and I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it before.

"Hello, Blaise." Draco said, in a bored and Slytherin tone. But there was something more to it.

Zabini got a weird look on his face, before turning to me. "You staying for christmas break?" I nodded, and he cursed under his breathe. "I'm going to have to sit next to Flint and Pansy Parkinson... just great."

"You didn't mind them three months ago." Draco hissed.

Zabini rolled his eyes, "Well Draco, many things have changed since then haven't they?"

Draco didn't say anything, but suddenly turned around and walked away, up torwards the castle. I gave Zabini a look. He chuckled darkly. "If you do not mind me asking... why were you and Drakey taking a stroll around the lake?"

I just shook my head. "Coincidence. Come on, lets go inside, I'm freezing."

* * *

"So I was thinking... you should let me copy your History of Magic paper." Harry said softly so as not to attract Hermione's attention. I had told him that I had ran into Draco this morning, but I didn't elaborate, because I didn't want to hear about it from Ron.

"I was thinking, you do your own work." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. I sighed, I still had to work on my charms worksheet.

"What about Snape's essay on Undetectable Potions?" Ron spoke up. Unfortunatly for him, Hermione heard.

"How about you guys stop being irresponsible and do your own work! I mean, Valica and I are not going to be there you guys entire life!"

"And plus, Snape has a way of knowing things. My luck, he'd find out I let you cheat, and then he'd hate me as much as he hates you two." This we all agreed on.

"You should come to Hagrid's with us. You never come with us." Hermione pleaded.

I sighed, "He doesn't know me like he knows you. I don't want to intrude." I reasoned. Hermione pulled me off to the side and lowered her voice, "I think it will be good for Harry. He's still bothered about the whole Sirius Black, godfather thing. And it won't be the same without you."

Groaning lightly, I nodded and she grinned.

So after we were all decked out in our warm clothes, with me borrowing Hermione's scarf, mitts, and beanie again, we headed down to Hagrid's hut.

Hermione and Ron were arguing about the most recent attack Crookshanks had had on Scabbers. I had to admit, there seemed to be something off about that cat.

"You didn't have to come. I'm fine, really." Harry said, looking at me closely.

There was no sense me lying to him. He'd see through it easily. "I don't mind coming. Who knows, Hagrid may have some information on my mom."

Harry smiled a bit, "Probally."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know. Its not as good as I was going to make it. But this week, I've shed a lot of tears. But on the bright side, summer is finally here. Woohoo!  
Thanks to Nizuna Fujieda!  
And Kyoki no Megami, thanks for the review. I love the Marauders too! I was thinking about doing some one shots and stuff from back in the Marauder's days. I will try to keep you interested, I promise! :D

~Nic


	12. Best Friends

"Hagrid!" Hermione called, banging on the door. "Hagrid!"

I could hear the tall man's footsteps as he marched to the door, and pulled it open. I was expecting to see the jolly Hagrid like I seen during Care of Magical Creatures, but in stead he had tear stains on his cheeks and his mouth was pulled into a frown.

"Hagrid, what happened?" Hermione asked as he ushered us inside.

"I-it's Buckbeak. The-the ministry has decided that h-he should be executed." Hagrid choked out. He buried his face in his garbage-lid sized hands, and began crying. Again, I wondered how I could have viewed him as intimidating. I mean yes, he was a bit... large, but he was sort of adorable. In like a lost puppy sort of way. I watched as Ron and Harry looked at each other, uncomfortable, while Hermione patted his elbow.

"Um, I'll fix some tea." Ron muttered, and Hermione gave him an annoyed look, and Ron shrugged, "That's what my mum does when we get upset."

"How in Merlin's name does that help people feel better?" I asked, totally confused.

"I don't know... it just gives you this warm feeling inside." Ron muttered.

"That's because the tea is warm!" I replied, and Ron put his arms up in exasperation.

"Well duh, Valica. I don't know how it makes you feel better, it just does. I mean, what makes the sky blue, for Merlin's sake. It's just one of those questions that don't have answers."

"The sky is blue because of certain particles and the way the sun shines through them... or I think that's what I learned at the orphanage." I shot back.

Ron looked at me, his eyebrows up. I shrugged again. "What? I listen to _some_ things in class. If I fail a test to bad at O'Ryans..." I trailed off, not wanting to go into my home life.  
_No... not my home life._  
Hogwarts was my home. _This_ was my home life. The orphanage was just... another place I was forced to spend some time at.

I was yanked out my thoughts by a gruff chuckle. Hagrid wiped some tears from his eyes. "Much like your mother you are. She was just as stubborn, and boy, did she had a retort for everything." He shook his head, and took a look at me. "You really don't look like her much, though."

I smiled small, "I didn't think so... from all the pictures I've seen."

He shook his head, "It's a shame you didn't know her, she was... quite a person." She got up and pulled down five large mugs and went to putting some water and other ingredients in a kettle. "She was quite close with your parents, you know?" He said, glancing at Harry. "Actually her and Lily, they were pretty much inseparable for most of their years. She wasn't close with James until her... third year, I think. They weren't that fond of each other up until then since Sirius and she despised each other." He stopped, and silence hung throughout the hut at the mention of the mass murderer. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hagrid cut him off. I didn't miss the look Hermione gave Harry though, and I wondered if he was about to say something about Sirius Black betraying his parents.

"They patched up their differences when she joined the quidditch team, though. They became real close after that, especially her fifth through seventh year..." Hagrid quieted again and his eyes widened, before looking at me really closely. All the sudden he shut his jaw dropped open, and he stared incredulously at me.

"What?" Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I all exclaimed at the same time. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "Um, nothing... nothing." Suddenly he was very interested in making tea. I looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were all looking at me.

What had happened in my mom's fifth through seventh year that would make Hagrid that... nervous, and shut his mouth so quickly?

* * *

"So we've got to hit the library as soon as we put our stuff away." Hermione said, as we trudged our way back to the castle. The trio was set on helping Hagrid with his case about Buckbeak against the ministry. My mind was elsewhere. This was all to confusing. I was getting a serious headache. I didn't know what to make of everything that was going on.

First, my mom and Sirius Black weren't fond of each other. A small part of my brain wondered if he was a possibly her murderer. I mean he seemed to fit the profile. She seemed to have had trusted him, and obviously he wasn't below betraying his friends.  
But that wouldn't work. My mom died two years after James and Lily did, and Black would have been in Azkaban by then.

Second, what could have been so bad in her fifth through seventh year that Hagrid wouldn't even speak about it?  
Part of me was frustrated about that. I was her daughter, for Merlin's sake! If something happened, didn't I of all people deserve to know? More than Hagrid at least. And now that I thought about it, Hagrid wasn't the only one keeping secrets. I mean, even McGonagall, the only adult I had ever come to trust, would change the subject when it came to my mom or her friends. And what about that time with Madam Pomfrey when I had came to watch Draco, McGonagall had cut her off when she had started to say something.  
So now McGonagall is probably hiding things from me.

And third, I was getting _no_where with my mom's murder. All I knew so far was that she was close with Harry's parents, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. All who were dead at the time of her murder, or locked in Azkaban. I racked my brain for anything else I knew. Remus Lupin was her friend. But I couldn't even picture him as a murdered.  
Who else was she close to? That's when Professor Lupin and I's conversation came rushing back to me.

_**"You knew her, I take it." I said quietly. "Were you friends with her?"  
"We had a few mutual friends I suppose you could say."  
"Like Professor Snape?" I couldn't help but ask.  
Lupin paused before giving a small smile, "You heard him, did you? No, he was more of your mom's friend then mine."**_

Snape. Could Snape be... could he have...  
I couldn't even finish the sentence. Yes, I mean he could be intimidating, but there was something about him that... I might, maybe, just maybe... look up to him. He just was so passionate and sure of himself. He had that same look to his eye that my mom had had in that photo of her on the quidditch team.

"Valica? Valica? Come back down to earth."

"What? I-I'm listening." I responded, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

"Then what did Ron say?" Hermione asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"That it was very important to help Buckbeak..." I guessed, smiling convincingly.

"Wrong. Ron didn't say anything." Hermione replied, smirking. I mentally slapped my forehead about a hundred times.

"I'm sorry guys. I just have a lot on my mind."

"About what happened at Hagrid's?" Harry asked. I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't answer either so I didn't. I just stared up at the castle. No one said anything for a little white, why we headed up to the castle. And then the person with impeccable timing showed up.

"Yo, Gryffindork!"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to groan or be relieved. Blaise was quickly becoming a close friend of mine. It was sort of how it was with Harry. Harry and I became friends after just one night, and one talk. Blaise and I had a few, mostly short conversations and I already felt close to him.

"What do you want, Zucchini?" I asked, my voice light and teasing, despite the fact I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him. The trio looked upset at the fact that we were being interupted by Blaise Zabini.

"Um, I'll meet you in the Library after I see what he wants, okay? We can do some research on Buckbeak." I smiled at them. Someone put there hand on my shoulder and I jumped about a foot high. My fist clenched, but surprisingly I didn't punch anyone.

"Woah there, killer. It's just me. Calm yourself." Blaise said smoothly. He slipped an arm around my shoulders, and I felt myself stiffen out of reflex. I might be getting better about not being as violent, but still I wasn't touchy touchy. But if I told Blaise to get his arm off my shoulder, he would most likely keep it there just to annoy me. He must have sensed something though, because he chuckled lowly, ruffled my hair, and dropped his arm. "I'm going to steal her for a bit." He informed the trio, before nodding for me to follow. Sighing, I shot an apoligetic look at the trio, promised to meet up with them ASAP, and turned to follow Blaise.

I had to jog to catch up with him, since he hadn't waited for me. He laughed loudly when I finally reached his side.

"You actually abandoned your own little Gryffs to come hang out with lil' ole' me." He grinned, placing his hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I just came to see what you want, and then I got to meet up with them in the library." I replied, stuffing my hands in my robe pockets.

"Yes, about the feathery freak that mauled Drakey's arm."

I slapped his arm lightly, "His name is Buckbeak. And 'Drakey' asked for it, he should have been listening to Hagrid's lesson, not chatting with his annoying friends that follow him around like a freaking puppy. And the fact that his own stupidity, is getting Hagrid in trouble for something he did _try_ to prevent just-"

"Calm yourself, killer... I didn't mean to get you started."

"Killer? What about Gryffindork?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He grinned, "Sorry _Gryffindork_. It just popped up in my head and it sort of... fit."

I chose _not_ to reply to that. "No offense Zucchini, but what do want?"

He smiled, but it wasn't a regular Blaise Zabini type smile. It wasn't a taunting grin, or an arrogant smirk. It was just a small tight lipped smile. Someting was bothering him.

"What makes you and Draco so... tense around each other?"

I gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've seen him not like someone. I've seen him hate someone. And I've seen him around you. It's so... different. I mean he looks at someone he hates, like they are below him, and he sneers a lot. But with you it's like he's just waiting for a bomb to blow. And then you look at him like... all confused. As if he's a puzzle or something."

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "I've never noticed him act like that around me, and I never knew I looked at him like that." We had walked in a random direction, just letting our feet carry us. I looked up to see that we were pretty close to the murderer of Harry's broom- The Womping Willow. We were just out of reach of the flailing branches.

"It's not that obvious, I'm just... observant. Especially lately." He chuckled, "Being a loner pays off. You start noticing things that most people don't. So what about Draco and you? You may have not noticed the way you looked at him, but you _do_ look at him like that, and there is a _reason_ why you do."

"I don't know what you want me to say Blaise. I mean, I may have looked at him like that, but I've no confused feelings about Draco, just annoyance." And I thought I did.

"I don't believe that." At my facial expression, he held up his hand, "I believe you _think_ that, but I don't believe that it is true. Now think, is there anything about Draco you don't get?"

"What the heck, Blaise? What are you, a psychiatrist?" I shook my head. "I mean, again, no offense, but why in Merlin do you even care?"

Blaise looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, before focusing on the Womping Willow. I remembered what Blaise and Draco had said this morning.

_**"I'm going to have to sit next to Flint and Pansy Parkinson... just great."  
"You didn't mind them three months ago." Draco hissed.  
Zabini rolled his eyes, "Well Draco, many things have changed since then haven't they?"**_

"What's happened, Blaise, between you and Draco in the last three months?"

He was silent, and I started to doubt that he was going to give me an answer. Sighing, he sat down on the grass in front of the tree. "I've known Draco since... as long as I can remember. Most Slytherin families, the ones with the high social status anyway, they're normally pretty close. The Parkinsons, Malfoys, Goyles, Crabbes, Greengrass... and my mom of course. We've all grown up together, I didn't spend to much time at the other's houses except for Draco's. And I don't mean to sound dramatic or like a Gryffindor girl or anything, no offense." He took another deep breathe, "We were best friends practically. I mean we were the only one on each others level. You know Crabbe and Goyle, they can hardly carry out a five syllable sentence, let alone be a good friend. And the Parkinsons and Greengrasses are both girls, and us Slytherins are a bit... old fashioned. The guys don't hang out with the girls."

I listened silently, sitting next to him. He didn't glance at me, and instead just stared at the Womping Willow. I, on the other hand, studied his face.

"So we've been... close since we were little. Other than the train rides, which I tolerated Crabbe and Goyle, I stayed to myself at school because, as I told you before, I don't like Crabbe and Goyle. I never have. They're to ignorant to understand anything they are told, let alone question it. I, on the other hand, never had a father to boss me around, and my mother and I, aren't what you call close. She let me do what I wanted to do, and I liked it that way. I seen things most Slytherin purebloods don't. I seen muggles in London play and laugh and fool around like Draco and I had. I'd seen muggle-borns in the stores at Diagon alley, and they seemed _nice_ and _regular_. Draco on the other hand, like Crabbe and Goyle, had pureblood history and rules pounded into his brain. It is hard to question something that your raised hearing. And the things I told him, confused him, but when he went to his father, he was punished and just had more pureblood rules and history pounded in his head. When I told you that he didn't know if he was a stereo typical Slytherin or not... I honestly don't think he knows. He's torn by what he has been told, and what he sees. Or at least he was..."

"This summer I've been looking closer at the situation though. At whether we purebloods were really superior to muggle-borns. Or if blood-traitors were really wrong about what they believed. I started hanging around Diagon Alley and watching. Heck, I've studied the Weasley group a bit.  
Anyway, for almost the whole summer and the beginning of the school year, I'd had the idea that all muggle-borns weren't completely inferiour to us, just boiling deep in my mind. And then, one day in Potions, your Granger friend kept on blurting out answers, and then she went and helped that Longbottom kid with his potion so Snape wouldn't freak on him, and I suddenly realized, not only was this mudblood smarter than me, but also she was helping Longbottom, who is unbelievably a pureblood, out. A mudblood was helping a pureblood, even if it was Longbottom. So after class, I finally pulled Draco to the side and told him that I didn't believe in blood purity, and all of that sh-" He took a deep breathe to calm his anger, "And it led up to us in a fight. I mean me practically saying that everything he father had told him was a lie... it didn't go over well. I told him when he pulled his nose from out of his father's butt and decided to take a real look around him at his surroundings, that he could find me."

He chuckled humoressly, "I honestly thought he was going to punch me for saying that, but he didn't. We just turned around and walked away, and we hadn't talked since then, until that morning when you and him were out by the lake."

It was silent for a second, before he gave a tight smile, "You know what made me notice you?"

I shrugged, "Me punching Malfoy in the face?"

He shook his head, smiling. "After Draco and I got in that huge fight, I was _so_ _sick_ of prejudices. Not even just blood prejudice, I was sick of house prejudice and any other prejudice. And for some reason I thought of you. I knew you were new, so I figured I had a better chance of you not developing as many prejudices as anyone that had been going here for years had. I remembered how you were open to Drake on the train, even after he had insulted some of your housemates. And Draco had told me about you and his conversation in the Hospital wing, about how you guys had almost got along. So when I seen you in the library, I just went for it."

It went silent again. I patted his arm awkwardly, not used to comforting someone. This even earned a chuckle out of him.

He had answered my question, and even more questions than I had asked, so I figured I owed him an answer. Thats how friendship worked, right? One friend shares a secret, the other shares one back.

"I guess in a way Draco did... does interest me. I never really understood what could make someone so hateful torwards people they didn't even know. He's so weird... like in the hospital wing, one second we were discussing constellations and Greek mythology, and the next, he was acting like a racist git. Same thing at the lake. We weren't neccassarily getting along, but we weren't at each other's throats either. And then, randomly, he puts up this cool ficade. I'm used to getting people, and understanding things, but he _is_ a puzzle."

Zabini nodded. Smirking slightly he laughed, "You really do mess people up. I pulled you away from your friends so _you_ could talk about _your_ feelings, and all of the sudden _I'm_ spilling _my_ guts to you." Shaking his head, he said, "And you say I'm the psychiatrist."

I laughed quietly before something dawned on me. "Your not on the train with Pansy! I mean you aren't on your way home! I thought you were going away for break."

He nodded, "I am, but a letter was sent pretty early this morning, explaining to the headmaster that she wouldn't be home for a few hours and she wanted me to floo over around two."

I nodded, and sighed, laying back on the cold ground. I was right about something.  
Blaise and I were close. Really close. And like Harry and I's relationship, it wasn't in a romantic way. It was more in a brother-sister, best friend way.

* * *

Later that night, when I was curled up in my bed, my thoughts traveled back to my mother.

I normallytry not to let myself feel to much emotion about my mother. I could think about her murder and be okay, but thinking about _her_, it sometimes stung, and it brought tears to my eyes a lot. I couldn't cry though. Crying was showing weakness. And I couldn't do that. I couldn't show _any_ weakness at Hogwarts or the orphanage, or anywhere for that matter.

But tonight, I was to overwhelmed to force myself not to think about her. She was all that filled my mind. I let myself think about her lavender eyes, the confidense she held in all her pictures. I let myself think about what the teachers had said about her being free-willed and stubborn and being a hand-full.  
But what really pushed me over the edge, was letting my mind wonder to what it may be like if she hadn't have been killed. If she would have sent for me today, for me to come spend break with her. Would she have taken care of Harry also, since he was her dead best friends' son? Would she be okay with my friendship with Blaise, even though he was a Slytherin? Would we have stayed up late, talking about how I thought George Weasley's smile was adorable?(Yes, just because I think he has an adorable smile, _does not_ mean I have _any feelings_ for George Weasley. _No matter what Hermione says!_)  
I had realized I was crying until a loud choked sob escaped me. I buried my head in my pillow, trying to muffle my sobs, and prayed no one had heard me.

I had thought for a moment that no one had, but that was before Hermione called my name and pulled back the curtains that surrounded my bed.

"On my gosh, Val! What happened, what's the matter?" She asked, sitting on the edge of my bed, and putting her hand on my shoulder.

I normally would have lied, or just not answered, but I found that I didn't _want_ to. I wanted to be comforted for once. I actually wanted a _girl_ friend who would comfort me like a sister would. But I couldn't say anything, except for the words "My mom."

She nodded understandingly, and rubbed my back, _shhh_ing me and telling me '_it was okay'_. And I let myself believe her.

I fell asleep like that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Its been a while sense I've made a chapter this long. Its one of my favorite chapters because you get a little of Blaise's past, and what made him as he is. And its also clear that there is defintally something the professors are hiding from her about her mom's past. Hmmm. ;D

I wanted to put another Hermione and Valica moment in there, just because I wanted to ;P

Thanks to Mizz Alek Volturi, Nizuna Fujieda, and Mi-chan1991, and Isabella95- Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!

Read and Review. :D


	13. A Visit to Snape's Office

**I HAVE A CHALLENGE! Read more about it in the A/U at the bottom!**

* * *

I woke up that morning with my face all sticky and that goopy stuff on my eye, from me going to sleep crying. Hermione must have fallen asleep on my bed too, because she was curled up with her back to me. Sighing, I got up carefully, as not to wake her, and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face.

When I looked up at the mirror, I mentally groaned. This wasn't me. I wasn't the girl who fell asleep crying. I wasn't the girl who got 'crushes' on boys. I wasn't the girl who let people hug me, and put their arm around me.  
Yes, here at Hogwarts, it was okay to be that girl, but I was forced to remind myself that Hogwarts was a temporary thing. It would be over in a few months, and then I'd be sent right back to my own personal hell.

I quickly showered and combed my hair, before changing back into my sweatpants, and a black t-shirt. I didn't bother with my cloak, and instead just dumped my laundry in a basket that had been put in the corner on the bathroom. Apparently, the house elves came at night and got all of the laundry out of the baskets.

Before leaving the girls' dorm, I checked the time; 7:24. Oh, this waking up early better not start being a pattern.

I didn't feel like leaving the common room this morning, and instead I just curled up on the couch and closed my eyes, thinking about my mom. I was more cautious this time; since I didn't want to have a cry fest in front of any other Gryffindors. I just focused on her murder, this time.

_I had to start doing research._ I knew that much. I had been here three months already, and I had found out nothing to do with her murder. But where did I even start?

I sighed, leaning my head back. How was I supposed to find out who murdered her, if McGonagall and Hagrid were already hiding things about her from me.  
_But_ _there are other people here that knew her._ I thought to myself.

Harry had mentioned how Professor Lupin was using this Christmas break to get better, and last time I had seen him, he had looked like he could use it. There was Snape.

Now, any logical, _normal_ student that had common sense wouldn't even _consider_ going to Snape's office willingly, but sense I wasn't normal or logical, I was seriously considering it. He didn't scare me compared to McGonagall. I doubted Snape would hex a student, or anything, and the worst he would do was probally give me a Slytherin look(which I was quickly getting used to, thanks to Zabini) and yell at me. And words... I could handle them.  
I had a problem though. I didn't even know where Snape's office was. But Harry and Hermione must have! They had taken some ingrediants from there for the Polyjuice potion, they had told me.

I didn't want to wake up Hermione, after she dealt with me last night. After hesitating for a second, I reluctantly made my way up the boys' dorm' staircase.

After I made my way up to the hallway where the dorms were, I realized I had a problem... I didn't know which door was Harry's and the other third years. I wanted to groan, as I looked at the seven doors. I went to the third one, prayed that I was lucky, and knocked on the door loudly. I would have figured that since it was so early, no one would answer the first time I knocked, but I was surprised when the door was opened by a very familiar redhead.

A very familiar _shirtless_ redhead.

"Oh. Um. Shoot Fred, your shirtless." I muttered, leaning my head so far back, I was looking at the ceiling.

"To much for you to handle Valica? I thought it was George-" He said. Even though I was looking at the ceiling, I could almost hear the cocky smirk in his voice.

"Oh shut it, you arse. Put your shirt on so I can ask where Harry is." I groaned.

"Whose at the door this early?" I heard someone ask from inside the room.

"Oh come on, Val. We've had the pleasure of seeing your common room, the least we can do is show you ours." Fred said.

"No, its- ugh! Fred, if you were just going to pull me into your room, there was no point in giving me a choice."

"I didn't give you a choice."

I lowered my head to retort when I noticed he wasn't the only shirtless. Out of the fourboys in the dorm, the only one _not_ shirtless was some kid I had seen around the common room sometimes sleeping in a t-shirt. I tried not to look at George and his very sexy...(HOLY MERLIN, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? ITS THE SHIRTLESSNESS)

"Seriously!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back again so I was staring at the ceiling. I noticed there were green and blue stains on the ceiling, as if paint or something had exploded. "Do you guys just walk around shirtless, or something."

"Actually young one, we were getting ready when you knocked on the door." Fred informed me. I could here the grin in his voice, and I internally growled at him.

"What's the matter, Valica? Never seen a shirtless guy before?" Lee chuckled. I was still studying the ceiling.

"Well, there's Gale, but I've known him since he was five and still had baby fat." I muttered more to myself than to them. "Erm, can you guys put shirts on already? My neck is starting to get sore."

"I thought you'd be used to it, with you have to constantly look _up_ at people, shorty." A voice, that I recognized as George's, said from my left.

"Oh hush it." I snapped playfully.

"Ask your question." Lee commanded.

"I just wanted to know which door was Harry's dorm." I groaned.

"What do you want to ask Harry that you can't ask lil' ole me?" Fred asked.

"Well I suppose I could ask you, since you know where practically every room in Hogwarts is. Where's Snape's office?"

"Why do you want to know where Snape's office is?" George spoke up.

"I have to ask him a question."

"The question is so important that you have to have at seven thirty in the morning during Christmas holiday?" George asked.

"And so important you would go to _Snape's office_? No question is worth that." Fred finished.

"No one goes to Snape's office willingly or on the their own accord!" Lee exclaimed.

I sighed, my neck was aching now. "I do, apparently. Can you tell me, or do I need to go knock another random boys dorm?"

"Just walk like your doing to potions except keep going. Its the first door on the right you see." George said. I smiled at the ceiling, "Thank you. Now if you do mind, I'm going to go and try to put my neck at the right angle and hope it isn't personally damaged."

"Oh yeah, Val."

"Yes Fred?"

"We put our shirts on as soon as you walked in."

I lowered my head to see them all sitting on their beds, grinning impishly. I slapped Fred, who was closest to me, in the shoulder. He laughed.

"Thanks ya gits." I muttered, chuckling and heading torwards the door.

"No problem!"  
"Anytime!"  
"You come back now, ya hear?"

* * *

Hogwarts is beautiful and everything. with the magic staircase, the enchanting lake, the moving painting. Merlin though, they really needed to inveset in a heating system! Especially down in the dungeons, where it seemed to be even colder... must be the whole _underground_ thing.

I followed George's directions, making it past the potions room and continuing down the dark, damp, and freezing corridor. Coming up on the door, I suddenly stopped.

What if Snape wasn't even here. George was right, it was way early for winter break; it was seven thirty five in the morning now. Even Snape had to relax on holidays, right?  
_No harm in knocking._ I told myself.

I reached up and knocked lightly on the wooden door. No answer. I knocked again, but was convinced that Snape was most likely sleeping like _normal_ people do on holidays.

Since I wasn't expecting an answer, I actually jumped when it swung open to reveal an (irritated looking) Snape. His expression changed to shock and confusion as he looked at me.

Okay, so maybe he didn't scare me when there was a whole class full of people, but when it was one on one, he was _a bit_ intimidating.

"G-good morning, Professor."

"Miss. Quem. Do you realize what time it is?"

"Um, yes sir." I started. Oh crap. What was I supposed to say? I could just be like _Yo, Sev, I hear you were tight with my mum, you wouldn't have known who might have murdered her, do you?_

"I trust you have a good reason for interupting my work." He said, drawling out his words.

"Yes sir, of course! I wanted to talk to you about something..." I didn't elaborate further.

Snape sighed, as if trying to make it obvious that he had better things to do than to take time to talk to me. He stepped aside, and opened the door wider so I could enter, and waved me in.

I stepped inside awkwardly. I _really_ had to learn to think out my plans better, because right now, in an office along with a more-than-usual frightnening Severus Snape, was the _last _place I wanted to be... other than the orphanage, of course.  
_Dang it, I actually should have listened to Fred, George, and Lee for once. Who would have thought this day would come?_

* * *

Snape's office matched him perfectly; creepy, itimidating, and cold.

One whole wall was lined with bookshelves, but insead of having books on them(like a NORMAL person), it had jars of creepy things. Well not all of them were creepy, there were plants soaking in different types of potions. The creepy ones though, they made me send a special 'thank you' to whichever parent that I had inherted my strong stomach from. The worst ones were a jar of purple stuff with some kind of animal parts in it, and another was, floating in some clear green potion, were two eyeballs that I prayed were not human.  
In one of the corners was a cauldron, with some type a potion that was emitting faint blue smoke.  
There was also a fireplace, but there was no fire in it.  
I actually shivered from the cold. I could swear that it was colder in here than it was outside.

"Aren't you cold?" I blurted, without thinking.

"No." Snape responded shortly, sitting down I had overheard that at a desk and gesturing to the chair on the oppisite side. "I am hoping, for your sake, that isn't what do you wanted to talk about."

I chuckled nervously as I sat down. "Of course not, sir." I sat up a bit straighter and took a deep breathe, "See, I heard that you and my mom were friends, sir. And I was wondering if you could tell me anything about her."

Snape, who had been looking down at some papers on his desk, froze, before looking up slowly. "I don't know who you've heard your information from, but I suggest you have this conversation with that person."

"So, you didn't know her?" I asked, cofused. Why would Lupin lie to me? And I overheard Snape call her 'Steph' and say that 'no one had her eyes' which I guess doesn't mean that they were _defintaly_ friends... but...

"We were acquanted, but she was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. Even though I didn't despise her as much as the other Gryffindors, we weren't friends." He said.

"So there is nothing you can tell me about her... particulary through her fifth through seventh year?"

Snape froze again, before saying slowly, "Miss. Quem, even though this is winter holiday for you, us Professors still have work to do before we can have ours, and you are interupting mine for a reason I don't find adequate enough. So if you could please leave..."

He was lying. I could feel it. And I wanted to punch him in the face for it... wanted to, but I didn't. I gripped my hands together instead. "Please professor. _You_ may not find it 'adequate' enough, but it _is_ important to me, sir." The words were piling out before I could think about what I was saying. This is what happened when I built up emotions... I build them up until I just practically explode.  
"My mom died when I was three years old, sir. Three! I remember it to this day. I was _in the house_ when someone murdered her. Do you know what it's like to _hear_ your mother's last words? To hear her scream in pain, and be able to do nothing! That scream, is what I hear everytime one of those stupid dementors come close to me, that boggart... the one that made me pass out. That scream that came from the boggart, was my mother's. _That scream_ haunts me _everyday_ of my stupid life."  
"But I accepted her death, sir. I accepted it a long time ago. Crap happens, life isn't always fair, trust me, very few people understand that better than I do. So I don't ask for sympathy from people. I will never ask for sympathy from someone. But, I will ask for answers, because I _deserve_ them. And everyone I ask seems to _not get that._" My voice had rose now, and tears were building up in my eyes. Not from sadness, but from anger.

Snape's face was rigid, but I could see the anger in his eyes. "Get _out_." He hissed.

Taking a deep breathe, I stood up so quickly that the chair almost fell back. I tried to contain my temper as I walked to door, but of course, I had to get the last word in.

My voice just loud enough for Snape to hear me, I said, "Honestly, sir, I hope you aren't lying about not being my mother's friend, because I'd think her friends would actually care enough to help her daughter find out who her mother's murderer was." And with that I swung open the door, and walked out.

* * *

**A/U:** I just realized recently that A/U meant author's note. :D Yes, I'm slow. But you luff mee anyway!

Sorry its taken me so long to update. I actually had almost completed the chapter yesterday, but my dad accidently shut down my computer without realizing I hadn't saved my story. -_- Oh Dad.

I have a challenge! I want to know what actress you picture as Valica, or you think looks similar. She doesn't have to be thirteen like Valica is. It can be the future looking Valica.  
And guys, I need to know what you think about me doing some short stories and one shots of Stevie's(Valica's mom) Hogwarts years. Because no ones answered and I don't want to upload one and none of you view it. NOT COMPLAINING, I appreciate all the reviews I get now, lets just add a little extra ;D

Comments back to reviewers

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I just wanted to say that I love your name! Alec Volturi, or the actor who plays him anyway, is soooo hot! :D And I love his name too, obviously since one of Valica's orphanage buddies name is Alek. :D  
And I am so glad you liked the chapter! This is me going on!

Nizuna Fujieda- I love your reviews :3 They're always so positive and always bring a smile to face! Just thought I'd let you know! I'm glad you loved it!

Alice2Epic- I updated! Juss for you :3 Well for you and anyone else who reads this. Thanks for your EPIC reviews :))

Mi-chan1991- YOU GET IT! I'm so glad that you see that. I've been trying to express how Valica really is growing a bit more trusting in her friends. She went from not hardly touching people, to actually sharing emotions with people! :D I wasn't sure I was expressing it clear enough, so therefore your comment made me very happy!

**Where is Isabella95?** You normally review, and you didn't this chapter, and I missed your review :')

I just wanted to say a special thanks to everyone who reviews. Even though I read stories, I barely ever review, and you guys do, and I apreciate that soooo much! I love you guys. :'D

~Nic


	14. Christmas Day

**A/N- **Okay you can stop stabbing needles in my voodo doll. My internet has been completely down. :/  
But its back now! So yay! :D

Thanks to xXMizzAlecVolturiXx and Mango to the Max, for reviewing! Keep 'em coming!  
Read and Review.

Now on to the story!

* * *

"Valica Phoenix Quem! We are not going through this again! Now if you are not up in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to hex you into oblivion."  
This was enough to make me open one eye to see a blurry Hermione Granger looking down at me, her hands on her hips.

"The one morning I sleep in Hermione." I groaned. "What do you want?"

"Oh hush, it's not that early."

"What time is it?" I asked, not bothering to open my other eye to check my alarm clock.

"Eight fifteen." She said, rolling her eyes. I groaned again and she hit me with a pillow.

"Up! It's Christmas morning, get up!"

This was enough to make me sit up. Christmas already? There was no way. I had spent some free time working and doing errands for McGonagall and Lupin so I could earn enough money to buy my friends some presents.

"Just wondering 'Mione, but shouldn't I be able to sleep in on Christmas morning. It _is_ holiday." I said, throwing my covers back and climbing out of bed. My eyes widened at the small pile of gifts at the foot of my bed. _Gifts?_ For _me_?

"No. Now come on and grab your gifts so we can head over to the boys' dorm."

"Why do we have to go to their dorm?" I asked, as I began to grab my gifts.

"Well they can't exactly come to our dorm. The boys can't get up the stairs."

"Oh yeah... right." I said, thinking about George, Fred, and Blaise getting up the girls stairs, and I once again wondered how they did it.

I made a mental note that the 3rd years boys' dorm was the fourth door, so I wouldn't make the same mistake I did when I accidently knocked on (shirtless) George and Fred's doors.

Hermione didn't bother knocking, and instead barged straight into the room. I hesitated at the doorway.  
My luck, the guys would be like naked or something, and I would be scarred for life.

"_Valica!_" Hermione hissed from inside.

"Are they decent?"

"No, I'm just standing here while they're naked, of course they're dressed." She growled back.

Sighing, I walked in. Dean and Seamus were gone, which I couldn't help but think was odd, for such an early Christmas morning.

Hermione was trying to wake up Ron by shaking his shoulder, but he slept on, oblivious. I walked slowly to Harry's bed. It was surprising how... peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. Between finding out that Sirius Black was his godfather, and losing the tournament, he had always seemed to be stressed and bothered.

"Erm... Harry, wake up." I whispered. No movement. "Harry Potter!" I whispered a bit louder. Still nothing. I poked his cheek a few times, but to no avail. Finally I began thumping him on his temple. "Harry flipping Potter, wake up!"

"Wha-" His eyes opened a bit, before widening dramatically at the sight of me. He hollered, and sat up quickly, headbutting me right in the forehead. I stumbled back a bit and pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead. "Oh my, freaking, _ow._" I almost screeched.

"What is going on- Hermione? What are yu doing in the boys dorms. Valica? Are you okay?"

Apparently Harry's holler, and my screech had been enough to arouse Ron from his slumber.

"Jeez, Val." Harry muttered, jumping out of bed. "Sorry, you just startled me."

Hermione was dying laughing and I stuck my tongue out at her, before turning back to Harry. "Other than a mild concussion, I'm fine, thank you." I replied surcastically, before grinning. "Happy Christmas."

* * *

The best part of Christmas is being able to spend time with your friends, yes.  
But the presents are a close second. Defintaly.

"Open this one first!" Hermione demanded, picking a medium sized red package out of my small pile of presents.  
I obeyed and began unwrapping it, trying to salvage as much of the paper as I could. Finally I managed to finish unwrap it without causing to much damange, and I opened a white box only to have my breath taken away by the sight.

"Hermione..." I breathed, picking up the gold cashmere scarf like it was made of glass. Looking in the box I seen a pair of matching gloves.

"I wasn't sure if you would like the color, if you don't you can always wear mine."

I laughed, "No, it is absolutely wonderfully perfect. I love it." I beamed at her and hugged her gently. _Oh dear Merlin... I just hugged her. I _am_ so going soft!_

"Oh this awesome, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, holding up a book on the Chudley Cannons. I knew for Ron to call a book 'awesome', it had to be a pretty good book.

I watched as my three friends began tearing into their gifts, and smiled to myself.

After folding the scarf delicately, I put it and the matching gloves to the side, and started on the rest of the pile.

Ron had got me a gag gift. A book titled, _Riding a Broom for Dummies_, which I threw at his head.

Harry's gift was also special to me; a small pocket sized telescope that the pirates always have in the muggle movies(or so I've heard). "Thanks." I grinned at him.  
"I didn't know what to get you. You're not really into the whole flashy jewelry thing, and I didn't want to get you a book, because that didn't seem... apropriate I guess. Which I mean, I got Hermione one, but I mean, since this is your first Christmas, it should probally been more sentimental, because your my best-"

I cut off his nervous ramble with a hug. The second hug that day. Harry seemed to realize how rare this hug was, because he wasted no time hugging me back.  
I felt obligated to say _something_ to try to explain how lucky I thought I was to have him, and Ron and Hermione in my life, but I've never been good at putting my thoughts into words.

"Listen Harry, I just wanted to tell you that, you guys, you and Ron, and Hermione... you've guys are more important to me than you understand. I've never had friend like you guys... I mean I have friends at the orphanage, but this is different. You guys..." I took a deep breath.  
"Val, you don't have to. Its okay, I get it." He said, smiling at me. I shook my head.  
"Thanks, I'm not exactly good at..."  
"Me either." He said, grinning.

"Oh no!" I turned to see Ron holding up a knitted maroon sweater. "Not another _maroon_ one. I mean, honestly, you think by now my mum would realize that I _hate_ that color."

"Especially how you mention it _every_ _single_ _time_ you get one." Hermione said, and I threw one of Harry's pillows at her.

"Open this one Harry, it's huge!" Ron said, pointing to a sloppily wrapped pachage a few feet away Harry.

"Okay then." He said, reaching over and pulling it to him and began unwrapping it.

* * *

"What is the big deal? It's just a broom." Hermione demanded, exasperated.

"Hermione Granger! I've been raised in a muggle orphanage my whole life, where the only thing a broom is used for is cleaning, and I still know that there is _no way_ that is _just_ a broom." I answered. The four of us were heading down stairs to the Great Hall for the Christmas breakfast.

"Valica's right. That is a _Firebolt_, the most fastest, most beautiful broom _in the world_." Ron explained.

I stopped and waited up for Harry, who had fallen a bit behind. His face was blank, except for his eyebrows which were scrunched in thought.

"For someone who just got the best broom in the world, you look a little... unenthusiastic." I said. He half smiled at me.

"Don't get me wrong, this is amazing. I practically drooled over that broom while I was in Diagon Alley this summer. It's just..."

"Just what?" I asked.

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his naturally crazy hair. "You don't even understand how expensive that broom was. Who would get that for me?"

"Harry... honestly?"

"Honestly what?"

Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking about how to phrase my words. "You are probally the most famous kid in the entire wizarding world. According to most people, your the one who defeated Voldemort himself." I frowned at one of the painting that I just passed, who had gasped at my use of Voldemorts name. "Oh shut it!" I growled and Harry chuckled slightly. "I mean, maybe it was just from a fan."

"A _fan_ doesn't send you a broom this expensive, trust me."

I shrugged, "Well if your _to_ worried about it, I would be happy to take it off your hands."

"Oh come off it!" He laughed, elbowing me. "You can't even stay right side up on a _regular_ broom. Let alone ride a Firebolt!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "At least _I_ don't fall off my broom."

He laughed, "Oh no, you don't fall. You just crash into the closest tree."

Yes, spending time with friends is the best part of Christmas.  
The presents were second... but the food. Oh my gosh! It was unexplainable how amazing it was.

I dug into the baked potatoes while the trio talked. Well more like Hermione and Harry talked while Ron grunted, since his mouth was so stuffed of food.  
We all got to open a wizard Cracker, which is acracker that sounds like gunshot when pulled and are filled with things like real hats, chess sets, and other jokes. Lavender got one that when she pulled it a rat jumped out, and her reaction was priceless. I swear she deafened all paintings in a hundred mile radius. Mine was a top hat which I wasted no time putting on my head.  
Dumbledor even forced Snape to open one, which contained a hat that looked so similar to the one that Neville's boggart had been wearing that I choked on a piece of turkey laughing so hard. I was still pretty ticked off at him.

The feast was almost over when an owl came swooping in. But not just any owl.  
"Buddah?" I questioned, as I recognized the bird that was gradually desending.

She landed _on my head_ and liked to clawed all the hair off my scalp.

"Ow, you ball of feathers." I growled, and I swear she dug her claws in harder. "Ow, ow, _ow." _I complained as Ron untied the package tied to her legs. Once she was free of her load, she took off, and seemed to take a bit of my scalp with her.

Rubbing my head, I inspected my package. I felt numerous eyes on me, and I sat the package down and started back on my potatoes. At Harry's questioning gaze, I shrugged and said loud enough that the people easedropping could hear, "I don't like an audience."

Once everyone went back to their conversations I picked up the neatly wrapped package, and began unwrapping it. I revealed it to be a medium sized leather book that looked worn around the edges, and had a few stains on it. The binding was well worn too, and it was obvious this book had been opened and closed nurmerous times. Gently opening the cover, I flipped through the pages to see pictures staring out at me on every single page. A photo album?

I flipped back to the front page and looked closer at the picture. The picture was of two eleven year old girls in, what appeared to be, a train compartment.

One girl was about an inch taller than the other one. Her bright red hair was done in a french braid, and she had a sweet full smile. Her eyes are what got my attention though. The bright green eyes that were identical to the boy sitting next to me looking over my shoulder.

The shorter girl was practically an oppisite. She had black hair that hung loosely down her back, and bangs that fell into her eyes. Her lavender eyes that were full of pride and mischief. She had more pointed features and her smile lacked the sweetness of Lily's and was more snarky, almost more of a smirk than a smile.

"My mom." Harry breathed.

I shook my head, "And mine."

We met each others eyes, and Harry grinned before looking back at the picture. "You look nothing like your mom."

I smiled, "I know. You don't either. Except for the eyes of course."

"They used a muggle camera." Ron pointed out. "The pictures don't move."

"Maybe they used Harry's mom's camera She was a muggle born remember?" Hermione reminded us.

As I turned the page to see the next picture, something fell out and landed on the ground. I bent and picked it up and read to the front. In big letters it said,  
"Open When ALONE" I looked to see if Hermione, Ron and Harry had noticed but they were all looking eagerly at the album. I stuck the note in the pocket of my cloak before changing my attention back to the photo album.

This picture had been taken by a wizarding camera, because the pictures were moving. It was another picture of Lily and Stephanie but this one they were making weird faces at the camera.

"Right Ms. Granger?"

"What?" Hermione asked, bringing all of our focus back to the present.

"I was telling Professor McGonagall about how your favorite subject was Charms."

Hermione gulped, not wanting to pick between Charms and Transfiguration and I laughed. I picked up the book and put it inside my cloak.


	15. Like a Knife All Blade

On the night of the last day of Christmas holiday, I found myself, once again, going through my Pandora Box. Many things had been added since I had first got here. The drawings of Gale, Alek, and Phoebe were still there, and so was the book mark, and the lock of hair from my first haircut. I had added the photo album that was once I had went through the whole thing I seen that there were pictures of my mom and Lily Potter together, a few of my mom flying on her broom during a quidditch game, and more. There was suprisingly none of my mom and James Potter or Sirius Black, which I thought was odd since my mom was supposably really close to them. One of the pictures that stood out most to me was one of my mom when she was fourteen or fifteen.  
Her hair was no longer long with bangs, and instead was only to her chin, and she had side bangs. She had the same expression as she did in most of her other pictures; a sly mischevious smirk.  
Next to her, on her left side, was a taller girl with light blonde hair that fell to her knees, and shiny bright blue eyes. She didn't smile, and instead had a haughty arrogant look that matched the Slytherin patch on her robe.  
On the right side of my mother was beyond a doubt, a young Severus Snape. His hair was as long as my moms, and it came down to his chin. It didn't look as greasy as it does now a'days, and there was a look in his eye... almost happy. He didn't smile either, but he didn't frown. It was almost an emotionless face, a face I had seen on a lot of Slytherins. It was shocking that when put side by side, how much Snape and my mother resembled each other. It almost unnerved me. Of course by mom's hair wasn't greasy and she had a button nose in stead of the huge honker that Snape had, but they hade the same dark eyes, although his of course weren't lavender. Their other facial features were similar though; the curling lips, the pale skin, and firm jaw. They had the same cheekbones, and the same rounded shoulders. If I didn't know any better they could have been siblings... but I would have known about that right?  
The other person in the picture, I at first mistook for Sirius Black, but Harry was quick to spot the differences. This guy looked younger than the other three in the picture, and Sirius had been the same age as my mother. He wasn't quite as handsome as the young Sirius either, and his facial expressions were more haughty and Slytherin like. His facial expression was similar to Snape's, blank and expressionless.

There was something else about this picture that unnerved me. All three of the kids in this photo with my mom were Slytherin, and if it wasn't for the Gryffindor patch on her rode, I could have mistaked her for a Slytherin also. She held herself the same way, and she seemed comfortable with them, as if they were her friends. Was that how I looked with Zabini? Could people mistake me as a Slytherin?

I had used my black robe all summer break, and it was due for a washing. I wouldn't be using it much now that classes were starting, and I would be spending more time in the Library doing homework. As I went to toss my robe in the basket, a paper slipped out and fell to the ground. Picking it up, I realized that it was the note that had came with my photo album. I had forgotten all about it, which was odd since you would have thought I would have been curious enough to find out who had sent it.

Hermione was asleep and I pulled the curtains around my bed shut, and lighted my wand using _Lumos_, so I could make out the words. Unfolding the note I read it.

**I have done EVERYTHING in my power to try and find your mother's killer. And I can insure you I had nothing to do with her death, and I know nothing of it. I do owe your mother this much though, and these are all the picture of her I have or I have collected.**  
**DO NOT EVER VISIT MY OFFICE AGAIN.**

**-Professor S. Snape**

I couldn't believe this. Snape had sent the photo album? To me?  
Hogwarts really was full of surprises.

* * *

Of course my waking up early habit ended as soon as school started. Hermione had to wake me up _again_, and her early morning methods can be quite violent.

I actually put my hair up in a sloppy bun, and even though a few loose strands were in my face, I didn't bother tucking them in.

When we got in the common room, I seen Harry and Ron exiting the painting. Harry caught my eye and waved and I smiled back. Hermione just snorted and rolled her eyes and muttered, "_Boys."_ under her breath.  
I sighed at this attitude. Christmas night, Hermione had taken it upon herself to tell McGonagall about the suspicious broom Harry had recieved, because she had convinced herself that Sirius Black himself had sent it to Harry. I really couldn't blame Harry for being ticked off, I mean the Firebolt was an _amazing _broom. I didn't understand Ron's attitude. It wasn't his broom, and Hermione really had the best intentions in mind.  
And then Ron had gotten snappy with me, because I wasn't acting so calm about this. Hermione had been by my side throughout the entire year, and I wasn't going to leave her alone against Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, that was an amazing broom." I said quietly. "And with the quidditch game coming up and Oliver pressuring him about not losing this game too, he's just str-"  
"Oh not you too!" She exclaimed, turning on me suddenly. "What is with you guys? It is quidditch! It is a game! What do you not understand about that? It will not kill you if you don't win. There will be other matches!"

"It's not just a game, Hermione. It's a major deal to the quidditch team. They put a lot of sweat and word into the game-"

"Whatever Valica. You sound just like Ron. And you know what? I really don't care that the boys are mad at me, because I did what I did to make sure Harry stayed safe! Because to me, there are more things more important than quidditch."

I really wasn't good at these things. "Hermione, I have a feeling that no matter what I say, I'm going to say the wrong thing, so I'm going to do the smart thing and be quiet."

"Don't put yourself through so much trouble, Valica. Just go hang out with Ron and Harry, since obviously trying to keep your friend safe is a crime now a'days." Hermione snapped. I had been right. No matter what I said, I was just going to make her more angry. She spun around and stormed out of the portrait hole.  
Sighing, I flopped down on one of the chairs. I had lost my appetite for breakfast, and I closed my eyes for a second, not wanting to go anywhere.

"Having friends are tough work, huh?" The familiar warm humorous voice said from above. I looked up to see a grinning George Weasley, looking down at me.

"You have no idea." I said, chuckling. He offered me a hand up, and I took it so he could pull me up.

"So what's going on with Hermione?" He asked.  
I couldn't help but admire how, when he asked me that question, he seemed to actually care.  
Now I was getting those stupid butterflies again. I shook my head as we walked torwards the portrait hole.

"Harry got a _Firebolt_ for Christmas from an anonymous person, and Hermione told McGonagall because she thought it might be from Sirius Black. So McGonagall confinscated it."

George stopped, and held me back. "A _Firebolt_? As in the fastest broom in the entire world." I nodded and he sucked in air. "A-and McGonagall confiscated it." I nodded again, and we started walking again. He helped me out of the portrait hole, and the butterflies went even more crazy.

"Does Oliver know about the broom?" George asked, and I shrugged.

"I'm sure Harry will tell him. I haven't actually had a decent conversation with any of the trio lately. Hermione's upset because she thinks the boys are taking this to seriously. Ron thinks I am taking Hermione's side, and Harry is just pissed because he got the best broom in the world confiscated from him. Not that I blame him, but Ron and Hermione are both being ridiculous."

George laughed slightly, "My brother does that a lot." I smiled slightly. It was true. Ron had anger issues, but so did I. And yes, maybe he over reacted about some things, but he was a good friend.

"So if the 'trio' as you called them, have been giving each other the cold shoulder, why didn't you come find Katie or me?"

"I don't know. You guys have your own friends, I didn't want to be a bother. It wasn't to bad though, I got to fit in some reading, and I did some research of Buckbeak with Hermione."

George rolled his eyes, "Oh, that sounds so fun. Research on Christmas holiday, _woo hoo_!" I laughed.  
"But seriously, your always welcome to hang out with us. Katie adores you and so..." He cleared his throat, "And you know, Fred and I never mind having company." A sly smile creeped up on his lips, "As long as you don't mind if we do some 'research' on you."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he laughed aloud, "We're starting to sell some pranking products, but of course we have to make sure they're safe."

I laughed, "I think I'll stick with recieving the cold shoulder from Hermione and Ron, instead of being you and Fred's lab rat. It sounds to be the logical thing to do."

"A mind all logic is like a knife all blade. It makes the hand that uses it bleed." George said, in his best philosopher voice.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he laughed again. "I read it in a book."

I gasped in fake shock, "A Weasley twin reads a book? No way!"

"Yes, I read a book." Dropping his voice, he whispered, "But don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to mantain." I just shook my head and laughed.

By now we had reached the entrance to the Great Hall. "Want to sit with us?"

I looked over to where Hermione was sitting with her face buried in a book, then to where Ron and Harry were sitting both in a serious conversation(probally about the Firebolt), and than finally to where Fred, Lee Jordan, and Katie were sitting, laughing and teasing.

"It's probally the logical thing to do." I repeated, smirking. George shook his head and laughed, "That's the spirit."

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures was a bit tense, with Hermione, Ron, and Harry still not talking, and Hagrid still glum about Buckbeak's trial. It was with the Slytherins, which might have not been that bad of a thing since it meant I would have been able to see Zabini for the first time since the first day of Christmas holiday, but I didn't get a chance to talk to him. To make matters worse, Hagrid now had us working on Flubberworms, which were the most dull and boring creatures in the universe. They didn't do anything except cause Parvarti and Lavender to squeal that they were 'slimy' and 'disgusting', which then prompted me to throw one on each of them, out of annoyance.  
So by the end of first period I was _a bit_ irritable for many reasons;  
A) Hermione still not talking to me, and rushed off with her head in a book before I could even say anything to her  
B) Harry and Ron were both in sour moods  
C) I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Blaise (I actually missed him), because he got held up in a group of Slytherins.  
and D) Now Lavender and Parvarti were all p-ed off at me.

I surprisingly didn't head to the Library for my free period. Instead, I went up to the owlery to see Buddah, hoping that at least, maybe _she_ would not be mad at me. She was on a perch next to Achilles, Draco's owl, as she normally was.  
"Now you two better _just_ be friends, because if there is one thing I know, it's that Draco Malfoy is bad news." I told her firmly. She just _hoo_ed, contently as I stroked her wing feathers. Achilles just glared at me, of course.  
For some reason unknown to me, my thoughts strayed to the owner of the bird.  
I was still trying to get him. Ever since the conversation with Zabini about Draco, I had been starting to understand more about him. One thing Blaise had said about Draco that stuck most with me was talking about Draco being a stereo typical Slytherin. He had said;  
** "I honestly don't think he knows. He's torn by what he has been told, and what he sees."**

That really did explain a lot. When we were in the hospital wing and we're talking about Greek mythology, we'd been talking about a common interest that had nothing to do with blood purity, or the differences in our houses. It had been a mutual subject.  
When the subject of blood purity came up was when our conversation had gone south. I could see now that the reason that had happened was because we had gotten on the subject of something his father had told him. Blaise had been right about how it was hard to go against what you had been raised hearing. It was like someone dropping in on you one day and telling you that everything your parents had told you about your lifestyle and history was a complete lie.  
I thought about the reasons he had said he didn't like me.  
1) I was a Gryffindor  
2) I had insulted him  
3) According to him I was "stuck up Potter's arse" and only friends with him so I could have the publicity.

I then realized that all three of those reasons were something Draco had raised to dislike. He was supposed to be against Gryffindors, he wasn't used to his 'honor' being insulted, and he had always heard that everyone who was friends with Harry were just using him for the publicity. I could even assume that according to Draco's family, that Harry Potter didn't deserve friends.

Really, these conclusions made me pity Draco Malfoy. It was moments like we were in the Hospital Wing, or when Blaise was talking about how him and Draco used to be best friends, that had me almost convinced that deep deep down inside Draco Malfoy wasn't as awful as he seemed. It was just moments when we were arguing about things he had learned that made me go all 'typical Slytherin'. And honestly, I couldn't blame him for that. I couldn't blame him for getting angry when people basically called his father a liar.

I don't know what made me do it. I find that a lot of major decisions I make, or things I do, are me just going out on a whimb.  
I stopped petting Buddah, and hesitantly lifted my hand over to Achilles. He snapped his beak, but I ignored it and gently touched his folded wing. He didn't do anything so I stroked his wing delicately.

"Your not so bad." I murmered softly. The owl continued to watch me, but it's gaze didn't seem as hateful. I chuckled softly.

I was standing here, petting Draco Malfoy's owl.  
Why?

* * *

The rest of my day went on a bit better.  
I was the second person(after Hermione of course) to accomplish the task in Transfiguration, and was able to spend the rest of class completing the Transfiguration homework, which I was able to turn in early to McGonagall.  
It was when Hermione corrected my spelling on the essay assignment I had been working on, that I realized I had to find a way to make her not mad at me anymore. So I did the only thing that I was sure she would take as an apology. I turned and embraced her in a hug. She stiffened from surprise but quickly returned my hug.

Taking a deep breath, I let my thoughts that had been running through my mind all day, tumble out through my mouth.  
"Hermione, you were right. I am not saying that I agree with what you did, but I do see your reasoning behind it. Your more than my best friend, I consider you practically a sister to me, and a stupid broom isn't going to change that."

She smiled at me, and I thought I seen tears glistening in her eyes. "Whatever. I was being pretty rough on you this morning."  
_Uh, yeah you were_. I thought, but I didn't voice this thought. Instead I just shrugged and smiled.

After Transfiguration was lunch. Hermione informed me that since she was taking extra classes with the time turner that she had homework from both Divination and Muggle Studies, so she was going to head over to the Library instead of going to Lunch, but I really think she just wanted to avoid Harry and Ron.  
So I ended up eating lunch with Fred, George, Lee, Katie, and Angelina again, which I didn't mind at all. I spent my lunch laughing and joking around, mostly with George. We bantered like little kids and he teased me constantly. I caught Katie and Angelina giving each other looks several times that I couldn't help but feel were about and me and George.

It got a bit awkward when we were exiting the Great Hall. One second I was walking with George, Lee, Fred, and Katie, when I heard a familiar voice yell two words that instantly made me grin.  
"Yo, Gryffindork!"

I laughed, and turned to see Blaise Zabini heading torwards me. "Zucchini!" I laughed, "Now you come and talk to me." I had actually prepared myself for the hug that I was sure would come. And it did. What I hadn't been prepared for was him to literally pick me up off the ground and spin me around.

"Miss me?" He said grinning, sitting me back firmly on the ground.

"Psht, hardly." I shot back.

His familiar smirk was back on his face, "Well then I guess I'll just have to keep your Christmas present."

I felt my eyes widened and I shook my head before grinning and jumping up and down. "Zabini! I miss you so much!"

He laughed, "So bribery is your weak spot." He shook his head in faux disapointment, "Typical Gryffindork I suppose."  
I hadn't realized that my former group was still there until Zabini shot them a cold look, and I glared at him for that look.

"Well I do believe you have potions with me now." Zabini said, smirking at me. He held out his arm,  
"It would be my honor to escort you to the dungeons."

"I don't know. You see, I do have this reputation to mantain." I teased, and Zabini rolled his eyes.

"I could always throw you over my shoulder and _carry_ you to potions." Zabini said smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I suppose my reputation can suffer."

"I'll see you guys later." I said, smiling at Lee, the twins, and Katie. Katie sent me a small smile, Lee and Fred glared at Zabini, while George had a weird expression on his face. My thoughts were put on hold though as Zabini yanked me with him, and lead me torwards the potions classroom.

"So you want your gift now or later?" Blaise asked me as we walked along to the potions classroom.

"Later, so I have a chance to go get your gift." I said, smiling. Blaise smiled and nodded.

We got to class on time, but we still got quite a few weird looks from the people that were already there, including Severus Snape.

Zabini of course, couldn't just leave it there. He actually walked me to my desk, and pulled out my chair for me.  
"When did you turn into such a Gryffindor gentlemen?" I asked as I sat down next to Hermione.

Leaning on my desk, he smirked at me. "May as well piss off Draco and the rest of them while I have the chance."

"Mr. Zabini, if you could put a cease to your ridiculous flirting so that I can began teaching my class, I would appreciate it." Snape said, his voice calm yet intimidating.

"Of course, professor." Zabini said, smiling politely.  
He winked at me and went to sit down.

I shook my head, _What a strange strange dude. Even for a Slytherin._

* * *

It was later, when me and Blaise we're sitting next to the lake.

"People can be so stupid." Blaise said, throwing a rock in the lake.

"Yes." I said, unsure of where this was going. "They can."

Silence hung over us as we sat there, Zabini throwing rocks and me looking across the lake, where I had seen the dog the morning Draco and I had been out here.

"If I ask you a question, will you be honest with me?" Zabini asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Should I be ashamed about being in Slytherin?"

I hadn't seen this question coming. "Why would you ask that? Your the last person I would expect to hear that from."

"Just answer it please." He said, throwing a rock.

"No. I don't think you should. Your the one who told me there was nothing wrong with being Slytherin." He shrugged. "Blaise whatever-your-middle-name-is Zabini. They sort you into houses because of your qualities, not because your a death eater. You were put in Slytherin because your cunning, resourceful, and ambitious. None of those qualities are bad, unless you have them to the extreme."

Zabini sighed, "Julius."

"What?" That had thrown me off.

"Blaise Julius Zabini."

"Your middle names Julius?" He nodded. "N'aw." I cooed. He gave me an odd look.  
"What?" I said, chuckling. "It's an adorable name."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, your gift!" He dug around in the pockets of his robe before pulling out a small box, which he handed to me.

I pulled at the ribbon that was tied around the box, before taking the lid off of the box. My breath got caught.

Inside sat the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. The chain was two chains, a silver one and a gold one, twisted together. Hanging off the chain was a gold lion like the one on the Gryffindor robes.

"Blaise, it's..." I was at loss for words, and I was very aware that my mouth was hanging open. I shook my head, "I can't take this Blaise. It's way to-"

"Don't even start with me, Valica. My mom owns a jewelry store, and when I seen I thought of you. So close your mouth before you catch a fly."

I laughed quietly, "That's one of the very first things you said to me when we talked in the Library." He smiled at me.

"Well now my gift to you looks like crap compared to yours for me."

Blaise chuckled, "Well to be honest, if you got me a necklace I would be worried."

I handed over his present and he unwrapped it. He smiled as he looked through the books. "Muggle books." He said grinning. He had once mentioned that he liked to read muggle classics, because it was cool to read things from there point of view. So I got him a few Jane Austen books, and the Chronicles of Narnia series.

He smiled and looked at me, "Best Christmas gift _ever._"

"Best Christmas ever." I corrected him. "For me anyway."

* * *

**A/U: **So this is the second longest chapter I've ever done. I know it doesn't have to many important things, and not a lot of questions are answered, but as most of you should know, the end of my story is coming up. On a brighter note, I should be able to post the beginning of the second book in this series as soon as this book is over, because I've already had the first chapter of that story written for a while!

No reviews... which makes me want to cry :'(

So pleaseeee review for this chapter.


	16. A Visit to Lupin's Office

**Okay, so its not much of a chapter. But I'm almost****finished with Chapter 17 also, that should be up tomorrow by like 4 pm if not earlier. Happy 4th of July everyone.**

* * *

**On to the Story**

"Where's Scabbers?" Ron demanded as soon Hermione and I got down the girls' dorm one morning. There were a lot of people still in the common room, several which looked over when Ron raised his voice.  
I barely registered that the twins were one of the people in the common room that looked.  
Don't get me wrong, I love Ron and Harry, but this morning I was _not_ a happy camper.  
It was Febuary now, and I had been recently informed that I was failing my Charms class. On top of that, my usual tutor, Hermione, seemed to always be busy with her own work.  
And on top of _that_, even though Harry had gotten his broom back and him and Hermione had kind of reconciled, Ron continued to be a prat because of Crookshanks constantly bothering Scabbers. I mean honestly Ron, Scabbers was _a rat_. A very _ugly disgusting_ rat, I may add. So Ron and Hermione were still not talking, and Harry's logic was that since I was staying with Hermione a lot, he should stay with Ron, but really I think Harry just didn't want to have to handle a very mad Hermione.(Not that I could blame him)

I know what your thinking. Since none of my friends were on speaking terms, I could just hang out George and Katie, right? Wrong. Absolutely riddiculously wrong, wrong, _wrong._  
For some reason unknown to me, he wasn't talking to me. I mean he wasn't openly ignoring me, he would give me the simple 'Goodmorning' or the polite 'How are you?', but he always seemed to run off somewhere. I knew it was serious when he used studying as an excuse one time. I mean come on. George Weasley? Study? Ha! When I asked Katie about it, she just shrugged and said _'Boys'_. And since she spent most of the time with the twins(George), and since I wasn't as close with them(George), as I had been, I didn't get to hang out with Katie anymore.

On a brighter side, Zabini had yet to abandon me. But it was times like meals, or the times in the Common Room which I felt lonely.

So _any_way, when Ron asked us that question, it sounded way more like an accusation. I couldn't help but crack slightly.

"Where's Scabbers?" He asked. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"Oh shoot, Ron. Sorry, I left him upstairs in my trunk." I snapped surcastically. "How the hell would we know where your rat is?"

"This was on my bed." He snarled, tossing some white fabric at Hermione. When she unfolded it, I saw that it was a pillowcase. I almost made another surcastic remark, but then I saw the big deal.

Three small drops of blood were on the pillowcase, and right on top of it was orange cat fur the exact same shade as Crookshanks' fur.  
_Crap._ Hermione's cat had ate Scabbers.

"You don't know that Crookshanks done that, Ron." Hermione said, stubbornly.

"Honestly, Hermione! Look at it. Your cat's been stalking Scabbers since you bought the ugly creature!"

"He is not ugly! He's a cat, Ron. And cats chase rats, but Scabbers did not _eat _Scabbers! He's got better taste than that.

The tips of Ron's ears were about as red as his hair by now. "Oh, really? Harry, Valica, when's the last time you've seen Scabbers or Crookshanks."

Harry just shrugged, but me, with my anger issues, couldn't just shrug.  
I placed my hands on my temples and groaned, my head aching. "I have better things to do than look out for either one of you guys' stupid animals."

"He is not stupid!" Ron and Hermione both declared, defending each one of their pets.

"Fine!" I snapped. "The animals aren't stupid, but you two are _acting_ stupid. I mean, excuse me, but I thought you guys were supposed to be "best friends", but apparently not if your friendship can be jeapordized by two, four legged _animals_. I mean, honestly, I hope Crookshanks _did_ eat Scabbers, and then a dog eats Crookshanks, because then all of this would go away!" And with that, I shoved past them, through the common room, and out the portrait hole.

_I have anger issues._ I told myself.

I wanted to talk to Zabini, but it wasn't like I could go knock of the Slytherin common room and ask for him. Even if I could, I didn't even know where the Slytherin common room was.

It was a Saturday. I normally love Saturdays but I had a feeling today was going to be bad. It was too early for Zabini to be up, and as of now, my best friends were probally hating me. I couldn't help but wonder if Harry would be mad at me for what I said to Ron and Hermione. I don't think what I had said had been too bad... it was what we all had been thinking, but at the same time everyone else had bit their tongue and not said anything. I sometimes swear that my mouth and my brain were not wired. My mouth said whatever it wanted without thinking about the consequences, and my brain had nothing to say about it.

"Valica, this is a bit early to be wondering around isn't it?"

I snapped my head up to see Professor Remus Lupin looking at me curiously. I looked around to see that I was in the hallway where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was. How long had I been walking?

"Um, I don't- I didn't realize where I was walking." I tried to explain, "I was just distracted and..."

"And you didn't realize where your feet were taking you?"

"Exactly." I said, smiling.

He smiled back smally, "Yes, I find I do the same thing when I'm upset." He hesitated a second, "Is there something bothering you that I can help you with, Valica?"

I smiled and almost laughed. My problem was my big mouth, my anger issues, and my habit of not thinking before speaking. And I was pretty sure that Professor Lupin couldn't help me with any of those so I just shook my head, "I don't think there is anything you can do about this problem of mine, sir. Its just one of those problems that I was born with."

A weird look came over Professor Lupin, but he recovered so quickly that I found myself questioning whether I had even seen it or if I was just imagining things. "Yes, Valica. I know _exactly_what you mean."

And the way he said it, I could tell he really meant that. But I almost felt like that there was a hidden meaning behind that, like me and him had _way_ more in common than just problems we were born with. When I looked at the light scars that marred his face, and the scars that marked his arms, I felt that I was looking at someone who had been through hard ships like I had been.

"You know, it might not cure your problem, but it might help if you talk to someone."

I smiled, "Something tells me my friends aren't up to listening to my problems at the moment."

"Well I have to clean the Grindylow's tank in the classroom, but your welcome to come in and talk to me while I work. I can listen and clean at the same time."

Part of me wanted to say no, because I'm not one to just open up and tell just anyone about my problems.  
The other part of me was convinced that Remus Lupin wasn't just anyone. As I already mentioned, I felt like we had something in common, like his unspoken past somehow connected with mine... if that made sense. It was just a feeling, and a lot of times feelings don't make sense. (That's me... going on a whim again)

So I found myself nodding and saying that that sounded better than going to the Great Hall at the moment.

One thing I liked about Professor Lupin is that he wasn't pushy. While I tried to organize my thoughts about what to tell him, he patiently started on his Grindylow tank. I sat down at a desk and sighed.

"I honestly just don't know where to start." I said, looking at the desk.

"Start at what bothered you." He said simply. He didn't sound like he was saying it in 'Duh' way, just that he was telling me to start from the beginning. And so I did. I started with the Firebolt and Hermione going to McGonagall about it, then moved on to the Crookshanks and Scabbers problem, and ended with my outburst this morning.

"I mean, part of my brain knows it was insensitive, because Scabbers is Ron's pet in all, but I just can't see how something as important as a frienship being ruined by something as simple as a rodent. It isn't worth it to me. And I've never been good at holding in my thoughts when I get angry."

Professor Lupin nodded, "I see your point on that Valica. Friendships are defintaly one of the most important things in life, and you shouldn't take good friends for granted. But I also see Ron's point on being upset. You look at... Scabbers, I think you said his name was," I nodded. "You look at him as just an animal, but to Ron, he's more than that. You said that Scabbers was passed down from Ron's older brother to him, am I correct?" I nodded again, "Yes, well that means Scabbers has been around for a good while now. He's not only a pet to Ron, he's almost a token of his past. Don't you have something that you've had since you were young? Something that symbolizes your childhood, maybe?"

I thought back the most sacred thing in my Pandora's box and nodded, "A bookmark. It was my mom's... it's the only thing I have left of my home." I left out the part of it being the only thing left that I had of my mother. The only thing I had that she had at one time held... besides me.  
_Woah there, Valica. Your treading on dangerous ground._ I told myself as my eyes began to sting.

Lupin's back was to me, as he was cleaning the tank, but I thought I seen him stiffen a bit, "Well some might say that even though that bookmark is a token of your past, to them that bookmark is just a piece of paper you put in a book. You understand what I mean?"

I nodded slowly, and then remembered that he couldn't see me with his back turned to me. "I think so."

"Yes, well if Ron and Hermione has been going on all year about this situation, and Ron felt that Hermione did nothing, than he has a bit of a right to be angry at her, because he feels she could have prevented it."

I groaned. "I am such a hypacrite."

Professor Lupin turned to look at me, "And why do you say that?"

"Because I just threw away a perfectly good friendship for a stupid reason." I buried my head in my arms and groaned. "Why can't I just keep my mouth shut and learn that honesty isn't always the best policy?"

I couldn't see him, but I thought I heard Lupin chuckle. "At least you don't bottle up your problems until you snap."

"Oh no. I do that too."

I was positive this time that Remus Lupin laughed gently, "Just like your mother."

I looked up at him to see the same weird look on his face that I thought I had seen in the hall. "How?"

He smiled and went back to working, "She was the same way. Boy, was she a handful. One time, Lucius Malfoy called her 'kitten', and," he shook his head, chuckling, "not only did she give hm an earful, but I believe it took him about two weeks to get the red and gold dye out of his hair."

I chuckled, "I don't remember her as a handful, but I wish I did."

Lupin straightened up and looked at me, "So you do remember her then. I thought you were to young..." He trailed off and I understood why. Sometimes the words '_when she died'_ are hard to say, even for me.

"I was three, so I don't remember much... but I sometimes have these flashes. I remember her holding me and lying me down to sleep. I remember her throwing me up in the air, I remember her dyi-" I had to stop and take a deep breathe. "But the woman I remember as my mom, seems way different than the person that was here."

Remus nodded, and said quietly, "She grew up and settled down."

I looked off at the desk. "I've seen pictures of her though. She always had this look in her eyes... this mischevious, rebellious, all-knowing look. Her eyes are one thing that I remember crystal clearly from my childhood. It's like they burned a whole into my eyelids or something. But her eyes were always soft and gentle... maybe a bit sad, but not rebellious at all."

I looked up to see Remus looking off out the window. "'Hearts a window to the person's soul'" He quoted quietly.

I nodded and looked down at the desk. This confirmed it for me. My mom was a lot more close than just a 'friend of a friend' to Remus Lupin. No one that looked as despaired as he did could have just been 'friends of a friend'.

I would just like to say that I did an _amazing_ job of avoiding Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

I ended up spending a large portion of my day helping out Professor Lupin tidy up his classroom, and he even showed me the incanation that Harry was using to help fight the dementors.  
_Expecto Patronum_.  
I had to remember that spell. Even if I wasn't yet ready to perform it yet(Heck, I was almost failing Charms, let alone me doing a fifth-year level spell).

I actually laughed when Professor Lupin performed the spell, causing a silvery transparent golden retriever running around the room.

"What was my mother's patronus?" I asked, as I attempted to do the spell. "_Expecto Patronum!_" I said again, thinking of what I thought would be one of my happiest thoughts. It was when McGonagall and Dumbledor had first come to the school.  
A thin tendril sleeked from the tip of my wand, but it evaporated like smoke.

"Not bad, Valica. I don't think the memory is strong enough, though. And try putting more force behind your words, as if you demanding the spell, not suggesting it." I nodded, as I practiced the wand movement again, just to be sure I was doing it right.  
"Your mother's patronus was a fox."

I smiled, "It seems to really reflect her personality from her school days. Sly and mischevious."

Professor Lupin smiled, "Observant you are. Yes, fully developed patronuses reflects the caster's personality, for example your mother was independant, mischevious, and way to smart for her own good."

I smiled at that.

"Professor Lupin?" A voice said from the doorway. I turned to see Harry standing at the door.

"Yes Harry, come on in." Professor Lupin nodded, smiling.

I tried to avoid Harry's eyes, unsure if he was angry with me. I went back to dusting the book shelf that had many old wore down books.

"Um, Valica. Hermione and Ron's been looking everywhere for you." Harry informed me. I looked up to meet his eyes finally.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh well... I better go find them then. Thank you Professor Lupin." I said to one of my new favorite professors.

* * *

**A/U- Thanks to all my reviewers again. Nizuna Fujieda, Mi-Chan1991, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, and Naheera- you guys are my current best friends ;D  
Special thanks to BSangelwing, who has p. me her review every single chapter.**


	17. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

I know I know I know. Tomorrow at 4, turned into Friday at 1:30! I made it longer than I thought I would originally. I would also like to say that I started on a Blaise/OC fanfic, but it's not going to be up until the end of this one wraps up, which will be in the next week or two.  
I'm guessing that there will be about twenty one chapters, and then a short epilogue. But I've already finished the first chapter for the sequel to this story.  
On to the story.

* * *

The next morning I woke feeling the best I had in a long time.  
The trio and I were back to normal. Ron and Hermione were on good terms as long as neither of their pets were mentioned. Harry and Hermione had put the broom incident way behind them. Hermione and I were on as good of terms as we could be. And then of course, Harry and I were not forced to be divided between the two.

Not only that, but today was the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, which had me siked up. I was hoping that this match would go a _lot_ better than the last match. And I wasn't the only one.  
The morning didn't start as good as the morning of the last match; since this morning I wasn't greeted by a cute red head with the contagous sweet grin.  
_Oh Merlin_! No! I didn't mean that. I mean, I didn't think of him as cute... did I?  
_No!_ I would kiss Malfoy again begore admitting I was disappointed at not being greeted by George _friggin'_ Weasley.

I had been laying in bed for about fifteen minutes, but I hadn't felt like getting up, so I thought I could at least get a laugh.

I closed my eyes, like I was sleeping, and patiently waited for Hermione to come and wake me up. When she did, I waited until she went to wake me up, before opening for eyes and shouting "Goodmorning Hermione!"  
My plan backfired of course, because I am just lucky like that.  
When I scared Hermione, she let out a scream like a banshy... right in my face.

"Valica! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the ringing in my ears!" I yelled back.

We looked at each other seriously before both bursting out laughing.

"I think you gave me a heart attack." Hermione said, between laughing fits.

"I think you busted my ear drums." I shot back, still laughing.

"That's not going to be the only thing busted if you two do don't get quiet in about five seconds." Lavender Brown growled from her bed. Her and Lavender were _still_ mad at me for throwing the slugs at them.

I borrowed a maroon sweater from Hermione, and wore my own jeans. The lion necklace I had got from Blaise, hung at my neck and I fingered it. My wavy brownish blondish hair hung down to the bottom of my back now, and I put it in a sloppy bun.

Hermione knocked on the door, "I went and checked, the guys are already down in the Great Hall. Harry never sleeps good the night before a match, let alone this match."

I opened the door to the bathroom, and her eyes trailed to my necklace. I went to the trunk at the foot of my bed, and pulled out my golden scarf and gloves.

Pulling them on, I looked at Hermione. I saw that expression on her face and knew we were going to have a conversation that I didn't like. "Come on." I told her, as I reached over and grabbed my black cloak and hurried out of the room, before she could start whatever was on her mind.

I ran into George Weasley on the way out. Literally. I was halfway through the portrait who when my foot got caught and I tripped, not very gracefully. I would have fallen flat on my face if it wasn't for the arms that caught me.  
Oh Merlin. I just sounded a lot like a damsel in distress.

"Erm... thanks." I said, rubbing the back of my neck akwardly. George was the only one of my friends I hadn't made up with, but this time I refused to feel bad about it. He hadn't even told me what I had done wrong. I wasn't going to apoligize for something I didn't even know I had done.

But that melted as soon as I looked at him. I didn't feel anger, I just felt regret.

George smiled awkwardly, "Careful there." Fred was with him of course, as was Lee Jordan who I noticed had his arm around Alicia Spinnet.

"Uhm. Thanks." I was suddenly conscious of just how sloppy my hair was and how hot my cheeks were turning.

Hermione was stiffling a laugh, and I shot her a glare so fierce, I was surprised lasers didn't shoot out of my eyes.

"Valica. Dining Hall. Harry and Ron. Ringing any bells?" She said, hiding her grin behind her hand.

"Yes Hermione. I _remember_." George let go of my arm and I smiled.

"Good luck on the match, you guys." I said, before turning and joining Hermione who was red from holding in her laughter. She usher me off before I could make even more of an idiot of myself.

"Are you still trying to deny that you fancy George Weasley?" Hermione said, after releasing the giggles she had been holding in.

"I don't fancy him. He's a git. I mean one day we're perfectly fine, and the next he barely says two words to me. You know, he can be just as bad as Ron."

"Even Ron normally has a reason for being mad, even if it's not a good one."

"So your saying that I did do something to make him mad?"

"Not purposely." Hermione said. At this, I put my hands in my head, "Why do all Weasley's have to be so complicated."

"_All_ boys are complicated."

"Harry isn't! Blaise isn't... most of the time."

"Speaking of Blaise..." Hermione started and I seen that look she had in the dorms room come back.

I sighed, pretty sure of what was coming.

"Is there anything going on there? I mean-"

"Hermione Jean Granger. He is a friend. A very close, awesome... weird, friend! But that is it. There is nothing more than that."

"For you." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Just that... maybe it's just friendship for you."

I scrunched my nose, "No. It's a mutual friendship. Trust me, we do good as a friends, but if we ever... 'dated', we would kill each other. No doubt."

Hermione didn't look to convinced but the girl had enough since to drop it.

When we got in the hall, the sight was enough to laugh. Harry and Ron were sitting with Oliver, Katie, and Angelina. In the middle of the table, Harry's Firebolt was on display. Students of all ages from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were all gathered around, _Ohing_ and _Aweing_. Hermione snorted and I chuckled. I saw Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy walking up. Suddenly Fred and George were too, and I mentally prepared myself for the confrontation.

"Just because you've got a Firebolt doens't mean anything, if your seeker can't stay on it." Flint sneered.

"Honestly, Potter. I'm surprised you didn't have it customized with seatbelts you could stay on." Malfoy added on.

"And I'm surprised you haven't had an extra arm added on yours, than maybe you could catch the snitch." Harry shot back, and I smiled. Gryffindors around us laughed.

Marcus seemed to realize that he wasn't exactly in his zone at the Gryffindor table, because with one last sneer he turned and sauntered away. Malfoy glared at Harry, and turned around. When he seen me, he casually flicked me the bird and walked away. My mouth fell open, and I went to follow him to shove his bird up his... when someone grabbed both of my arms. (Which also prevented me from turning around and punching them in the face)

"Calm yourself Gryffindork. He was giving me the finger, not you. Or at least... I think so." He let go of my arm, and I spun around to see Blaise Zabini. He looked at my red sweater, gold scarf, and gold hat before rollling his eyes at me. "I can just feel the Gryffindork rolling off of you in waves."

"That might have something to do with me being a Gryffindor." I said, sticking my toungue out at him.

"Well yes, but you've never flaunted your Gryffindor before." He covered his eyes, "_Ow._ It burns."

"Whatever." I snapped playfully.

"Nice come back." He replied. "Can I talk to you for a second."

"Is it one of these five minute talks or one of our thirty minute talks?"

"Last time our five minute talk turned into a thirty minute talk. So lets say thirty minute, just to play it safe."

I sighed, "Fine." I turned and grabbed a cinnamin roll off of the table, took a bite of it, and turned back to him. "Okay, lets go."

He tried to fight a smile, before turning and walking torwards the door, with me following pretty closely behind.

"So talking before Quidditch matches, is this becoming a tradition of ours, or something?" I asked once we were out of the great halls.

He turned and sighed. "Last quidditch match is the first time we ever talked."

"Yup."

"Listen, can you do me a favor without questioning it?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Valica, please. Just trust me."  
I wish he wouldn't have phrased it like that. See trust doesn't come easy to me. And yes, Zabini was one of my best friends, but trusting him? I wasn't to that level of friendship yet. I sighed though, and nodded, "Fine."

"Anything Malfoy says to you, just ignore it, okay. It's not true."

"I _always_ ignore everything Malfoy says. But what exactly would he be saying, that I would be disregarding?"

Blaise just shook his head, "No questions."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes, "Fine, fine, whatever."

"Thank you. Now go drool over Potter, like the rest of you Gryffindorks." He smirked, but there was something missing from it, it wasn't as taunting and annoying as it normally was. Thats when I noticed a bruised across his cheekbone, that I hadn't noticed before.

"Blaise, what happened?" I asked, resisting the urge to freak out. I felt oddly protective over Blaise, like he was my brother.

"I swear, the door jumped out of nowhere." He said, putting his hands up. I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe him, but I wasn't going to push him either. We walked back into the Great Hall, but he stopped at the doorway.  
"Your not going to eat?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Nah, not hungry."

"Careful to watch out for doors." I cautioned him, and he almost cracked a smile.

"Oh hush, Gryff. And just so you know, I am _so_ rooting for Ravenclaw." He said, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

When I joined Hermione at the table, I seen she had saved me a seat between her and Katie, which I very much appreciated. I preferred this seat to the one between Harry and George.  
It wasn't very often that Katie, George, and Fred's group sat with the trio, but the whole quidditch team wanted to sit next to Firebolt, and there was no one Harry was letting it out of arm's reach.

"So how long have you been dating Blaise Zabini?" Katie asked, in her nonchalant, 'lets talk about this' kind of way.

I choked on the rest of my roll, and Hermione had to pat me on the back to help me clear out my throat.  
"How long have I what-?"

"Been dating Blaise Zabini. Tall, dark skinned..." Angelina started.  
"Extremely sexy..." Katie finished, waggling her eyebrows at me.  
Alicia actually nodded in agreement, "He actually isn't that bad looking." Lee choked on his eggs.

"He's Slytherin." Lee exclaimed.  
"Not to mention prejudice, and-" Fred started.  
"Extremely arrogant." George spoke up, and I noticed he avoided my gaze.

Hermione choked, and looked at me. "I just realized why- Oh my gosh, Valica! You are so blind!"

"Woah, wait... one thing at a time. First of all, Katherine..." I said, using Katie's full first name. "I would like to make it very clear to everyone here that I am not, absolutely _not_, dating Blaise Zabini. At all. As in, other than friendship, I have not ever even considered any type of a relationship. Honestly that would be like dating Ron, which would never happen... no offense, Ron. Your awesome and everything... but no."  
Ron laughed awkwardly, "None taken."

"Second of all, the tall and dark skinned, I will agree on, Angelina, but if you ever refer to him as extremely sexy again Katie, I will puke. Thirdly of all..." I said, turning to glare at Lee, Fred and George, the latter was actually meeting my eyes for once, "Yes he's Slytherin, Lee, but _he is NOT prejudice, Fred_. You should get to know someone before making assumptions based on what house they are in." I turned my sharp gaze to George, and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. "And that applies to the arrogance thing too. Now if any of you guys have anything else negative to say about my best friend, I suggest you take four steps back, and get something to defend yourself with."

"Sounds like you have a crush on him." Katie said, taking a bite of waffle.  
Alicia sighed, "It really does suck that he's Slytherin though. Just because you guys would have to deal all the rumors, and-"

"Actually, I wish I had a crush on a Slytherin," I muttered under my breathe "Because the Gryffindor I have a crush on is _infurating_ and _to dense_ to realize it."  
Apparently, I wasn't quite as quiet as I thought I was, because the whole Quidditch team, Lee, Harry, and Ron all overheard. Hermione just laughed, "So you finally admit you have a crush on him."

"You have a crush on a _Gryffindor_!" Katie squealed.

"_Shhhhh._" I hissed, looking around to make sure no one outside of this circle overheard. No one had. "The last thing I need on my everbuilding temper issue, is for the Hogwarts Gossip Comitee to pick up on this. Oh wait!" I exclaimed, looking at Katie, "I forgot your an official member."

She ignored my half attempt on an insult. "Tell me. _Tell me! _Tell me _now!_" She demanded.

"The poor egg." Harry spoke up, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, before following his gaze to my plate. Apparently I had been anxiously cutting my fried egg with my fork without my noticing, so that it was now... scrambled.

"Oops." I mumbled.

"Come on Katie, give Valica a break, we need to get to the changing rooms so Oliver can sweat and attempt to give a motivating speech that we all ignore." Alicia said, pulling her up.  
She had no idea how much I wanted to hug her at that moment.

* * *

"AND HERE THEY COME! RAVENCLAW VS. GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW CAPTAIN IS STILL ROGER DAVIES, WHO IS FLYING AS ONE OF THE CHASERS, ALONG WITH JEMERY STRETTON AND RANDOLPH BURROW! THE TWO BEATERS ARE DUNCAN INGLEBEE AND JASON SAMUELS, KEEPER IS GRANT PAGE, AND THEY'VE GOT A NEW SEEKER THIS YEAR; THE LOVELY CHO CHANG.  
AND OUT COMES THE GRYFFINDORS. CAPTAIN AND KEEPER, OLIVER WOOD, WHO IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO GET THE QUAFFLE PAST... oops sorry Porfessor. I know- I know, I'm sorry.  
NEXT ARE THE EVER SO LOVELY CHASERS, ANGELINA JOHNSON, KATIE BELL, AND ALICIA SPINNET, WHO I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY, AGREED TO GO OUT WITH ME FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THIRD YEAR! Honestly, Professor McGonagall, what was wrong with that? It wasn't biased! Just... a fact- yes I'm, I'm sorry. Yes ma'am. Won't happen again."  
I chuckled at the _whoops_ that came from stands, and the look Alicia gave Lee from the field. Ron and Hermione were on either side of me, although Hermione was reading a book, which Ron thought was stupid, but he was smart and didn't voice it.

"So, we're good right?" Ron asked me.  
"We're great." I said grinning. We changed our attention back to the game as sound as Lee, was done getting yelled at my McGonagall.

"THOSE TWO TWIN GINGERS HAPPEN TO BE MY BEST FRIENDS, AND SOME OF THE MOST TALENTED BEATERS IN ALL OF HOGWARTS. But I'm sure the ravenclaw beaters are just as talented, Professor.  
AND AT THE END, SEEKER HARRY POTTER. I WOULD LIKE TO BRING EVERYONE'S ATTENTION TO THE BROOM WHICH HARRY IS RIDING ON. THAT THERE IS THE FASTEST, MOST AMAZING BROOM IN THE _WORLD_, THE FIREBOLT. NOT ONLY ARE THEY FAST BUT THEY'RE BUILT AIR DINAMICALLY- Professor, I am simply paying respects to Harry's choice of- ugh, fine! Fine!  
"And They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship -"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information - the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and -"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal, George Wealsey intercepts the bludger sent by Jason Samuels. Nice pass from Bell to Spinnet. Go, go, go! She throws and...  
SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron and I stood up and hollered, as did 99.9% percent of the Gryffindors did, the .1% being Hermione, who had her face stuck in her book.

Gryffindor continued to score goal after goal, with Lee's commentating circling mainly around the Firebolt and McGonagall continuously harping at him.

My heart was in my throat as three dark hooded creatures entered the pitch. I tried to prepart myself for

It was a Gryffindor victory, and in the end even McGonagall was on her feet cheering.

* * *

I wouldn't have rathered be anywhere else that night then with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Even George temporarily forgot that he was mad at me.

The noise coming from the boys dorms were so loud that it even woke me up in the girls dorm.

"What was that?" Lavender asked.

"It sounded like a yell." Parvarti answered shakily. I was already out my bed and running out of the girls dorm.  
I have fast reactions to things like that. I don't just cower in my bed when something bad could be happening. I had recognized that yell. A yell full of absolute terror. Millions of scenarios ran through my head as I ran down the stairs.

I ran into the common room and skidded to a stop, only to be knocked down on my butt.

"_Ow. _Watch it!" I looked up to see no one special... just Sirius Black, staring down at me.

"Sorry." He muttered before rushing past me.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Dun.**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Nizuna Fujieda- Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys always make me smile, and I just wanted to say thanks to both of you for sticking with my story! I hope you guys stay throughout the next few sequels :))

**To all people that read my story and don't review, thank you for reading but I want you guys to review . Since I only have like five more chapters to go, and I already have 28 reviews, I am setting a goal for 35 views! I know you guys can do it!**

**R&R**

**~Nik**


	18. A Visit to McGonagall's Office

I wanted to hit Neville Longbottom, and hopefully knock some sense into him.

Yes, I will admit, he was a sweet kid, and I most of the time felt bad for him. But really. Thanks to him, I was knocked over by a MURDERER, who could have KILLED me, just for the HECK of it.

I've gotten a bit ahead of myself, so let me rewind back to when McGonagall first came into the room...

"Honestly, now! I understand you guys being excited about winning the match!" She exclaiming, eyeing every student in the room. "But this is ridiculous! Percy," She said, looking at Percy Weasley, "I expected better of you."

Percy's eyes widened, "N-no ma'am. I headed down here to tell everyone to get quiet. See my brother had a dream-"

"It wasn't a dream, professor! Sirius Black slashed my curtains with a knife, I swear."

"Oh Ronald! Don't be rediculous! And Valica, what are you doing on the ground?"

I was still in a bit of a shock at the moment. I scrambled to the feet. "Professor McGonagall, Ron isn't lying. I seen Sirius Black when I came to see what the yelling was about. He ran into me actually. Literally."

A fourth year to my left spoke up, "Did you fall and bump your head?"

"Want me to bump your head?" I growled, that shut him up.

"Valica, please-" McGonagall started.

"Why would I lie about something like that Professor McGonagall?" I exclaimed.

"Go ask Sir Cadogan if he let anyone in!" Someone yelled from the back.

McGonagall gave Ron and a look that said 'If your lying... detention will be the worst of your fears', and walked out to the portrait. We could hear her from inside the common room.

"Sir Cadogan, did you let a man in the common room in the past ten minutes?" She asked, clearly and loudly.

"Yes ma'am, I did! Sirius Black, himself!" There were several gasps and a small first year sobbed.

"What! Why would you do such a thing?" McGonagall demanded.

"He had the password, of course! He had the passwords for the whole month actually." Sir Cadogan responded calmly.

McGonagall came in, her face pale, "I apoligize to you both, Ron and Valica. Are you two okay?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, he ran away as soon as I woke up."  
I nodded also, "He may be a murderer and a git, but his mother at least taught him some manners. He apoligized to me when he ran into me."

I got a few odd looks, and even a chuckle.

"Yes, well thats good." Suddenly her eyes flashed, "Now please tell me who would be dense enough to write down all the passwords for the month, and then lose them?"

A heard a squeak and turned to see Neville Longbottom, his head hanging down in shame, raise his hand.

* * *

I asked Hermione, and she said that before this year they had never spent the night in the Great Hall. Now my year, its been twice!  
I mean, yes, Dumbledore gave us all sleeping bags, but the floor still is hard.

Harry laid his sleeping bag next to mine, where I was already curled up. I knew what he was going to say before he said it.  
"Did he look as bad as he did in the newspaper? Or how he did in the pictures?"

"The newspaper didn't even do him justice, Harry. I mean, I only got a glance, and it was in the dark, but I could still see..." We were silent for a bit, and Ron and Hermione joined us. They positioned there sleeping bags in front of mine and Harry's so that were able to face each other and talk. Ron's was in front of mine and he met my eyes. He was pale and I seen horror in his eyes that must have mirrored mine.  
I was close with Harry because we got each other and understood one another. We had both been put in situations that are in more or less the same. I mean no, that wasn't the only thing our frienship was about, but that was what brought us as close as we were.  
I had grown close to Hermione because she was a dorm mate, and she was the 'girl best friend'. The one you could talk to boys about, or... well, rub your back when your cried.  
Ron and I had never had that big of a thing. There was never a situation in which he had been there when no one else was, or that he understood what I felt. He was a friend, a good friend, but never as close to me as Ron and Hermione.  
Now that was different. Just the thought that tonight, Ron could have been killed, sent my stomach in knots. Suddenyla million little things stood out to me. How he was the one on the train that told me I could join them because I punched Malfoy, how he had been the one to tell me about Sirius Black, or how he had been the one to explain the game Quidditch to me. This experience made me realize how much me and Ron really were similar. We both had big mouths, anger issues, and the habit of speaking without thinking.

"What woke you up?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just did." He said. "And when I did, I opened my eyes and seen him standing over the bed with a knife."

I nodded, "And I thought waking up to Hermione was bad."  
That earned me a flick in the forehead from Miss. Granger herself.

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep, and then Hermione.

"Hey Ron.."

"Yeah Val?"

"I'm really glad Sirius Black didn't murder you."

This earned a chuckle, "Me too." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Val."

"'Night."

* * *

Good news! The fat lady's portrait was now hanging proudly and completely repaired, replacing Sir Cadogan's portrait.  
Bad news! The fat lady was now extremely paranoid, so they placed extra protection around the common room entrace.  
When you think extra protection, your thinking maybe they added another few portraits? No. Of course not. We had trolls!  
Trained trolls, of course. But still none the less, trolls. They were smelly, annoying, and rude. They gave anyone that passed them dirty looks and grunts. McGonagall had assured us that they were way different than the wild mountain trolls, but I wasn't so sure. They often held up and compared their clubs with the other trolls and spent the rest of their time pacing and picking their nose.  
Quite a nasty bunch, those things were.

The week after the quidditch match went by reasonably fast, and quite normal. They never caught Srius Black, because that would have made our lives easier. And that just couldn't happen.  
Which I shouldn't have been complaining. At least I didn't have a constant guard like Harry pratically did. His quidditch practice had started being monitered, and of course there was no leaving to Hagrid's once dark starting setting in. It was quite annoying for him.

By the time Friday rolled around, I was much ready for the weekend. And on top of that, I hated Friday's very much. I mean they always go by _so _slowly. And to just the icing on top of the cake (or the jelly on the biscuit, as Katie likes to say), I had been my extra Charms class on Fridays. I honestly was quite horrid at that subject, and Flitwick _never_ let me forget it. But normally I sat next to Harry in that class, so I could endure and sometimes I even made it through the entire class without blowing something up! But, on Fridays I was stuck in class with only seven other people, one who happens to be Draco friggin' Malfoy himself.  
Friday's aren't usually a good day for me. Today was no exception. If anything this Friday was actually worse than my average Fridays.

I walked into Charms even more reluctant than usual. I just knew something bad was going happen. Something worse than usual. I know what you're thinking... _Oh Valica, how did you know something majorly bad was going to happen?_  
Here's my answer... because nothing else had happened bad. It had actually been a good day for me. I woke up without Hermione screaming or hexing me, I had gotten the second highest grade in Ancient Runes(Hermione had me beat, of course), I finished the potion we made in Snape's class and it even looked better than Hermione's, and I had finished my assignment in Defense Against the Dark Arts early enough that I had managed to knock out two of my four homework assignments.  
So as a result, the world was now out of balance. And in order to put the world in allignment again, something _really_ bad was going to happen. The sky was going to fall! A comet was going to hit the Earth! A snake was going to eat the sun!

The reality was less dramatic, although I think I would have preferred the snake eat the sun than what really happened.

"Professor McGonagall?" I said quietly. The door to her office was open, and I could see her at her desk, but I didn't want to just barge in. So instead I stook in the doorway patiently.

"Come in, Valica."

I came in hesitantly. The moment I had walked into Charms class, Flitwick had told me that Professor McGonagall wanted me in her office ASAP. McGonagall never called me into her office.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am." I said quietly.

McGonagall sighed and looked up from her paperwork, at me. Her mouth in the straight line that it was always in, but her eyes were full of... disappointment, regret? Disappointment in me? Regret at something I had done? The thought made my gut twist. I had always tried to make her proud, and the fact that I failed made me feel sick to my stomach.

"What did I do?" I blurted, without thinking.

McGonagall's eyes widened slightly at my out burst. "Sit down, Valica." I did as I was told.

She sat forward and looked me in my eyes, "Valica, tell me honestly. Has there been any doubt in your mind this year that you could come to me if you had a problem?" I shook my head, "No ma'am."  
"Then will you please explain to me why you haven't come to me about your situation in Charms?"

Dang it. "I-I don't know. It just never seemed like that big of a deal."

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Your education isn't important to you, Valica?" She said through gritted teeth. I am pretty sure I turned as pale as... something pate. "No ma'am! I-I mean yes ma'am, my education is important. I didn't mean it like that. I meant I didn't want to bother you with something that I felt I could handle on my own. I mean, yes, I haven't been doing as well in Charms as I did over the summer, but I've been scraping by. I can handle all the written parts he gives us, or the essay homework, its just doing the main wand work that has got me stumped, I just figured I'll get it eventually."

"Valica," McGonagall spoke up. "Your not scraping by anymore, Valica."

Now is when I realized what she was talking about. I realized why she had seemed disappointed in me. Why she was making such a big deal out of Charms.

"I'm failing, aren't I?" I asked, my heart heavy. McGonagall nodded.

"But it can be resolved before the school year is up." Professor McGonagall said, and I looked up at her, a flicker of hope in my heart.

"Now, Valica, I must tell you that this is going to be challenging, are you prepared to work hard?"

I nodded. "Of course ma'am."

"And you'll work past any obstacle in order to do this?"

That was a weird way to phrase the question. I hesitated, "Where exactly are you going with this, Professor?"

McGonagall sighed, and shifted some papers on her desk, "Professor Flitwick thinks that the best way for you to catch up is for you to work with someone who has already learned the material. And as he seems to feel his method of teaching isn't working for you, he thinks you should be... tutored, by someone in your age group."

She was choosing her words carefully, I knew that. When she said 'and he seems to feel his method of teaching isn't working for you', in reality I had probally ticked me off so much that he was sick of me and didn't want to tutor me.  
"So a student is going to tutor me?" I asked.  
McGonagall nodded.

"What's the catch, Professor?" I asked, watching her eyes closely for any hint or sign.

McGonagall sighed. "Well, you know that while you're in this class, that other students are already out of class. It would be wrong to take them from their break-"

"To tutor me." I guessed, and she nodded again.  
"So it's someone from my class?"

She nodded again hesitantly.  
Then the lightbulb clicked.  
Someone in my class. Someone that Professor McGonagall knew I disliked. Someone who was so bloody good at Charms, it made me sick.

"Bloody hell." The words escaped my mouth. It was one of the instances (again) that my mouth and brain were not connected.  
McGonagall didn't correct me though. Either because she felt bad for me, or she was just relieved I hadn't said anything worse.

"Please, please, Professor! I'll use my free period on Mondays to study. I'll spend my weekend studying with Hermione. She's the best in the entire Charms class! And she has to wake me up in the morning, which means if anyone can handle teaching me Charms, it should be her! I mean, I know I can pass if-"

McGonagall held up her hand to cut off my quick ramble. "Valica, stop."

I forced my mouth to close even though the words were still rushing around in my head.

"I know you can do this, Valica. I wouldn't assign you with Mr. Malfoy if I thought you couldn't handle it. He _is_ very accomplished at Charms though, he's in your class-"

"So is Hannah Abbott! She's in my class and she's _really_ good at Charms."

"Miss. Abbott is very achieved at Charms, but she can't afford to miss these next classes, since the next few weeks will be primarily focused on the material that will be on the finals. Mr. Malfoy on the other hand, is ahead of the class and has already learned the material."

"So is Hermione! Please, professor. Why must it be Draco Malfoy of all people?"

"Because not only do you need to learn Charmwork from him, but I also believe that he could learn several important factors from you too."

"I know I could teach him some 'important factors', Professor McGonagall. I could knock the faults right out of him, and then knock some sense back into him. But..."

"Valica Phoenix Quem!" She snapped lightly. It wasn't anger in her eyes, it was impatience. I knew no matter what argument I put up, I was going to end up losing. I slumped down in the chair, defeated.

Draco Malfoy was going to be tutoring me, and that was final.

Yes. I would have defintaly preferred that a snake eat the sun.

* * *

**A/U- There is you a little teaser chapter ;D. This story is probally going to be a bit longer than I intended, I'm not totally sure yet. Just... bare with me.  
So you guys remember me saying that by the end of this story I wanted 35 reviews. Well guess what, I've already got 35 reviews! Thats right! Ah, I'm so excited :3**

**To:  
Guest #1 who said 'Love it! Update soon! Pretty please?'  
I updated! Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing. Thank you for the compliment. Keep reviewing!**

**Nizuna Fujieda: I love how you always review almost as soon as I put a chapter up! :D I'm glad I made your day, you made my week! :DD **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Ah! You thought my chapter w****as funny? Yay! Thank you for commenting! **

**Guest #2 who put 'This is a really really good story! Please PLEASE write more!'  
I wrote more! Thank you for complimenting it! Thank you for reviewing! Thank you!**

**Guest #3 who said, '****2Lazy2Login I luv ur story! Plz update soon I need moar! Fanfiction is my drug, and ur a darn good dealer. Hit me up, yo! Goin into withdrawaaaaaaaaaaaaall! Plz and tanx :3'  
I would just like to say that you have no idea how much your comment cracked me up. I always considered being an author, never a dealer, but hey, they say play to your strengths xD  
Thanks for the review!**

**DaIsY dOo: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thank you for the review! I am glad you love my story! :D**

**~Nic**


	19. Weekend

"Tutoring?"  
"Yes, Hermione."

"With Malfoy?"  
"Yes, Ron."

"_Tutoring with Malfoy_!"  
"Just caught that, did ya', Harry?"

I'll admit, I was in a bit of a foul mood. Although, honestly you would have been too.  
I mean yes, I pitied Malfoy for having a crappy family, and home life. But he was still a git. None the less.

We had headed outside once I got back to the common room, and had sat beneath a tree in front of the lake. I vividly remembered sitting underneath this tree, reading with Blaise. And walking past this tree with Draco as he told me what he hated most about me. And now he was going to have to deal with me even more! Ha, take that Draco Malfoy! I'm not going to be the only one in personal hell during these sessions.

"Why would McGonagall do this, it's torture!" Ron demanded. "Absolutely unfair."

"What are you going on about now?" Two voices that blended together asked. I turned to see my two favorite twin red-heads, and Katie.

"Did ickle Ronnikans get in trouble?" Fred asked.  
"What'd you do this time?" George asked, grinning.

"It's not me that got in trouble." Ron grumbled. "And don't call me Ronnikans, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well then, since Miss. Hermione way to much of a goody-two shoes to do anything wrong-" Fred started.  
"And our friend, Harry is _so_ good at attracting trouble..." George commented.

"It's me, you guys." I groaned, laying down and looking up at the branches of the tree. "I have to get a tutor for Charms."

"A tutors not so bad..." Katie said, sitting next to me. "I had to get one for potions in _my_ third year, and it was fine. Actually it was great, I ended up passing the class with no problem, and I _still_ don't have as much troubles with potions as I did."

"It's not the tutoring that is bothering me." I mumbled. "It's the person that _is_ my tutor."

"Draco Malfoy." Harry spoke up.

I had been looking at the branches still, but when it got real silent, I looked over at their reactions. Fred and George both had their mouths hanging open, and Katie's eyes were as big as saucers. It would have been quite a comical look if it wasn't for the fact that I was almost positive I had had the same reaction in McGonagall's office when I found out it was Malfoy.

"I doubt Malfoy will even teach me anything." I grumbled.

"Well if that's the case then I will teach it to you myself." Hermione threw in there. I smiled smally at her before closing my eyes. Fred and George started telling Katie and Ron about their new products that they had been thinking about trying to invent, while Hermione took out her book.  
Harry laid down right beside me, and sighed. "I can't get Sirius Black off my mind." He admitted, so quietly only I could hear him. I turned to look at him and he matched my gaze. "It's like everytime something happens that distracts me from him, for even one moment, than he has to pop up again. I mean, first he was out to kill me, and to be honest, that made me a bit nervous. So we get on the train, and I start to forget about it. Things start going well. Malfoy gets punched in this face, we meet you, and then what happens? Dementors show up on the train looking for Sirius. That keeps him on my mind for a while. I start to forget about it... and then _boom_! I find out he killed my parents. Than he attacks the Fat Lady. Things after that start to lighten up a bit, we win the match, and then, he almost kills my best friend! I honestly feel like he's not letting me forget about him." He rubbed his head with his hands.

"Why do you think he attacked Ron, when you were only a bed away?"

"He must've gotten the beds mixed up." Harry commented. I nodded hesitantly. To be honest, I didn't believe that theory. Why'd he run after he woke Ron up? Why didn't he just kill him and _then_ go to Harry's bed and kill him.

"He's gotten into Hogwarts, _twice_ now." Harry whispered.

I understood why this was such a big deal. "If he can get into Hogwarts... if he can get into the boy's dorm..."

"Then it's not safe here." he finished for me. "And if it's not safe at Hogwarts..."

"Than where the heck is it safe?" I finished, and he nodded. I sighed.  
Why was I making such a big deal of Malfoy? I mean yes, I didn't like the guy, but he _defintaly_ wasn't the biggest problem going around. Harry had to deal with Sirius Black, and the grim. Hagrid was going-

"Look, an owl!" Katie said, interupting my thoughts, and Fred's sentence.

We all turned to see an owl flying torwards us. And not just any owl...

"Buddah?" I asked as the big landed beside me. As an answer she _hoo_ed and extended the leg with a piece of paper tied around it. Who would send me a letter?

It turned out to be more of a quick note than an actually letter.

"Whose it from?" Ron asked and I shrugged.

Opening it I read,  
_Be in the Library in the History of Magic section, Monday at 5pm sharp.  
Don't be late or I will mention to McGonagall_

_Draco Malfoy  
P.S. I hate this too._

I sighed and groaned. "Stupid, obnoxious, annoying Slytherin!"

"And here I was thinking that we had gotten past calling each other names, Gryffindork." I heard a voice say. "But you forgot to mention smart, charming, and extremely sexy."

"Can't forget what was never there, Zucchini." I mumbled and he chuckled quietly.

"I'm bored." He whined. "And sadly, I don't have any other friends that are as... entertaining as you.

I was trying to hide a smile, "I don't want to get up!"

"I can always pick you up and carry you." He offered.

I knew him well enough to know he wasn't joking. Sitting up, I stuck my tongue out at him which caused him to smirk.

"Oh wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" I turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I'll see you guys tonight. I need to read and get all this... stuff off my mind."

"Don't be late to Lupin's tonight. We've got to work on that thing..." Harry mentioned. I had been training with him on the Patronus charm, although it still hadn't gotten much better than whisps of smoke.

"I'll be there." I said smiling.

I walked over to Blaise, and his smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Nice to see I still have the ability to draw you away from your Gryffs."

"So the Slytherin you were talking about?"

"Malfoy."

"Of course."

"I have to tutor with him." I explained.

"I see now why you would be angry."

* * *

This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and that... angered me. Ron had convinced Harry of going again under his invisibilty cloak, and Harry had offered for me to come with them, but in all honesty, I loved Harry to death, but being with him under a cloak all day didn't sound like that much fun.  
So I ended up spending my Saturday with Ginny Weasley, who was still to young to go to Hogsmeade, and Neville Longbottom, who had gotten all his Hogsmeade privledges taken away.  
I had decided not to kill Neville. I didn't feel like going to Azkaban, and plus... he was a nice kid. He had his moments where he was defintaly not the sharpest tool in the shed... but other than that, he was okay.

So after spending four hours playing wizarding chess and exploding snap, I decided to head to the Library and finish any remaining homework I had left. I had just turned the corner when...  
you guessed it...  
someone ran into me. And knocked me on my bum.  
What a freaking shocker that was.

"Watch it." I snapped.

"Excuse me." I recognized that voice, and I looked up to see Professor Lupin smiling down at me.

"Oh um... not you, Professor-sir. I was just... you see, um-"

"Assulting a teacher." He filled in.

I chuckled, "More or less."

"Well, where are you heading?" Professor Lupin asked me, as I got up.

"The library to finish my History of Magic essay, and my Astronomy chart."

"Astronomy was always one of my best subjects." Professor Lupin commented, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Astronomy were my best subjects."

"I wish Charms was one of my best subjects, apparently I'm failing that class. I prefer Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration though. It's more interesting to me. And I like Potions and Astronomy, too."

"Your mother was good at Transfiguration, but she was absolutely dreadful at potions. I don't believe she ever had one class in which she didn't blow something up, or get yelled at my Slughorn."

"Slughorn?" I asked, confused. Professor Lupin smiled, "That was our old Potions professor."

We walked in comfortable silence for a while, before Professor Lupin asked me if I spent a lot of time in the Library.

"Oh, yes sir! I love reading."

"What's your favorite type of book?" He asked me and I smiled smally.

"Mystery or suspense. I like something that I can get lost in."

Remus grinned, "It seems like I used to have a bookmark that said something about that... about a book being the only place where you can examine a fragile thought without breaking it, or something like that."

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open because Lupin gave me an odd look. "It there something wrong."

"A book is the only place in which you can examine a fragile thought without breaking it, or explore an explosive idea without fear it will go off in your face. It is one of the few havens remaining where a man's mind can get both provocation and privacy." I read it off the top of my head. I had seen that quote so many times, I had stared at it before I went to bed each night... but there was no way.

"That's it. Word for word. I suppose your familiar with the quote?" He asked, his face looked genuinely confused.

I shook my head. "I have... to go get something... from the common room." I muttered weakly before turning around and walking fastly, trying to not to run.

Looking back now, I suppose it could have been just a coincedent. A lot of bookmarks probally had that quote on them. I mean it was a quote about _reading books_.  
But I don't believe in coincedents. I never have. And right now my thoughts were to scrambled to sort through it.

So in stead I ran into the common room, up into the dorms, got out my Pandora box and rumaged through it until I produced the bookmark I had been looking for.  
Reading over the quote, I made sure that I wasn't mistaken, even though I knew I wasn't.

That was the exact quote by Edward P. Morgan.  
I looked at the note my mom had left at the bottom;_  
__Love,  
I wanted to get you something that you would actually use, and I figure you would use this regularly.  
Yours always,  
Stevie Quem_

The one clue I had ever had to my mom's killer was this bookmark. I had never ever had any proof that the 'love' she was referring to was her murderer, I had just assumed.  
Just like I didn't have any proof that this was the bookmark Remus Lupin had once owned. It was just an assumption. But it was something I couldn't shake.

So here were my options.

A) Remus Lupin could be the owner of the bookmark.  
or B)This wasn't even Remus Lupin's bookmark.

B) was probally more probable. One thing was for sure, I was going to find out as soon as possible.

* * *

**Its defintaly not my best chapter I've ever done. But I needed to put in another Hogsmeade weekend, and that whole thing with the bookmark had to be put in there.  
The next chapter should be better, I promise. Because she's doing the whole tutoring thing!**

Nizuna Fujieda- Again, you were the first to review for the chapter! Haha! And a thank you for the compliment, hope this chapter didn't disappoint you _to_ much.

** Fayre Eternity- Girl, I shouldn't even have to comment back to your post since we have like... a hundred messages! xD But none the less, your awesome! And thanks for the review and the drawings!**

** xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I'm glad you enjoyed it! I love Minerva McGonagall as a character. She reminds me of the teachers I've had, thats tries not to pick favorites and tries to act 'professional', but she can't help but slip sometimes.**

** Emily- D: I am so sorry! I try to go back and fix most terms and/or grammar mistakes. I don't even think about it when I put mom instead of mum, but I'll start looking out for it. Thank you for pointing it out to me :) Anywho, thank you for the review! And I'm glad you like Valica's character, I've been trying to keep her realistic.**

** I just wanted to say thank you for all of those who have stuck with me. This was my first fanfic that I ever posted, and I've been learning slowly but surely little things.**

** I've started a new fanfic that is BlaisexOC and a DracoxOC and I hope you guys will view that one too :D  
It should be sometime next week or next weekend.**


	20. Monday Day

As soon as possible ended up being neither Monday or Tuesday, since Sunday was a bit of a... sad day. And Monday, Lupin was out sick.  
Hermione got a letter on Sunday from Hagrid telling her how Buckbeak's trial went, and it wasn't good news.  
Buckbeak was going to be executed.  
So we spent most of Sunday trying to cheer up Hagrid, and then back to the library to try and put some more stuff together for the trial.  
I would be lying if I said I thought it would work. Malfoy and his dad had done a good job of screwing up poor Buckbeak's life.

I felt bad for Harry too, since he had been caught by Professor Snape with the map(thanks again to my 'lovely' tutor, Malfoy). Of course, Snape didn't know what to say to get the Maurader's Map to work, so the map didn't reveal itself to Snape, and instead insulted him(which I would have laughed at, if it would have been anyone else but Snape).  
But one of the teachers did know how the map worked.  
Remus J. Lupin.  
Yup. He really did seem to know everything, didn't he?  
So in the end, not only did Harry end up really ticking off Snape, but he _still_ got the map confiscated by Professor Lupin.

Overall, not the good relaxing weekend I had been hoping for.

For the rest of the year I have renamed Monday, to Today-I-Have-To-Tutor-With-Malfoy-So-Please-Just-Shoot-Me-And-Put-Me-Out-Of-My-Misery-day. Catchy, huh?

Breakfast started out as it usually did. I sat next to Harry, while Ron and Hermione sat across from us. Hermione and Ron supplied 90% of the conversation since me and Harry were both in far away places, mentally. I was scrambling my fried eggs again(with-out meaning to, mind you), and Harry wasn't doing anything but staring off into the distance.

McGonagall stopped by to remind me that I had tutoring, basically rubbing salt in my open wound. Hermione reminded me that it was only an hour long, and she would go over any information that I wasn't learning. It didn't help though. I was still going to have to spend an hour with Malfoy. And I was still going to look like an idiot in from of him.

THERE! I said it. I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Draco Malfoy.  
I mean it was one thing for Hermione to see how hopeless I was at Charms, since she was one of my best friends.  
But not Draco Malfoy, who would no doubt taunt me for the rest of Hogwarts days.

"Valica, it'll be fine." Ron told me. "We will be at the library at exactly 6 o'clock to save you."

"No. Don't. That would just end in trouble, and I don't want to upset McGonagall any more than I already have." I admitted, laying my head down on my arms.

"Let's go to Care of Magical Creatures, early, so we can talk to Hagrid before class starts." Hermione said, Ron nodded, and I shook Harry to get him back to reality.

"Sirius Black still getting to you?" I asked as we were heading out of the Great Hall.

He shook his head, "No. I mean, yes. But not as much..."

"Then whats got you so upset Harry?" I asked. He opened his mouth, but I interupted him. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Harry James Potter."

He almost cracked a smile. "Just what Lupin said yesterday. It kind of... rubbed a raw spot."

Why was everything coming back to Lupin?

"And he said?" I prompted.

Harry sighed. "He pointed that my parents died just to keep me safe, and by going to Hogsmeade even when Sirius Black was out, that I was practically throwing their sacrifice out the window."

I hadn't seen that one coming. I closed my mouth and thought about it for a little bit. "But you facing the baskilisk, or facing your freaky Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in first year... those were both risks, and they turned out quite nicely if I do say so myself... and I do."

"Yes, but those risks were for the 'greater good', not for my own personal benefit." Harry pointed out.

Yeah, he had a point. It still didn't seem fair though. Harry _deserved_ to go to Hogsmeade. He had so much stress on him 24/7, he deserved a bit of free time.  
Suddenly I felt anger burning inside me. This was all the ministry's fault. They should have done more to prevent prisoners of Azkaban from escaping. And they should have caught him by now! He had attacked Hogwarts twice! They had to know he was in this area, so why couldn't they get him before he got one of us.  
And why did they need to send dementors to Hogwarts? Why couldn't they just send wizard police, or _something_. This entire time, they could have done something to prevent this. So why hadn't they?

"Woah there, Val." Harry warned. "I know that face. Who are you angry at now?"

"The Ministry of Magic." I admitted, and he laughed aloud. "What?" I asked, trying to keep a smile off of my face.

"You are always angry at someone or another." He said, shaking his head. "I believe it's a part of your character. Your just an angry person."

"I'm not an angry person!" I demanded. Ron and Hermione who had been walking in front of us, snorted, causing me to stick my tounge out in their direction. "I am a _very_ happy person!"

"Sure, Val."  
"Just keep thinking that."  
"If that's what you want to believe."

I false pouted all the way down to Hagrid's hut, giving them the 'silent treatment'. Honestly it wasn't very silent since we would burst out laughing every ten seconds, but it was close enough.  
Hagrid was feeding Buckbeak when we finally got there, and I felt a tad bit guilty at laughing and enjoying myself, while he was clearly miserable.

"Hagrid." Hermione said, when we got to his side. "How're you doing today?"

Hagrid shrugged and wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm fine. Buckbeak not so much..."

Hermione sighed and nodded. She reached a hand out to Buckbeak and he let her pet him. Looking out to the Dark Forest, I saw an old friend. "Hoofwing!" I said, smiling. It was the Hippogrif I had been teamed up with on my first day of school.

The grey beast looked at me, and I smiled smally. I hadn't gotten him for Christmas, but I was glad to see him. I bowed respectfully, and it bowed back without even hesitating, which made me grin. I walked slowly and put a hand on his back. He was tense, like he knew something bad was going to happen and I pitied him for that. I stroked the features of his neck, like I would done with Buddah.

"I would go ahead and shoo him back into the forest, before the students start piling in. I don't want there to be another misunderstanding." Hagrid warned me. I sighed and took a few steps back.

"Get out of here, dude. You know what can happen if you stay." I said, regret in my voice. Hoofwing hesitated, but seemed to understand, because he turned and walked back into the forest.

"I'm going to go tie Buckbeak up." Hagrid informed us, before walking away sullingly.

I tried to picture the first time I saw Hagrid, when we had got off the train at Hogsmeade station. I couldn't believe that I had found him at all intimidating.

"Malfoy is such a..." Hermione started, before trailing off.

The class passed by pretty fast... well as fast as a class working with Flobberworms can go. It was at the end of the class where things got interesting. We had just been about to walk up to the castle, when I saw Draco imitating Hagrid to Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise was there, with a bored expression on his face, and he was talking with another Slytherin girl that I had seen around a few times.

Malfoy was fake crying, and making fun of Hagrid, and something just snapped. I was going to slap him in the face. From Harry's expression, he had the same exact idea, but someone beat us both to it. And you wouldn't guess who.

"You foul, loathsome, dirty little git!" Hermione went off, and with that she smacked right across the face. My mouth dropped open, and Harry and Ron just stared. Hermione then whipped out her wand, causing both Harry and Ron to react.

"Hermione, don't! He's not worth it!" Ron said.  
Harry elbowed me because I was now laughing hysterically, earning a glare from some of the Slytherins. I wasn't paying much attention though, being caught up in my laughing fit. Hermione lowered her wand, shooting lasers at Draco with her eyes. "Lets go! I don't want to miss Charms!"

She stomped past Draco with Harry on her heels. Ron had joined me in my laughing fit, and we were supporting each other as we walked back up to castle. I thought I had my laughing under control, until I saw Draco's face which just made me laugh again.

We went to my personal torture chamber- I mean Charms. We were late, but I didn't pay much attention to Professor Flitwicks lecture, since I was already angry enough at him for assigning me a tutor.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked me, as we went to be seated.

"She was right behind me." Ron said, turning to look behind him. "Where could she have gone?"

I didn't say anything about the time-turner, since I figured it was Hermione's business to tell them.

We learned about Cheering Charms, and I tried to imitate the movements just as I seen them, even asking Harry for help. I made Ron smile when I shot the charm at him, but I was pretty sure he had done that just to make me feel good about my attempt.

Leaving Charms, and on the way to lunch, I was feeling pretty down. There was no way I was going to pass this class. I just couldn't do Charms. It was a fact.

Hermione wasn't at Lunch either, and I started getting worried. I didn't think Draco was stupid enough to do something to her, but maybe one of the other Slytherins had decided to take it into their own hands. We found her in the Common room later, sleeping.

"Hermione!" I said gently, shaking her. "Hermione, wake up!"

"Wha-?" She asked, looking around drowsily.

"Hermione, why'd you go back to the Common Room?" Ron asked.

"You missed Charms and Lunch." Harry said, and her eyes widened.

"I fell asleep? Oh no! What did we learn in Charms?" After finding out we had learned Cheering Charms, she freaked out and ran to apoligize to Flitwick, causing Harry and Ron to stare after her confused. I went upstairs to drop off my other books, and pick up the ones for Ancient Runes and Potions.

After returning downstairs, we all parted ways, even though I knew I'd see Hermione in Ancient Runes.

Both Ancient Runes and Potions went well, I even earned Gryffindor 10 points in Ancient Runes.

And after a few hours, I checked the clock to see 5:25.

"I've got to go." I informed the trio, and they nodded. I walked to the Library by my self, feeling as if I was preparing myself for the gallows, not a tutoring session. It was honestly the one time I had ever dreaded going to the Library.  
Once I entered the library, I actually had to ask Madam Pince where the 'History of Magic' section of the library. _No one_ went to the History of Magic section of the library, since most people usually had enough of that subject by they time they got out the class. It suddenly dawned on me that this was probally the reason Malfoy had picked this section in the first place.

I saw him before he saw me. He was sitting at a desk in between two bookcases, reading. I thanked Madam Pince and walked over to him. Even when I was right in front of him he didn't look up. I cleared my throat loudly.

"I know you're there." Malfoy informed me lazily, not looking up from his book.

I wanted to inform him that it is a common courtesy to acknoledge someone when you know they are there, but I was to tired to do anything. Instead I sat my bag with my books down on the floor, and sat in the chair oppisite to him. "What are we starting with?"

"Punctuality." He said, still not looking up.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed, finally taking his eyes off of the book in front of him, "The quality or habit of adhering to a certain time."

"I know what it means. What does it have to do with Charms?"

Shutting his book, and placing his hands in front of him, he sat forward. "You're late."

"No I'm not. You said to be here at five!" I checked my clock.

"Yes I did. You got here at five oh two." He said, speaking slowly as if talking to a four year old.

"Oh so what? It was two minutes, your world will not end, trust me." I growled.

He rubbed his temples. "With your grades in Flitwick's class, you could use every second you could get."

I restrained myself from knocking him in the head, thinking of McGonagall's disappointment. I _would_ make her proud of me again.

"Fine. So let's not waste anymore time on an argument that neither one of us will win in the end." I said, forcing deep breathes.

"Fine." He said.

Oh this was going to be such a.. _fun_ tutoring session.

* * *

**So, its not the chapter I was going to post. But I decided that I wanted to make the tutoring session a bit longer than I originally planned. **

** Also, I'm sure you guys have noticed but I've been slowing down on the updates and it's because I'm writing like three other stories at the same time. I'm trying to make it so that by the time I finish _this _fanfiction, I can put up the sequel right away. And then I have a completely other story that is a BlaisexOC/DracoxOC fanfiction. And then I'm doing Valica's mom's fanfiction which will be interesting :DD**

** So I've set myself a new thing. I'm going to update every Tuesday for now on. I _might_ update sooner just because sometimes I get in these really creative moods and I go and write for hours straight. But lately I've been a bit 'spread to thin' so yeah.**

** Thanks to Nizuna Fujieda, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, and Fayre Eternity.**

**I want to give a special thank you to FAYRE ETERNITY for taking time out of her schedule to do some drawings for my character. You should totally check out her deviantart page which is on her profile! I'm probally going to end up making one of her drawings the picture for this story and the rest of the series. :DD**

** Later guys. Thanks for reading.**

**~Nic**

**P.S. I totally just figured out how to look and see how many views I've got on a story... guess how many? 3,531! You have no idea how excited that makes me! :D Happy Nic!**


	21. What Is It With These Slytherins?

"Fine, show me a basic hovering charm." Draco demanded and I sighed. I pointed my wand at a quill.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" I said, my voice firm. I even did the hand motion right, but the quill just sat there, teasing me.

"Impressive." Malfoy sneered, and I sighed. "Try it again."

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _I repeated firmly, trying to keep my anger in control.

"You get aggravated so easily." Draco remarked, leaning back in his seat and smirking.

"That is completely irrelevant to our tutoring session, Malfoy, so why don't you actually tell me what I'm doing wrong." I demanded. I don't ever remember holding in my temper as long as I was now.

"You getting aggravated _is_ what's wrong, _Quem_." He said, rolling his eyes. "You get impatient and aggravated and it affects your spells. Magic takes concentration and focus. When you get upset, you either a) lose concentration, or b) try to hard."

"That's all very insightful," I growled. "But how do I _fix_ it."

Malfoy shrugged, "Take therapy, chill out, make out with someone, whatever it takes to calm you down. And then try it again."

I bristled internally before taking a deep breath. Calm. _Calm_. I needed to _calm _down.  
I tried picturing a memory, like I would have done if I was performing a patronus. I tried to think of a memory, and surprisingly the first one that came to my mind was the one of Draco and I walking along the lake. It wasn't exactly a good memory... considering that he had been telling me of the things he hated about me, but it wasn't bad either. It had been a perfectly civil conversation, despite what it had been about.  
So no, not a patronus-worthy happy memory, but still a calming one.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the memory, before taking another deep breath. Opening my eyes, I pointed to wand at the feather, waved my wand in the correct movement, and said firmly, "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

The charm didn't work... of course it didn't. But it improved from the first attempts, since the feather did lift briefly off the desk before falling back.

"Impressive." Draco sneered, sarcasm seeping from his voice.

I nodded, "I know." I sighed, and opened my charms book.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." He spoke up. I looked to see him levitating the feather. Show off.

I almost did the charm again, just out of reflex. I'm normally not too competitive, but I normally feel the need to prove my place. It wasn't as much as a need to be 'better', than it was a need to not be looked down on. And who knows, maybe it wouldn't have bothered me as much - my tutor being better than me - other than the fact that it was Draco Malfoy, who already thought of me as inferior to him.

But I didn't try the charm again. I honestly didn't want to make an even _bigger_ idiot of myself, so I just looked back in the book, and tried to focus.

"You're not going to learn it all from the books. You have to put feeling into it." He said, looking back down at a book he was reading.

"What type of feeling? I focus hard enough. I'm 'determined'. I mean, I hate the subject, so I'm not exactly going to put a whole bunch of positive feelings in it."

He snorted. "That's your problem."

I sighed, gritting my teeth, repeating over and over in my head – I will _not_ beat his brains out, I will _not_ beat his brains out. "Actually, considering you're my tutor, it's your problem too. You're supposed to help me, remember?"

"I can't make you feel something." He responded, still looking at his book.

"Actually you can." I shot back, shooting him a glare to go with it.

He cocked his eyebrow at me, confused.  
_Oh gosh no! Draco Malfoy didn't make me feel that type of something_.

"Anger." I explained. "You make me feel mad, irritated, and very annoyed.

At that he smiled, "Good." And he again, returned to his book.

I looked back at the textbook and sighed. I was really thankful that Hermione had promised to go over this with me too.

"Didn't you study Charms before Hogwarts?" Draco asked me. "They wouldn't have put you in a third year level this year if you hadn't."

I slowly nodded. "I studied it, but it was from a book. The 'No under-age magic' policy still applies to me, so Professor McGonagall went over it with me from the books."

"So you had not done any magic before coming to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Not… technically." I said, reluctantly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

"I mean, I never did magic with wand before Hogwarts… but there were some times, before I even knew that I was a witch, that I might have used magic." I explained slowly. I really didn't want to elaborate on the subject too much. I was scared I would get in trouble, whether I had meant to do those certain things or not. But of course, he wasn't going to leave it there, and he asked me what I meant.

"I mean… I don't know, just weird little things. Other children at the orphanage would bully me or something, and all the sudden they would somehow trip over nothing, or… a branch would fall and hit them in the head. And then a teacher got mad at me one time and all the sudden erasers and pieces of chalk started attacking him. Or another time, my teacher got pissed at me, but before she could hit me or anything, the fire alarm started blaring. Just weird, unexplainable things."

Draco's eyebrows raised, "Your teacher hits you?"

Oh shit. I mentally started pounding myself in the forehead.  
I _was not_ supposed to mention that. Ever.  
No, I wasn't one of those twisted children who tried to protect the people who abused them, but Headmaster O'Ryan had made sure to pull me to the side and remind me (not so subtly) that if any word slipped out about the orphanage and their… methods of disciplining children, that there were sure to be repercussions. Maybe not against me, but I had to take in account that my friends were still there; Gale, Alek, and Phoebe.  
I'm not sure if I winced inside or outside at the thought of them laying their hands on Phoebe, who was more delicate than almost anyone at the entire school.

Here I was though, and I had just blabbed to Draco Malfoy of all people, not only putting my friends at risk, but also arming him with _another_ thing to tell humiliate me with. Good job, Valica. _Good_ freaking _job!_

I must have done an okay job on keeping this off my facial expression though, because I was able to answer calmly, "Lots of schools enforce discipline."

"Discipline as in writing lines, and doing detention. Not hitting children." He said. He was looking at me like he'd never seen me before, and I squirmed in my seat. _Oh gosh_, _I would rather him humiliate me in front of the school than show me any sympathy_.

"As long as it does not leave a mark, it's not illegal." I said, leaving out the part where the teachers of the orphanage sometimes did leave marks.

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes, before sighing. "Whatever."

I didn't say anything. Who knew what would come out of this big mouth next.

We sat there for ten or fifteen minutes, me still practicing the hovering charms, and him still reading his books. I managed to get the feather off the table a few times. Finally I sat my wand down, closed the books, and lowered my head on my arms, groaning.

"You really are hopeless." Draco remarked, and I didn't even bother to respond. He was right.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"You're not passionate enough." Draco said, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Didn't we already classify this? I can't be passionate about Charms. I _hate_ them. Actually, scratch that. Charms _hates_ me."

Draco rolled his eyes, like I was dramatic or something. "Haven't you ever heard the quote 'The only thing separating love and hate is a line' or something like that?"

"You hate me." I reminded him.

"That line is very bold." He snapped, causing me to actually chuckle.

"The point is," Draco growled, "that to be passionate about something you don't have to love it. To be passionate about something is just to have a strong feeling or emotion towards it, whether it be love, hate, or frustration." He sighed, like he was explaining this to a five year old. "To perform spells you have to have to put some kind of passion in it. That's the most difficult part. You have to put all of your emotion in it, but you have to be in control of it too. You have to have perfect control of your emotion or it overwhelms you and you can't do the spell properly. Once you're in control though, it's quite simple."

If this was true, then I suddenly understood why Draco would be so talented at this. He seemed to have enough hatred built up to fuel an entire years worth of magic. And according to Zabini, having control of your emotions were one thing that Slytherins were quite good at.  
_Unlike us Gryffindors_. I thought to myself. We seemed to have a problem keeping our emotions in check.

My head snapped up as Draco stood suddenly. He grabbed the quill I had been practicing on, his book, and a Charms textbook he had brought.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Tutoring session's done." Malfoy snapped, turning to go. "You aren't going to learn how to control your emotions in the next thirty minutes. It seems to be especially difficult for you Gryffindors."

I should have felt relief, since I was getting out of tutoring thirty minutes early, but I didn't. He couldn't leave when I might have finally learned something. "Wait!"

He did. He stopped, and turned towards me. "What?" He asked sharply. "Believe it or not, Quem, there are many things I prefer than to sit here and 'tutor' you. Now that I think about it, I would prefer to be doing _anything_ else."

I swallowed my comeback. "Listen, I know you don't like me." He snorted at that, but I ignored it. "Trust me, I'm not your biggest fan either, but…" I took a deep breath. "But I really need to get good grades in Charms for the rest of the year. I _can't_ fail this class, because if I fail, then the orphanage can use it against me as an excuse not to come back to Hogwarts next year. So if we could just make a truce or something, and ignore all the blood purity crap, and Gryffindor-Slytherin prejudice, and just focus on Charms, I would _really_ appreciate it."

Draco eyed me closely. "You can't ignore what is right in front of your face."

I shrugged. "I ignore you all the time, and you're normally right in front of my face."

This almost earned a smirk from him. "I can't ignore your Gryffindor-ness or any of your other flaws when they are so prominent." Again he turned to walk away, but this time I didn't stop him, he stopped himself.

"But I _will_ make you a deal." He said quietly.

I got a bad feeling about this. "I'm listening." I said.

He turned to meet my eyes, like he had done so many times in the Great Hall. "I promise to do everything I can to make sure you pass Charms with flying colors…"

"If?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, without looking away, "Stop being friends with Zabini."

I had _not_ seen that one coming. At all. "What?" I asked stupidly.

"You heard me. Stop being friends with Blaise. You don't realize what kind of damage your do

My brain was scrambled. "W-whoa now, Malfoy. What the- how do-"

"Actual sentences, please." He said, impatiently.

"Why would you ask for that?" I snapped. "How does Blaise and I's friendship affect you in any way? Unless it damages your house pride or something."  
I don't know why it made me as mad as it did, but for some reason something inside me snapped.

"Because you don't realize what the repercussions of him being friends with you are!" Draco snapped back. "Don't lie and tell me that you haven't noticed the bruises. The other members of our house has taken it upon themselves to teach him a lesson! Marcus Flint and Graham Montague never let him enter the common room anymore without having a hit at him. And to make matters worse for him, someone went and told their parents that he was getting cozy with the Gryffindors, and since he doesn't have a dad, most of the other fathers have taken it upon themselves to show him the error of his ways."

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to believe it.  
"Your lying." I said, looking up at him. "You have to be. You would never taddle about your own stupid house. You care about your house to much."

Draco shrugged, "Believe what you want to believe. Why don't you ask Zabini about it one time though."

I let him walk off, and he didn't turn and stop again.

It took all of my will power not to kick the bookshelves. Stupid Malfoy.

I went to look for Zabini afterwards, but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I headed back to the common room. Harry and Ron were there, and I assumed Hermione was still doing homework.

"How bad was the tutoring session?" Harry asked me, and I just shrugged.

"It was fine, I guess. Not as horrible as I thought it would be, surprisingly."

"Do you think you learned anything?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe. We only worked on one charm the entire time."

"Do you think Malfoy's going to blab to his house mates and try to embaress you?" Ron asked me and I shook my head no.

"I'm not even completely sure that they know he's doing tutoring with me." I admitted, leaning back. "I think it would embaress him."

"Well, that's a good thing." Harry commented. I answered, one again, with a shrug. Harry and Ron looked at each other, before going back to their previous conversations. Thats why I was glad they had been here in stead of Hermione. Hermione would have kept insisting that I tell her what was wrong, but right now I wanted to be left to my thoughts.

I ended up spending the evening playing chess with Ron, and Harry. I lost every single time, except for the one time I went up against Hermione, who was even more dreadful than I was.

When we headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, we met up with Neville Longbottom, who I had forgiven completely for the whole Sirius Black episode. I stopped at the double doors. It was surprisingly Ron who first noticed that I wasn't with them anymore.

"You coming?" He asked.

"I'll be there in a bit. I've got to talk to Blaise real quick." I informed him. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see him already seated. He didn't sit next to Draco and his possy anymore, and was in stead seated with a pale girl with thick brown hair, and a boy with dirty blonde hair. He wasn't paying attention to me, but I wasn't dumb enough to go over there. One little lion cub in the middle of a pack of snakes; not my ideal situation.

I don't know how long I would have stood there, silently demanding that Zabini look up at me, but it wasn't that long. The girl with brown hair must have noticed that I was looking over there, because she nudged Zabini and nodded her head in my direction. I ignored the disgusted look on her face when she looked over here, and in stead focused on Blaise who looked over at me with one eyebrow raised. He quickly got up and made his way over to me.

"Please tell me that I am not the reason that you have that angry look on your face." He said, when he got close enough to talk to me. I just shrugged.

"Well, crap." He muttered. He glanced over his shoulder back at the Slytherin table, as if he could feel the glares in his back. I followed his gaze, and I wouldn't have been surprised if he really could feel the glares, as fierce as they were. Looking back at me, he tried to smile. "You want to talk somewhere else?"

I shrugged again, but I let him lead me out of the Great Hall and further out into the hallway.

"So... what did I do?" He asked.

I looked at his face closely, not really sure what to be looking for. I noticed he had a split lip, and another bruise under his eye. "Let me guess, you ran into another door?"

It was his turn to shrug. "They just keep popping out of no where."

I rolled my eyes, and leaned against the wall. "I thought Slytherins were supposed to be good at lying."

"I thought Gryffindors weren't friends with Slytherins." He reminded me.

I sighed, "Every rule has an exception."

"Exactly." He snapped. The sharp tone he used reminded me to much of Draco Malfoy, and I felt my stomach do an odd twist. Blaise was _not_ Draco Malfoy.  
But still... the fact that he snapped at me bothered me. This was Blaise Zucchini. He never snapped at me. I didn't ever even remember us getting in an argument since we had declared ourselves 'friends'.

My thoughts must have shown on my face, because Blaise sighed. "Val, just... leave it alone okay."

I honestly considered letting it go like he suggested, but I couldn't. Not when I had spent the majority of my life being 'bullied' by teachers and other adults. "No."

Blaise sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Valica, it is none of your business, okay? I can take care of myself."

"Blaise, your one of my best friends, that automatically makes it my business. Especially..." I trailed off, thinking about what Malfoy had said about _me_ being the reason that Blaise was getting so much crap.

"Especially, what? And what even brought this on?" I didn't even have time to answer him though, because it must have dawned on him. "Draco said something to you, didn't he?"

"He may have... mentioned it..."

"Valica! I told you to just ignore everything he said to you!"

"I couldn't exactly close my ears to what he says! Is it true?"

He shook his head. "It's not as bad as he made it sound."

"The Slytherins are punishing you for being friends with me."

He winced slightly. "When you put it like that, it sounds bad."

"Blaise!" I tried to keep from yelling.

"Valica, its really not that bad. They're just trying to make everyone think they're tough and that they can make everyone do what they want. Once they realize that it's not going to change my mind, they'll move on."

I shook my head. "Blaise, I can't just stand by and be the reason they kick your-"

"Valica! Listen to me. You aren't the reason, okay? Draco doesn't know what he's talking about! They don't like me hanging around you because in their eyes, that isn't what a 'proper Slytherin' does, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a 'proper Slytherin'. Even if I wasn't friends with you, they'd still be ambushing me because I'm done with all their blood purity crap, and prejudices. Draco refuses to see that!"

I shook my head again, but he ignored it, and enveloped me in a hug. "Valica whatever-your-middle-name-is Quem! You _are_ my best friend, and some stupid wanna-be-death-eaterns are not going to change that. Sorry, but you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Sighing, I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a few seconds, before he drew back and pretended to dust off his robes. "Ew, gross! I got Gryffindor all over me."

I gave him a small smile, and he returned it with a wide grin.

"Phoenix." I said, sighing.

He gave me an odd look, "Excuse me?"

"My middle name. Valica Phoenix Quem."

"_N'aww._"He cooed. "How cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut it, you... meanie."

"_Ohhhhhhh_. That burns, Val. Badly."

I turned and flipped my hair so that it fell into his face, causing him to sputter.

"Hey!" He said, grabbing my arm to stop me. "I just left the Great Hall with you. That's going to earn me like... four more punches to the face. So I might as well get all I can out of this." I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled before putting his arm out for me to take hold of. "May I escort you to your seat?"

I shook my head. "Your going to get yourself killed."

He snorted, "They aren't _that_ stupid. And believe it or not, I'm not actually totally defensless. Graham Montague is currently sporting a purple jaw worthy of even your approval."

I smiled at that, but it didn't last that long. I had seen Marcus Flint before. He was at least as tall as George and Fred, and pretty muscular too.  
But Blaise was right. He was going to get crap from them whether we were friends or not.

"Fine." I sighed and took his arm. "Have your fun."

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Oh like you don't enjoy holding onto the most sexiest Slytherin in entire school's arm."

I rolled my eyes, and let him pull me into the Great Hall. I didn't dare glance over at the Slytherin table, but Blaise did, and he actually chuckled. "Your missing out on their facial expressions. I haven't seen anyone look that mad since Snape lost the Defense Against the Dark Arts position to Gilderoy Lockhart."

I shook my head, but smiled none the less. Of all days, Harry had decided to save me a seat next to George Weasley. He must have realized his mistake, from the look on his face.

Katie looked at me as I sat down. "Are you going to try and tell me _now_ that you guys aren't dating?"

Blaise shushed her. "We're not exclusive yet." And then he bent down and kissed me on the cheek, causing my mouth to drop open.

"Blaise Zabini!" I reached back to slap him, but he had moved back already. I settled with flicking him off, which caused him to burst out laughing. He winked at me, waved at the Slytherin table, and practically skipped out of the hall.  
I wiped my cheek where he kissed me. "Gosh, what is it with _stupid_ Slytherins kissing me."

No one answered and I looked up to see them all staring at me.

"What?"

"A Slytherin just walked you to our table." Lee snapped. "And kissed you on the cheek... what the hell was that about?"

"He was just being an idiot. His house isn't very happy with him right now. He kissed my cheek to piss them off, that's it." I said, rolling my eyes. They were all giving me looks of mixed fury, disappointment, and shock. I felt a bit of anger build up.

"Listen, you want to hang out with the snakes, go ahead, but don't bring them over here." Seamus Finnigan said, and I spun torwards him.

"I thought the Sytherins were supposed to be the judgmental ones. It's pretty bad when my tutoring session with Draco Malfoy was the highlight of my day." I stood up suddenly. "I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow, I guess."

"Val, come on. You've got to eat something." Hermione said, sighing.

"I lost my appetite." I growled.

Harry reached out for arm, but I pulled it back, and shook my head. "Goodnight."

I walked out of the hall, resisting the urge to scream. I looked over at the Slytherin table, and met Draco's eyes. He sneered at me, and I flicked him off, keeping my back to the teachers so they wouldn't see me. I thought I seen him smirk, but I looked away before I could get a look.

Goodness forbid I actually have a _good_ day.

* * *

**New Story Will Be Up In Like Five Minutes! Go read. Called 'A Feeling'**


	22. Purple Jaws and the Bookmark

I woke up the next morning without needing Hermione to wake me up. I even showered, got dressed, and was out of the common room before any of the girls in my dorm were awake.

When I got down to the common room, I seen George and Fred Weasley, but I didn't stop to say anything.

"Oi, Valica." Fred yelled. "Come here."

"I'm good." I shot back as I open the portrait door.

"Val." I felt a hand touch my arm and wasn't shocked to feel the goosebumps come up on my arm. _Oh, you had got to be kidding! You've seen what a jerk he is and your __**still**__going to have a ridiculous crush again._

"What do you want, George? I want to get to the Great Hall early." I said, but most of the anger was gone from my voice, and was replaced with a tinge of saddness. Whether the sadness was from the fact that I was turning into the type of girls that drooled over guys, or the fact that I missed George, I was unsure.

"So you can avoid us?" Fred asked, as he got up off the couch and made his way over to me and George.

"Define 'us'." I said, leaning my head back against the wall.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Georgie and I. Your _friends_." Fred said.

Some of my previous anger. "_Friends?_ I'm sorry, I may not be the best at this 'friends' thing, but I think I know enough to know that you two have been kind of crappy ones."

They both shared identical looks of horror. "What?"  
"Why would you say _that_?"  
"We've never been 'bad friends' to _anyone_?"

"Oh really? Lets review shall we? _You've_," I said, turning to George, "been practically ignoring my existance unless it's just a chance to tune in _your_ view of _my_ friends. That goes for both of you, actually. Believe it or not, my choice of friends are none of your concern, because they are _my_ friends."

"I don't want to see you get hurt." George said quiely.

_Stop getting that fluttery feeling, Valica!_

I wanted to remind him that he had probally hurt me more than Blaise had, but I didn't. Instead I just sighed and shook my head.

"I know you have good intentions... but he's my friend, whether you like it or not, and he's going to continue being my friend whether you like or not. You have absolutely _no_ say in it. The only thing you have a say in, is whether you're my friends or not." I ducked around them and managed to get out of the portrait hole this time. Only because they didn't stop me.  
I made my way down the hall and took a deep breath, aggirvated at everything that was going wrong right now.

My friendship with Zabini was now causing him pain.  
My friendship with the twins was on edge more than ever.  
My friendship with the trio was... I wasn't sure actually. But it wasn't the best right now.  
And let's not forget about Professor Lupin who may or may not know something about my mother's murder.

_Oh! _Yeah. I was failing Charms...

Well _crap_.

I entered the Great Hall without being interupted, and made my way to the Gryffindor table. There were only a few people already sitted there, but it wasn't anyone I knew. Sitting down, I loaded a plate with two pieces of toast, eggs, and a waffle. I wouldn't eat any of it, but it seemed just normal to get some breakfast. I decided to entertain myself stabbing my waffle with a piece of bacon.

I was soon joined by Neville Longbottom of all people. "Hey Valica."

"Hullo, Neville."

"Rough morning?" Neville asked, looking at my bacon sword as if it was odd or something.

"Rough week." I groaned, and laid my head on my arms.

Neville chuckled humorlessly at that. "Trust me when I say that I understand that."

I smiled slightly, even though he couldn't see it since it was blocked by arm.

"Woah." Neville gasped, as something swooped in. I looked up to see a familiar looking eagle owl.

"Achilles?" I asked. What the heck was Draco's owl doing at a Gryffindor table.

"Cool bird." Someone said as they sat down on the other side of me. I turned to see Harry.  
Part of me thought; _Yay! Harry's still talking to me!_  
The other part, the more dominant, yet slow part, was still thinking; _What the heck was Draco Malfoy's freaking owl doing here?_

Hermione and Ron filled in front of me. "Yeah, whose is it?"

"Not mine!" I exclaimed. "_Shoo_. _Go_. Go away!"

Fred and George were seated on the other side of Harry, and were watching me with a mix of confusion and humor.

Achilles, of course, ignored my attempts on shooing him away. Like a flash, he snapped up my bacon sword and ate it.

"Arse." I muttered. "Just like your owner, you little greedy..."

"Val, it's a bird." Hermione said tentively, as if I was mental.

"No duh, 'Mione." I said. "Achilles, get _out_ of here. Malfoy's head is going to explode if... wait, actually, go ahead and stay."

Achilles head perked slightly at the mention of his owner's name. He seemed to be glaring at me as if he was contemplating snapping my nose off like he did my bacon sword. Slowly he lifted his leg, and I seen a note attached.

"I'm not Malfoy." I insisted. "He's over there." I said, waving torwards the Slytherin table. The bird continued to ignore me. "Stupid ball of feathers." I growled. I yelped at he pecked me with his beak.  
"_Fine."_ I snapped and reached out to take off the letter. I hadn't even got the letter completely off before he flew off. I looked around to see the trio, Neville, and the twins staring at me as if I had two heads.

I sighed. "Yes, I just had a conversation with a bird." I untied the note and read the short piece.

_History of Magic Section. Now._  
~_D.M._

"How... lovely." I said, getting up. "Because my day was going _great_ before."

"You want us to go with you?" Harry asked me.

"Your not mad at me?" I asked, and Harry shook his head. I grinned broadly, and bent down to give him a brief hug. It was over before he could even respond. "Good! I don't think I can deal with you being mad at me right now."

I left the Great Hall in a bit of a better mood than I was when I came in. Until I remembered the reason I was leaving the Great Hall.  
Malfoy. What the heck did he want? And why did he send his owl in stead of mine?

I entered the library and made my way back to the normally unoccupied History of Magic section. This morning, the only exception was the platinum headed boy that was leaning against the shelves. He straightened up when he saw me.

"What is your problem?" He asked me, his voice angry.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, what the hell is your problem?" He asked.

"I heard you!" I said, my fist balling up at my side. "And as an answer to your question, it's currently you!"

"What part of our conversation did you miss yesterday?" He asked. We weren't yelling since neither of us wanted Madam Pince on our backs, but you could hear the fury in his whispers.

I opened my mouth to snap something back, but he interupted me. "You know, I thought you Gryffindors were known for being loyal to your friends, but _you_ must be an exception. Do you even realize the consequences of Blaise's actions with being friends with you?"

"_Yes!_ Your stupid Slytherin buddies think they can beat sense into Blaise. Well guess what? Its going to take _a lot_ more than a couple of throws to get some sense through his thick skull."

"You dense, stupid, idiotic girl!" He hissed. "It's more than just 'a couple of throws'!"

That made me pause. "What do you mean?"

He looked like he wanted to hit something, and I reached inside to grasp my wand. It wasn't going to be me.  
"You really don't realize how serious this is?" He said, his voice low. "They don't just think Blaise being friends with you is just a phase. They think he's turning his back on his own. They think he's turning into a blood traitor, just like the Weasley's."

"What if he is?" I asked. "What if he's finally realised that there isn't a 'right type' wizards?"

"Your so selfish!"

"_I'm_ the selfish one? You've lost your mind! At least I'm not the one standing by watching my best friend get his ass kicked just because your afriad that your Daddy's going to get pissed off. Oh, wait. What category does that fall under? Selfish, or just weak?"

His wand was out in the blink of an eye, but years of being in fights at the orphanage had left an impression, and my quick reactions kicked in.  
Unfortunately, my battle instincts don't include whipping out a wand. Instead I just settled with whacking the wand out of his hand and punching him in the jaw. My fist and his face were _really_ getting familiar with each other.

Out of reaction, he grabbed my arm and shoved me backwards. I stumbled and tripped, landing on my butt.

I whipped out my wand, only to have my wand fly out of my hand. I turned to see Madam Pince holding my wand.

"_What happened?_" Professor McGonagall snapped at me. Her glare was furious and it took all of my will power to not look away from her gaze. I had been taught to always meet a person's eyes, and not to show fear. But, I could almost feel my eyes burning from the intensity of her glare.

"She hit me." Draco said, turning to the also present Professor Snape, whose glare was almost as bad at McGonagall's. _Almost._

"Only after he pointed his wand at me. It was instinct." I argued.

"Exactly, Miss Quem. He pointed his wand at you, but he didn't say an incanation."

"Well, I doubt he was going to perform a Cheering charm, Severus." Professor McGonagall said seriously.

"He may have not been performing a charm at all, Minerva." Snape snapped.

"Hello!" I snapped. "He pointed a wand at me! I didn't take the time to consider that he may have been picking his nose with it! I saw a threat, and my first reaction was to defend myself."

"This is a school, Miss Quem! Threats aren't to be handled yourself. You could have yelled for Madam Pince." Snape snapped back.

"Well, _excuse me _if the lines are a bit blurred!" I yelled. "It's not exactly in my nature to turn to _teachers_ for help! You handle problems yourself where I come from, _Professor_ Snape."

Now his glare was a fierce as McGonagall's, but I was angry enough now that I didn't dare look down.

"Valica, that is _enough_." McGonagall ordered, and I took a deep breath, trying to control my shaking hands. Even Draco looked shocked at my little outburst.  
I couldn't help it. I was _way_ to used to teachers siding with favorites, no matter what or who was right.

"Mr. Malfoy _did_ threaten Miss Quem, Severus. We don't settle our problems at Hogwarts by drawing our wands." She took a deep breath and turned to me. "But, Valica... you should know that you aren't at the orphanage anymore. We don't handle things here like they do there, and you striking Mr. Malfoy _was_ breaking rules. Therefor you must be punished for your actions. _Both_ of you will recieve detention this Saturday, understood? And ten points will be deducted from each of your houses."

Draco and I both nodded, and I had managed to get my anger under control.

"Now I believe you both have Care of Magical Creatures right now. I believe you two are muture enough to be able to handle getting there without needing an escort." We nodded again. "Very well, go on then, I don't want to hear anything more about you two getting into trouble."

"Yes ma'am." We both said, and we left her office.

I wasn't hurt really. My tailbone was sore from where I hit it on the ground, and my knuckles were a bit bruised from where they had came in contact with Malfoy's face. Nothing too serious.  
Malfoy's jaw was already turning a nice color purple, that I had once seen at the beginning of the year. Purple suited him well. It really set his platinum blonde hair off.

We didn't say anything to each other the whole walk to Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione was the first one who spotted me, and she nudged Harry and Ron.

Hagrid nodded at Draco and I. "Don't worry about an explanation, I've already heard."

I didn't bother responding, and just made my way to the trio.

"Last time you had that facial expression, and Malfoy had a purple jaw, was the day we became friends." Ron said, chuckling.  
"The symbol of our friendship." Harry said, biting back a laugh.  
"_Val_." Hermione said, shaking her head. "_Please_ tell me you didn't punch Draco again."

"You aren't really one to lecture someone on being violent Hermione, considering it _you_ who smacked Malfoy."

"That was different." Hermione argued silently.

"Yeah, you didn't get caught." I said, poking my Flubberworm.

"How much trouble did you get in?" Harry asked.

"Lost ten points for Gryffindor, detention Saturday, and if Snape didn't totally despise me before, he _defintaly _does now considering I yelled at him.

Ron choked on a mix between a laugh, and a gasp of horror. Hermione's mouth dropped open, and Harry stared at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"_Yeah._ So... I'm guessing I'm going to need those tutoring lessons Hermione." I said, and she nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Somehow my days turned... sort of normal.

I spent most of my time after class with Blaise, reading or studying. Hermione helped me at nights with my Charms work, and I actually started to improve.  
I tried to convince myself that Hermione's teaching was to blame for my sudden improvement in the subject, and _not_ the fact that I was taking Draco's advice of putting all of my emotions into my magic.

I didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until Thursday, and lucky for me, he was in that day.

He seemed to have even more grey streaks in his hair, and the dark rings under his eyes were darker than ever, but the smile that lit up his face when the class expressed their excitement at his return made the age disappear from his face.

I felt his eyes on me throughout almost the entire class, and he didn't seem suprised when I hung back after class.

"Uh... Professor Lupin?" I said, putting my hand in my pocket to touch the bookmark I had brought with me.

"Yes, Valica?" He asked.

"I wanted to... apoligize for being so rude the other day. I just..." I took a deep breath. "Something that you said shocked me."

He nodded. "No need to apoligize for being surprised, Valica. If you don't mind me asking though, what did I say that bothered you."

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. "It sounds really dumb..." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "You mentioned a book mark that you once had with the quote by Edward P. Morgan..." He nodded. "It's just that, I have a bookmark with a quote like that too..."

Lupin still seemed lost. "And?"

"The bookmark I have was my mum's. But it wasn't her's exactly. It was something she was going to give as a gift to someone... I jumped to conclusions because I knew you and my mum were friends."

A wierd look overcame his face. "I had forgot..." He trailed off. "Do you still have the bookmark?"

I nodded, and pulled it out of my pocket. He gently took it from me, as if it would suddenly combust. I watched his facial expression as he trailed his fingers over it, and read the note at the bottom.

"I'm sorry, Valica... I'm not feeling very well." He stood up, surprising me. "If you'll excuse me..." He walked around his desk before hesitating. "Would you mind if I held onto this?"

"Something tells me it's already yours." I whispered. He didn't answer and left the room, leaving me alone. I put my hands on his desk to steady myself.

So much for a coincidence.

* * *

**A/U**- Another chapter up! :D This should make up for me being so late on my previous chapter.

Next chapter should be up soon. And my other story 'A Feeling' is already up. It's a lot different from this story, especially the two main characters. And the plots and everything. Hope you guys will go and review.

Thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Fayre Eternity, Cassandra Jayne(who I don't think has reviewed before :D) and Isabella95!

~Nic


	23. Author's Note

Just a forewarning, I'm going to be a bit late on my update of the next chapter. I'm going to be starting school really soon and my mom is cracking down on me to finish it, and I've got to get it all done by Monday afternoon or I'm in lots of chapter. Then I've got this summer camp thing that is mandatory for school thats Tuesday-Saturday thats 12pm-8pm every day. So I'll be writing as much as possible and I'll try to get it up by Friday or Saturday at the latest. I start school the Monday after that.

Btw, I had chapter 2 all set for 'A Feeling' but I've decided to do some last minute editing to make sure its amazing.

For 'A Twist Called Valica Quem' you can look forward to a bit more GeorgexValica. I know its technically a DracoxValica story, and I haven't done a lot of Valica/Draco scenes but my fingers seem to have a mind of its own and I find myself surprising myself constantly with what I write. Soooo, just bare with me.

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, and I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting .

Ohh yeah! The new Maximum Ride book came out! Ahhhhhhh! I'm so excited! :DDD

And I have a confession to make. I never thought that I would, but I have found that I actually like the band One Direction O.o A lot.  
And I'm not the fan-girl type at all. Like Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, and Cody Simpson. I'm not really into them. I like Paramore and Never Shout Never and stuff like that. But I watched a One Direction Funny Moments video on Youtube, and I have fallen in love.

Oh God. ._. I _do_ sound like a fangirl. _

Anyway, lots of love guys! 3

~Nic


	24. AN 2

I haven't forgotten you guys! I've been trying to put some freetime aside for my fanfiction but I've been **so** busy. Hopefully I'll have it up in a few days. .


	25. Tears and Laughter

"You look like you seen a ghost." Someone commented as I stepped out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I looked up to see George Weasley himself.

"This is Hogwarts, George, you see ghosts all the time." I muttered, not really paying attention.

"True." He nodded. I ignored him and kept walking down the hall.

"Hey!" He called after me. "Don't you have Care of Magical Creatures next?"

I didn't answer. I was shaking so bad, and was terrified that I was going to cry. My first priority was to get to the nearest bathroom before the tears started falling. I didn't care if I was at the orphanage or not, I would _not_ cry in front of anyone... Hermione being the only exception.

"Val!" I heard George yell once more before I pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom. Thankfully it was empty and I made my way to one of the stalls and locked it behind me. I leaned my head on the door, sighing at the coolness that contrasted to the warm tears falling down my face.

_Why does this bother you so badly?_ I kept asking myself. I had already been convinced that it was his bookmark, so why was it like a slap in the face? And this didn't mean anything. So what if he had been my mom's friend? It was better than her being friends with mass murderer Sirius Black.  
It was more than that, though. I knew it deep down, just like I had known that the bookmark had belonged to Lupin. But one thing I was sure of... that I was absolutely positive of, was that Remus Lupin was _not_ my mom's murderer. I had seen bad people in my day, and _none_ of them had that aura of warmth and safety that Remus Lupin had. And the way he talked about my mom told me that he would have never had let anyone else lay a hand on her, let alone hurt her himself.

"Valica, are you in there?"

I jumped startled as George's voice echoed through the bathroom.

"Val, _please _don't make me come in the girl's bathroom. That is the most hateful thing you could do to a guy."

I kept my mouth planted firmly shut. Maybe he would just go away. He was right about not ever wanting to go into a girl's bathroom.

"Valica." He groaned and I heard the bathroom door shut.

_Yes, he went away. _I sighed.

"_Alahamora!"_ I jumped a foot in the air as the door swung open, revealing George Weasley.

"George _freaking_ Weasley! What if I had been using the loo?" I exclaimed. I hurridly turned and wiped my eyes.

"Val." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Val, what's wrong?"

I shrugged off his hand quickly, refusing to be conforted. "Nothing. I'm feeling a bit ill, that's all." I muttered.

"Valica, don't lie to me." He said quietly, putting both hands on my shoulders so he could turn me around to face him. I put my head down so that my hair fell in front of my face.

He sighed and pulled something out of his pocket that I soon recognized as a hankey.

"You keep cloth tissues in your pocket?" I asked, sniffling. I found this thought oddly funny, and I actually chuckled.

George snorted, "Any proper gentlemen is always prepared to come to a girl's aid."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of being viewed as a damsel in distress. George must have read my expression, because he hurriedly said, "And you know, in case I ever feel the urge to cry, at least I have a tissue nearby." I rolled my eyes but smiled.  
Ten seconds ago I had been a mess, crying and trying to unscramble my thoughts. And now I was _smiling_? I sighed at how quickly George Weasley could affect my mood.

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" I suddenly blurted.

George seemed a bit taken back. "Wha-? I talk to you."

"No, actually you don't. We have the occasional exchange of words, such as when I almost plow over you coming out the portrait, or when you feel like joining in with the others when it comes to getting mad at me for being friends with Blaise!" My voice had rose a bit out of frustration.

George shuffled uncomfortably. "Well you know, it's my fifth year and I've got O.W.L.s and everything."

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. I handed him back the cloth tissue which I had dabbed my wet cheeks with. "Right. Well if your so worried about your grades, you should probally get back to your class, shouldn't you?"

His ears turned red. "Don't do that, Valica! That's what you always do!"

"What am I doing?" I demanded, crossing my arms, and shooting him daggers.

"Pushing me away! Val, I..." He sighed, and rubbed his temples. "I care about you Val. Your not just my little brother's friend, your _my _friend. A very..." He sighed, and groaned. "I just feel like..." He groaned, and sighed. "You're right. I need to get to class." And with that, he turned and walked out. Just like that. That quick. I didn't try to stop him.

I imitated his groan as I walked to the bathroom door, "_Colloportus_." As I heard the lock click, I turned, leaned against the wall, and slid down. I pulled my knees to my chest, put my head on my knees and laid my head on them. I closed my eyes, and tried to just not think about anything. But of course, given the current breakdown, that was not going to happen.

I had to stop and wonder what had brought this whole thing on. It wasn't _just_ Lupin. I knew that much. It was a lot more than that. Maybe it was just all the stress of this year added up, I mean this had been both the best and worst year of my entire life.  
Why was it the worst, you ask. Lets face it. This wasn't right. I didn't cry like this. I didn't laugh, and have fun, and crushes on boys (no matter how red their hair what, or how georgous their smiles were). I didn't hug people. I didn't dwell on my mother's death constantly like I had been. I didn't cry in front on others. I didn't breakdown in the girl's bathroom. That just wasn't _me._  
What was going to happen when I went back to the orphanage?  
Because that's what it came down to, in the end. I _was_ going to end up back in the orphanage. And when I did, could I really sink back into the girl that I had been before? The one that was able to block out emotions like sadness and pain. The one that didn't care about anyone outside of her three friends. The one that always wore a mask of no emotion.  
_No._ I couldn't.

* * *

Harry came and found me some time after Care of Magical Creatures.

I hadn't cried anymore, but I'm pretty sure it was just because I was dried out of emotions. I just sat there, curled up, numb and tired, while my mind ran in circles at a hundred miles per hour.

I heard the lock click, and looked up as Harry came in. He turned to see my leaning on the wall, and titled his head, concerned for me. He turned around and locked the bathroom door back, before coming and sitting down beside me.

"You used the Marauder's Map to find me, huh?" I asked quietly.

"Lupin took it away from me, remember?" He reminded me.

"George told you where I was?" I tried.

"Nope." He said.

"Than how did you know where to find me?"

He shrugged, "Good question. I'm not really sure to be honest... just a feeling."

I don't know why this brought tears to my eyes, but it did. When Harry seen them, his eyes got really big and his mouth dropped open a bit.  
I guess me crying came as a bit of a shock.  
I laughed at his facial expression, and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

Hesitantly, he put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't stiffen or hesitate, and instead just greatfully laid my head on his shoulders.

The orphanage crossed my mind once again, but I pushed it out of my mind quickly.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked akwardly.

I just shook my head. "I don't even want to think about it anymore. Hell, I don't even know what '_it_' is, at the moment. Just all the stress from the year built up, I suppose. Plus, my mum and stuff."

Harry nodded like he knew what I meant.  
And he did.  
I kept forgetting that Harry knew what I was going through more than anyone else.

* * *

Friday, somehow went by pretty undramatically.  
Hermione had got up early that morning to go to the library to finish homework, and I had chose _this_ mornings of all mornings to actually sleep in. So by the time that I had dragged myself out of bed, throw my hair up and stumble down stairs putting on the robes that went with my uniform, I decided to skip going to breakfast. It would have been pointless to get there and just leave to go to potions. So I ended up there early.  
When I walked in, Blaise was already there, the only one excluding Snape. He smiled when he saw me.  
"You look rough."

"I'm exhausted." I admitted.

"Too excited?" He asked.

"Excited for what?" I asked, dumping my stuff in my chair and leaning against the desk. Blaise got up and joined me, leaning on my desk with me. Snape was ignoring us both.

"The quidditch match. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Everyone has been trying to sabotage your team for the past week. Any of this ringing a bell, Val?"

I dropped my head in my hands. "I had completely forgot about it. Oh my gosh! Poor Harry."

"Poor Potter? You've got to be kidding me, Val. He's got three/fourths of the entire school defending him against the 'Big Bad Slytherins'."

I could hear the animosity in his voice, and I understood why. When the Slytherin's attacked and struck out against Harry, all the other houses jumped to his defense. When Blaise got struck by his own house, no one came to his defense.

"That also means three/fourths of the school will be counting on him to win." I argued lightly. "And plus, he has enough crap going on at the moment, than to worry about my issues."

"What issues?" He asked, tilting his head.

Shoot, Val. Keep your mouth shut.

"Nightmares." I replied smoothly. It wasn't technically a lie. I always had nightmares, except the rare occasions when I was so tired that I slept without dreaming. Like I said, that didn't happen very often.

"Tell psychatrist Zabini all about it." He said, winking playfully.

I just shrugged. "My mom." At his facial expression of _Oh crap, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up_, I laughed. "Don't worry, Blaise. I'm fine, and over it."

"So, _please_ tell me your _not_ going to be covered in Gryffindor colors." He begged.

I smirked, "Well of course! I am proud of my Gryffindor status."

Blaise plugged his ears with his fingers, and like a two year old, started saying, "_La la la la_ I can't hear you. I can't hear you. I CAN'T HEAR YOU." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Blaise, I'm a Gryffindor_k_, accept it." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"I already have." He reminded me, reaching out to gently grasp the lion necklace he had gave me for Christmas. I looked down at the hand that was holding the necklace, to see that it was the same hand that was accessorized with the silver coiled-snake ring. It was a weird yet cool sight of the gold lion necklace and the silver snake ring side by side.f

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the firsts to walk in the door, probally because they had used one of the shortcuts that he remembered from the Mauraders Map. Blaise dropped the necklace quickly and pulled away his hand. Slytherins and Gryffindor third years started piling in the room. I clenched my fists at the thought that some of the ones walking in the room were responsible for hurting my Blaise.

Hermione took her seat next to me. Harry and Ron sat across from us, keeping a close eye on Blaise.

Blaise chuckled at my clenched fist and rubbed the top of my head my his fists. "Chill, Val. Me big man. Me strong." He teased lightly, before going and taking his seat at the back, which he shared with no one else. That was my Blaise, always the loner.

I had Study of Ancient Runes with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Hermione was rushing through her work so she get started on her next assignment for Muggle Studies. Draco Malfoy had went back to ignoring me, except for the moments where I would catch him looking at me in class.

I had planned on skipping Defense Against the Dark Arts, not wanting to see Lupin face to face, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. But nothing came out of it. Today was one of the few days where we actually had to do bookwork, and it was just a small review of Red Caps. I honestly think he was as eager to avoid me, as I was to avoid him. I didn't raise my hand for help, or draw any attention to myself. When we were dismissed, he hurried out of the room quickly.

Harry, who was the only one that I had told about the bookmark incident, looked over at me when Lupin rushed out. That was enough to confirm my suspicion that I had not imagined him avoiding me.

Charms was my last class of the day, and Flitwick didn't even attempt to try and put Draco and I together. He did however, note that my charmwork had significantly improved considering that I scored a low C on my test, instead of my usual high F, low D. Just like I had with Hermione, I let him take credit for being the reason my charmwork was better, and not Draco's tutoring.

A small voice whispered in the back of my mind, _One lesson and you've already improved at least a letter grade. Think what would have happened if he would have stayed your tutor._  
I shut the voice up quickly though. _I would have pulled out all of my hair_. I thought to myself.

* * *

Saturday morning I slept in again, but this time Parvarti woke me up. It seemed Lavender and her were finally ready to move past the whole Flinging Flobberworms incident.

As I climbed out of bed, I noted that there was clothes and a small note on Hermione's bed.

_To Val,  
Its to warm out to wear your golden scarves and everything, so I figured you may want something Gryffindor colors to wear.  
Hermione_

I inspected the clothes she had left out for me and smiled at the simple red shirt she had left out. I slipped it on quickly, with a pair of clean jeans, and then my black robe over it. Glancing in the mirror, I noticed the shining lion necklace against the red t-shirt.

I hurried down the stairs into the common room where I practically ran into a tired looking Ron, and a weird looking Harry. Harry's face was pale, his hair even more messed up than usual, and a worried tint to his entire demeanor. He was clenching his Firebolt in his right hand.

"You okay?" I asked him quietly. He just shrugged.

"Pre-game nerves." Someone behind me explained. I turned to see George Weasley, this time with his twin and Lee Jordan next to him.

"Happens before every game." Fred continued.  
"Once he kicks off the ground-" George started.  
"He'll be fine." Fred finished.

"You sound as if your talking from experience." I pointed out. "Oh no! Don't tell me the famous Weasley twins get nervous." I mocked them lightly.

"_Sh._" Fred shushed me. "It's a secret." He had been cool with me since the morning I had pointed out to him and George weren't acting like a good friends. If there was one thing Fred Weasley was not to be called, it was a bad friend.  
George and me hadn't actually spoken since yesterday's bathroom incident. Even now, when he was only two feet away from me, he refused to meet my eyes.

"Good luck to you guys." I said, smiling lightly.

"Thanks, Val." Fred said sincerely. He cleared his throat, "Even though you know we won't need it."  
George still continued to look off at the distance.

"Hey Georgie." I said, taking advantage of my good mood.

George seemed so shocked that I was talking to him, that he actually looked at me. "Hm?"

"Good luck to _both_ of you." I said, smiling warmly.

He gave me a half smile. "Like Freddie said, we won't need it."

I rolled my eyes. "Your guys' cockiness is going to come back to bite you in the butt one day."

I followed Harry and Ron out of the common room feeling unusually light and happy. I didn't even know why, but it was a good feeling. I just wish I could have taken a bit of my optimism and gave it to Harry. He clung to his broom like it was his lifeline, and I linked arms with him. I didn't really know what to say to him though. If I told him he'd do fine, and then he didn't, they would be bad. But I didn't want him him to think that I didn't think he could do it. So I settled with linking arms with him, and mentally sending happy thoughts his way. It didn't seem to do much.

When we entered the Great Hall, Harry was met by three tables worth of applause. He sort of smiled, but his face got a bit paler if that was possible. I tugged him over next to where Hermione was sitting, along with the Neville Longbottom. Harry sat down as in a trance, and Ron sat on one side, while I sat on the other. Hermione for once didn't have a book in her hands, and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Your in a good mood." She pointed out.

I smiled, "Yeah. I am. You don't have any books?"

Hermione smiled back. "Nope. I don't."

I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Blaise just sitting down by himself. As if he felt my eyes on him, he looked up and saw me looking at him. I grinned widely, and he looked shocked before returning the grin quickly. He sent me a wink to which I responded with a roll of the eyes. When I looked back at him however, I was quickly distracted at the flash of platinum in the corner of my eye. Looking farther down the table, I seen Draco Malfoy. His usually pale skin was now unhealthily pale, and he looked about as nervous as Harry did. He met my eyes briefly and we stared at each other for a few seconds before looking away.

I tried to keep focused on Harry, and continued to attempt to bring him out of his slump. I almost achieved a few times... when he would laugh at something lame Ron had said, or something stupid that I did. But when Oliver Wood, who was the only one in the Great Hall that looked more nervous than Harry, stood up and called for his team to head out to the changing rooms, Harry's eyes widened and he took a deep breathe.

I squeezed his hand comforting and said quietly, "If you need a patronus, I've got your back. My whisps of smoke may be little, but they're fierce!" This brought a smile to his face, and he squeezed my hand back, before following the rest of his quidditch team.

"Do you think he'll win?" I asked nervously, looking at Ron.

Ron swallowed, "Of course he will! He's got a _Firebolt_!"

I took a deep breathe. Ron was right. Harry had the best broom in the world, he just _had_ to win this.

For once I wasn't wrong!

* * *

Apparently this was the first time Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup in a long time. So of course they felt the need to have a party in celebration. That was how I found myself with Katie in the common room, laughing and enjoying myself. Hermione had went to the library (shocker), Ron was doing who knows what, and Harry was just a little ways to my left, seeming to for once enjoy having the lime light shine on him(or his team anyway). Katie had towed me around, making sure I didn't turn into one of those 'lame wallflowers' as she reffered to them. At this moment though, I was about ready to be a wallflower. I wasn't really into crowds, and a whole bunch of Gryffindors hyped up on victory and sugar, wasn't just any crowd, but a very loud, obnoxious crowd.

"Katie, I'm going to get a drink." I said, pulling away from her and Alicia. "I'm going to thirst to death!"

"Okay! We'll be on the couch!" Katie said, as she began retreating to the other side of the room. I turned back to go torwards the stash of drinks. I wasn't sure how my fellow Gryffindors' had managed to smuggle in Butterbeer, some kind of fire whiskey, and other probable alchoholic beverages, but I was pretty sure that two certain redhead twins had had something to do with it. I looked around the room for the two, knowing they'd be together. Again, I was right.

It would take an idiot not to notice that Fred and George weren't exactly strangers with the female gender. They were probally some of the most popular boys in all of Gryffindor, and they weren't bad looking. Add that to their witty charm, and mischevious, they weren't the worst choice out of all of Hogwarts.  
So tonight they were talking to two girls that looked about their year. I could now tell Fred and George apart instantly, and I looked at George. He had the same grin plastered on his face that he had had since the quidditch game had come to an end. That contagious, lopsided, goofy grin that made butterflies go off in my stomach.  
Something was off though. He wasn't looking at the girl who was not-so-secretly flirting with him. He actually seemed to be searching the crowd for someone. As if sensing my eyes on him, he turned and met mine. I felt a blush bloom across my face at being caught looking, and I looked down quickly at the drink choices. I quickly grabbed a thing of Gillywater, and turned to walk away when I almost ran into George Weasley himself. Gosh, he moved like a ghost!

"Woah there." George said, his grin was gone for the first time this night. It was just a smile nervous smile now.

"Oh crap, sorry. That would have been some way of congratulating you." I said, chuckling akwardly.

"Congratulate me?" He asked.

"You know, on winning the cup. The whole reason there's a celebration party." I reminded him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Did you really think the Slytherins would beat us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. On the outside it seemed like he was joking, but I felt like there was an underlying message.

"Of course not!" I said rolling my eyes. "I always support my house."

He half smiled, and looked away before looking back at me. "Guess I should have realized that."

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well, I've still been wondering about that Gryffindor crush you mentioned that one morning." He pointed out.

I groaned. "Don't get started on that. Katie has been hounding me about it since I mentioned it."

George laughed, "Well has she guessed yet?"

I shook my head, "Like I'm going to tell you."

"Oh come on, you can tell me anything. That's what friends are for." He nudged me.

I smiled and looked away. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. I turned back and said with a perfectly straight face. "It's Fred."

His facial expression was priceless. His mouth gaped halfway open, his eyes got as big as saucers, and I swear he stopped breathing. His expression melted into one of frustration when I burst out laughing. It took me a minute or two to calm my hysterics into gasps of breath. I clutched my aching stomach with one hand and whiped a tear from the corner of my eye.

George was trying to keep a straight face as he scolded me lightly, "That was _not _funny."

I snorted, "Give me a break George, even _I_ get mixed up between you and Fred sometimes."

It took a second for my words to sink in to him.

Oh my gosh, was I _flirting_?

He looked over at me and smiled, "Mixed up, huh?"

I shrugged, "I'm human." I took a sip of my gillywater, and looked over to where Katie was sitting and talking with Alicia. "I should probally get over there, before she comes and gets me."

George nodded, "Yeah, probally."

I turned to walk torwards Katie when George called my name.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back around to see him.  
And then he kissed me.

It was nothing like when Draco kissed me on the train. The thought of punching or hitting didn't cross my mind. Looking back on it, I don't think anything was crossing my mind. It was the most easiest moment I remember. I didn't have to think, or feel, or even breathe.  
It was the best five seconds of my thirteen and a half years.

We were interupted by shouts and wolf whistles. I drew away quickly, blushing like mad. George cleared his throat awkwardly and looked over at Fred who was one of the kids who had wolf whistled. Katie was grinning like a little imp, and pratically jumping up and down. Harry was off to the side, smiling, but looking mildly confused.

Part of me wanted to curl up and die in a hole from embaressment.  
The other part wanted to say screw that and kiss George again.

Defintaly _so_ much better than kissing Malfoy.

* * *

**A/U**-  
Good or Bad?  
Its long, so thats good.  
Sorry for the wait .  
R&R :)  
~Nic


	26. A Visit to Dumbledore's Office

The week after the Quidditch final was one of the best ones I ever had. I spent each morning with the trio, each afternoon studying, reading, or doing homework with Blaise, and each night after dinner talking with George Weasley until one or two o'clock in the morning.  
Classes went by smoothly. I continued to do well in all of my classes, except Charms which I of course was barely scraping by in. My 'F' in Charms was now a 'D' and even though I was failing, I was feeling a bit more confident in my abilities.  
Even my History of Magic was an Acceptable.

I know what you want to hear. That George and I were in a happy relationship, and I was totally utterly happy to the core.  
Sorry to disappoint you, but that wasn't the case.  
We weren't dating for one.  
And it is 'totally utterly' impossible for me to ever be 'happy to the core'.

* * *

The second week after the quidditch final, I was forced to straighten up. Finals were now almost upon us, and even Fred and George was forced to bring out some textbooks so that they could study.  
I, on the other hand, was having a very hard time of studying.  
I spent as much time as I could out of the common room, since Percy Weasley had now began taking off points and giving long obnoxious scolding's to whoever disturbed the peace in there now.  
The library was now more crowded than I liked it, since students were always trying to cram for any upcoming tests or pre-finals.  
I couldn't even focus on studying when I was outside. The sun shining on my face, and the sweet spring wind blowing the hair into my face was too tempting for me to focus.  
It wasn't until Wednesday night that I finally found my studying place. I was sitting in the library trying to shut out the whispering of some second years in the table next to me. I was working on my easiest subject; Astronomy, filling out the constellation chart. I couldn't help but think how glad I was that I had the constellations memorized, because anyone who didn't would have to guess or go all the way up to...

And then it dawned on me. I got up immediately and prayed that it would be as good as a place as I hoped. Gathering my textbooks, I rushed out of the library, and into the hall where I ran as fast as I could up the one set up stairs and across another hall. By the time I reached my destination, I had wasted about five or six minutes of study time. But if I was right, then I would be able to make up for it.

As I pushed open the heavy door to the top of the Astronomy tower, I was panting from the effort of walking up the long stairway. Looking around, I saw that it was empty, and that the only sound was the slight breeze rustling the leaves, and the birds serenading each other.

I sat down against the walls, pulled back out my books and smiled to myself. Pulling out my Transfiguration assignment, I reviewed my notes on Animagus', and sighed as I laid my head back.

* * *

I spent every afternoon there afterwards, studying and reading. I didn't reveal my hiding place to the trio, or Blaise. It wasn't that I was hiding it, as much as I just wasn't bringing it up. I stayed out past curfew every night, but thanks to the Marauder's Map, I knew a few shortcuts that helped me get back to the dorm without being discovered by Filch.

"Are you ready for your exams?" George asked me, as Hermione and I and descended the final step leading out of our dorm room. Fred was only a few feet away, selling some kind of product to a skinny first year with large ears and innocent eyes. (Knowing Fred and George's products, his eyes wouldn't be innocent long)

I shrugged and wiped some of the sleep from my eyes. Today was Monday, the first day of exams. "I wish it mattered if I was ready or not." I said, sighing. "What about you? Are you ready for your O.W.L.s?"

He chuckled nervously, "Like you said, it doesn't really matter if I'm ready or not."

Hermione's head snapped up. "Well, aren't you? This is your exams, George! These are your second biggest exams you'll take in all of your Hogwarts education! If you don't pass these, then you can't have N.E.W.T's and then-"

"Hermione!" I exclaimed, breaking her out of her rant. "Chill. You still have another two years until your exams, so just... _breathe_."

Hermione huffed, "Well, excuse me, for taking _my_ education seriously."

I raised my eyebrows at her, and she sighed. "Sorry, I've just got so much to do." She placed her forehead in her hands, and groaned. "What if I fail?"

"Hermione!" George exclaimed, "You're the smartest girl in your year! You'll be fine."

Hermione just shook her head, and I placed my hand on her shoulder. George frowned at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders. I knew Hermione well enough to know that there was nothing I could say to make her feel better.

"I'm going to head to the-"

"Library." Fred finished for her, as he joined us.

Hermione didn't say anything as she turned and walked torwards the common room door. I turned to see what had happened to the first year but he was gone.

"What did you sell to that little boy?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Sell?" Fred asked.

"To what little boy?" George finished.

I rolled my eyes at both of them, "Honestly, you two. I think I know you two well enough to know when you guys are up to something."

Fred laughed, "They're called Fudge Fever. And we didn't sell them. The boy was simply trying them out for us."

George nodded, "Yeah, we have to make sure we worked out the bugs."

I raised my eyebrows, "Please tell me you don't mean actual bugs. I can never be to sure when it comes to you two."

George laughed, "No, just small... side effects."

My eyes widened, "What do you mean by side effects?"

"Slight... head enlargement." Fred coughed awkwardly.

"Oh..." I said, shuffling awkwardly. And then something dawned on me. "Is that what you gave the muggle woman at the train station?" I exclaimed.

Both boys' faces changed to identical ones of shock and confusion.  
"When did you-?" Fred started.  
"How did you-?" George tried.

I laughed, "I saw you that day, before you went through Platform 9 3/4's. I heard the ruckus at the station, and I saw one of you selling something to a woman, and then I seen one of you guys with an older man who was performing magic. It was the first time I had ever seen magic performed, other than when Professor McGonagall showed me during her tutoring sessions."

"Really?" George asked.

"That man you seen is our father, by the way." Fred filled in. "But its odd isn't it? We were so close, yet so far away."

I laughed, "That's one way to look at it, I suppose. Trust me though; I had no idea at the time that the two pranksters at that station would one day be two of my best friends."

"N'aw, Valica." George teased, "You consider us two as two of your best friends?"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, "Oh sorry, I meant one of you guys are considered one of my best friends."

George narrowed his eyes at me, "You better be talking about me."

I shook my head and he gasped mockingly.

Fred rolled his eyes, "And I bet you didn't think that you would be snogging the guy that enlarged that woman's head either."

I chuckled awkwardly, and rubbed the back of my neck. "Nope, can't say that I did."

George elbowed his brother in the side. "Don't make it awkward, Fred."

I rolled my eyes, "To late."

* * *

My transfiguration exam went easy enough. I had to transfigure a teapot into a tortoise, and my results were better than Fay Dunbar and Parvarti Pail who were on either side of me. Parvarti successfully transferred her teapot, however her tortoise wasn't breathing...  
Fay's was alive at least, but when tipped, tea came out of a hole at the end of the poor thing's tail. The only problem with mine was that the swirls that decorated the outside of the teapot, could vaguely be recognized on the tortoise's shell. Even so, I thought I seen McGonagall give a small approving smile at my results.

Charms on the other hand could have been better. But given my past results in that class, it definitely could have gone a _lot_ worse. The exam covered Cheering Charms, a simple hover charm, and a Glacius charm.  
I managed to perform my Cheering charm without any major problems. The person did end up laughing, although it sounded a bit hysterical... but at least this time their hair didn't end up catching on fire.  
Unlike when I was with Malfoy, when I pointed the wand at the feather and said _Wingardium Leviosa_, the feather actually lifted off the table and in the air for a whole seven seconds before floating back down to the tabletop.  
The Glacius charm was probably my worst. We were meant to put out the small flame on our desk, but when I performed the Charm, the entire desk ended up covered in two inches on thick ice.

Study of Ancient Runes was my last exam of the day, and once I finished, I rushed out of the room in a hurry. Ron and Harry had already finished their exams for the day, and Hermione and Blaise were currently taking an Arithmancy exam. George and Fred had their O.W.L. exams taking place in the Great Hall.

I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron in the common room, but I hadn't gotten ten feet out of my Study of Ancient Runes classroom when a second year ran up to me.

"You're Valica Quem, right?" He asked.

I nodded confused, "Last time I checked. Why?"

"I was told to give this to you." He said, shoving a paper in my hand before rushing off. I looked at the sheet of paper in my hand and unfolded it.

_Miss. Quem,_

_It would bring me great pleasure to share a cup of tea with you in my office.  
My office is located in the Headmaster's tower.  
Make sure to have a chat with the gargoyle. He rather enjoys __Shock-O-Choc_

Professor Dumbledore

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I had never carried our conversation with Albus Dumbledore. Actually the only time I had ever really ever seen the headmaster was in the Great Hall during meals.  
And he wanted me to chat with his _gargoyle?_ Was he mad, or would the gargoyle actually talk back?  
I don't know which option worried me the most.

* * *

I walked up and down the hall outside the Headmaster's tower, but I couldn't find a door that might lead to the Headmaster's office.  
I made to keep an eye on the gargoyle, just in case it showed any signs of wanting to start conversation.  
Finally I sighed and crossed my arms, before taking back out the letter and reading it out loud.

"...Make sure to have a chat with the gargoyle." I stopped reading at that part, and looked at the gargoyle. I was pretty sure it hadn't opened its mouth to talk.  
Finally I sighed and walked over to it. "Am I supposed to talk to you?" I asked it aloud. I then looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking.  
"Do you really talk?" I whispered.  
Nothing.  
I cleared my throat, "Hello?"  
Nothing.  
"Do you really like _Shock-O-Choc_s?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

I jumped and fell back on my bum when the gargoyle actually moved.  
Thankfully, it didn't start talking, and instead just twisted until it revealed a staircase. I put my foot on the first step, and almost lost my balance as the staircase started moving. I waited patiently until the staircase stopped in front of a door. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." A calm, joyful voice called from inside.

I pushed on the door, and it swung open easily. Inside at a large wooden desk, sat Professor Dumbledore.

He looked the same as usual, with his soul-piercing yet twinkling eyes, and his long white beard that descended past his waste. He peered over his half-moon spectacles to look at me. "Miss. Quem, I've been expecting you."

I smiled politely, "Sorry it took me so long, Headmaster. I had a bit trouble locating the staircase."

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "It's perfectly alright. I often have to have a professor escort the students to my office, considering I don't like to hand out the password to many people, but I had a feeling that you could keep the secret." His blue eyes were twinkling like they knew something I didn't know. Or maybe he knew something that I knew, that he wasn't supposed to know...  
Either way, it was scaring the crap out of me.

"I won't go giving out the password." I promised.

He smiled, "Thank you. Now," He said, taking out his wand, "I believe I invited you to tea, did I not?" He waved his wand, conjuring up a teapot and two cups. "Please, have a seat."

I nodded quietly, before walking over and sitting at the edge of the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Sugar?" He asked me, and I shook my head 'no'. My nerves were already tense as it was, I did not need any sugar to add to it. He handed me a cup, and I sipped it gingerly. It was different than any other teas I had tried before.

"It's nettle tea." He said, as if reading my mind. "I normally like mine with a pinch of peppermint added to it, but I ran out."

I nodded awkwardly, before sipping my tea again.

"I don't have to be a mind reader to know that you're probably wondering why I called you here." Dumbledore said, looking at me over his glasses.

I smiled slightly, "I doubted it was just to have a cup of tea."

He smiled softly back, "As much as I'm sure I would enjoy your company, you are right."

I nodded and he continued, "How are you liking Hogwarts? Your professors have assured me that you seem to have adjusted here fairly well, considering your late arrival. I wanted to hear it from you though."

"I love it here, sir. It feels like home." I admitted softly.

He smiled warmly, "That's what I have hoped to hear."

Silence hung over us for a few moments as we both sipped our tea.

"You know, there are very few cases like yours, Valica. It was actually quite peculiar. You see, the acceptance letters that the students receive in their first years when they're eleven are magic. They write down every magical child born in Britain when they are born, and it is recorded so that in eleven years, that child will receive a letter. There is hardly any getting around it." He paused to take another sip of his tea. "But of course, your mother found a way."

I coughed as the tea got stuck in my throat. "My mother?"

Dumbledore sighed as he sat down his teacup, "Yes. Stephanie." He took a deep breath, "I must apologize, Valica."

"Apologize? To me? For what?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"For not talking to you sooner about her." He said, softly. "I was quite fond of your mother during her time here. She's probably to blame for half of the white hair on my head, but she had a good warm heart."

For some reason, I didn't feel upset when he talked about her. I kept my mouth shut, and waited for him to continue.

"She always did have a certain disregard for the rules... that was the Slytherin in her. She was loyal through and through though. And so brave that some would have confused it with stupidity." He smiled at the last part. "She always managed to find out the password to my office, and every time I would change it, she would come in my office the next day, unannounced, saying she was 'just checking on my health' but really she was just letting me know that she had figured out the password. Eventually I started expecting the visits, and I would greet her with a nice cup of nettle tea, no sugar, extra mint." He sighed as he picked up his tea and looked into it. He looked up at me again and met my eyes.  
"It shouldn't surprise me that she found away around the letters. If anyone could have got past the system, it would have been her. And she was always so talented when it came to Charms."

"My mother was good at Charms?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"The most talented Charms master I'd seen since Professor Flitwick himself." He said, smiling distractedly.

"Ironic, isn't it." I muttered, looking down into my tea this time.

"I have a feeling Valica, that isn't your capability that keeps you from excelling in Charms, as much as it is yourself." Dumbledore commented before shaking his head, "But that isn't the point. It seems your mother performed a charm to hide you from the wizarding world."

My eyebrows raised, "If she did that, how did the school ever locate me?"

Dumbledore paused, "Have you ever heard of the Fidelius Charm, Valica?"

I nodded after a second, remembering the name of the charm that Harry's parents had used.

"Well the Fidelius Charm is used to conceal a specific location. It seems your mother used basically the same spell except for it was used to conceal a specific person from a certain type of magic." He explained, "But it has the same basic concept."

And that's when I caught on. "You mean there was a Secret Keeper?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I believe so."

"And you know who it was." I said. It wasn't as much as a question as a statement.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply when the door banged open. I turned around to see Professor Snape stop dead in his tracks.

"Hello, Severus." Dumbledore said politely.

Snape fixed his robes before jutting his chin upwards. "Excuse me, Headmaster, if I could have a moment."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Severus. Valica, if you'll hold on one moment, I'll be right back." He stood up quicker than any old man should be able to, and crossed the office, ushering Snape back out into the hall where they could have some privacy.

I turned back around and took a deep breath, trying to take in everything I had just heard. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice the giant bird flying through the window until it almost ran straight into my head. Rubbing my head, I recognized the bird as an owl, and as soon as it opened its talons and let a letter fall to the desk, it was off again.

Now I didn't just start off snooping through Dumbledore's stuff. I just happened to notice the official looking seal keeping the letter sealed. I picked it up and looked at it through one end... when I saw my name.

I turned to make sure Dumbledore and Snape were still in the hallway, before turning back to the letter. I considered not opening it for about two seconds, before throwing common sense out the window, and replaced it with curiousity.

I broke the seal as carefully as possible, and once I had it opened, I was pretty sure I could fix it with a sticking charm.

I unrolled the letter to find a whole stack of papers. Turning to the first one, I found my name in large letters.  
**Valica Phoenix**  
I turned to the next page which was a copy to my birth certificate. I had seen it once at the orphanage, and just gotten used to the blank space where the father's name should be.

A paper fell out of the stack and onto the floor. I reached down to pick it up, only to find it was _another_ birth certificate. This one was different from the previous one.

The birthdays were both the same; August 10th 1980.

My mom's name was the same; Stephanie Victoriana Quem. And her neat thin signature was below.

But where there was normally a blank space where my dad should be, there was a full name and an untidy yet clearly distinguishable signature.

I felt like time stopped, and I gasped as I read the name, clear as day;  
Sirius Orion Black.

* * *

**A/U- **Dun dun dunnnnnnn. Cliff hanger O.o  
Sorry it took so long, I went on a cruise to Mexico last week... IT WAS AMAZING.  
But now I'm home, and paying dearly for missing a whole week of school.

But thanks to everyone who reviewed! I read them all, I just am really tired and don't feel like opening another tab so that I can find every one of your guys' names. But a big thank you to everyone!

About four more chapter and then 'A Twist Called Valica Quem'; My first fanfiction, should be complete. :O

Now I have a question to any readers in the UK,  
This is probally a weird question, but I have legit been wondering about this since I started doing an orphan Harry Potter fanfiction.  
But over in the UK, if a child over the age of thirteen is adopted, do they HAVE to take the last name of the family who adopted them?  
Just wondering.

Read and Review.  
~Nic


	27. Clumbsy

It didn't make sense.

Sirius Black?  
The murderer?  
The traitor?

I could _not_ have his blood running through my veins. I refused to believe it. I shoved the paper back in the file and sealed the letter before placing it on Dumbledor's desk.

My hand's were shaking, and I felt a rush of renewed horror sweep through my veins. How could he be my father? I bared no resemblance to him... I didn't think. I looked at my reflection in my tea, and searched it for any resemblance to the man I remembered from Harry's parents' wedding picture.

"My apoligies, Valica. Professor Snape has a need that requires my immediate attention." Professor Dumbledore spoke up from behind me. I twisted around quickly. "But let me assure you that we can pick up this discussion later in the week."

"Actually, sir, I have finals this week and I really must study for them." I rushed, standing up abrubtly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at me.

"But th-thank you anyway sir... for looking out for me. I appreciate it." I continued quickly. "And... I really did like the tea."

I hurried past him, trying to keep myself from running. I still had picked up quite a bit of speed, and that made the force of hitting someone, hurt that much more. Whoever it was had a _very_ hard chest, and I was pretty sure that I had dented my nose.  
I fell back onto my butt, and snapped, "_Damn it! _Watch where your going!"

I looked up at to see who I had ran into _this_ time, and gulped. Standing there, looming above me, was none other than Severus Snape. I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. I stood up and brushed myself off, "I-I'm sorry Professor... I was just startled. I didn't mean to... um- I mean... Sorry." I rushed past him quickly before the shock on his face could be replaced with anger.

"Let it go, Severus." I overheard Dumbledore say, "I believe she just found out some... shocking news."

Dumbledore had known. It suddenly explained why I had been summoned to his office. It didn't have anything to do with me or my mum. It was about Sirius Black.

This caused me to break out in a full sprint, and I ran down the stairs even though they moved.

Dumbledore had just wanted to see if there was any chance that Sirius Black's daughter could be helping him into the castle.  
His _daughter_.  
I was his daughter.

I began to feel like I was going to be sick, but it seemed that now that I had started running, I couldn't stop. I ran out of the Headmaster's tower, past several classrooms, and through the doors that lead outside. I didn't know where I was running, or when I'd stop.  
I ran down the steps, and accidently tripped on the second to last one.

I waited to hit the ground _hard_, but the force never came. Instead someone's arms wrapped around me and kept me from plowing into the ground.

I could swear I heard George's unmistakable voice calling my name, but when I opened my eyes to see who caught me I saw Blaise Zabini's face.

"Val? What's wrong?" Blaise asked as he tried to stand me up straight in a standing position. I hadn't realized though how much energy I had used running, because my legs were all the sudden to weak to hold me up anymore. I slumped down, and Blaise's arms shot back out to catch me. He grabbed me by my arms and gently lowered me on a step.

I was panting, but I heard another shout. I turned to see George Weasley rushing up torwards me. I _knew_ I had heard his voice.

"Valica?" Hermione asked, worry evident in her voice.

I waved her off, still trying to catch my breath. "I'm okay... really out of shape apparently, but okay."

George was at my side by now, and he sat down next to me on the step. "What happened? I was coming out of Transfiguration when you just rushed by." He wiped my cheek, and it was only then that I realized I was crying."

I opened my mouth to explain, but I knew I couldn't. I just shook my head over and over.

Blaise hesitantly sat down on my other side. "Val, please talk to me... I mean us." He said, glancing at George.

I sniffled, before wiping my eyes, "I'm fine, you two. Just a bit overwhelmed."

"Bullcrap." Blaise said, just as George remarked, "You're lying."  
They looked at each other, and seemed equally shocked and horrified.

"When did you two start getting along?" I asked, trying to get the subject away from me.

"We're not... getting along. We're just too concerned for you to throw pointless insults at each other." Blaise remarked, lifting his chin a bit higher.

"Don't even try to avoid the question." George added, glaring lightly at me.

I took a deep breathe, "I'm not ready to talk about it... I might start crying again." I looked around us, "And I don't want anyone to see me cry... it hurts whatever pride I have."

Blaise rolled his eyes, but George frowned. "Val..." The latter said.

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I repeated. I stood up abruptly, "Thanks for the concern, but... talking won't do anything for this.

I turned and walked away from them, feeling a bit relieved, and a bit like a jerk. I walked around the building until I came to one of the side entrences where I went back in. I walked up the staircase that was closest to me, not really caring where it lead to. Suddenly the staircase moved, and since I wasn't expecting it, it caught me off guard and I clung to the railing to catch my balance. The staircases always messed me up when they moved. I had enough of a time navigating through Hogwarts castle without the stupid staircase turning me around.  
And moving up a staircase that is going side to side, isn't like walking up an escalator. Trying having the floor beneath you move so that when you take a step, you fall back. I was in a hurry though, and felt a desperate need to move and not think about... that.  
So I did a stupid thing, and tried to keep running up the steps. That did _not_ work very well.

I had never noticed how clumbsy I was until this year, where it seemed like all I did was run into people, trip over something, or fall down a moving staircase.  
Oh yes. I _fell down_ the stupid fickle staircase.

I believe I hit every individual step until something else stopped my fall. And than that 'something else' came crashing down on me, knocking the wind from my lungs.

I couldn't breathe for a few seconds, and when I finally could, I moaned, "Ow."

"Jeez, Quem. Watch out where your going!"

"Oh yes, next time I fall down a set of stairs, I'll make sure to practice my navigation technique." I growled, annnoyed at falling. I then ended up feeling bad, because whoever this poor person was, _had _been what kept my falling down the rest of the way. I had had my eyes closed, and when I opened them I got the most oddest horrible sight I had probally ever saw.

Draco Malfoy, the one and only, was on top of me frowning.

_Shoot_.

"Erm... sorry." I muttered. The last thing I wanted to do was _apoligize_ to him, but I had knocked him off his feet. How he had ended up on top of me, I don't even want to know. He was still on top of me, glaring very fiercly down at me.

I had never noticed just how long his hair was when it wasn't combed in an orderly neat fashion... or that he actually had bangs. His face was close enough to mine his platinum blonde bangs were brushing against my forehead.  
I had expected his eyes to look more familiar, considering how many times I had somehow locked eyes with them, but they weren't. They were different up close. They were light grey with flecks and small swirls of different, darker shades of grey, and little speckles of white mixed in there. They were hard, and showed no trace of gentleness in them, but they seemed to be hiding something.  
And I hadn't ever realized just how... flawless his pale complexion was. There was no blemish of any type on his skin.

"Sorry? I could have broken something, thanks to your clumsiness."

"I _apoligized_, Malfoy, don't push it. Gosh, _why_ must you be such an arse all the time."

He seemed to be taken back by words, but he hid his suprise with a comeback, "_Why _must you always be so rude?"

"_Why _are you such a hyprocite?" I growled.

"_Why _must you be so annoying?" He shot back.

"_Why_ are you still on top of me?" I finally quipped.

He opened his mouth to respond, before actually blushing. The blush on his cheeks was evident against his contrasting pale skin. He lifted himself off of me, and stood up. He seemed to consider giving me a hand up, but decided against it. For a Slytherin, he actually showed signs of being well-mannered.  
"Like you didn't enjoy it." He muttered.

My eyes must have grown as wide as saucers. "Oh _please_. Don't flatter yourself." I lifted my self of the floor and stood up quickly. A bit too quickly, as I suddenly got really light-headed. I almost stumbled down the rest of the stairs. Malfoy happened to have quick reflexes, since he quickly shot his hand out and grabbed my arm. I gripped the railing with my other hand, and blinked, trying to regain my balance.

"You might want to go to Madam Pomfrey's." He said grudgingly.

"I'm fine." I snapped lightly, trying to ignore a few sore spots on my back and legs. My left ankle was throbbing pretty badly, and I tried not to focus on it, because it actually hurt _really _bad. "A bit banged up, but nothing serious."

"Really?" He said, raising one eyebrow. He used the hand that he had been using to grasp my arm from falling, and gently raised it to my head. He pressed lightly on a spot at my hairline, and watched my face.

I winced, and now noticed _another_ throbbing spot he had pressed. "Um, hello, _ow!_"

"I thought you were fine."

"Well you press on a bruise, it's going to hurt." I reminded him, frowning.

"That's not a bruise, dear. That's a very unattractive lump." He said, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I'll head to Madam Pomfrey's." I turned to go down the stairs before I stopped, confused. Shoot, _how_ did I get to Madam Pomfrey's from here?

"It's quicker just to go to the second floor and cut across until you get to the hospital tower, and then go down the first set of stairs." He said smuggly, as if he had just read my mind.

I groaned, and rolled my eyes. My ankle was killing me, and going up these steps was going to hurt like... something bad.

I sighed, and leaned my weight on my right side. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the side of the stairwell smirking.

"You are such an _ass, _Draco Malfoy." I said, glaring at him harshly.

He chuckled coldly, and I flicked him the bird, to which he sent me one back.

I finally just sat down on one of the steps, and groaned loudly. "Whatever. Harry will find me eventually." I was pretty confident about this fact, considering how he had an uncanny knack of finding me.

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's going to be such an unfortunate day for you, when you don't have Potter to save you."

My eyes widened and I turned to him. "It's going to be an unfortunate day for _you_ when I finally snap and kick you where it _really_ hurts."

Draco's eyebrows raised just a tad bit, before he glared at me, "Your father _must_ be a mudblood, as much as you use your hands and feet to do your fighting. Your to weak to use actual magic!"

"My father's a pureblood for your information!" I snapped.

Silence hung between us for a moment, as I realized what I had just said.  
I quickly tried to change the subject, "Not that that matters. Who your parents are has nothing to do with how much magic you use, or how good of a wizard you are."

Draco didn't raise up to that bait. "I thought you didn't know who your father was."

I kept my mouth shut, my thoughts scrambled. How was I supposed to get out of this mess?

Draco didn't let it go. In stead he went down a few steps and turned so that we were looking face to face.

"I just found out who it was." I finally said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"So... who is it?" He pressed.

"Why do you care?" I finally exclaimed, "It's none of your business."

Draco lifted his head slightly, "My family is related to a few pureblood families... I was just wanting to make sure that filth like you wasn't in my bloodline."

I hadn't thought about it like that. _Dang_ it. If I was related to Malfoy... I was going to kill something or someone.  
I had suddenly found myself just as curious about this new developement as he was. "Why don't name the families your related to, and if I start retching, or bleeding from my ears, you can assume that we are..." I scrunched my nose in distaste, "related."

Draco rolled his eyes, before sighing. He sat on the step, but turned so that he could watch my face.  
"The Lestranges on my mother's side. The Rosiers. The Burkes. The..." And suddenly his eyes widened as if he suddenly got the big picture. My stomach flipflopped.  
"The Blacks."

I tried to control my facial expression, but Draco must have saw through it.  
His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

I couldn't help but bury my face in my hands. I felt my nose start burning, and knew that a wave of tears were going to overwhelm me.  
If that was Draco Malfoy's reaction, what was Harry's going to be when he found out that I was the daughter of the scum bag who practically killed his parents.  
I loved Blaise. I loved Ron. I loved Hermione. But Harry was different than all of them. Harry was the closest thing to family I ever had.  
The thought that Harry would hate me sent a whole new wave of emotion over me.

"Please, if there is anything good in you, Malfoy, just go away!" I mumbled, trying to hold in my tears. I couldn't allow myself to cry in front of Malfoy.

After a few seconds, I heard his footsteps as they receeded down the staircase. When I could no longer here them, I let out a few panicked sobs, before removing the hands from my face. My ankle didn't seem to hurt anymore, compared to the pain in my chest.

I might have sat there for seconds, minutes, or hours. I know that by the time McGonagall placed her hand on my shoulder, I had stopped crying, even though my eyes were probally swollen. My nose was all stuffed up, and I had dried tears on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

McGonagall paused, "What are you sorry for?"

I just shrugged my shoulders numbly.

McGonagall sighed and seemed to hesitate, before sitting next to me on the stairs.  
After a few seconds she said, "You're nothing like him, Valica."

I tensed, "You knew?"

McGonagall shook her head, "Not until yesterday. I was going to talk to you about it, but Dumbledore assured me that he wanted to tell you himself... so that you wouldn't have had this reaction."

"How long has he known?" I hoped my voice didn't sound as harsh and cold as I felt.

"You are nothing like Sirius Black." She repeated.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, turning torwards her. "I've saw pictures of him when he was younger, and I bet no one suspected him of being a mass murderer then!"

"No, we didn't." She admitted softly, "But I know _you_ Valica. I know that you would _never_ do the things he did. You have to much of your mother in you."

I felt a bit of relief, but then the bitterness came rushing back fast. "How could she?" I asked. "How couldmy mother fall for someone as horrible as him!"

McGonagall sighed quietly and shook her head, "This may not be the answer you want to hear, but she was only a child. She was a young girl, and like any of the other girls in her year, she must have been smitten by him. I remember all the notes I used to confinscate from the other girls in their year, and it seemed that ninety percent of them were about Sirius Black. His family was a prejudice pureblood family, you see. So he had the basic old fashioned manners, but he was of the rebellious sorts. He was the exact opposite his family, considering he was misbehaved, and mischevious. He was always getting into trouble, and he was a quidditch player. All of these traits seemed to make him the popular boy of his time."  
She shook her head, "Your mother never came across as one of these type of girls, but as I said... she was only a child."

"Did they ever date during their Hogwarts' years?" I asked.

McGonagall hesitated slightly, before shaking her head 'no'.

Silence overcame us, until McGonagall straightened up and said quietly, "I'm not supposed to divuldge this kind of information, but I believe in this case that you could use a small bit of cheering up."

I turned to her and she smiled slightly.  
"You got an 'Outstanding' on your exam today."

I grinned at her, "Perks of having the best tutor ever." I couldn't help but hug her quickly. She froze in shock, before recovering and patting my shoulder. She stood up, and looked at me.  
I blushed and gestured torward my now purple swollen ankle.

She sighed, and shook her head before saying a quick, nonverbal spell. The swelling instantly went down, as did the amount of pain it had been giving me. I stood up and put some weight on my ankle. It was a little sore, but nothing to horrible.

"Thank you." I said, smiling smally. "For everything."

She nodded shortly, "Yes, well you best be getting to the Great Hall for dinner."

I nodded and followed her torwards the main hallway, where she branched off to go her office while I continued to the Great Hall. When I entered, I met eyes with George Weasley who was looking at me with worry in his eyes. I remember Blaise and his concern and felt the guilt swell inside me. I turned to look at Blaise, only to meet a very unusual sight. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were having a conversation.

I took a brief moment to wonder what they were talking back until the obvious hit me...  
Draco Malfoy now knew my worst secret.

I suddenly regretted every punch I had ever through at Malfoy, every bad word I had ever called him, and every time I had flicked him off. I took a deep breath, and used all of my strength to turn away from that sight and walked to the Gryffindor table.

It was one of those days that the twins and their friends had decided to sit next to the trio, and I chose the seat between George and Hermione, and infront of Harry, who was sitting to Ron.

George looked at me hesitantly and I swallowed.  
"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I'm _really_ sorry. I just... don't want to talk about it just yet. Not with the exams and everything right now. I just want to... put it in the back of my mind."

George nodded reluctantly, "Okay. Just know that you _can_ talk to me... about anything."

I unitentionally met his brown eyes, and felt that unmistakable, annoying flip in my stomach. I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks, and looked down at my hands to hide it.

George smiled and turned away, saving me from embaressment.

Fifteen or twenty minutes later, I looked up and seen Draco walking out of the door alone. I couldn't pass up the chance.

"I'm going to turn in early." I said, quickly. "Good night."

I got up and rushed quickly out of the doors. I got out in time to see Draco disappearing around the corner.  
"Malfoy!" I called.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "What do you want, Quem?"

I stopped too. "Listen... about this afternoon..."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Why?" I asked, looking up quickly at him.

"Because..." He shook his head, and sighed, "You kept your mouth shut about the tutoring sessions."

I raised my eyebrows, and he rolled his eyes.

"And plus... Potter's going to be way more crushed if he finds out from you that his parents' murderer is your father."

My eyes widened, "How did you know-?"

"I know things." He said, before turning quickly and walking away. I didn't try and stop him.

* * *

**A/U: _Sorry guys. School's been crazy._**

Review Responses:

Athena97: I'm so glad you love it! Keep reviewing!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Of course! This story must live up to it's name! I'll be putting in a few more too. Especially considering Valica is this big twist herself with her sweet looks, and fiery personality.

HGFan1213: Haha! I hope I haven't gave it away to much! Hope you enjoying the story! And If 'HGFan1213' as in Hunger Games, I would just like to say: Ah! I love Hunger Games too ;DD

Fayre Eternity: I knew you knew! When I read your message that one time I was like ^-^ She's gonna be so happy. I guess we will have to see where Lupin fits in, because he's defintaly involved somehow ;DD

Neko-fire demon tempest- Thank you for all five reviews! I want five more ;P Glad you're enjoying the story!

**Keep Reviewing guys! I'm now up to 77! I've got like 2 or 3 chapters left I think, and then an epilouge/preview to the next story. I might post some questions too just to see what your guys' favorite parts of the story was, and what your looking forward to about the next one. But I'll save that until the end.  
PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORY CALLED 'THE FEELING', I've only had two reviewers on it, and while I appreciate them (Mizz Alec Volturi, and Fayre Eternity), I want some more! I'm just greedy like that. I'm still writing for it, but I've made Valica my priority considering it's getting the most views and everything.**

** LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! 3  
~Nic**


	28. The Womping Willow (Part 1)

I found myself Friday afternoon pacing out of the Astronomy tower, worrying like crazy.  
Today was Buckbeak's exectution day, and I wanted to throw up.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to Hagrids' hut.  
I groaned and kicked the wall, thankfully not breaking my toes.  
I wanted more than anything to be out there with them, to give support to Hagrid, but only three people could fit beneath the invisibility cloak.  
So here I was, on the top of the Astronomy tower, which was actually out-of-bounds, looking anxiously down at Hagrid's hut. I kept a look out for the trio, even though I knew that they were invisible.

I winced slightly as I thought about the other reason I couldn't go with them.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had cracked down and insisted that I not go out of the castle anywhere near dusk. That rule applied to me as strongly as it did to Harry. All the teachers had been keeping an eye out that both Harry and I stayed within the castle walls around this time. It was already a risk with even Harry going out, let alone both of us.

Stupid Sirius Black.

I winced again, at that name.  
Draco had kept his promise about not saying anything to anyone, so I had done my best to lock that secret up and bury it deep with-in. Still, it crept up on me every now and then, and each time I couldn't help but feel a renewed wave of horror crash over me.

Something caught my eye, and I looked over the walls to see Dumbledore, the minister of magic named Cornelius Fudge, who I recognized from the Daily Prophet, and two other people that I didn't recognize. From the ax in one of the guy's hands, I guessed that they were the barrers of bad news.

My fists clenched and I had to force myself to swallow. "Please, please, _please_, don't let Buckbeak be executed." I muttered to myself.

Another movement caught my eye, and I turned to see Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, walking torwards the Womping Willow. That cat had tormented Scabbers, no matter what Hermione had said, and I actually pitied Ron, knowing that his pet since he was little was now dead.

"Darn cat deserves to be womped on a bit." I told myself.

The Womping Willow seemed to agree, considering that once Crookshanks got close enough, its started flailing its branches.

Shockingly enough, the cat just crouched down and slowly stalked under the limbs out of their reach, until it got to the trunk. Then, even more shockingly, the limbs froze in place.

My mouth dropped open. "What the-?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

Then a dog, one that I recognized from somewhere, trotted out from under the frozen limbs. Crookshanks was no where to be seen.

It dawned on me that I had seen that dog the morning Draco and I had been walking by the lake.

I had been so intent on watching this whole little scene, that I hadn't noticed Ron running until now. Looking at him, I could just make out a small creature in front of him- Was that scabbers?

He was getting closer and closer to the Womping Willow, and I watched in silent horror as the dog attacked Ron.

I had to clamp my hands over my mouth as the dog dragged Ron torwards the Womping Willow.

I wanted to run down and help them, but I felt frozen in fear.  
Instead, I searched frantically for Harry and Hermione, who were most likely still under the invisibilty cloak. Nevertheless, I kept my eye out for the slightest movement, whether it may be a stone move, or a glimpse of a shoe that shown from under the cloak.

Then I seen them. They were right out of reach of the Womping Willow, which had started womping again. They threw the cloak off of them and I watched as they tried to get underneath the branches. I jumped as one hit Harry and knocked him off his feet.

This seemed to awaken me from my fear. I turned and ran out the door and down the stairs. My body must have even decided to cooperate, since I didn't trip down the stairs.  
I was so paniced, that I didn't think to grab a teacher, or another more experienced student. I just ran as fast as my legs would take me, through all the halls and down the stairs. I didn't pass any teachers either, but I didn't have any time to think about it.

As I burst through the doors, I headed straight torwards the Womping Willow. I had enough sense to finally stop and catch my breath. The limbs of the willow were now going crazy, and I sighed.  
I knew that both Harry and Ron were injured. I also knew that there was a possibly rabid dog down there. I wouldn't do much good to them if I got beat up by a tree first.

I felt around before finally finding the invisibility cloak. I then stared at the tree, trying to figure out how to freeze it. I looked in the area that I thought Crookshanks had been in, before I spotted a knot in the tree. It was the only thing that I could think of that may be used as a button.  
I tried to think of a way to push the button. I looked around for maybe a long stick that I could use to push the button. Nothing.

Then my eyes landed on a large stone. And then, like a lightbulb went off, I got an idea.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." I said, focusing all my worry and emotions into the spell. I sighed, relieved, as the stone lifted off the ground.

_Thank you Draco Malfoy_. I thought quietly.

I carefully guided my stone torwards the tree. No limb hit it, thankfully, and I was able to push the knot with the stone. I held my breath, and let it out as the tree froze. I threw the cloak over me, and kept my wand in the ready as I made my way through the branches. I spotted a hole at the bottom, large enough for me to fit through, and slid in.

I found myself in a dark tunnel, and I couldn't help but get chills.  
"_Lumos." _I muttered, and light lit the tip of my wand. I took a deep breathe to calm my sudden closterphobia, and continued on.  
Part of me just wanted to scream for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, so that I could find them and we could get the hell out of here.  
The other part, my sixth sense of sorts, told me to keep my mouth shut. That sense was something I had developed through years at the orphanage. The same one that told me when to step up in a fight, who to fight, or when to duck. Call it instincts if you want. Either way, it had saved me an ass kicking a few times, so I decided to go with it.

I hoped the invisibility cloak would make the light invisible too, because the light was the only thing that was keeping me from peeing myself.

As I reached the end of the hallway, I seen light at the end, so I quickly extinguished my wand.

That's when I heard Ron's yell. "Wait Harry- don't it's a trap! The dog- He's Sirius Black!"

Thats when I seen the dog that had been crouching in front of me. I would have stepped right on it, if it wasn't for it moving out into the room at the end of the tunnel. I gasped in horror as the dog then stood on its hindlegs and transformed into none other than, the one and only Sirius Black.

I stayed in the shadows, under the invisibility cloak as I surveyed the scene inside.  
Ron was laying on the floor, his mouth open in silent horror. His leg was bleeding, and was at an odd enough ankle that I knew it must be broke.  
Hermione's eyes were wide, but she seemed uninjured except for a small cut above her eye.  
Harry's arm had a fairly large welt on it, and his glasses had a crack in them. His eyes burned with furiousity, and hatred as he looked at his parents murderer- my father.

Sirius Black made no sign of attacking, and I stayed back. This was Harry's chance for revenge, and I waited for him to raise his wand.  
Instead he balled up his fist and decked Sirius Black, hard enough to even make me wince.  
I smiled with pride at my best friend.

Hermione made an odd choking sound, and again I lifted my wand to defend them if Sirius Black made any move of attack.  
He just stood there, looking up at Harry with an odd look in his eyes.  
"Going to kill me, Harry?" He asked. His rusty voice was sincere, but I prayed Harry didn't let his guard down. I felt no emotion torwards this savage laying on the ground.

"You killed my parents." Harry said, leveling his wand with the bridge of Black's nose.

"I might as well have, Harry, but not in the way you think."

"You killed them!" Harry shouted, making everyone in the room flinch, including me. "You admit it!"

"I would have never purposely hurt James, Harry. Just hear me out!"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't send you up to the dementors!" Harry demanded.

"He's innocent, Harry." Someone spoke up behind. I recognized Lupin's voice behind me.  
Of course, he wasn't aware of my presence, because of the invisibility cloak. I didn't even have enough time to move out of his way, and he walked right into me as he said, "_Expelliarmus_."

I fell forward, and Lupin froze in shock. He had stepped on the bottom of the invisibility cloak as I fell forward, causing me to become fully exposed to everyone in the room. When I crashed into the floor, I heard a loud snapping noise. I landed next to Ron, who looked a bit confused and horrified.

"Valica!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"What just snapped?" Ron asked, worry layering his voice. He put his hand on my arm, but I pushed myself up from the floor, groaning.

"It wasn't an arm or a leg. It must have been my..." I looked at the snapped piece of wood in front of me that used to be my 10 inch Fir wood wand, with dragon heartstring. "...wand."  
I turned in anger to Lupin, who I was planning on telling off for being the cause of my broken wand. The sight in front of me shocked me into silence though.

I now remembered the _expelliarmus_ charm that Lupin had performed, which had disarmed Harry, Ron, _and _Hermione. Now, he extended a hand down torwards Sirius and pulled him up. They then embraced each other like they were old friends, or more like brothers. My mouth fell open, and I was thankful to be on the floor already, because I may have collapsed.  
_Lupin_ and _Sirius Black_.  
My D.A.D.A. teacher who I had found myself growing fond of, and the mass murderer who happened to be my father.

"_You?"_ Harry and I both choked out at the same time.  
"You!" Hermione then exclaimed louder. She took a step forward and I recognized an anger in her that I remembered seeing the day that she punched Malfoy. "It was _you!_" She exclaimed again, balling her fists up.

"Hermione, let me explain-" Lupin tried to start, but Hermione interupted him again.

"No! I've kept your secret all this time! I didn't tell anyone!" She turned to Harry, her face rest, "He's been lying this entire time. He's the one who has been helping Black into the castle! He's a werewolf!"

Silence hung over us, I sat up and crossed my legs into criss-cross style.  
One memory came flooding back to me.  
The morning I found myself admitting my anger-issues to Professor Lupin;  
_"I don't think there is anything you can do about this problem of mine, sir. Its just one of those problems that I was born with."_

_A weird look came over Professor Lupin, but he recovered so quickly that I found myself questioning whether I had even seen it or if I was just imagining things. "Yes, Valica. I know exactlywhat you mean."  
_

For some reason, I didn't feel the urge to panic. Here I was in room with a convicted killer who was out for my best friend, and a werewolf, all three of my friends were disarmed, and my wand was broke... but all I could get out was,  
"My mother had some odd friends..."

"He's a traitor!" Hermione insisted. "He's been helping Black into the castle."

"But why? If Sirius Black killed James and Lily, wouldn't Professor Lupin be ready to kick his ass as much as I am?" I asked, completely confused. I looked at Harry, who was staring in horror at Lupin still.

"He is a _werewolf,_ Valica." Ron reminded me.

"When did you find out?" Lupin asked, looking at Hermione.

"When Professor Snape assigned the homework on werewolves. I recognized the symptoms." Hermione admitted, glaring at him.

"I can't help but think Severus gave that assignment for that exact reason." Lupin said, frowning.

"How did you find us?" Hermione then asked, raising her eyebrows.

"The Maurader's Map." Lupin admitted. "I happened to glance and see Valica going up to the Astronomy Tower, which is off limits by the way." The last part was directed at me, in which I responded to by sticking my tongue out at him like a muture three year old.  
"I then seen you three, and Sirius Black appear on the map. And then I seen a dot next to Ron that... alarmed me."

"What?" All four of us students asked at the same time.

"A small regular dot that said, Peter Pettigrew on it." Lupin admitted. Looking at Ron and pointing at Scabbers he said quietly, "He is now standing right there."

* * *

In the end, one thing was for sure.

Lupin was off his rocker.

I stood up finally, and moved so that I was next to Harry. Turning to him, I mumbled, "I can hold them up, regardless whether I have a wand or not. Hermione and you should get Ron out of here. I don't know how bad Ron's leg is, but I know that it's defintaly broke."

How Sirius and Remus overheard me, I don't know how, but they did.

"I'm guessing she has more of her mother in her than she does her father." Sirius told Lupin.

I turned and frowned at him, "Listen here, you dirty scumbag, just because your name is on my birth certificate doesn't make you my father. Even though, I am coming closer to commiting murder... that's the only trait I share with you."

Harry's head snapped toward me, and suddenly my heart stopped.

"He's your..." Harry started, but couldn't finish. He took a step back in shock.

"I swear I was going to tell you." I choked out, "I didn't know until Monday, and... and I don't want you to..." I groaned. "I'm on _your_ side, Harry. Just remember that, okay? You can be mad at me once we get out of here."

"_If_ we get out of here…" Ron put in. Always the optimist, he is.

"I'm not here to kill you." Sirius said. His voice was layered with distaste and slight anger that _wasn't_ directed at Ron.

"If you're here for Harry, you're going to have to go through us." Hermione informed him, stepping up on the other side of Harry.

Ron tried to stand up, but his leg wouldn't allow it.

"He's not here to kill Harry either." Remus said, shaking his head. He turned to Sirius, "You need to tell the story, Sirius."

Black frowned, and that mad look was back in his eye, "It won't make a difference. He's got to die first."

Out of reflex, I put my fists out, ready to defend if necessary.

"Sirius, he deserves the truth!" Remus insisted, "There are parts that even I don't understand. He has to know why things were the way they were." He paused, "Valica does too... she needs to know about her mom fit into all of this. How _she_ fit into all of this." Remus paused, "I think I deserve to know that too."

Sirius's eyes widened and he turned, momentarily distracted from his quest to murder someone in this room, "She doesn't... you didn't _tell_ her."

"Well my name wasn't the one on the-"

"Remus John Lupin!" Sirius growled, but Remus cut him off.

"The story first. Harry needs to know as much as she does."

They shared eye contact for a moment, while the trio and I tried to make sense of... well, everything.

"What do I need to know?" Harry finally asked. "What makes you think I want to know?"

Lupin and Black both turned in shock towards Harry.

"He's already admitted to killing my parents! He's guilty!" Harry said, anger in his voice. "No... I don't want to hear excuses, or stories about Peter Pettigrew. Sirius killed him twelve years ago, they had proof."

"Harry just listen to us." Remus said, "We haven't hurt you yet, have me? Here, if it will make you feel better…" He tossed Harry the trios' wands. "Now you're the ones armed, and we're not."

"Hello! I'm hurt!" Ron made sure to point out loudly, gesturing to his leg.

Sirius winced slightly, "Sorry about that." He turned to Lupin, "Fine, tell the story, Remus, but make it quick. He turned to Scabbers and glowered, "I'm ready to commit the murder I've been imprisoned for."  
Scabbers squirmed uncomfortably. I couldn't blame him.

Lupin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably, before sighing. "Okay…. I better start with _my_ story. It'll add up."  
"I was bitten when I was four years old by a werewolf who had a problem with my father. I never thought I would be able to attend Hogwarts when I became of age, but Dumbledore said that he didn't see why I couldn't come if certain precautions were taking. They planted the Womping Willow and the tunnel to the shrieking shack so I come here the nights of my transformation."  
"Growing up as a werewolf from such a young age, I was always secluded from the other kids, leading up to Hogwarts years. I was a loner at first in school, but then I met your dad," He said to Harry, "And Sirius." He chuckled softly, "For my first set of friends, they were quite the rebellious bunch." He took a deep breath, "And then there was Peter, who was a smaller boy that was always picked on. He had followed James and Sirius since the beginning of the year, and pretty soon we included him in the group."  
"In the end, we were always together, and we were best friends. I tried to excuse my once-a-month disappearance for a sickness at home, but like you," he then switched his gaze to Hermione, "they eventually learned the truth." He shook his head, "There I was, afraid that they would abandon me, but if anything, my condition made us closer…"  
"In our fifth year, my friends became animagi so that I wouldn't be alone during my transformation. Peter became a rat so that he could push a certain spot on the Womping Willow to freeze it. Sirius became a dog, so that along with James, they could keep me under control and we could explore the grounds. It was a good time for me… the best, actually. I had friends that supported my, four very amazing friends that stayed by my side, regardless of my condition."

"Four?" That was Hermione, "I get James, Sirius, and Peter, but who else?"

"My mother." I guessed feebly.

Lupin nodded at me, "Yes, Stevie. She didn't find out until fifth year… because of an incident."

This made Sirius clear his throat uncomfortably. "Snivillus was asking for it."

Lupin rubbed his neck again, a gesture that seemed vaguely familiar to me. "Did you find out why Professor Snape dislikes you so much, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "Dumbledore said something about my dad rescuing him?"

"Well yes… that's one way to put it. You see, Severus- I mean Professor Snape, never got along with James and Sirius during their school years. One time, Sirius played a very cruel trick on him. He baited Severus to come to the Womping Willow. When James found out he was able to rescue Severus before it was too late. Dumbledore swore him to secrecy about my condition, but Severus knew the truth and told Stevie."

"Stephie didn't exactly have the reaction I believe Snivillus was hoping for, considering Remus and her began dating a week later." Sirius remarked, smirking.

"I knew you two dated!" I said, looking at Remus, "And just in case you turn out to be a traitor… I want my bookmark back!"

Remus winced slightly, "There is a bit more to that story that you need to know."

Sirius groaned, "I've been waiting twelve years to get my hands on Pettigrew, Remus!"\

"Just a few more minutes, Sirius." Remus said to him.

"Wait!" I spoke up. "I have another question! You said Severus told my mom about your werewolf-ness, even though he was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore… that means they were pretty close, right, especially considering she was a Gryffindor?"

Remus seemed to hesitate, "They were a bit more than friends. They were actually-"

"Cousins." A low oily voice said. I turned to see Severus Snape entering from the tunnel, his wand at the ready, pointing at Snape. "Your mother and I were cousins. You came to me, wondering who was responsible for your mother's death, Valica. Well there he is." He said, pointing with the hand that wasn't holding a wand, straight at Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Bit Shorter than usual. But here's a little cliff hanger for you. I didn't have the books, so I kind of had to do this scene from as much memory as I could.  
READ AND REVIEW!

Next chapter should be up this weekend at the latest. SHOULD BE.

**Responses:**  
xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you! :D

.5- Your comment made me laugh xD Glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoy this one just as much!

HPfan101- Your review is the best review I've got in a while, if not ever. Thank you for going into detail, and finishing my story. I'm sorry about not doing as much Draco. I made a bit of an error when I made this story. When I said a Draco M. and OC(Valica) pairing, I meant that this would be a SERIES about them, not _just_ this story. If you know what I mean? I should have made it clearer. And like all the series I've read, the main character(Valica for me) normally has at least one other romantic interest(George, and sometimes Zabini) besides the eventual primary interest(Draco). I felt like in _this_ story that I should develope her character before I developed the romance.  
Sorry about that:/

Guest- I'm glad you've been enjoying it! :D

~Nic


	29. The Womping Willow Part 2

**Two Chapters In 24 hours... not bad, huh? :D This is the main chapter where a lot of questions are resolved. Now. ON WITH THE READING.**

* * *

This time I was _not_ sitting down, therefore I _did_ collapse. No I did not faint, considering I'm not lucky enough to be unconscious during the worst parts of my life… like now. It was more like my legs got so weak that they couldn't hold my weight anymore.  
Harry foreseen that I was about to fall, but not in time to catch me. He was only able to grab my arm in time to slow my fall. Even so, I still landed on my bottom pretty hard.

"_Cousin_." I choked out. "You were my mom's… you're my…" I trailed off. "Why does this have to happen to me?" I finally asked. "I'm not that bad of a person. I mean I get into fights, but I hardly ever start them… and yes, I have anger issues, but maybe if all this _crap_ didn't happen to _me_, I would be mellower!" I was now just basically rambling to myself. "My dad is a possible… you know… _murderer_."

"I'm not a murderer." Sirius growled, but I ignored him.

"My potions teacher with anger issues is _related _to me. Hell, that's probably where I get all of my anger issues from,"

"No, that is _most_ definitely from your mother." Remus said, but again I didn't pay much attention.

"_And_ that means I'm a Black. I'm related to Draco… Oh my _gosh_, he kissed me. I kissed my distant cousin…" I squeezed my eyes shut. "Oh forget it… someone just kill me and get it over with… I don't even want to live anymore."

"Dramatic like her mother, too." Sirius put in. I did _not_ ignore him this time, and instead looked up at him and frowned.

"Shut it."

A shadow of a smile crossed his face until he remembered Snape standing in front of him with a wand.  
He turned to Snape and grinned madly, "Long time no see Snivellus."

Snape narrowed his eyes and raised his wand to Black's throat. "Vengeance really is sweet, you know. I really was hoping that I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus, you've got the wrong idea." Lupin spoke up, taking a step towards them, only to have Snape point his wand at him.

"And _you_. I knew you were helping him into the castle. I've told Dumbledore over and over that it was you, but _no_, he never thought you'd help him, considering that he was responsible for his best pal, James' death. Revenge is coming for you too, tonight. They have plenty of empty cells in Azkaban which seems like the perfect revenge for the one responsible for Stephanie's death."

"I didn't kill her." Remus said, an angry look in his eyes.  
It was the first time I had ever seen him so angry.

"Who did she run away from?" Snape asked, his voice low and deadly.

"Honestly, Severus! You're willing to send two innocent people to the walls of Azkaban, just because of some school-day animosity!" Remus demanded, stepping up towards him.

"No." Severus answered menacingly, "Only one of you is going to the walls of Azkaban. The dementors are going to welcome you as soon as we get outside with a special kiss."

Sirius if possible turned even paler.

This entire time, my brain had been scrambling to catch up, while at the same time processing the fact that Severus Snape was my cousin. But something suddenly clicked in my brain.

"_Wait!_" I commanded. Surprising, they did.  
"You're telling me that _you_ were her cousin," I said to Snape, "_You _were obviously a boyfriend or something considering you're my _father_," I said to Black, "And _you_ were… whatever the hell you were…" I said, looking at Lupin now. "Yet somehow, none of you were with my mother when she died.

"She ran away-" Remus started but I held a hand up.

"_Shut it._ You three have had your turns blaming one another, now it's my turn." I said.  
Here I was again, talking out of anger.

"You're too young to be involved-" Snape tried to say but again I cut stopped him.

"I'm too _young_? Too young to what—know that while you three are in here arguing like a bunch of children, my mom is dead. Too young to remember that somebody _came into my house_ ten years ago, and _killed_ my _mother_, and _none_ of you were there to help her. At least Sirius has being in Azkaban as an excuse, but as far as I'm concerned _both_ of you two were in perfect health, so either one of you could have been there for my mum!"

"Enough!" Snape demanded, and I pushed myself up off the ground, glaring as hard as I could at him.

"Fine, but you're accusing Professor Lupin for being guilty of being responsible of my mother's death, but as far as I remember you weren't there to protect her either, and you were her relative…" I shook my head, and closed my mouth firmly.

I didn't care how much my words had hurt them, everything I said was true.

"I said, enough!" Severus repeated. "You don't know everything that happened with your mother, Valica. And you would be well to stop deluding yourself that you know all the details."

"Don't speak to her like that." Sirius growled, taking a step forward.

Snape turned and directed his wand right between Sirius's eyes. "Give me a reason… I beg of you."

Hermione finally spoke up, "Professor Snape," she said, nearly breathlessly," – it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w – would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat at her, still keeping his wand pointed at Sirius with a steady, unmoving hand. "You, Potter, Quem, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."  
I wanted to point out that it wasn't like we all came skipping out here hoping we would run into a convicted killer and a werewolf, but I was getting a feeling that I should keep my mouth shut. That slightly crazy look in Severus's eyes were making me a bit nervous now.

"But if – if there was a mistake –" Hermione tried. It was an attempt to much for Snape.

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" he shouted. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Sirius's face. Hermione fell silent.

"Severus don't be a fool." Lupin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He can't help it, Remus. It just comes naturally." Sirius snapped, annoyed.

"Oh Sirius, be quiet." Remus growled, rolling his eyes.

That was Professor Lupin—the peace-maker.  
That was Sirius Black—the one putting his foot in his mouth.

"Shut up, Lupin!" Snape cracked.

"You're letting your hatred from back in your school years control a man's life! Stevie would be ashamed-"

Severus had had enough, and a loud bang filled the air. Hermione screamed and I jumped. Ropes now jetted from the end of his wand towards Lupin, and bound and gagged Lupin within seconds. I could tell that he tried to regain his balance, but he couldn't. With a loud thump he hit the floor.

I ran forward, as Snape directed his wand at Sirius who had moved to help his friend.

"Leave him, Quem, unless you want to face suspension." Snape growled.

I hesitated, and didn't take the gag out of his mouth.  
Instead, I said, "If you're okay, and not seriously injured, blink twice."

He did. I sighed with a bit of relief.  
I don't know why… but I believed him. I couldn't help but trust him.

I smirked, "Blink twice if I passed your exam. "

He glared mockingly, though it lacked any animosity, and blinked twice.

Sirius snarled, "Fine Severus. As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" – he jerked his head at Ron.

"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily, raising an eyebrow as if Sirius was only a little child and couldn't be taken seriously. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow."

Sirius paled visibly, and when he spoke again, it was with a croaking voice in with desperation clearly audible. "You – you've got to hear me out," he said. "The rat, Severus, the rat!"

"Come on, all of you," he said, snapped his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hand. "I´ll drag the werewolf," Snape continued. "Perhaps the Dementors will have a little kiss for him too – "

Before anyone had the time to react, Harry crossed the room in a few long steps and blocked the doorway, so that Snape couldn't get out.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," the Potions master snarled at him. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin –"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "I've been alone with him loads of times. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Get out of the way, Potter. I don't know what the werewolf was thinking."

"You're pathetic!" Harry yelled. "Just because they picked on you in school, you won't even listen –"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape yelled, "I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black – now get out of the way, or I will make you!"

Three voices- Hermione, Ron, and Harry's suddenly filled the room, saying the exact same thing, "_Expelliarmus." _

The force of three spells hitting him at once sent Snape sprawling backwards against the wall. He hit his head and slid down the wall unconscious.

"Well when you three disarm someone, you guys _really_ disarm them." I said, clearing my throat.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Ron breathed, and I chuckled softly.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sirius said. "You should have left him to me..." Harry didn't look at him.

"We attacked a teacher… we attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble…"

"At least he's not your cousin." I muttered. Ron snorted. I began to work on the ropes around Lupin. Finally, I got them loosened enough for him to squirm out of. He then removed the gag from his mouth.  
"Thank you, Valica." He said.  
He looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He seemed a bit embarrassed that four students had to save him. "Thank you Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry said defensively.

"Let me prove it to you then, Harry." Sirius insisted. He turned to Ron. "Give me the rat."

"No!" Ron said, shaking his head in denial. "It's not Scabbers. Scabbers is one of a billion rats. How are you so sure that Scabbers is the one rat you've been searching for—you've been in Azkaban this whole time!"

Lupin turned to Sirius, "That is actually a very valid question, Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes, as if this was unnecessary. He pulled something and handed this to Ron who Harry, Hermione, and I all gathered around.

There was a news clipping photo of what I guessed to be the whole Weasley family.  
I recognized Fred, George, Ron, and Percy. There were two other older men who I guessed to be Charlie and Bill, who Ron had talked about. There was also Ron's little sister, Ginny, the balding man who I had seen at the train station, and Ron's mother who I recognized from the station too.  
On Ron's shoulder, in full view, was Scabbers.

"This is from over the summer." Hermione informed me, bringing me up to date. "Ron's family took a trip to Egypt to visit his brother, because his father, who works in the ministry, won a drawl."

I nodded, "Thank you. Everyone seems to forget that I'm three years behind."

"How can you tell from this photo that this is 'Peter Pettigrew'?" Ron asked.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked, shocked, once we handed it over.

"Fudge. When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder... I knew him at once. Look at his paw—he's missing a finger."

"That was all they ever found of Pettigrew." Harry said quietly.

"Of course," Remus whispered. "So simple... so brilliant... he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," Sirius confirmed. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself – and sped down into the sewer with the other rats..."

"You said you killed them." Harry reminded Sirius.

"I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me... As a result, I am to blame… I practically killed them myself."He breathed. "The night they died, I checked on Peter, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies... I realized what Peter must've done... "

"Just hand him over, Ron." Lupin said.

Ron hesitated, "What are you going to do to him?"

"Transform him back to his human form. If he's not an animagi, then nothing will happen."

Finally Ron handed him over.

"But why make Peter the secret keeper, and not Lupin? Why didn't you guys tell him about you guys changing secret keeper?" I asked.

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly, "At the time, I was suspecting Remus of working for Voldemort. Sorry about that, by the way."

Remus smiled softly, "Apology accepted, if you'll forgive me for suspecting you the last twelve years."

"Deal. Shall we kill the rat together?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"It would be a pleasure."

As they performed the spell, Hermione reached over and grabbed me out of fear. I tried to smile confidently at her.

The rat lay suspended in mid-air before it suddenly started twitching and growing. It was quite a disturbing sight, and by the time the transformation was over and there was a man standing there, I was gripping Hermione just as hard.

"Hello, Peter." Sirius said, grinning madly.

"S-Sirius. R-Remus. My old friends." He then remembered he was supposed to be mad at Sirius, because he gulped and looked at Remus.

"Remus! You have to have to help me. He's been trying to kill me. He killed James and Lily! I hardly escaped the first time-"

"Calm down, Peter." Remus said, disgust evident in his voice, "I just want to hear you admit to some things."

"He's going to kill me!" Peter shrieked again. "I knew he would come!"

"How did you know he would break out of Azkaban?" Remus asked. "It's supposed to be impossible."

"He probably learned from h-his master." Peter gulped.

"Er –Mr. Black – Sirius?" Hermione spoke up. Sirius' head jerked towards her in shock at being addressed as 'Mr. Black'.

"If you don't mind me asking," she continued, "how – how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" gasped Peter, nodding, "Exactly!"

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think it was because I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me... but it kept me sane. I could transform in my cell... become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know..." He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions... They could tell that my feelings were less –less human, less complex when I was a dog... but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand..."

"But when I realized that Peter was so close to Harry, I couldn't stand the thought of Peter doing something to him."

Peter was frantically shaking his head in denial, but we ignored him.

"It wasn't a happy though, as much as a desperate realization. But it gave me enough strength that one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog. I swam back to the mainland, and then came to Hogwarts where I've been staying. I seen your Quidditch game once though, Harry. You fly as well as your father did." He turned to me, "Then one night I tried to sneak in to kill Pettigrew, and I ran into you on the way out the door. You were so mean…" He chuckled, "I couldn't help but apologize."

I smiled carefully at this man who was supposedly my father and nodded. "Sorry."

Sirius shook his head before turning to Harry, "I would have never killed James and Lily. I loved them both like family."

Harry hesitated and met my eyes. I nodded slightly and Harry took a deep breath. "I believe you."

"No!" Peter squeaked. He turned to Ron and scrambled towards him, "Sweet, Master. Haven't a been a good pet all these years?"

"Get off me!" Ron yelled in horror.

Peter then crawled to Hermione, who was still next to me, clutching my arm. "Smart, nice girl- You won't let them kill me."

Hermione backed up and pulled a face. I moved protectively in front of her.

The rat seemed to make a move like he was going to try pleading with me, but I forewarned him. "Put your filthy, dirty paws on my and you'll be missing more than just _one_ finger. How about a hand… or a limb, or maybe even a head?"

Peter took my word for it, and turned to the only one of us left. "Harry! You look so much like James, he wouldn't want them to kill me."

"How _dare _you speak to him about James?" Sirius roared, taking a step forward. He yanked him back and shoved him against the wall.

Peter looked at Harry, "James would have shown mercy, _please_." He then tried me again, "And St-Stevie Quem loved me! We were friends!"

"Ha!" Sirius laughed, "Steph _hated _you. You are what we got into so many fights about! She called you a coward, and I defended you! If only I'd have known how right she was…"

"Do you deny selling Lily and James out to Voldemort?" Remus asked.

Peter burst out into tears. "The Dark Lord... I was scared, I was never brave like you Sirius and James. I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me –"

"Don't lie! You were a willing server!" Sirius exclaimed. He had grabbed Snape's wand from the floor and now held it level with Pettigrew's face

Peter, stared up at Sirius. "Wh– what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Sirius. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" Peter cried. He stretched out his hands pleadingly. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Sirius. He pointed his wand at Peter accusingly. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Lupin was next to Sirius now, his wand leveled for the kill.

"You should have realised," Remus said quietly, voicing what he knew Sirius was also thinking, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Hermione let out a small sob, and I wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.  
Harry was pale, and seemed to be concentrating on something.  
Ron looked green, like he was going to be sick.  
I didn't feel anything, really. Maybe a bit of repulsiveness towards Peter. The thought that Sirius and Lupin killing him though… it didn't bother me as much as it probably should have. He deserved to die. One day I was going to find out who killed my mother, and I was going to kill them. Traitors deserved to die.

"Wait!" Harry spoke up.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and frustration, but Lupin turned towards Harry, confused.

"Harry? This is your parents' murderer."

"I know… but I don't think my dad would want his best friends becoming murderers for the likes of him." Harry spoke up.

Sirius hesitated before lowering his wand also. "What do you we suggest we do with him?"

"Bring him to the castle, let them hand him over to the dementors. We need him to prove his innocence.

Sirius looked at Lupin who nodded slightly.  
"If that's what you want…" Sirius said softly.

Peter started groveling again, but Lupin shut him up with the same spell Snape had previously used on him.

"I'll take Snivellus." Sirius growled. "You take the rat. I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

"Wait…" I spoke up. Everyone looked at me.

"I know you guys are probably sick of going down memory lane, but I have to know about my mum… _please_. I'm sick of having to put the puzzle pieces together. I know she came later in Hogwarts years, and that apparently she's related to Snape. And you said that there is places where my mom fits into all of this." I looked to Sirius and shook my head, "And you're supposed to be my dad, but apparently Professor Lupin and her dated? And what about her running away from here? I just… I've waited ten years for some kind of answer and, I think you two are the only ones that can give me an answer." I don't know why it all came out, but it did. I felt this desperate need to hear everything _now_, or I would never hear it.  
"And what have you not told me?" I asked Lupin. "Sirius said you didn't tell me something."

Sirius nodded at Remus, "We did say we'd give answers."

Remus nodded, "You need to know a lot of things… and I don't think I'll be able to cover it all in one evening."

Sirius suddenly chuckled, "If she really _is_ like Stevie… she's going to kill you for not telling her."

Remus nodded nervously and met my eyes. "You're going to be pretty shocked… and angry. You might want to sit down."

So I did. I sat down next to Ron, and Harry came and joined me. He linked arms with me and gave me one of those 'I'm here for you' looks that made me smile.

Lupin started the story, "Your mom's family was a prejudice family. Her and Snape's mothers were sisters, but her mother married a Russian pureblood. She lived in Russia until she was twelve, but I guess they visited her aunt—Snape's mother—every summer. She was already really close to Snape. When she was twelve, her parents had her transferred to Hogwarts because she wanted to be close with Severus. She just spent holidays at the school, and they came and picked her up from the train station, and then they went back home to Russia."  
"She was put in the Gryffindor house, which although her cousin didn't like it, Lily and her got very close, until they were best friends.."  
"As you've already seen, Sirius and James loathed Severus by this point, and of course they weren't going to be fond of his adoring cousin who was friends with several other Slytherins. As a result, none of us really got along until around third year when she joined the Gryffindor quidditch team. James was a chaser on the team, while Sirius was a beater. Eventually they put up with each other on the quidditch field, and learned how to work like a team. Then we were assigned as partners in Charms class, and we started studying together. Eventually we all just ended up pulling a few pranks together… pretty soon we were inseparable."

"Then in fifth year…" Remus started.

Sirius decided to chime in, "Remus and her fancied each other, but at the time, had a bit of… self confidence issues." Remus winced but Sirius continued, "After she found out about Remus's furry little problem, they began dating a few days later." He rolled his eyes, "They dated all fifth year, and the beginning of sixth year. They broke up a few months into it. And, um…"

Remus rolled his eyes, "It was _fourteen years ago_, Sirius. We're all over it." He looked at me, "Your mom and Sirius started dating some time after we did."

My mouth dropped open, "My mother dated two best friends?" I winced slightly, "Ouch… she really was mean."

Sirius smirked at this, "Lovable, and a sweetheart when she wanted to be, but she was definitely something."

Remus nodded, "Either way, they broke up sometime during the summer. As far as I know, she stayed single for most of seventh year, until the end when we started dating a week or two before graduation." He blushed, like he didn't want to get into the next part, "We moved in together over the summer… your mom _really_ wasn't the settling down type. We stayed together the middle of November in 1979…" He stopped talking. I didn't realize why until a light bulb went off. I was born August 1980. I did the quick math in my head. November to August was nine months exactly… Oh Merlin.

I looked at Sirius, "Wh-when exactly… why was your…"

Turning to Remus, my mouth dropped, "Then you are my dad?"

Remus nodded slightly. "Yes." She looked me right in the eye. "I didn't know… I _swear_ I didn't know. I would have never left your mum's side if I'd have known she was pregnant. She never contacted me telling me that you existed… I never heard anything until the beginning of this year when I read your name of your paper. I looked up your day of birth… and I realized that you were my daughter."

I leaned against Harry a moment and took a deep breath. Looking back at Lupin, I did the exact same thing that I did when I had learned that Sirius was my father—I looked for any resemblance.  
Looking closely, past the streaks and flecks of grey, I saw that we had the same hair color—light brown, almost dirty blonde. We had the same dull green eyes with streaks of gold and brown in them. We both had full light pinks lips, and a firm jaw. I swallowed hard, and blinked back tears of… I don't even know what. My emotions were just so jumbled.  
"I believe you." I croaked. And then I smiled, "I'm not related to the Malfoys' after all!"  
I looked at Sirius, "But why is your name on my birth certificate."

"When your mother found out she was pregnant, she wrote to me, needing some advice. James and Lily were busy with their lives and with the current war. And she had too much pride to go back to Remus, so she told me we needed to talk. I still harbored a few… feelings for her at the time, and plus she was one of my best friends. So I came, and she told me about her and Remus breaking up, and her being pregnant. She was a mess. So she just stayed with me a few days while she tried to think of how to handle raising a child. I had already started suspecting Remus of being a spy, so I didn't encourage her to go and talk to him. If anything, I may have… discouraged it a bit…" He looked at Remus, "Sorry." Remus nodded, and Sirius turned back to me. "She decided first, that she didn't want to raise her child so close to a war, so she moved back to Russia. Since I was the only one that knew about the whole situation, I flooed in a lot just to check up on her, give her updates about the war." He cleared his throat, "Eventually we ended up dating again, and I just ended up moving in with her after a few months. By the time you were born, we were pretty settled down. We figured we were going to stay together… as a family, so we put my name as the father's name."  
"When you were born, I remembered that at my house, my mother had a enchanted family tree that automatically puts down the name of child in the family. It's not that we wanted to keep you hidden from the world. It was just that I had a few members in the family, including my brother that were pretty cozy with Voldemort, who I had made a serious enemy out of—considering I was a pureblood boy who enrolled on Dumbledore's side of the war. As a result of all this, we put a charm on your name so that it wouldn't show up on any documents, at all. I was the secret keeper."  
"I stayed with you two until the night of James and Lily's murder. I had had a feeling that something was wrong, so I went and checked on Peter… you know the rest."  
"I guess after I was imprisoned, Stephanie was to confused about whether I was James and Lily's murderer, and the fact that I was in Azkaban… she created the fake birth certificate that didn't have a father listed."  
"When Dumbledore came and visited my last summer, I mentioned your name; Valica Phoenix… it was enough to break the charm so that your name ended up in the Hogwarts documents…"

He took a deep breath and silence hung around us.

"So you were _like_ a dad to me, for the first year of my life?"

Sirius hesitated, before nodding slightly, "Yes."

I couldn't help but smile, "I woke up this morning with neither a mom or a dad. I'm ending the day with _two_ dads."

"And a cousin." Ron added.

I smacked his arm.

* * *

**A/U- Haha, PLOT TWIST. For all of those who thought it was Remus, good job! For those who thought it was Sirius, it still kiind of is! Yay!  
Did you see it coming about Snape being her cousin?  
And you've finally got the history of Stephanie Quem.**

**Responses  
LadyGryffindor313- You really think so? D: Oh my gosh! :DD THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

**HGFan1213- I knw! I'm sorry, but I didn't leave you hanging for too long, right? :D Glad you love my story.**

**Read. Review  
~Nic**


	30. Chills and Darkness

We made our way out of the Shrieking Shack slowly, considering we were also towing a fat rat-looking man, an unconscious potions teacher, and thirteen year old boy with a broken leg. I didn't mind though.  
Sirius was carelessly levitating Severus with the wand he had taken from him, bumping his head on the ceiling a few times. Harry was beside him, and even though I was eager to get to know the man who had raised me for the first year of my life, I decided to let Harry have some one on one time with him. After all, I now had an actual dad _and_ a Sirius. Sirius was all that Harry had. Harry was also helping Hermione help Ron, considering his leg was a mess. It wasn't so bad though, considering Ron had let Lupin perform some healing spells on it.  
Remus had created a chain connecting him and the rat. I was on his other side, and trying to slow my heart beat.

"I really am sorry about your wand." Lupin, I mean… my dad, told me.

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I was invisible, after all. And plus, I can get it a new wand."  
Okay, I'll admit it, I was acting a whole lot more nonchalant than I actually felt about it. I mean it was my wand. My first wand and the first thing from the magical world I had ever truly owned.  
On the other hand though, the man who broke it was my father. I wasn't an orphan anymore! And that is when it dawned on me…  
"I'm not an orphan." I repeated aloud, as if I said the words it might actually feel real. It didn't though. The thought that I now had a family… it was absurd… almost as absurd as the thought that Severus Snape was related to me.

Lupin cleared his throat next to me, "No…" He said slowly, as if trying to choose his words. He rubbed the back of his neck with his spare hand nervously. I suddenly recognized this as another trait I must have inherited from him. "And that means, you technically don't have to go back to the orphanage… if you don't want to."

It took me a moment to process this. I didn't have to go back to the orphanage? I didn't have to go back to the orphanage…  
"I don't have to go back to the orphanage!" I exclaimed, stopping. Lupin stopped too, "Are you okay?"

I stood there frozen for a moment before grinning and hugging him. It was the first time I had ever hugged another adult besides McGonagall. He seemed surprised, but he hugged me back tightly.  
I pulled away and grinned again. No more orphanage. No more bruises. No more teachers screaming at me. No more students sticking out their feet to trip me. No more having to watch my friends get hurt. No more times having to watch the girls swoon over Gale…  
And that's when it hit me.  
Gale, my best friend who still had two and a half years of hell to go through.  
Alek and Phoebe were leaving the orphanage as soon as Alek turned eighteen in five months.  
Without them, and without me, Gale was going to be there alone.

We immerged from the Shrieking Shack, and Harry helped me out of the hole.

"Sirius wants me to come and live with him." He whispered to me.

"Professor Lupin… I mean my dad… wants me to come and live with him." I said. His grin got huger, and he hugged me. I hugged him back.

I turned to look at Lupin when I froze. He was stiff and his mouth was gaped in horror. I didn't realize why until I followed his line of sight to the moon. The _full_ moon.

"Remus…" Sirius said, his voice low, "Please tell me that you took your Wolfsbane this evening."

Lupin didn't answer at first. Then he shook his head, "Run."  
He wasn't able to say anything else, because suddenly he groaned and hunched over.

Snape crashed to the ground as Sirius lost focus on the spell and looked at his friend in horror. "No, Remus, your fine. Just take deep breaths. Focus on who you are… think of James… and Stephanie." Remus shook his head and groaned. "Run." He repeated, but it came more of a growl. "Think of Valica." Sirius tried, clenching his fists. "Remus, you can do this!"  
He couldn't though. I knew he must have been trying desperately, but he wasn't strong enough to fight this.

Remus groaned again, but this time it turned into a deep growl. He looked up at us and growled. I froze, and looked at him, trying to find any trace of the man that had stood next to me not even a minute ago.

He growled and ripped apart the chains that were tying him and Pettigrew. He then acted like he was going to charge at us, but Sirius jumped in front of us, and snarling, transformed to his animagus form—the giant black grim-like hound.

Peter took this chance to escape, he ran past us, and I gripped for my wand- before remembering that it was useless. I made a move to stop him, but I as too disoriented and shocked from my dad's transformation, and Pettigrew was a man running for his life. His desperation seemed to make him faster than he usually was, and a bit of a quick thinker. Ron and I were the closest to him, and we both tried to stop him. Pettigrew shoved me backward, before doing the same to Ron.

Ron who was heavier than me, was still shoved hard enough to make him fall backwards. He must have hit his head on a rock or something, because he remained still, possibly unconscious.  
I didn't process what happened to him until later, because I was caught up in my own predicament.

I was pretty light, and Peter was a pretty big man compared to me. So when he shoved me backwards, it sent me stumbling back and I landed hard on my back—hard enough to knock the air out of my lungs. I coughed as I sat up, and frantically tried to catch my breath.  
Even so, I probably would have still been okay, except for the fact that he had shoved me right in the path of the Womping Willow—or to be more exact… in the path of a very thick branch belonging to the Womping Willow. The branch hit me right in the stomach, and was going fast enough that it threw me upwards. I landed heavily on my tailbone, but I didn't even process the pain because another branch hit me at the same time. This one hit me in the shoulder, white-hot pain seared through my arm. I groaned but realized if I stayed here, I was most likely to just keep getting whacked. I rolled over a few times, despite the pain in my arm; I managed to get out of the branch's line of fire.

The pain in my arm was so bad the sides of my vision were getting blurred. I laid there for a second, trying to get a grip.

"Valica!" Hermione yelled. I looked up to see her kneeling beside Ron, and she rushed towards me next.

"Is Ron alright?" I asked.

She nodded, "A pretty big goose-egg, and he's unconscious, but as far as I can tell, he's alright. Are you okay?"

"My arm is hurting like… never mind, don't worry about it. Where's Harry?"

"He ran in the woods after Sirius, because he was injured. Lupin—I mean you dad, he ran off in the other direction."

"He would be the chivalrous Gryffindor and go into the same Dark Forest as the werewolf, wouldn't he?" I asked. I was trying to get my mind off the stabbing pain in my shoulder, which I was pretty sure was dislocated. I had had a few broken bones before, and plus pain definitely wasn't something new to me, but it was still pretty bad.

"Yeah, the idiot." Hermione breathed.

"We've got to go after him, don't we?" I asked.

"That's what friends are for." She offered me a hand up but I didn't accept it. I didn't want her to see how much my arm hurt."

"Maybe we should get a professor." Hermione said quietly.

For some reason though… the idea didn't feel right.  
"Pettigrew's gone." I choked out, " And we've got no proof of Sirius's innocence now. Plus, we can't lug Ron and Snape up to the castle by ourselves. By the time we got there and got back, who knows what could have happened to them."

Hermione paused before nodding. "Let's go."

I was happy she didn't argue this time, and we set off at a fast pace for the woods.

"What about Professor Snape and Ron?" Hermione asked me quietly as we entered the forest.

"I doubt the werewolf will come back for them…" I said quietly.

"Sirius!" It was Harry's frantic yell that filled the air.

That cut off all debate as we ran towards what seemed to be the source of the scream.

"Harry!"  
We both took turns frantically screaming Harry's name. We were running so fast, and our screams were echoing around us. The sound of the echoes, along with the sound of the rustling and snapping of branches and twigs as we ran though made a din around us. We couldn't hardly hear anything, and the only way I knew Hermione was with me, was seeing her with my own eyes.  
My clumsiness hadn't been a problem so far, but I could swear a trunk moved out in front of me. I tripped and fell so hard that for the third time that night, the wind was knocked out my lungs. Hermione was unaware of me falling behind, and she kept running in the direction that Harry's voice had come from. I was unable to call out for her.

As if things couldn't get any worse, I suddenly felt a chill rock through my body. I looked up to see dozens of dementors fly right above my head. At first I thought that I didn't have enough happy thoughts to attract their attention, but then a thought even colder than the dementors popped into my head.  
_They aren't focusing on me, because they have finally recognized the scent of their prey…  
They found Sirius._

The realization horrified me so much, that I froze, unable to move.

A twig snapped to my left, and I turned to see something that made me want to throw up.

A black cloak framing only a ski masked covered face that revealed nothing except lavender eyes.  
A boggart.

The creature crept nearer and nearer and I tried to convince myself that this was just a dark creature. I may have convinced myself but then the boggart threw back the hood of the cloak, and then took off the ski mask. It was—Harry?  
But the boggart- Harry didn't have lavender eyes anymore but now had green eyes that were identical to Harry and Lily Potter's.  
I wasn't scared of Harry, but then he drew his wand. "_Avada Kedavra" _Harry—I mean Boggart-Harry—shouted. I didn't understand why he was shooting an unfamiliar spell at me but, I did understand that he was shooting a spell, and I ducked out of reflex. The spell hit somewhere above me. I gripped my eyes shut, before turning my head to see what the boggart-Harry was now doing, but it was gone. I turned the other way, and had to cover my mouth to muffle my scream.

Not even a foot away from me was a Sirius Black laying on the ground. I shuffled backward and watched as the Sirius Black opened his mouth in silent horror, and dust flew from his mouth. Was that dust?  
I didn't have time to process what that meant either, because then the image in front of me then transformed one more time.  
Sirius's face shrunk into a rounder feminine one. His matted long hair that had been growing out for the past twelve years in Azkaban, became combed and short. His grey mad eyes quickly turned into unseeing lavender ones.  
I looked down at my dead mother.  
I thought she was dead… but then her mouth opened and she screamed.

Another scream filled the air that I didn't register was mine until the boggart stopped screaming and mine alone created a din around us.

Once again, a chill settled over me, and I stared up at the dementors swarming around me.

"No!" I whimpered. "No."

I was scared… no terrified… no… I can't describe it.  
Suddenly the fear was replaced with a fiery rage inside me; a desperate, unexplainable rage. "No!" I yelled again.

Tears were streaming down my face, and I shook my head.  
I was scared, and for some reason angry, and I must have been a bit delusional.  
Why delusional?  
Because for some reason, I heard Draco Malfoy's voice in my mind.  
"_**To perform spells you have to have to put some kind of passion in it. That's the most difficult part. You have to put all of your emotion in it, but you have to be in control of it too. You have to have perfect control of your emotion or it overwhelms you and you can't do the spell properly. Once you're in control though, it's quite simple."**_

I thought of Malfoy of all people. I tried to keep the sound of his voice in mind though, because subconsciously I must have known that if I opened my eyes and I lost it, I would see the dementors and probably receive a kiss for it.

His words, I repeated them over and over in my head. Before I knew it, his face had formed in my mind, and I could now see him say it. It wasn't a good thought no, but part of my brain registered that Lupin had said during the patronus lessons that it had to be a powerful memory.  
Draco wasn't a happy memory, but he was obviously a powerful one.  
I don't know what possessed me to say the charm, considering I knew I didn't have a wand.  
But I tried.

I held up hand as if I had my wand in grip, and did the appropriate motion. Then, focusing all of my anger and fear into my imaginary wand, I screamed "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A sudden heat burned through my hand, and Draco's face disappeared. Opening my eyes, though, I didn't see dementors. I didn't see anything but blackness.

I felt all energy pour from my body, and my scream cut off.

I slumped backed, before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

_"Oh Albus, just look at her!"  
"What the hell happened, Severus?"_

Voices I couldn't place drifted like tendrils through the darkness of my mind.  
I wasn't conscious, but I could hear slight whisper-like voices in my mind.  
It was as if a starless sky was pressed down over me—heavy, and painful. I was claustrophobic and the pressure made my want to hyperventilate. I couldn't hyperventilate though, because I had absolutely no control. I couldn't do anything. I wanted to scream and kick, and cry hysterically but I hadn't the power or the strength. I felt as if I would go mad as I silently screamed inside my head.

_"Hush! If you wake that girl, I swear-"  
"If she is able to awaken."  
"Shut up."  
_"_Excuse me?"  
"Have you located the werewolf?"_

The darkness seemed to envelope me even more. Again, I frantically tried to scream for someone to rescue me, but I was unable to do anything. Finally, the darkness enveloped me, and the whispers cut off, and I sunk deeper down into unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Professor, he's innocent! It was Pettigrew!"  
"Do you hear this nonsense? I'm telling you Minister, Black must have performed memory charms on them!"  
"How would you know? You were unconscious!"  
"Miss. Granger, if it hadn't been for Professor Snape's bravery, you and Mr. Potter would still be unconscious by the lake. And I assure you Severus, he's been sentenced to the dementor's kiss, immediately."  
"Serves him right."  
"What are you two still doing in here, I have three patients unconscious, and Miss. Granger needs to rest also!"  
"Waiting for Dumbledore to return, Poppy."_

I was once again submerged in the maddening darkness.

* * *

"_What we need... is more time... If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen."  
"That's it! More time! That _is_ what you mean, right Headmaster?"  
"I don't mean anything, Miss. Granger."  
"Oh, of course!"  
"I will be back in about ten minutes. And Miss. Granger… I would say three turns would be enough."  
A door clicked shut.  
"What is he talking about—three turns?"  
"Okay, Harry. It's time for you to find out about how I've been getting to all of my classes this year…"_

I was prepared for the darkness, and I didn't attempt to scream as it smothered me again.

* * *

**Author's Note- I know, I know, I know, That was a horrible place to leave off, butttttt, it wasn't a horrible cliffhanger... right?**

** I've got like... two more chapters to go, and then I'm done.  
I took down A Feeling because I felt like I needed to do some editing because I got new ideas that would make it better.  
Thanks for all of the reviews.**

** Also, sorry if facts or details were off from the original story, but I'm doing this without the book, and just from memory. Hope it's not to bad.**

** I'll try to update sooner this time!**

**Responses**  
**  
**

Fayre Eternity- Haha, hope you liked that 'twist' ;D Hope your doing well! It's been forever since we had a talk!

Beesy- I'm so glad you think so! I'm glad you like Valica, and I'm sooo happy that my 'daddy confusion' wasn't to confusing. I was kind of worried that my reviewers wouldn't appreciate my confusing twists but so far you guys have seemed to not mind!

HPFan101- I agree wholeheartedly that reviews should be helpful. I've got a lot more ValicaxDraco in the sequel, and also a bit more ValicaxGeorge. It should be an interesting line of events. And I've never really liked smutty or 'dirty' stories. And I highly doubt that I'm capable of righting those types of scenes. I would probally... die. xD Thanks again for the amazing review!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Again, I found myself waiting for your review :D Hope your still enjoying it.

LittleMissCrowely- Thank you! Let me know what you think about this chapter!

**Okay guys, two more chapters, but I've still one or two more big scenes coming up! Thanks for reading.  
R&R  
~Nic**


	31. No Pointless Apologies

Finally, the heavy blackness seemed to be pulled off me.  
I had struggled against the darkness for forever it seemed like, and I was mentally tired from it. But I felt that if I didn't open my eyes and resurface, I never would.

So as soon as I realized I could now wiggle my toes, and deep breaths, that exactly what I did. I opened my mouth and filled my lungs with as much fresh air as I possibly could.

I felt someone squeezed my hand, and it was enough to make me reluctantly open my eyes.

I caught a quick glimpse of George, with his vibrant red hair and big innocent eyes that were filled with worry, but then something else filled my line of vision.

"Oh my… Valica, I thought you were never going to wake up! You don't even understand! You looked so—" Hermione's frantic babble was cut off as a sob rocked through her body. I let her hug me, but I was too weak to lift my arms to hug her back.

"Hermione, why don't you go ahead and get Madam Pomfrey?" George suggested, as if he sensed my weariness.

She pulled back and nodded. I noticed that her red-rimmed eyes had bags underneath them.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

"Tired." I murmured.

He laughed quietly, but it was full of worry.

"Was I that bad?" I asked.

He hesitated before nodding, "Bad enough to give us all quite a bit of a scare."

"What happened?" I had to ask.

He shrugged. "I don't know what happened that. No one will tell me anything. I was hoping you could shed some light on that… all I know is that I woke up one morning, and McGonagall called Percy, Fred, Ginny, and I all to her office, and let her know that Ron was in the hospital wing, but he was all right." He hesitated again, "She mentioned something about you four coming into contact with Sirius Black and then I got back to the Great Hall, and found out about Lupin."

"What about Lupin?" I asked, suddenly becoming more alert.

"He's a…" He gulped, "A werewolf."

Maybe I didn't look as shocked as I should have, because he nodded, "I take it that you knew."

I cleared my throat, "I only found out yesterday, I promise."

He cocked his eyebrow, "Yesterday?"

I nodded, "Yeah, right before I passed out."

"That was two days ago, Valica."

My mouth dropped open, "Two days… I've been asleep for two days?" I blinked stupidly. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by a woman's authoritative voice. "You were out of it, Sweetheart. Majorly out of it."

"Goodness, Val. You were so pale and cold, and you just looked de-" Hermione started but she cut off with a sniffle.

"Well I'm not." I said, smiling softly at her. "I'm a bit tired but, I'm okay."

She nodded and wiped a tear out of her eye. "I better get Harry. He left with Ron to go get some food. They haven't left- _We _haven't left here except to change and get food. Ron's been up here too as a patient because of his leg."

I nodded, but stopped her before she left. "Can she bring me back some of my sleeping clothes?" I asked Madam Pomfrey. "These aren't very comfortable." I remarked, gesturing to my Hogwarts uniform that I had apparently been wearing for two days.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated, "I need to sanitize them first, but then I guess that should be fine."

"Thank you very much." I said. She nodded before giving me some medication, and going back to her office. Hermione left too.

I sighed, and looked at George. He had stood back while Madam Pomfrey bustled around.

"You have quite a few admirers." George said.

I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Where did that come from?"

He laughed and pointed to the dresser next to me that I had somehow not noticed. I turned to see that it was covered with at least a dozen cards, a bouquet of flowers, a box, and a stuffed bear that was moving. My eyes widened, "Wow."

"Yeah, you haven't been able to have a lot of visitors, because Madam Pomfrey, so they made up with it by sending you stuff."  
I chuckled softly. "Wow. People actually like me."

He laughed with me, "You're pretty special."

I blushed slightly and looked at him. He grinned at me, and my stomach swooped.  
Suddenly a yawn escaped me out of nowhere. I forced my mouth to shut and looked apologetically at George.

He chuckled, "Go ahead and rest."

I shook my head, "I've slept two days, I need to be awake."

He smiled and leaned forward, brushing some hair out of my face, "Your body seems to disagree. You can hardly keep your eyes open."

It was true. My eyelids were feeling heavy again and I sighed, lying back on the pillow. "Sorry." I murmured, already dozing off.

"No pointless apologies." He said, smiling.

I squeezed his hand and went to sleep.

It wasn't like the heavy blanket that settled over me before. It was just a nice, deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up a bit later to a familiar voice.  
"She was awake?"

"Yes…"

"How long ago?"

"About two hours ago."

The voice growled slightly, "Damn it, Valica, just wake up already."

My eyes flickered open, and Blaise Zabini's mouth fell open, causing me to laugh.

"Cat got your tongue?" I chuckled.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Not a cat… a lion. A flipping Gryffindor lion."

I sniffed. "Yes, we do have a habit of biting you snakes. And it's flipping _Gryffindork _lion, to you, sir."

He rolled his eyes, "You just woke up and you're already being a-"

"What part about 'only 6 visitors' do you children not understand?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she bustled into the room.

I looked around and seen that I did already have six visitors. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Katie were gathered around my bed. Hermione was asleep with her head resting on her arm. Katie and Fred seemed to have been involved in a game of cards, even though they were both focused on Zabini now.  
Ron seemed like he was trying to chew and I seen a half eaten sandwich on his side. George was in the chair to my left, and he was still holding my hand, I noticed the Quidditch through the ages was laying open in his lap. Harry was in a chair on my right side, and he was asleep to, with his head laying on the bed next to my hand.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling at the ones that were awake.

Ron finally managed to swallow his bite of sandwich, "Hey there. Welcome back to the Land of the Living."

Fred elbowed him, but I laughed. "It's nice to be back."

Katie bounced up and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad your okay. I was about to pass out from worry!"

Fred grinned at me and winked. I shot him a grim smile and a thumb up.

"The six part?" Blaise guessed, talking to Madam Pomfrey. At look on her face, he frowned. "Oh come on, five minutes?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. She peered closer at his face, "Why, dear, what happened to your face?"

He frowned and jerked back, "The wall jumped out of nowhere."

"I've never seen a wall that can give people a black eye."

"Yeah, but there is tree that punches things, what makes you think that there isn't a wall?"

"I happen to know the reason that that tree was built, and I highly doubt that a wall was made for similar reasons."

He shrugged, "That is the tree and the wall's business, not ours. What _is_ my business is the well being of my best friend."

"And what is _my_ business is the well being of the students that attend here. And your being is not very well, so unless you would like me to inform the headmaster, your house head, or have a note sent to yours parents… I suggest you come to my office and let me take a look at your face."

I knew that any of those options would be bad, considering that if the Slytherins found out that he had 'snitched' about them to Snape or Dumbledore, Blaise was going to be hurt a lot worse. I also doubted that his mother would care about him being hurt.  
Blaise knew these things too, but he was a Slytherin, so he obviously wasn't going to show that he was worried. "Like I would care."

"Blaise, just let her look. It means you can stay in here, doesn't it?" I said, sighing.

He hesitated before rolling his eyes, "Fine." He came over to give me a hug. It was like every person that was awake around my bed stiffened, but neither one of us cared.

When he pulled back, I seen what had made Madam Pomfrey take a notice to his face.

The bruises were worse than I had ever seen them. Other than the black eye, I noticed that he had a split lip, a swollen nose, and another bruise on the left side of his face.

He must have seen the look on my face because he laughed, "You're the one that has practically been in a coma for two days, don't go worrying about me."

"Your face looks like you got to close to the Womping Willow, Zucchini. And as you told Madam Pomfrey, I _am _your best friend; therefore I am going to be worried."

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a Gryffindor."

I shrugged, and closed my eyes. "And you're such an arse."

"Mr. Zabini!" Madam Pomfrey called. Blaise mock shivered, winked at me, and walked towards her office.

Silence hung over us as he left.  
"I still don't like that guy." Fred commented.  
"I still think he's hot." Katie added.

I rolled my eyes at both of them.  
I looked at Fred, "I know you don't. You don't have too, but… thanks for having my back."

He grinned at me, and I smiled softly back.  
Turning to Katie, I laughed. "I've seen hotter."

I didn't look at George's face when I said that, but I could his gaze on me, and I thought I was going to blush. He was still holding my hand, and that was enough to make me blush.

Suddenly someone's stomach growled… and then I realized it was mine.  
Now that I was thinking about it, I was _really _hungry. Starving, actually.

Ron burst out laughing, "I knew you'd be hungry!"

"Shut up. I haven't eaten in two days." He handed me a sandwich that he had been keeping in a bag.

While I ate, Fred and Katie finished playing cards, George returned to _Quidditch through the Ages_, and Ron finished eating his sandwich.

Harry stirred slightly beside me. "Is Valica awake?" He mumbled incoherently.

"Yup." I said, smiling. "She's patiently waiting for you to awaken."

His green eyes shot open and he sat up. "Valica!"

I laughed, as he reached down and hugged me tightly. I patted his arm awkwardly, since I couldn't do much else. "Harry, dear… I love you very much, but I can't breathe."

He leaned back and laughed relieved. "I thought you weren't ever going to wake up."

I laughed, "Of course. I still need to get me another wand!"

"What happened to your old one?" Katie asked.

"It was an accident, what happened was-"  
And then I froze. Remus Lupin—my dad, had turned into a werewolf. The students knew he had turned into a werewolf…  
"What happened to Lupin?" I suddenly asked. My voice shook as I said it, and my eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Harry! What the hell happened to Sirius?"

"Lupin resigned." Ron said hesitantly.

"He resigned? What? How could he-? Why would he-?" I stuttered, confused.

"Sirius Black escaped again." Katie told me. "But the ministry said he was heading in the opposite direction from Hogwarts. I have a feeling he won't be coming back."

Harry gave me a look that I recognized as 'I will tell you more about that later'. I nodded subtly at him.

"What about the dementor's?" I asked quietly.

This made Ron and Harry smile.  
"Snape brought us back to the castle, and I guess he told McGonagall that there had been dementors swarming around you and Harry. She flipped out!" Ron said, grinning.  
"Especially when you wouldn't wake up-" Harry started up. "I could hear her ranting in the Great Hall from _here_ in the Hospital Wing."

Harry frowned suddenly, "Wait… you didn't have your wand?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Then how-" He started.

He was cut off by a closing door. We turned to see Blaise and Madam Pomfrey exiting her office. His face already seemed to be healing. Blaise seemed a bit more unhinged than usual. Not crying or anything, but his usually annoying smirk, or taunting grin was nowhere to be found. He gave me a smile though, along with the 'Tell you later' look that everyone seemed to give me. He then rolled his eyes.

"You're doing it again." He growled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Worrying about others." He said, sneering in disgust.

"In other words… not being a Slytherin?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Hey now… us Slytherins sometimes care about others… on occasion. Rare occasion, yes, but still."

I chuckled softly at this and he winked at me. "I've got to get going. Detention and everything with Filch."

"Have fun." I teased lightly. He snorted and left the room.

I sighed, and sunk back into my bed.

"When can I leave?" I asked Madam Pomfrey.

"You'll need to stay overnight tonight, so I can keep an eye on you, but you're free to go in the morning."  
I smiled, "One more thing."

"Yes dear?"

"Can I bathe… please?"

She chuckled, "There is a bathroom in the door over there." She pointed to the other side of the room, and I seen the door.

Once she exited, Fred and Katie said they needed to go ahead and head down to the feast.  
I insisted that George go with them, and after insisting repeatedly that I was feeling fine, and I was just going to get cleaned up and then sleep some more, he left.

"You guys can go." I told Ron and Harry, but they shook their heads.

"We need to catch you up on everything." I nodded.

"Has Lupin came to visit me?" I finally asked.

"Oh yeah, he was up here practically the whole time while you were unconscious. He left this morning for a meeting with Dumbledore, when he came back; you had just fell back asleep. He said that he needed to pack his stuff up, but to tell you that he hoped you were feeling better." Ron explained.

"I got to talk with him some. He gave me back the Marauder's Map. I think he feels guilty… about all of this."

I hesitated before nodding. "Okay, so bring me up to speed. How did Sirius escape?"

* * *

A few hours later, I was in my sweats and Gale's to-big t-shirt, curled up in the hospital bed, reading the cards that had been sent to me.  
My friends had all been sent back to their dorms five minutes before curfew, much to our displeasure.

Flipping through the cards I found one from each member of the quidditch team, excluding George and Fred. I also found one from my fellow 3rd year Gryffindors, except for the trio who hadn't left my side practically the entire time I was asleep. There was even one from that Hufflepuff girl, Hannah Abbott who I had once been partnered with in Herbology. The one that surprised me the most was one from a boy named Cedric Diggory. It took me forever to place the name, and then I remembered the boy named Cedric who had helped me with my trunk on the Hogwarts Express. After describing his appearance to Katie, she confirmed that that was Cedric Diggory and then continued to tease me about how it seemed that I had an admirer in every house now. I ignored her, as usual.

The stuffed bear was surprisingly from Professor Flitwick, who had charmed it to move its hand in some basic charm maneuvers.

The last letter I read was the most special. It wasn't a card exactly, more like an old scrolled up parchment. Opening it, I saw messy hand writing that I recognized as the same handwriting that was on my birth certificate.

_Dear Valica,  
Sorry if this is hard to read. I'm writing it in a hurry. I'm sitting at the top of an unknown tower in Hogwarts, and Dumbledore just left. He gave me a bottle of ink, and this parchment so I could write you a farewell letter. He said he would be back in five minutes to do me one more favor, but I will explain that in a second.  
I think he believes me about what really happened that night of James and Lily's death. At least I will be innocent in his eyes. That almost means as much to me as you and Harry knowing the truth. If I must lose my life or my sanity, that is the most important thing you two must know. Your mother died without ever knowing the truth of that night, and I thought of that every day that I was in Azkaban.  
I won't dwell on the depressing things like that. I just wanted to say a few things that I regret not being able to say to you in person.  
First of all, the fact that no matter what anyone says, I see absolutely no sign of Snape's appearance in yours. The only thing of your mother's appearance I see is her button nose, her round face, and of course, your height. I believe you are a bit taller than her though. At the end of her seventh year she only came to James shoulders. The top of her head didn't even reach my shoulders.  
As I mentioned, we hated each other for our first three years in school, and even after we became friends, we always argued constantly.  
I see her attitude in you, of course, but not as much as everyone may insist. As much as I loved your mother, even I have to admit that she was quite a bit meaner than you seem to be. She was such a trouble maker. She was constantly pulling pranks, and giving teachers a hard time. None the less, she had the warmest heart of anyone I have met. I see that in you. I see the same fire in her eyes, that burns in yours. When you get angry, that fire seems to burn around you, and your mother did too. Both of you seem to have a bit of trouble controlling outbursts, and you have her sarcasm.  
I see much of your father in you too. Stevie used to comment on it all the time. Other than the obvious features you two have in common—your hair, eyes, and other similarities, I see his personality in you too. He had the quiet demeanor on the outside, but he had a tendency to hold in his emotions until they finally burst out. When he gets nervous, he rubs the back of his neck, and I caught that you did that too. You both stutter when you get confused, and I used to catch glances of you from the Dark Forest when you would go outside. You seemed to come outside quite a few times just so that you could lean against a tree and read. That reminded me of Remus also._  
_There is just a few other little things that I want you to know._  
_Your middle name, Phoenix—I picked it out. I hardly ever called you Valica when you were young. It was always Nix, or just plain Phoenix. My family had a tradition of naming their children after constellations, and I felt like that name fit you. Looking at you now, I can see that that was one thing I wasn't wrong on._  
_Also, I once spotted you across the lake with the blonde Slytherin boy that looks almost identical to a Slytherin I used to know named Lucius. I also seen that you were pretty cozy with that boy that you talked to outside the Womping Willow that one day—yes I was inside the tunnel at the time. Anyway, it was another thing that reminded me of your mother. She was always good friends with three particular Slytherins(another reason why James, her, and I didn't get along for so long)—Severus Snape of course, my cousin Narcissa Black who was four or five years her senior, and my brother. I will tell you the same thing I told her, just be careful who your friends are._

_There was so much more I wanted to say to you. So much more that I had to tell you about your mother, and her life, and her unconditional love for you. I won't get that chance now, considering that according to Fudge, I have been sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. But I just wanted you to have a few memories of her. Once the kiss is performed, I will lose certain memories. Memories I think you should have. That is the final favor I have asked of Dumbledore; To give these vials to you so that you can view them in the Pensieve. I know you have no idea what I'm talking about, but I'm running out of time to explain. I must quickly finish this letter to you. Visit Dumbledore's office, and he will give you the viles and explain everything._  
_I must say goodbye now. I don't want anyone to know I've written this letter to you, considering they may try to prevent you from reading it._  
_I love you, Valica Phoenix. Never doubt that._  
_-Sirius Black._  
_P.S. Don't be too hard on Remus. Don't blame him for this night. He will be beating himself up enough already._

As I finished reading the letter, I felt the tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, and reread the letter a second time. And then a third time… and a fourth.  
By the fifth time I finished reading it, I let myself sob into my pillow.  
I knew he wasn't dead. I knew he hadn't received the kiss. I don't know why the letter made me so emotional, except that I felt like this moment… this letter, was the closest I had ever felt like having a parent in my life.  
For once, I wasn't sad when I cried. I was also relieved that Sirius hadn't been kissed by them stupid dementors. I was relieved that I had him in my life. I was relieved that he wasn't a mass murderer, and that maybe my mother had chose her friends better than I thought she had.

* * *

I woke up with my eyelashes sticking together. Someone was shaking me awake.  
"Valica, you have had three days now to rest, now get up."  
I opened one eye to see Blaise Zabini looking down at me.  
"Hello darlin'" He grinned cheekily.

I groaned and pulled the hospital sheets over my head. "Go away!" I murmured.

"Nope. It is time to wake up."

I groaned again, and he sighed.  
"Don't make me pull you out of this bed."

"Don't make me get Madam Pomfrey." I quipped.

"She loved me." He shot back.

I snorted, but didn't get up.

"Fine, if you don't get out of this bed, I am getting in it with you." He growled. I didn't take him seriously.  
Big mistake.  
"Okay then, scoot over." He pushed me over, and climbed in.

It was a small bed, so I had to cling to him to keep from falling. "Blaise." I snapped, "I don't care how much Madam Pomfrey loves you, she's going to freak if she comes out here and sees us."

"And why is that?"

"Because this looks bad." I muttered, blinking sleepily.

He grinned down at me, and I scowled at him. The marks from yesterday were healed, and no new ones took his place.

"What happened?" He asked me quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. I was still clutching to him to keep from falling off the bed. He rolled over on his side, and scooted over a bit so that I could scoot on a bit more.

"That night. I heard dementors… but that doesn't explain why you passed out for two days. Or why your breathing was so shallow. All the color had drained out of your skin, and you just wouldn't respond to anything." He frowned at me, and shook his head. "Gosh, Valica, I thought you were dead when I seen you for the first time. When I overheard that you were in here from Weasley, I came up here, and looked at you, and you just…" He stopped immediately and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Valica. I'm not saying you did it on purpose, I just want to know what happened."

I knew I couldn't tell him about Sirius, but I could tell him some of what happened to me.  
"I really don't know. I was in the Dark Forest, trying to find Harry, and I tripped… there was a boggart, and I didn't have a wand so I couldn't defeat it. I probably couldn't have anyway… it kept changing into things I didn't understand… things I couldn't register as my worst fear. I didn't have a chance to get my head on right, before it would change shape again. And then I screamed, and I must have caught the dementors attention. There were so many of them, and I just wanted for them to go away. I said the spell that was supposed to make them go away, but I didn't have a wand. Next thing I know, I just felt so exhausted, like all of my energy was seeped out of me…" I finished, and shivered at the memory. Blaise hesitated before wiping my cheek.  
"Were you crying last night?" He asked quietly.  
I nodded hesitantly. "Just overwhelmed a bit. How'd you know?"

He sighed, "Your eyes are all puffy."

Silence hung over us for a few moments, and then he said, "Want to know why I was so bruised up yesterday?"

"I just assumed that some Slytherins got mad."

He nodded, "Yeah… but the reason they got so mad… I punched Graham Montague in the face... a few times."

My mouth dropped open, "_What?_"

He grinned at me, and laughed. "I broke his nose, and everything."

I chuckled, and shook my head. "You sound so happy about that."

He shook his head, still grinning, "You don't understand. I've lived my whole life living under their rules, and their orders. I've spent most of this year getting beat up for not agreeing with them, and just… being able to stand up for myself… it felt great."

I smiled at him, "Well, I'm glad you feel good about getting beat up." I teased lightly. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"How long are we going to lay here?" I asked after a second of silence.

"Until you get out of bed." He responded.

I sighed, "Fine."

I climbed out of bed, and he did too. After checking with Madam Pomfrey, I was free to leave and Zabini escorted me to my common room so I could change. I took my cards with me from the hospital wing, and my stuffed animal.  
"I'll be right here." He told me, before I climbed in the portrait hole.

I ran up the stairs, suddenly very hungry, and entered my dorm. Parvarti squealed and hugged me. She quickly rushed on about how glad she was that I was okay.  
Lavender was still in bed, but Hermione was gone to breakfast, according to Parvarti. I pulled out my extra uniform and hurried into the bathroom.  
That's when it dawned on me…  
Today was the last day of the term. We were leaving on the express tomorrow to return to London.  
This thought shook me to the core, but I forced myself to change quickly, so that I wouldn't keep Blaise waiting. The thought of the snake outside the lion's den made me a bit nervous.

I exited the common room, and met Zabini, who for once, wasn't in the middle of anything.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked me.

"Returning all library books, getting all of my stuff together, and packing." I responded. "I've got to visit a few Professor's too."

"What professors?"

"I need to talk to Professor Lupin… and I need to see the headmaster for something."

He nodded, and as we reached the Great Hall, we went our separate ways.

* * *

**A/U **Another update! Go me!

Haha, thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Cunning Serena N, and LittleMissCrowley for the reviews! :))

Next chapter... is the last chapter of 'A Twist Called Valica Quem'... I think I'm going to cry

R&R  
~NIc


	32. Two down

**A/U-**Starting off with an Author's Note because this is **_NOT THE LAST_ CHAPTER**, I added more than I thought I would. The next chapter should be the last chapter.

Thanks to **xXMizzAlecVolturiXx, PrettyKittyPride, ChaserVine7928, Cassandra-Jayne, Fayre Eternity, HPFan101. Keep reviewing, and I hope that you guys keep up with my sequel :)))  
~Nic**

* * *

I had three different offices I had to visit this afternoon. I picked Lupin's office first.

I knocked on his office door that was slightly ajar. I could look in through the small crack and see that he was packing boxes quickly. He froze at my knock, and turned. He seen me through the opening and grimly smiled. "Come on in, Valica."

I pushed the door open and entered. The first thing I did was look around his office. There were bookshelves lining the walls, and I'm sure they had been filled with books. There was a grindylow tank, like the one he had in his classroom. There were also several other cages that must have used to hold other Dark creatures.

"Sorry to bother you…" I started, quietly. "I just wanted to stop by and…" I didn't know how to finish this sentence. I had several thoughts racing in my head that I wished to finish it with;  
'_...ask you why the heck you didn't visit me in the hospital wing, even though I'm your own daughter'  
'… talk to my dad.'  
'…ask why the heck you were leaving.'  
'…see if you were serious about me moving in with you… because I don't know if I can do that.'_

Lupin nodded slowly. "It's alright… have a seat. I've just been packing up."

"So I've heard." I said quietly, as I took a seat on one of the wooden chairs that were next to his desk.

He hesitated, before turning and looking me straight in the eye, "Valica... I'm so sorry. For everything."

I raised my eyebrows, "Not to be rude, but… what is _everything_."

He sighed, and sat at the chair opposite of me. He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly, "Let's see… we can start with the fact that I didn't tell you that I was your dad the moment I figured it out. I'm sorry for not being here for you these past thirteen years. I'm sorry for not reaching out for you more this year. And I'm sorry for the other night…"

"That's not something you should apologize for, Professor Lupin…. I mean-"

"That's okay Valica, you don't have to call me 'dad'…" He said.

I nodded appreciatively, "So… what do I call you?" I asked, "Because Professor Lupin doesn't really feel comfortable either."

He paused for a second, before shrugging, "Whatever you feel comfortable calling me—Remus, if you like." He paused before grinning, "Heck, you can call me Moony if you want."

I smiled. Harry had explained to me about Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter all being the original Marauders who had created the map—Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail.  
"Moony…" I grinned, "I _like_ it."

He chuckled softly, and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Valica."

I shook my head, "It's fine, really. I don't blame you fot anything… except maybe not telling me, but we can't really do much about that, can we?"

He shook his head, 'no'.

We sat in comfortable silence for a little while—appreciating the thought of actually having each other in our world—Remus seemed to happy to have a daughter, and unknown to me at that time, he liked having a reminded of Stevie in the world. My feelings on the other hand couldn't be explained. This man had grown to be an idol of me over the term, and now I couldn't believe that of all people, he had turned out to be my real father. It was almost too good to be true. It was nice looking and seeing the now obvious resemblance between us. It was like looking at where I had come from.  
"Um, Moony, sir… I have to tell you something."

He raised his eyebrows for me to continue.

"I can't live with you this summer." I said, looking at the floor. I refused to look at his facial expression. "I'm really sorry, and it's not that I don't want to... it's just that I have a few friends at the orphanage that I can't just leave them with just a 'goodbye'." I finally looked up at his face.

He looked disapointed but not as much as I had feared he would. He seemed to understand. "That is probably better. It means I can prepare more for your stay... considering where I'm staying now is a bit small."

I shook my head, "Don't go through any trouble, honestly. I've stayed in a room with about ten girls for as long as I can remember. Anything is better than that, I promise."

He smiled and nodded, "We'll see."

I ended up staying and helping him clean up his office. We compared our favorite books, and he told me about some memories of my mother he had.  
I don't know how long I stayed in there, but eventually I had to get up and leave. He insisted that he would see me at the train station, and I gave him a hug before leaving.  
One office down, two more offices to go.

* * *

I stood in front of the gargoyle and sighed, "Shoc-O-Choc."

I smiled as the gargoyle moved so that the staircase would be exposed. Thankfully, Dumbledore hadn't changed his password since my last visit, which seemed so long ago. I took a step on the moving staircase which transported me to the door of the Headmaster's office. I knocked on the door, and waited patiently.

"Come in, Valica."

I shook my head in wonder as I entered the office.

Dumbledore was seated at his desk, stirring a cup of tea, and reading something off of a piece of parchment. He didn't even look up as I entered.  
"Yes, I've been expecting you for quite a while now."

I nodded and sat across from him. I smiled at the second cup of tea that was on my side of the desk. Dumbledore sat a few things of mint in front of me, and a small dish with—I smelled it—cinnamon.

I smiled and took a small teaspoon of cinnamon in my tea before stirring it.

Dumbledore smiled small, but didn't look up. "Your mother hated cinnamon…"

With a smirk that would have made even Zabini proud, I shrugged, "I'm starting to learn that it's not a bad thing… not being exactly like my mother… my father has some interesting traits too."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Wisely spoken, Valica. But your father isn't a big fan on cinnamon either. Even though, he seems to have a slight obsession with anything chocolate."

I laughed at this, before getting straight to the point. "Sirius mentioned that I should visit you… he said that you had something for me."

Dumbledore finally looked up at me. "Yes. Memories."

I cleared my throat. "That's what the letter said… but how exactly is that-"

"Possible?"

I nodded.

Dumbledore shook his head, "You will come to learn in time, Valica, that _anything_ is possible." He cleared his throat and peered at me with his shocking blue eyes that once again, seemed to hiding something. "Especially for you." I didn't have a chance to inquire what he meant before he shook his head. "But before I show you those memories, I believe we have matter to discuss."

I raised my eyebrows confused.

"About the other night." Dumbledore responded. He rested his chin on his hands as he kept looking at me. "Are you not wondering about some of things from that night?"

I swallowed, "To be honest, sir, I took all details from that night and threw them away… it's not the best memory ever."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Professor Snape gave me and Professor McGonagall the details about your surrounding when he found you. He said there were at least a dozen dementors swarming you… it's a miracle they didn't get to you… I mean, if your patronum would have failed."

I looked up at him in shock, "My patronum? Sir, you must be mistaken, that wasn't mine."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Absolutely positive, sir. I practiced multiple times with my father and I could never perform the charm. This isn't surprising considering I've just now perfected my hovering charm."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, but Valica, sometimes 'desperate times call for desperate measures' as they say. It is very possible that in your desperation, you real potential and… power, came through for you."

I shook my head cutting him off, "Sir, I didn't even have a wand. It's impossible."

He raised his eyebrows, "As I mentioned previously, Valica, nothing is impossible." He sipped his tea, much to my annoyance, before continuing, "How much do you know about wandless magic?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at my teacup before admitting sheepishly, "Only that prior to five seconds ago, I considered it nonexistent."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, it exists… it's just uncommon. You see, it takes a very powerful and talented wizard to perform such tasks… and most elder wizards can hardly manage the task… let alone a thirteen year old."

"You're telling me that I did something most wizards older than me can?"

He nodded, "That's exactly what I'm trying to say." He leaned forward. "You really are your parent's daughter, Valica. Your potential is greater than you can even imagine… you just have to learn how to channel it."

This was too much to take in. I wasn't powerful… not _that_ powerful anyway.  
He smiled, "Give me your hand."

After hesitating slightly, I did.  
_"Patronum Revelio" _He said lightly. I jumped backwards, and something flew from my hand and into the air.  
Looking up, a silvery bird fluttered around. It was the size of a swan and had a large tail the size of a peacock's…. and then I realized what it was.

"A phoenix?" I asked, confused.

"A phoenix." Dumbledore repeated, smiling. "The same patronus that Snape reported surrounding you." He cleared his throats, before standing up and nodding. "Now on to the memories. Sirius only had time to send you two."

* * *

I gasped as I plunged my head into the penisieve a little bit later.

I felt as if I was falling endlessly into the abyss. Then suddenly my feet hit solid ground. I looked around at my surroundings, which were familiar. I had landed in a train compartment. Sitting in the compartment were four people. The one my eyes landed on first was Sirius Black. He had black curly hair that fell almost to his shoulders. This was prior to his Azkaban years, obviously, and his eyes no longer looked empty or mad… they were actually filled with humor and confidence. He had a wolf-like grin spread across his face.  
Beside him was a boy who looked practically identical to my best friend… except for the eyes. James Potter.  
Across from them was Peter Pettigrew laying down, taking up the three seats. Though younger, I still think he looked rat like. He was chubby and awkward with a pointy nose. Yet his eyes were innocent and he looked at the two boys across from him with so much admiration and adoration that it was so hard to believe he would one day be the one to seal James and Lily's doom.

My father was nowhere to be found, but the seat beside Sirius seemed to be saved for someone as the seat had an open book on it. Suddenly the compartment door slid open, and there was my mother. She had her hair cut short like she did in a lot of her photos. It barely reached her shoulder and her side bangs fell into her right eye. She smiled charmingly at the three boys in the compartment, her lavender eyes sparkling with mischief and secrets that people wished they knew.  
"I give you permission to grovel at my feet about how much you missed me."

James grinned and he stood up and held out his arms. "Stevie!"

She laughed, and it sounds like bells tinkling. She wrapped her arms around the boy's waist, and he wrapped his around her shoulders. He was a head taller than her, and he looked down at her grinning, "Have you gotten shorter?"

"Oh come off of it, you arse." She laughed shoving him. "You know I haven't."

"She's right," Sirius spoke up, showing off his dog-like grin. "She hasn't shortened any, James. She's the exact same size she was in second year."

She crossed her arms and sighed, "Oh please, Sirius, you're just bitter because you realized how empty your life really is without me in it."

"Oh please," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. He winked at her playfully, "I realized that long ago."

She laughed at his half-hearted attempt to flirt with her. "I believe it."

He shot forward suddenly and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her down on his lap. She put up a half-hearted fight before sighing and putting her hand on her forehead and pretended to swoon.  
"Oh, I give up. I stand no chance against the hotness that is Sirius Black."

He laughed, and she grinned too, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "How was your summer?" She asked the two boys. Suddenly she looked around. "Wait… where's Remy?"

Sirius laughed, "He lost rock-paper-scissors so he had to go get the snacks from the trolley."

"Why so interested about the where-abouts of our dearest friend, Moony?" James asked, winking.

Stevie rolled her eyes, "Just wondering who was supposed to keep you two tamed."

"Oh please, Steves, everyone knows that you two have fancied each other since third year… get a move on with it already."

My mum blushed slightly, before rolling her eyes. "Yeah… everyone knows I fancy him… _except_ for him."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows at the girl on his lap. "Please do go on."

She rolled her eyes again before smirking. "He doesn't like me that way, Sirius, so just come off it. Hell, he's the only boy in the entire school that doesn't like me that way." She sighed before playing with her hands. "I think he's seeing someone else… actually I know he is."

James eyes got as big as saucers. "What? Who?"

Stevie looked up, her bambi eyes large and innocent. "Wait, James… you mean to tell me that he never told you about his and Sirius's rela-"

Sirius cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand. "Okay, that's it, you've asked for it."  
She screamed against his hand as he vigorously dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her mercilessly.

James decided to join in, as he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her down on the floor, where he held her hands down so Sirius could get both sides. She squealed and kicked, but they refused to cease until she cried 'uncle'.

"Never!" She choked between laughs, "I will never cry 'uncle'. I hate my uncle-" she burst out laughing, before continuing, "he's a drunk."

Tears streamed down her face, as she continued to laugh and fight.

Suddenly, the door slid open and the three looked up to see Remus John Lupin with half a candy bar in his mouth. I suddenly understood how much I looked like my father. His hair was shaggy and in need of a haircut, but it was the exact same shade of mine. His eyes, the same shape as mine, were a mix of brown, green, and gold that was unique and pretty. His eyes widened.

"Hey." The three of them said together.

"Sirius decided to attack me after I ratted your secret to James." Stevie tried to explain, giggling.

Remus choked on his candy bar, and James shook his head, "You know… the secret about you and Sirius being in a secret relationship."  
Remus's eyes watered as he choked again on his candybar. Stevie laughed and let James and Sirius help her up. Sirius sat back down and James clapped Remus on the back.

The image before me faded, and my mother's laughter was the last thing I heard before pulling my head from the penisieve.  
I looked around. Dumbledore had left me so that I could have some privacy… he probably expected me to cry.

I quickly uncapped the second out of three vials and dumped them into the penisieve. They swirled and twirled in the stone basin. I waited until the wisps settled before dipping my face back into the penisieve.

* * *

My feet landed on stone floor, and I looked around again. This was the potions classroom, and I bristled, waiting for Snape to walk in. He did… but it wasn't quite what I expected… considering he looked about sixteen.

My mouth dropped open at the unmistakable face of my professor in his teenage years. He passed through me, causing me to shiver, and he sat down at the desk at the back of the classroom. The class filed in quickly behind him. Again, I recognized Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Potter, and my mother. My mother started talking to a dark haired girl with a smooth face.

"Stevie, you cut your hair!" The girl exclaimed. "Oh turn around, and let me see."

Indeed my mother had fashioned her hair differently. It was perfectly straight and reached just below her chin, where it curved to frame her smooth round face.  
"Yes," She said, and I noticed a tone of bitterness, "I had too."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"Emmeline's little brother decided to stick muggle chewing gun in my hair, while I was sleeping."

The girl's mouth dropped open, "You're kidding me!"

My mother shook her head, "I wish I was." She ran her fingers through her hair, "I preferred it to my shoulders, if I do say so myself."

"Well, I think it looks hot!" The girl said smiling, "It really brings out your complexion."

I understood was the girl was getting at, as I once again marveled at her skin. It was so pale, porcelain really, but it wasn't unhealthy. Her lavender eyes stood out against her delicate skin, and the black hair framed it perfectly... she was beautiful.  
She smiled and nodded, "Thanks. So, Marlene… what's the rumor about you a certain Gideon Prewett?"

The girl… Marlene blushed and looked down at her potions' book. "Nothing… I mean, I guess it's a little bit of a something, but…" Suddenly her eyes widened and she snapped her head up, "Wait! How did you know? We've only been on three dates, and we've been trying to keep it on the down low."

My mum smirked and bent down. "I know everything that goes on." She said, before winking mysteriously. With that statement, she straightened up and laughed.

Her laughter was cut off when Marlene raised her eyebrows, "Well, Remus dear, what do you think of your girlfriend's new haircut."

Suddenly my mom's eyes widened and she spun around. There was Remus Lupin, who had just walked in and had been talking to James and Sirius. He had turned his head when Marlene had said his name.

Stevie grinned and rushed over to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my mother thin waste. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he literally picked her up off the floor, and spun her around. Some surrounding Gryffindors chuckled at the enthusiastic reunion, while some Slytherins were glaring coldly. Severus Snape had his fists clenched, and was gritting his teeth, while staring daggers at the couple. The most surprising reaction though, was Sirius Black, who was standing next to a grinning James. He was smiling small but there was no mistaking the glint of jealousy in his eyes.

My parents were oblivious though, to everything around them. It made my heart warm, looking at them. I moved closer to them so that I could hear what they would be saying.

"Why were you not on the train?" My mother asked, quietly enough so that Remus and the two closest mauraders could hear.

He smiled sheepishly, "I had a bit of a rough night last night… it was the full moon. I overslept this morning because of it… Dumbledore let me floo over this morning."

Stevie's eyes widened as she gasped, "Oh gosh! Last night was the full moon. I totally forgot… I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Its fine, love, don't fret about it."

There moment was interrupted as a fat man that greatly resembled a walrus entered the room. "Okay, everybody, settle down."

My mom sighed and sat down next to Remus at one of the tables. Sirius and James chose the two seats closest to them.

"I hate potions…" My mother grumbled, and Remus chuckled softly.

"Okay… just to refresh your memory, we're going to make a simple Invigoration Drought, so that you guys can get back in the habit." He glanced around the room to notice James and Sirius sitting together, Remus and Stevie, and Lily and Snape. "We're going to switch up the seating charts though. Move to the seat I tell you too, when I call your name."

He went through the roll, and sat some students together that I wasn't aware of. He then placed Snape and Remus together, Lily and Sirius, and James and Stevie.

"I think Slughorn's still trying to set Lily and Sirius up." James growled, causing Stevie to chuckle.

"Oh please, Potter, we all know you and Lily are destined to be together." She said, rolling her eyes. She glanced disdainfully at the potion they were supposed to brew. "Now how the hell do we do this?"

James shrugged, "You know me… I'm rubbish at potions."

Stevie groaned, "Me too."

She looked at the directions, "What is an Aconite?"

James shrugged again. "I bet he put us together just so that we would both fail."

"The old man doesn't like me." Stevie said, frowning. "He never has."  
She turned around to Severus and Remus who were silently but grudgingly working together to make the potion. She watched as they add a few pieces of what looked like some kind of bug wings, and a root.  
Lupin looked up at her and smirked, "Cheater."

"I'm not cheating… I'm observing." She shot back, sticking her tongue out at him. James followed her lead and started doing whatever Remus and Snape did. They were stumped however when Snape and Lupin's potion turned purple, and theirs remained a clear color.

Snape looked up at her and smirked. Remus tried to hide a smile behind his hand.

"What did you two do?" She hissed. Remus shook his head and Snape took out a book.

My mum narrowed her eyes at Lupin, and he smiled at her, before yawning and laying his head down.

Behind Remus and Snape, sat Sirius and Lily whose potion was also violet. Stevie sighed, and tossed a piece of paper at Snape. He sighed and looked up at her.

"Yes?" He drawled, just like he did in the current time.

"Help me, you prat." Stevie demanded.

Snape narrowed his eyes, and Stevie stuck out her bottom lip. "Oh come on, Sevy. _Please._"

Severus seemed to crack until he looked up to see a Slytherin watching him closely. He shook his head at Stevie and buried his head back in his book.

"Hey, Steves," James said. "Everyone else's potions are boiling… maybe we need to heat ours."

Stevie nodded, "Sounds logical."

James grinned, "We'll show Slughorn." He took out his wand and silently tapped the brim of the cauldron and muttered a heating spell.

A loud boom filled the classroom, and I ducked out of reflex even though I knew nothing could touch me.

The desk that my mother, and best friend's father had been previously been sitting at was now covered in a thick goo. The cauldron itself was melted, and there was in a few chips and a dent in the wooden tabletop they had been working on.

"You were supposed to heat it before you added the ingredients…" Lily whispered.

I thought my mom might call her a bad name, but she settled with flicking her off, which caused Lily's mouth to drop open.  
Snape on the other hand, snorted, and to several surrounding students' surprise, he was trying to hold back laughter. My mother on the other hand didn't seem that surprised, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "Oh hush up, Sev. You could have warned me."

He smirked at her, and nodded, "I could have." Then he got really serious and went back to reading. Turning back around to the front, I saw why.

"Oh, Mr. Potter and Miss. Quem… I cannot say that I am surprised." He said, sighing and shaking his head.

My mother's eyebrows perked up and her eyes got all big, "You mean… this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out? I thought it was an Invigoration Drought, and that explosion sure invigorated me. "What about you, James?"

James nodded too many times, "It did, really. More than a purple potion can."

Slughorn narrowed his eyes at them, "Ten points from Gryffindor, and you two will both receive detention tonight."

My mother raised her hands, "What are we getting detention for?"

Slughorn narrowed his eyes, "For not following directions correctly, Miss. Quem. As a result, you could have hurt several students, including yourselves."

"But sir, the point of the potion was to invigorate, or energize us, right? As I mentioned, we energized ourselves plenty, therefore even though we may have… performed the potion a little bit differently, we technically received the same results as a 'proper' as you would say, invigoration drought does." My mother said, keeping a perfectly straight face.  
"And who is to say that James and I didn't know that this would be the result of heating the potion after the ingredients. It is very possible that we did. And if we knew how this result would work, then we most likely knew what the reaction would be, which means that it is probable that we knew that the explosion wouldn't injure anyone. Right, sir?"

Professor Slughorn seemed _really_ confused now, and I couldn't blame him. Lily's facial expression was scandalized and shocked, well Sirius seemed to be holding in hysterical laughter. Snape's face was still buried in a book, and Remus's face was a perfect mix between Sirius and Lily's.

"Would you like to give that explanation to the headmaster, Miss. Quem?" He demanded finally.

"Well, actually sir, that sounds most desirable. He may actually see the reason and validity behind my argument instead of just standing there. May I go now please?"

Slughorn's face was now a light shade of red, but my mother's eyes were still wide and innocent. "Yes, Miss. Quem, you _may_ go _now_! And you and Mr. Potter _will_ receive detention tonight, and ten points will be deducted from Gryffindor."

My mother's eyes raised, "_Actually_, sir. I won't be doing detention with you tonight, because I already have detention with Professor Sprout."

"Tomorrow night, then." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Detention with Filch." She said, shaking her head.

"What day do you not have detention, Miss. Quem?" He finally asked.

My mother paused before counting on her fingers. "Next Monday."

Slughorn's eyebrows raised even higher, "You want me to believe that you have a week's worth of detentions, Miss. Quem, when today is the first day of school?"

Stevie chuckled, "You _don't_ believe it?" She shrugged, "It's not my fault several professors here don't have a sense of humor… and four of those detention are with Filch… he didn't seem to appreciate me trying to transfigure his cat into a kettle… or shooting a stunner at it… or kicking it. _Oh yeah_, that reminds me. I have detention next Monday too, because I kicked Miss. Norris. I'm free next Tuesday then… which is your birthday isn't it?" She smiled, "Nothing better than spending the night of your birthday with me, right?"

Professor Slughorn's eyes widened.

My mother seemed to take sympathy on him. "How about you just send me to Dumbledore's, deduct five more points from Gryffindor, and we'll call it even. I mean, _five days_ with Filch, sir, isn't that enough of a punishment?"

Slughorn nodded before frowning, "Make seven points, Miss. Quem, and take your stuff to Dumbledore's."

She grinned, "Yes sir." She scooped up her bag, blew a kiss at Lupin, and patted James' head before striding to the door. Right before she exited, she turned. "Professor Slughorn?"

He turned to look at her, "Yes, Miss. Quem?"

She smiled sweetly, and it wasn't even false. "Happy early birthday, sir. I really hope you have a good one." And with that she turned and walked out of the door.

Slughorn turned back to his desk, muttering, "How _did_ she know today was my birthday?"

The girl my mother had been talking to at the beginning of the class, Marlene, spoke up, "Don't take it to personal sir. She knows everything."

The memory faded.

* * *

By the time I had taken my head out from the penisieve, my tears were mixed with laughter.


	33. Thanks for

Just the thought of visiting the last office made my stomach turn uncomfortably.  
I had gone back and forth in my mind, debating whether this was a good idea or not.  
It probably wasn't… but I felt like I had to do it.  
I had told Lupin where I was going, and even he, of all people, decided that I shouldn't go.  
So I wasn't going to…  
And then I saw the memory in the penisieve, and my mind was made up.  
I had to go see him.

* * *

My footsteps echoed lightly in the dungeons and I hated the din it created. I couldn't help but be worried about his reaction. I passed the closed Potions classroom and moved on to the next door.

I paused outside the door and mentally steeled myself for what was to come. As I raised my hand and knocked on the door, my heart was beating fast enough to make my ribcage hurt.

"Valica?" Someone asked.  
I turned to see Blaise Zabini accompanied by two people.  
One was the brown haired girl that I had seen Blaise talking to on more than one occasion. I had never seen her up close though, and I was almost taken away by her beauty.

She was very pale, as if she was made of porcelain, and her brown hair formed large curls the fell down her back, and tumbled over her shoulders. Her eyes were almost unnaturally blue, and they stood out against her skin. Her lips were red, but I had a feeling that it wasn't lipstick, and was just her natural color.

The other boy I recognized vaguely from out potions class. Theodore something. He was tall, but lanky and weekly built. His nose was small and scrunched, and he had grey eyes that darted around as if waiting for something to stand out. He had blonde hair, but not like Draco Malfoy's hair. It wasn't platinum, it was closer to a dirty blonde.

I had never actually saw Blaise in the company of other Slytherins, and it almost made me uncomfortable. I didn't feel as comfortable with him as I usually did, and I also couldn't miss the look of hatred that girl was giving me. Theodore's eyes had finally focused on me and seemed to be evaluating me.

I nodded a 'hello', and for the first time, I actually wanted Snape to hurry up and open the dang door.

Blaise looked a bit confused… either at my impersonal hello, or the fact that I was in the dungeons. Realization seemed to dawn on his though, as he looked at the two people next to him.  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry… Valica Quem, this is Astoria Greengrass, she's a year below us that's why you don't recognize her. And this is Theodore Nott."

I nodded again, and swallowed at the awkwardness of the situation. "Hi."

The girl's eyebrows perked, and her expression clearly read 'How dare this peasant talk to me'… or something along those lines.  
The boy looked a bit shocked, but nodded briefly.

Blaise rolled his eyes at her, before looking back at me. "So don't this the wrong way… but what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Professor Snape." I said, forcing myself not to make an ugly face back at the girl.

"He's in the potions room." Theodore spoke up. Astoria gave him a scandalized look, but he ignored it. "He's been in there for the last few days… just be warned he's been in a really sour mood."

Blaise was fighting a smile at Astoria's outraged facial expression, but Theodore's expression seemed neutral.  
Blaise's half smile was quickly wiped off my face, as he looked closer at me. "I'll walk you." He said. "Don't want my lion cub getting attacked by a lot of snakes."

I was thrown off by his sudden change of attitude, but I didn't protest as he took my arm and steered me back towards the Potions classroom. I knew Theodore was following behind us because of his footsteps, but somehow Astoria's footsteps didn't make a sound. Theodore was carrying out conversation with her though, and I could hear her quiet voice in response.

"Was it Weasley?" Blaise growled quietly.

I looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Is he the one that made you cry? You've been crying, I can tell." He said.

Of course he could.  
I shook my head 'no'. "No… I was just thinking back to my mom… I miss her."

I didn't think he believed me. "You said you didn't remember much about your mother."

I had to tell him about Sirius. And Lupin. I knew I did, but I didn't want to just blurt it out.  
"It's a long story. But I _do_ need to talk to you though." I said quietly.

He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. "About?"

I glanced back at Astoria and Theodore and cleared my throat. "Preferably alone, if you don't mind."

He paused at the Potions door, "So are you and Weasley… you know?"

"George?" I asked. He nodded and I shook my head, "Nah. Not really…"

He nodded, before smiling. "Kay."

I knocked on the Potions' classroom door. After a few moments, it opened.

Snape let me in and Blaise said that we'd talk later. As I entered the Potions classroom, I didn't know what to say.  
Several potions were boiling in their cauldrons, and I looked at the closest one. The book next to it said 'Polyjuice Potion'. I had heard the tales from the trio about their experience with it from last year.

"Why do you need Polyjuice potion?" I asked quietly.

"I'm a Potions teacher, child. This means I teach potions therefore I have to make potions for examples."

"What year do we learn this?" I asked, "Will we be turning into someone?"

He looked at me through narrowed eyes. "In sixth year, _if_ you manage to pass my O.W.L., and considering I only accept Outstanding's, that is highly doubtful."

I looked up at him, "I'll pass."  
He looked down at me before narrowing his eyes. "What do you want, Miss. Quem?"

"Lupin." I said. Snape froze before turning his back on me, almost whipping his cloak across my face.  
I didn't mean to say 'Lupin'. I had never once considered his last name as mine. Maybe subconsciously I knew that it would get to Snape, and that was what I wanted at the time. Either way, what was done was done and I couldn't take it back.

"Did you know he was my father?" I asked quietly.

He sat down at his desk. "Unless you have questions that concern your grade in my class, I suggest you leave."

"You owe me answers!" I exclaimed, causing him to snap his head up. "You're my own flesh and blood for crying out loud! You were my cousin, and you were my mom's cousin, and you _never_ said anything. I have spent my whole life thinking I was totally alone, and I've spent this last year trying to fit somewhere, find out the pieces of my mother's life, and you _knew_ everything! You wanted to act the other night like Lupin was the scum, when at least he has reached out to me this year, and-"

"I will not coddle you, Valica. As far as I am concerned, I was your mother's cousin, not yours."

"Would she have been proud?" I finally asked. He glared at me, and I groaned.

"I didn't come to yell at you…" I said after a moment, "I came to 'thank you' actually, for finding me and bringing me back to the castle. So, thank you." I turned around and walked to the door.

He cleared his throat and I turned to look at him. He was looking down at his desk, and he cleared his throat again.  
"She was a ten times better person than Sirius or Remus could ever give her credit for. James and Sirius tried to bully her for the first three years of her life because of her relation to me, and the fact that she had friends that were in the Slytherin house. Sirius Black's brother and she had a relationship much like you and Mr. Zabini's." He was gripping his quill tightly now, and there were several ink blotches on his parchment. "She was a skilled witch with much potential, but once she fell into step with Potter and his friends, they drug her down with them. I have not 'reached out ' to you, if that is what you like to call it, because I quickly see you following her exact same path."

I stood there stunned. _That _was what this was about.  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are not 'dragging me down'. They were here for me while you and Lupin stood off to the side for fear of my mother's memories. If anyone has drug me down this year, it's the adults who didn't think I could handle the truth."

He wasn't glaring at me for once, but his face was completely emotionless. I doubted that he believed me.

"I'll prove you wrong, Professor Snape. You'll see."

I walked out, and let the door shut behind me.

* * *

Blaise was waiting for me outside the Potions classroom, and Astoria and Theodore were nowhere to be found, not that I minded that much. Theodore was alright, but I couldn't help but dislike Astoria and her attitude that reminded me too much of a female Draco Malfoy.

Blaise was leaning against a wall, his cool Slytherin façade showing. His face lit up when he seen me, and he grinned.  
"So Miss. Gryff, you going to tell me what you're doing in snake territory."

"It's a long story." I repeated again. "I needed to thank Snape for bringing me out of the Dark Forest."

"Hm." Was all he had to say, and we walked in silence. "So… about what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Well, shoot.  
I groaned, and shook my head, "You're not going to believe me."

He smiled, "I'm pretty sure I will."

"Well..." I took a deep breath, "It's kind of a long story. Remember when you and George found me crying on Monday…"

* * *

The two of us were seated in the library, at the exact same place where we had first properly talked a few months ago. It was amazing how déjà-vu the moment was, yet the atmosphere was so different. The first time we had talked in the library, his elbow had touched mine which caused much displeasure on my part. This time, our shoulders were touching, yet I hardly noticed. Originally, I didn't even know I would consider this kid a friend, considering I was in the mindset that he was an arrogant toerag that as far as I knew, was just another version of Draco Malfoy. Now, the boy sitting next to me was one of my best friends, and I saw him as a warm, bigheaded, teddy bear that was treated unfairly by almost everyone around him.

I had just told him everything; excluding the fact that Snape was my father and that Sirius was really innocent, with one of Voldemort's former followers on the loose.

Blaise sat there; quiet, while taking it all in.

"So, your father is Professor Lupin?"

I nodded.

"Sirius Black is your technical father by law, though? So he would be kind of like your step father or… something?"

I nodded again.

He sat quiet. "That's it?"

I sat there shocked, "Well… uh, yeah."

And it shocked the crap out of me, because he actually looked _disappointed_.

He looked at me closely, as if searching my face for something. "Well, dang it."

"What?" I asked.

He ignored me. "I knew you didn't… I just thought that maybe when you said you needed to talk to me… I figured just maybe… _Dang. It."_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He groaned as he looked at me. "Okay, Val, if I ask you to just shut your mouth and listen to what I'm going to say, will you?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He shook his head and actually seemed aggravated. "I'm serious, Valica. Promise me that no matter what I tell you, you won't say anything or leave, or like… punch me."

"Okay, Blaise. I promise, now can you tell me what the heck you're talking about, because you're starting to freak me out."

He laughed, "Oh trust me, you're about to get a lot more freaked out." He took a deep breath, before plowing on. "I know you fancy George Weasley… you have for a while. And I know that I'm your best friend and nothing more, but…"

And that's when I realized what this conversation was going to be about. I stood up, but he caught my hand.

"Don't!" I said, suddenly. "Don't even go where I think you're going to go with this, Blaise Zabini, _please_."

"You said you weren't going to talk." He growled, standing up.

"That was _before_ I knew the subject of this conversation." I argued, trying to shake my wrist out of his firm, but not painful grip.

He held on, despite my protest. "Valica, please shut up. I'm not a Gryffindor, okay, and if I don't tell you this, I might not ever do it."

"That is a good thing!" I argued. "Please, Blaise... I can't do this."

He covered my mouth with his hand, "I like you, Valica. I really, really like you in that way that's not 'just friends'."

I stopped struggling and protesting, because the damage was now done. I shut my mouth, and clenched my eyes shut.

"I don't know what you want me to say to that…" I finally said, after a moment.

He shook his head, "You don't have to say anything, but… you need to know."

"I really didn't." I said after a moment.

"Listen Gryff, this doesn't change anything now, okay. I promise. I'm not going to go all puppy eyed after you, like you do to Weasley."

"I am not puppy-eyed for Weasley!" I snapped.

He smirked, "See? I'm no different. I just needed to let you know, just in case you happen to, one day, decide you return the feelings." He ignored my wince. "So, if you don't mind, I would just like for you to forget this whole thing, until you do."

I cleared my throat, and shook my head, "How do expect me to forget this?"

"You'll find a way, Gryffindork, I have faith in you."

The train ride was too short for my liking. I spent it with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I was proud of myself for not crying. We didn't have any sentimental conversations, or meaningful moments. Instead, we just enjoyed each other's presence, while all four of us tried to ignore the fact that this would be the last time we would see each other for the next two months.

"Well my dad might have tickets for the quidditch final, maybe you three could come." Ron said hopefully, as the train pulled into a stop at the station.

"Do you really think I could go?" Hermione asked, smiling hugely, "I mean, I've never stayed at your house before… are you sure they wouldn't mind?"

"Nah. Mum will love you. Just ask Harry."

Harry nodded fervently, "What about you, Val?"

"No, guys, I'm sorry. The orphanage hardly lets me go out to Hogwarts, let alone two weeks early… sorry."

"Maybe another time, I mean you _are_ coming to live with Lupin next year, right?"

I nodded.

I went to grab my trunk, but someone grabbed the handle before me. I looked up into the brown warm eyes of George Weasley. He smiled at me. "Need some help with your trunk?" I laughed, "You have your own trunk, silly!" He laughed, "Fred lost a bet, so he gets to take both of ours."

I laughed out loud, and he smiled.

"So this has been more or less been a rocky year." He said as we pushed our way through the crowds.

I chuckled, "More or less, definitely. But I don't regret anything. I'm going to miss it so much."

We managed to make it to the exit, and he lifted my trunk off for me.  
"Miss it, or just miss me?" He asked, winking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Who's coming to get you?" He asked.

I hadn't thought about that, but I just shrugged. "They'll be waiting outside the barrier, though… I better get out there."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed out behind us. "Mine too." Hermione said, smiling. "I'll walk with you."

"Mine too." Harry said.

"I'll walk with you guys." George said, smiling. "It's going to take Fred a while to get those trunks."  
We all laughed.

Ron went over to a short plump woman, that I assumed was their mother, before walking back over to us. "Ready?"

I nodded, before swallowing a knot in my throat. I turned around to say goodbye to the Hogwarts Express, and I met cool grey eyes instead.  
Draco Malfoy raised his eyebrows me, and sneered. Next to him was his father, who was oblivious to his son's facial expressions to me. His father was too busy talking to a tall dark-skinned woman that… and then I realized who was next to the woman—Blaise Zabini.  
I waved at him, and he smiled back at me. I turned back to the trio and George. "Yeah… let's go."

As soon as we exited the platform, I looked for any of the familiar yet evil faces of my teachers. And then I saw three familiar faces that I hadn't expected to see.  
My three friends from the orphanage—Phoebe, Alek, and Gale—all stood off to the side. I don't know if they saw me, but I turned away from quickly. I understood why they were here. It was like the orphanage was taunting me. If I didn't come back to the orphanage, they still had my friends that were the most important things to me… I had to go back.

"I'll see you guys later." I said, to my four new friends that had become the most important people in my life in a matter of months.

I hugged George, first, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my close. I sighed quietly, and he smiled down at me. "Later, Val." He kissed my forehead, and I smiled warmly at him.  
"Later, Georgie."

Ron was next. I pulled him into a tight hug, and he squeezed me tightly, and I laughed. "I'm glad you invited me into your compartment." He smiled down at me, "I'm glad you punched Malfoy in his face… twice." I laughed out loud.

Hermione was fighting back tears as she embraced me. "I always wanted a sister." She choked. I would have probably would have shed a tear if I hadn't been very aware of my orphanage friends nearby. "And it's nice not having to handle these two idiots by myself." She said, glancing at Harry and Ron.

Finally was Harry. I hugged him the tightest of all. "Thank you for asking Ron to sit next to Hermione so that you could talk to me… in our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class." He smiled, and hugged me a second time. Before I knew it, Ron and Hermione had joined in, while George stood back watching our little love fest with amusement.  
And I turned to rejoin my other world.

* * *

**A/U- It's over D: It's finally over and I feel like I'm going to cry. :/ This was my first fanfiction ever, and I've definitely grown as a writer while writing this. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and you guys mean so much to me :)**

** Prolouge of next story is done. The actual chapter probally won't be up until later in the week. I'm writing some other fanfictions off to the side just for the heck of it. I actually have an Oliver WoodxOC, and a Charlie WeasleyXOC... should be interesting, right?**

** Thanks again. Review please :)**

**~Nic**


	34. Sequel

Just wanted to let you guys know that I put the sequel up. I actually put it up a few days ago, but I guess you guys didn't notice on my desc. that it said the sequel was up.  
It's called 'Valica Phoenix, Girl From Ashes'  
Hope you guys like it :))


End file.
